Entre a Magia e o Poder
by Alix Raven
Summary: Existe uma família de origem antiga e desconhecida que desde o começo dos tempos combate o mal. São seres fortes, decididos, guerreiros exímios e orgulhos, extremamente orgulhosos devo salientar mas todos de um bom coração e coragem infindável. Os DeVinne
1. Prólogo

****

**_Agradecimentos_**

****

**_Essa fic foi uma das mais divertidas para fazer desde que comecei a escrever, porque a maioria dos personagens é em homenagem a pessoas muito importantes da minha vida, meus grandes amigos da net. Anna -, amiga do peito, irmã camarada, na fic você é uma chata, mas isso só foi pra encher rs. Joh, garota demais, sua personagem é tão maravilhosa quanto você, quem dera eu ter uma prima assim mesmo. Juh, fofuxa que eu adoro, eu tinha que te fazer uma pentelha, rs, mas no final você viu que ela era demais. Pedro, cute cute, fala sério, eu enchi sua bola demais na fic, assim você fica metido, menino. Vika, querido, seu personagem é demais, assim como você: corajoso, fiel e incrível, um pouco metido, mas todos somos rs. Luba, não fica sem graça, você ficou meu maninho, garoto ". May, telida, finalmente conseguimos ser irmãs, demorou, mas aconteceu. Kah, sua persona é você completamente, acho que foi a única que ficou tão fiel. Rick, eu não ia me esquecer de você, né? Não venha reclamar do seu persona :P, eu o adorei. Resuka, sua persona foi a mais diferente que eu já fiz na vida, mas a mudinha é uma gracinha._**

****

**_Todas essas pessoas ao longo desse ano se demonstraram muito importantes para mim, como uma verdadeira família, passamos por muito juntos, mas continuamos como grandes amigos. Agradeço a Deus por vocês existirem e Ele ter me dado a oportunidade de conhecê-los, que nossa amizade continue forte por muitos e muitos anos._**

****

**_Notas da autora: Essa fic tem muitas passagens de livros que li e de series de TV, como Charmed, Buffy, Angel, as Brumas de Avalon, A Trilogia de Arthur, O Lago de Cristal, Os Sete e Sétimo, O Senhor dos Anéis._**

**_Prólogo_**

Muitas histórias se contam sobre a Segunda Era das Trevas, sobre o terror que espalhou na terra, sobre os guerreiros e heróis. Mas somente alguém que viveu tudo aquilo sabe o que foi e eu tive a honra de conhecera mais que um deles.

Existe uma família de origem antiga e desconhecida que desde o começo dos tempos combate o mal. São seres fortes, decididos, guerreiros exímios e orgulhos, extremamente orgulhosos devo salientar, mas todos de um bom coração e coragem infindável. Os DeVinne.

Nenhum possui uma gota de sangue mágico pelo que se sabe, mas tem conhecimentos sobre magia que superam os de muitos bruxos. Já que inclusive por muitos séculos, os DeVinne e os bruxos travaram constantes combates e somente em meados do século XX houve um armistício desde então apenas bruxos das trevas são caçados.

Existe uma antiga tradição na família de passagem de poder, o patriarca escolhe entre seus filhos e netos aquele que lhe sucederá, por tal motivo todos os DeVinne sempre tentam fazer o melhor e serem os primeiros em tudo, ou melhor quase todos.

Voldemort renasceu em junho de 1995 e com o apoio de seus mais fieis seguidores reconstruiu seu exercito, recrutou diversas criaturas das trevas, os gigantes aderiram em sua maioria e os dementadores abandonaram Azkaban na primavera de 1996. Tudo se encontrava num caos generalizado.

Por outro lado, Dumbledore continuava forte na resistência, a Ordem da Fênix recebia mais adeptos a cada dia. Mesmo que o desaparecimento de Sirius Black no ano de 1996 tenha sido um grande abalo para todos, eles acreditavam que algo aconteceria e desequilibraria a balança para o lado da luz.

Quanto a Harry Potter, seu sexto ano em Hogwarts foi marcado pelo medo e ódio, muitas mortes aconteceram, Cornélio Fudge, Carlinhos Weasley. Mas Dumbledore tentou mantê-lo afastado de tudo, como sempre não conseguiu, no natal Hogwarts foi invadida por dementadores e Harry teve que defender a si e a seus amigos novamente.

Batalhas importantes e decisivas foram travadas no sétimo ano e a partir de agora farei seu relato.

**N/P:** Minha vez né? Como Olhos da Verdade, eu, Joh, estarei postando a fic para a Alix. Provavelmente será duas vezes por semana, as QUARTAS e aos SÁBADOS, mas como eu estava extremamente animada com a perspectiva de postar EMP, resolvi começar hoje. Sobre a fic, nem precisa comentar. Uma das melhores fics que eu já, uma linha de pensamento incrível, muitas unhas a roer. Não digo isso porque "sou" uma das personagens, quando você espera uma coisa, pode ter certeza que não é isso que vai acontecer. Tudo que eu li eu pensei desse jeito e ainda fui surpreendida. A personagem principal é a Liz, ou Elizabeth DeVinne, uma caçadora meio revoltada por assim dizer. Filha de mãe solteira, não sabe quem é o pai, odeia acordar cedo, mas com disciplina, uma grande caçadora e uma pessoa incrível. Acho que é melhor só dizer isso sobre ela. Mais sobre a família DeVinne quarta-feira. Qualquer dúvida/sugestão é só enviar para o meu e-mail (jooh262 arroba yahoo . com . br – junto e com o arroba certo) ou para o da Alix que está no Perfil.

Postado em: 27/09/2004


	2. Cap 1 Os DeVinne

**Fase I – Primeiros dias**  
  
**CAPÍTULO UM – OS DEVINNE**  
  
_"E eles lutavam, contra a noite, contra o mau, eram os mediadores dos três mundos, mas todos pareceram esquecer que ainda eram humanos..." _  
  
_Era escuro e estava com medo, esse não era um sentimento muito comum, com certeza uma batalha, podia ouvir o som de espadas se intricado e de feitiços sendo desferidos, olhou ao seu redor, estava preocupada com alguém, finalmente o encontrou, correu naquela direção a tempo de vê-lo vencer a batalha, mas o mal pior ainda estar por vir, os dois foram jogados longe quando o portal foi aberto, o homem a abraçou, mesmo naquelas circunstancias se sentiu protegida como nunca na vida, sabia de uma forma bem estranha que amava aquele guerreiro poderoso. Se era possível tudo ficou mais escuro, a morte estava vindo..._   
O som insistente do celular ressoava no ouvido da garota adormecida na grande cama de hotel, seus cabelos de cor de chocolate caiam em ondas sobre a fronha muito branca, sua pele tinha um tom dourado recém adquirido após uma longa estadia nas praias do sul da Itália, seus olhos que acabavam de abrir revelavam um tom esverdeado muito escuro. Olhou ao seu redor para ver o que a havia acordado, estava tendo um sonho tão estranho, finalmente viu o maldito aparelho tremendo e com um gesto brusco o pegou no criado mudo e atendeu.  
- Alô?  
"Bom dia, dorminhoca"  
- Tio Phil? – indagou tentando reconhecer a voz sobre o sono - Que horas são?  
"Aqui em Lisboa são nove horas, ai na Itália já devem ser umas onze. Que horas foi dormir ontem, Liz?"  
- Se eu te disser que não sei como vim parar no hotel responde sua pergunta?  
"Sim, responde." - a voz do homem tinha um tom divertido.  
- Mas em que posso ajudá-lo a essa hora da madrugada?  
"Tenho uma tarefa do velho DeVinne para você."  
- Xii... Ai vem bronca, o que o vovô quer comigo?  
"Ele precisa que você vá a Surrey ajudar a levar um garoto até a sede em Londres."  
- Desde quando eu virei guarda costas? - a garota sentou-se na cama parecendo muito chateada - Além do mais estou de férias e tenho que escolher uma faculdade para mim na Alemanha, então nada feito. Ele tem outros cinqüenta netos que podem e adorariam servir de burro de carga, mande-o escolher outro.  
"Liz, ele quer você lá, você sabe muito bem como o velho é, por favor, garota, não vai te custar nada, além disso, outro neto não serve, você gostando ou não é a preferida dele"  
- Eu? Acho que você está delirando, tio Phil, a única coisa que o velho DeVinne faz da vida é me azucrinar, ele não gosta de mim, ele não gosta de ninguém para falar a verdade. Ele gosta é de ter todos os seus desejos atendidos e eu não sou um joguete na mão dele.  
"Liz, querida, você aceitando ou não isso é uma DeVinne e ele é o patriarca, você aprendeu a obedecê-lo, todos nós aprendemos obediência desde o berço. Se bem que..." - a voz do homem vacilou - "... você às vezes o desafia, mas isso é o de menos, faça isso por mim então, sou seu tio preferido, não?"  
- Estou começando a mudar de opinião em relação a isso sinceramente...  
"Ora, garota."  
- Está bem. - ela andou até a janela e ficou observando a praia cheia de gente - O que exatamente eu tenho que fazer na Inglaterra?

No dia seguinte à tarde, num barzinho nas margens do Tamisa, Liz observava uma banda tocando musica próxima a um chafariz, era um som calmo que quase chegava a dar sono. Realmente ela não acreditava que estava na Inglaterra de novo, jurara a si mesma desde o incidente com os Priety que nunca mais voltaria àquele país, mas ai estava de novo, e tudo era culpa do seu avô. Ajudar a levar com segurança um bruxo adolescente até Londres, que diabos ele pensava que ela era? Tinha mais o que fazer na vida.   
Mas agora não tinha mais escolha ao ver dois adultos indo na sua direção, podia reconhecer há quilômetros um bruxo, a forma de se vestir, de andar e de olhar os denunciavam e eles ainda tinham a capacidade de chamar os normais de trouxas, se bem que Liz não podia ser chamada de normal de forma alguma, era uma DeVinne e como tal lhe cabiam alguns poderes especiais, mas isso fica para depois. A garota se levantou e estendeu a mão para a mulher que tinha o cabelo cor de rosa.  
- Olá, acredito que a senhorita seja Niphandora Tonks e o senhor, Remus Lupin, estou certa?  
- Sim, mas por favor me chame só de Tonks, eu não gosto muito do meu nome.  
Liz sentiu um estranho reconhecimento com a moça e sorriu, concordando.  
- Então somos duas, Tonks, sou Elizabeth DeVinne, mas prefiro que me chamem de Liz também. - a bruxa lhe sorriu, mas a garota voltou sua atenção para o homem - Como iremos a Surrey, senhor Lupin?  
- Acreditamos que métodos bruxos sejam mais seguros no retorno com Harry, usaremos uma chave de portal senão se importa. Mas até o pegarmos vamos pelos métodos tradicionais.  
- Me importar? Imagine, só que eu nunca andei com uma chave de portal - comentou rindo - Se vamos pelos métodos tradicionais, o melhor é o metrô, fácil e rápido, me sigam.  
Durante a viagem até a Surrey, os três conversaram bastante sobre os últimos acontecimentos e trocaram informações, Liz havia acabado de retornar da Argentina onde ela e quatro primos haviam destruído uma leva de mortos-vivos que iria se unir ao exército de Voldemort.  
- Você é muito jovem. - comentou Lupin.  
- Na minha família somos treinados desde os três anos para combater criaturas das trevas, senhor Lupin, matei meu primeiro vampiro aos sete anos, é normal. E em tempos como os que estamos vivendo temos que nos defender, não possuímos magia como vocês, temos que utilizar a destreza e habilidades humanas. Na minha vida eu mato ou morro, são essas as minhas opções.  
- Temo que assim que os garotos se formarem, nosso trio parada dura, tenham que passar por um treinamento semelhante ao que ela passou Tonks.  
- Harry e Ron é bem possível, mas Hermione não leva jeito para coisa, de qualquer forma acho que Dumbledore não permitiria.  
- Se Sirius estivesse aqui as coisas não seriam assim.  
Liz observava a discussão dos dois bruxos com meia atenção a medida que se aproximava da estação de Surrey, estava indo encontrar-se com Harry Potter, crescera ouvindo o nome do jovem bruxo, sabia que ele era um pouco mais novo que ela, mas mesmo assim imaginava que tipo de pessoa ele seria depois de passar por tanta coisa na vida, enfrentando a morte...  
Depois de sair do metrô eles pegaram um táxi até Privet Drive, Liz olhou para a rua tentando conter o riso, como um bruxo poderia morar num lugar que parecia ter sido planejado para ser trouxa até o último pedaço de grama? A garota indagava porque mantinham o rapaz tão longe do seu mundo, iria perguntar isso quando viu que seus dois companheiros de viagem estavam discutindo.  
- Qual é o problema?  
- Estamos tentando decidir qual é a melhor maneira de tirar Harry da casa dos trouxas sem escândalos. - explicou Tonks  
- E por que isso?  
- Eles não gostam muito de bruxos.  
- Se você não me dissesse, Lupin, eu nem teria reparado. Deixe comigo, sou trouxa, né? Vou falar com eles. - ela estava andando até o número 4 quando se voltou - Vocês não tinham um nomezinho melhor para nos chamar, não?   
Sob os risos culpados dos bruxos a garota foi até a casa, tocou a campainha e esperou, ainda não entendia o porquê dela ter que ir até aquela casa, tudo parecia tão calmo, e mesmo assim os dois bruxos adultos saberiam resolver qualquer problema mais sério sem a sua intervenção, tinha alguma armação do seu velho avô nisso, ela podia sentir no ar.  
A porta abriu-se e um homem a olhou de cima abaixo, parecia estar julgando-a  
- Em que posso ajudá-la, senhorita?  
- O senhor é Valter Dursley?  
- Sim.  
- Sou Elizabeth DeVinne, muito prazer, estou aqui com uns amigos para pegar o seu sobrinho - ao ver o homem arregalando os olhos ela tentou se explicar rápido - Eu não sou uma bruxa se é isso que acha, sou normal - o senhor Dursley fechou a boca rápido.   
- Normal? Mas como...  
- É uma história longa, eles não querem problemas como das outras vezes, pelo que eu sei agora seu sobrinho é maior de idade pela lei deles, então ele não voltará mais para a sua casa, será que ele pode vir conosco sem maiores complicações?  
A garota ficou vendo o homem grandalhão julgando sua proposta, ela havia sido o mais educada possível com ele, bem que poderia cooperar e tornar tudo mais fácil, não é?   
- Está bem. Moleque! - Liz tapou os ouvidos com as mãos frente a gritaria do senhor Dursley.  
A garota ouviu passos descendo as escadas e logo um garoto apareceu atrás do homem, ele não era alto, somente um pouco a mais que Liz, cabelos muito pretos e despenteados, seus olhos de um verde esmeralda e sob a franja escura ela pode ver algumas marcas que julgou ser a tão famosa cicatriz em forma de raio.  
- Harry Potter?  
- Sim, quem é você? - indagou franzindo o cenho olhando do tio para a garota e de volta para o tio.  
- Sou Elizabeth DeVinne, Tonks e Lupin estão logo a frente esperando, viemos pegá-lo.  
Harry deu uma olhada pela porta reconhecendo as silhuetas dos amigos na esquina.  
- Não ouviu o que a garota falou, moleque? Vá pegar suas coisas para ir embora logo.  
- Com licença. - pediu Harry a Liz e subiu as escadas correndo.   
Com expressão de "que eu fiz para merecer isso" a garota ficou esperando na porta já que o senhor Dursley não parecia querer que nem mesmo que amigos de bruxos entrassem na sua casa, mas cinco minutos depois Harry desceu das escadas com um grande malão e uma gaiola amarrada a esse.  
- Podemos ir. - a felicidade do garoto era visível e Liz não pode julgá-lo nem seus parentes eram tão ruins assim - Obrigada por tudo, tio Valter. - Harry não pode evitar o cinismo.  
- Vê se não se explode como seus pais.  
Harry olhou frio para o tio, mas como a desconhecida já estava pegando a gaiola de Edwiges preferiu não responder aquilo, Lupin e Tonks já os esperavam no outro lado da rua.  
- Vamos até a casa da Figg, Harry. - explicou Remus quando se aproximaram. - Temos que esperar o horário para usar o portal.   
- Está bem.  
Poucos minutos depois já estavam na casa da senhora Figg, após amontoar as coisas de Harry num canto, os adultos foram para a cozinha e certamente não queriam companhia já que fecharam a porta. Liz logo se apossou do controle remoto assistindo a um filme antigo, já Harry ficou num canto sem saber bem o que dizer, a garota levou um tempinho para perceber aquilo.  
- Ah! - exclamou olhando de repente para ele - Não quer assistir TV?  
- Claro. - ele sentou-se no extremo oposto do sofá - Quem exatamente é você? - perguntou depois de um tempo.  
- Sou uma DeVinne, nunca ouviu falar da minha família no mundo mágico?  
Harry tinha a impressão de ter ouvido algo na aula de história da magia, mas como nunca prestava atenção suficiente em Binns, estava na mesma.  
- Somos caçadores de seres das trevas, demônios e similares - falou como se tivesse decorado um texto - já caçamos bruxos no passado, mas depois da Segunda Guerra Mundial meu avô fez um acordo de paz com Dumbledore e desde então somos parceiros.  
- Puxa – ele estava realmente impressionado - mas o que você está fazendo aqui?  
- Sinceramente? Não tenho a mínima idéia, sei que vamos te levar até a casa do meu avô em Londres, talvez seja por isso, só se pode entrar na mansão com a permissão de um DeVinne.  
- Entendo...  
- Er... - a garota ficou meio sem graça e desviou o olhar.  
- Que foi?  
- Será que eu podia ver sua cicatriz? Sei que é falta de decoro, mas eu nunca segui nem uma regra mesmo, além do mais cresci ouvindo falar sobre isso.  
- Sem problema. - respondeu rindo a contra gosto levantando a franja lá estava ela, exatamente como todos falavam na forma de um raio.  
A porta da cozinha se abriu e Tonks saiu.  
- A senhora Figg vai fazer a janta, o que vocês querem comer?  
- Que tal pedirmos uma pizza?! - replicou Harry rápido.  
- Acho pizza uma boa. - concordou Liz rápido com a ligeira impressão que não queria conhecer os dotes culinários da velha.

O grupo de bruxos com a caçadora usaram o portal exatamente às nove da noite, quando chegaram ao outro lado se depararam com um grande jardim na frente de uma grande casa de cor creme de dois andares, na porta de entrada que certamente levava ao Hall estava esculpido um grande D sob uma espada.  
Eles ouviram um silvo e todos olharam para frente, um som metálico ressoou e quando Harry percebeu, Liz segurava uma espada suspensa no ar, a ponta próxima ao rosto da garota que voltou o olhar para o lado da casa. Um rapaz loiro, os mesmos olhos verdes escuros da garota, caminhou calmamente em direção ao grupo, um sorriso sarcástico no rosto, olhando diretamente para Liz.  
- Bela pegada, priminha, perfeita como sempre, vovô adoraria ter visto isso.  
Elizabeth jogou a espada para cima e agarrou pelo punho, cravando-a no chão em seguida, passou as mãos nos cabelos e olhou para o recém chegado de uma forma mortífera.  
- Vin, da próxima vez que você me receber aqui com uma espada voadora no pescoço, essa lâmina vai conhecer partes internas do seu corpo e tenho certeza que mesmo com ajuda dos nossos amigos bruxos, sua namoradinha não vai querer te ver por um bom tempo.  
Harry por um momento achou que ela estava brincando, mas depois que percebeu como o rapaz a olhava e soube que ela falava sério, ouvira pouco sobre caçadoras, mesmo assim sabia não gostaria de ter a morena como inimiga.  
- Preciso falar com o vovô, onde ele está?  
- No escritório, estava esperando por vocês - Vinicius DeVinne voltou-se então para os recém-chegados - Sejam bem vindos a Green Hall.  
Os três bruxos concordaram com um aceno, mas logo estavam seguindo Liz pela mansão, todo aquele lugar parecia estar carregado com uma energia oculta e poderosa, não assustadora como na Mansão dos Black que Harry conhecia tão bem, o rapaz não sabia bem definir aquilo, nunca havia estado num lugar como aquele, cada peça de porcelana, cada quadro parecia trazer uma mensagem, varias vezes ele reparou nas pinturas, todos os DeVinne pareciam expressar uma certa petulância no olhar como que a desafiar qualquer um.  
O rapaz quase caiu quando Liz parou abruptamente na frente de uma grande porta de carvalho com o mesmo símbolo da entrada da frente, era uma porta dupla, deveria ter uns três metros de altura, de uma cor escura. A garota deu três leves batidas e esperou sem dizer nada.  
Logo um alto som soou e a porta foi abrindo-se aos poucos dando ao grupo a sensação de estarem entrando num lugar muito restrito, Liz adentrou e os outros a seguiram. O escritório era grande, tinha três, das quatro paredes, forradas com livros de aparência milenar, de cada lado da porta havia uma armadura prateada que seguravam espadas idênticas à de Vinicius, atrás de uma grande mesa forrada de papeis, canetas e um laptop preto havia o único quadro do lugar sobre uma larga janela, de um homem usando uma armadura prateada e segurando uma espada e ao seu lado uma mulher que era simplesmente idêntica a Elizabeth.  
- Sejam bem vindos. - falou um homem que estava ao lado da janela, ele era muito velho, já com todos os cabelos muito brancos, usava uma calça social preta e uma camisa de mangas longas da cor dos seus cabelos, ele se apoiava numa bengala, mas logo andou até eles.  
- Olá, vovô, há quanto tempo!  
O homem a encarou por um momento examinando-a com cuidado, só que em seguida deu suspiro de desagrado.  
- Senão passasse sua vida fazendo coisas inúteis não seria tanto tempo assim, Elizabeth.  
Ela revirou os olhos parecendo não dar a mínima para o que ele falava.  
- Não vou discutir o que faço ou deixo de fazer da minha vida de novo, vovô. - ela voltou-se para os companheiros de viagem - Estes as Remus Lupin, Niphandora Tonks e Harry Potter, tio Phil me pediu para ir ajudá-los e trazê-los aqui como um favor ao seu amigo Dumbledore. Bom, já fiz isso, acho que agora já posso ir caçar meus vampiros na Nova Zelândia, não?  
- Não, sente-se e espere agora.  
Harry achou que ela iria sair e deixar o velho falando sozinho, mas Liz simplesmente foi até uma cadeira na frente da mesa parecendo muito chateada, mas sem expressar nenhuma negação audível.  
- Sou Jarold DeVinne é um prazer em conhecê-los. - o velho parecia mais acessível aos visitantes do que à neta. - Sentem-se, já estou muito velho para conversar em pé. - pediu andando até a grande cadeira atrás da mesa e os três fizeram o que ele pediu - Como Elizabeth já deve ter lhes contado temos uma aliança com sua conhecida Ordem da Fênix, vários de meus parentes estão nesse momento espalhados pelo mundo obtendo informações para Alvo, desde que Voldemort retornou as criaturas negras que caçamos: vampiros, demônios e mortos vivos têm se demonstrado cada vez mais poderosos e se tornado um perigo não só para os bruxos, mas como para as pessoas sem magia. Minha família tem tentado manter o conhecimento sobre o mundo mágico em sigilo para não causar pânico na população, mas isso tem se tornado difícil com todas as mortes que tem ocorrido no último ano.  
- Sabemos disso, senhor DeVinne - Lupin parecia muito calmo - A aliança com o Instituto DeVinne tem nos ajudado muito e agradecemos o que vão fazer agora.  
- Ora, Lupin, cuidar do garoto não será peso algum e em troca Elizabeth ficará em Hogwarts por um ano, isso será muito proveitoso.  
"COMO?"   
Harry e Liz levantaram imediatamente das cadeiras encarando o velho com idênticas expressões de desagrado.  
- Que diabos o senhor quis dizer com ficará em Hogwarts por um ano?  
- Qual é a parte que você não entendeu, Elizabeth? - o velho parecia muito calmo e nem ao menos se abalou frente à fúria da garota - O ano letivo na Escola de Magia começa em Setembro como em todas escolas normais, junto com o senhor Potter aqui, partirão de King's Cross em 1º de Setembro.  
- Pode me dizer o que EU vou fazer numa Escola de Magia?  
- Isso Alvo decidirá em que você poderá ser útil, até lá, você ficará aqui em Green Hall ajudando na segurança do senhor Potter.  
- O senhor não pode me obrigar!  
- Eu não quero!  
Jarold levantou-se da sua cadeira e encarou os dois adolescentes com uma grande expressão desagrado que os calou instantaneamente.  
- Eu não lembro de ter pedido a opinião de nenhum dos dois quanto aos seus desejos, Harry Potter, você passará o próximo mês na minha casa sob a tutela da minha família e Elizabeth DeVinne, não pense em tentar se opor ao meu desejo, posso ser velho, mas ainda sou o chefe dessa família, você gostando ou não disso! Agora acompanhe o senhor Potter até o quarto do seu primo Karl.  
Com fogo nos olhos a garota acompanhou Harry até fora do escritório.  
  
**NO PROXÍMO CAPÍTULO:**  
  
Harry conhecerá um pouco mais da família DeVinne, os tão famosos caçadores das trevas vivem na nem tão pacata Londres, e guardam na mansão chamada de Green Hall mais segredos que o nosso jovem bruxo pode acreditar...  
Conheça mais sobre essa família em "**ELIZABETH**"

**N/P: **A pedidos da Alix, vou postar a fic com mais freqüência. Dois em dois dias, no máximo três em três. Espero que vocês estejam gostando e todo comentário é bem vindo. Uma explicação que acho necessário dar é que todo capítulo começa com uma citação, pode ser de livro, de filme e de outras coisas.

Postado em:


	3. Cap 2 Elizabeth

**CAPÍTULO DOIS - ELIZABETH**  
  
_"__Humana? Normal? A garota riu. Poderia ser muitas coisas na vida, mas nunca normal, a fera de olhos verdes castigaria seus inimigos, a cada dia de sua existência o brilho esmeralda ficava cada vez mais hipnótico, que era natural temê-la" _  
  
Ao lado da garota, Harry subiu várias escadas indo até o último andar, não quis tentar uma conversa com ela porque ele mesmo estava muito chateado, depois passar suas férias com os Dursley agora teria que ficar com desconhecidos? Aquilo não era justo, Dumbledore o estava tratando como um garotinho como sempre, mas assim que chegasse em seu quarto iria escrever dizendo que iria embora daquela casa no dia seguinte, ah ia.  
- Nos pegaram direitinho, não é Harry? – Liz de repente parou olhando para o garoto.  
- Por que você não vai embora, é maior de idade, não tem que obedecer ao seu avô.  
- Infelizmente eu tenho. – suspirou encostando-se à parede – Ele é o patriarca não posso desobedecê-lo. Para quem é de fora é difícil de entender mesmo – disse ao ver que ele iria se opor – desde que eu nasci aprendi a obedecer cegamente aquele que for escolhido chefe da família se não for assim tudo perde sentido. Eu normalmente ignoro várias coisas, mas não ordens diretas como essa.  
- Não entendo porque Dumbledore quer que eu fique aqui.  
- É seguro, eu já lhe disse. Ninguém entra nessa casa, ou melhor, ninguém entra em qualquer casa DeVinne sem ser convidado. Enquanto estiver aqui, Voldemort não pode por um dedo em você.  
- Pois é...  
- Deve ser difícil.  
- O que? – Harry olhou para a garota e ela lhe sorriu, ele sentiu um arrepio na espinha.  
- É para você, eu percebi que se dependesse de você estaria na frente de batalha e não aqui sendo tratado como que feito de cristal.  
- Você definiu perfeitamente bem, Elizabeth. – concordou indo até a janela.  
- Liz, por favor. Chame-me de Liz, já que parece que vamos passar o próximo mês juntos.  
- Liz, então.  
- Venha, Harry, nossos quartos ficam no próximo corredor.  
O quarto de Harry era tudo o que não era o quarto na casa dos Dursley, tinha uma grande cama em dossel de madeira escura, as colchas, edredons e lençóis eram todos em tons de vinho e vermelho, as coisas de Harry já estava guardadas num grande closet, a sacada do quarto dava a vista para os jardins do fundo e uma grande piscina que parecia ser olímpica.  
- Meu primo Karl costumava usar esse quarto quando vinha para cá, mas ele se casou há dois anos e se mudou para o Canadá, é um bom quarto, mas se você acha vermelho demais peço para a criadagem mudar, não demora muito. – explicou a garota à porta.  
- Não se preocupe, eu gosto muito de vermelho.  
- "timo, então eu venho lhe chamar por volta das oito horas amanhã, meu quarto é o da frente se precisar de alguma coisa.  
- Está certo, er... Obrigado, Liz.  
- Pelo que? – indagou divertida.  
- Por tudo, você nem queria estar aqui.  
- Imagina, Harry, eu não vou descontar minha raiva em você, vou enlouquecer meu avô no próximo mês, durma bem, garoto.  
Ele ficou sorrindo enquanto a porta do seu novo quarto se fechava.

Na manhã seguinte, quando Liz bateu na porta de Harry, ele já estava acordado há algum tempo, no fim decidira não escrever a Dumbledore e passar o resto das suas férias em Green Hall, talvez aquilo não fosse tão ruim assim.  
- Bom dia, Harry.  
- Bom...  
Ele não conseguiu terminar a frase ao ver que ela usava somente um biquíni florido e segurava um roupão cor de creme na mão.  
- ...dia   
- Dormiu bem? Quer nadar?  
- Sim, não, obrigado.  
- Está bem, vamos descer para o café.  
Acompanhando Liz, Harry desceu por uma escada diferente daquela da noite anterior indo parar num aposento grande e muito bem iluminado, havia uma grande mesa, que nesse momento estava cheia de pessoas que pararam de conversar ao ver os recém chegados.  
- Bom dia! Como tem passado meus queridos primos? – alguns responderam outros simplesmente voltaram a comer – Harry, essa é uma pequena parte da minha família, a partir do lado direito – Tomas, Karla, Mel, Joshua, Lucca, Johanna, Vinicius, você já teve o desprazer de conhecer ontem, Esteban, Mary, Pedro, Julia, Anna e Rick.  
Mesmo não tendo conseguido decorar nenhum dos nomes ele fez um aceno com a cabeça, havia somente três acentos vagos na mesa e ele não sabia exatamente onde sentar, Liz sentiu seu embaraço.  
- Sente no lado esquerdo da cabeceira, é onde os visitantes ficam.  
- Tá.  
Liz sentou-se à frente dele e logo um dos primos que Harry achava que o nome era Joshua falou com ela.  
- Soubemos que vai a Hogwarts, Liz, por quê?  
- Pergunte pro velho gagá, Joshy. – replicou passando geléia num pão – O que diabos eu vou fazer numa Escola de Magia é um mistério para mim tanto quanto para vocês.  
- Talvez eles queiram fazer experiência mágicas com você, Beth. – comentou a única loira da mesa com a voz carregada de sarcasmo.  
- Não se morda de inveja, Anna, se quer tanto ir no meu lugar eu troco com você num piscar de olhos é só falar.  
- Ah, Anna, deixe-a em paz. – falou o rapaz que sentava ao lado de Harry e que parecia ser um pouco mais velho que ele – Liz não pediu para ir, vovô quis assim, por que não a deixa em paz?  
- Por que não cuida da sua vida, Pedro?  
- Você é que deveria responder isso, não acha, priminha?  
A garota lançou um olhar mortífero ao rapaz, que pouco se importou, olhando para Liz que lhe sorria, ela saiu da mesa brava, mas como ninguém deu grande importância nem mesmo Liz, Harry achou que aquilo era normal, ele tentou se concentrar então na comida. Meia hora depois saiu do salão acompanhado da garota.  
- Tem certeza de que não quer nadar? Algum dos meus primos lhe emprestaria roupas de banho.  
- Não sou bom na água.  
- Ah isso não é desculpa. Lorey! – Harry olhou do lado e viu uma senhora já de idade que acabava de sair de uma porta que ele acreditava ser a cozinha, em poucas palavras a governanta já estava levando Harry para o quarto para que se trocasse.Ontem estava preso no seu quarto agüentando seu primo porco Duda, hoje estava descendo as escadas de uma mansão indo encontrar-se com a garota mais bonita que já vira na sua vida numa piscina, Harry não tinha certeza se estava acordado ou não, mas se aquilo fosse um sonho ele queria continuar dormindo por um bom tempo.  
Quando chegou a piscina não havia ninguém lá, o roupão de Liz estava jogado em cima de uma espreguiçadeira, mas nem sinal da garota, foi quando ele ouviu um barulho na água e voltou-se para ela, Liz surgiu da água como uma sereia. Quando o viu ela sorriu e nadou até ele.  
- Então, menino que sobreviveu, vai ficar ai muito tempo ou vai aproveitar essa manhã de verão?  
- Digamos que eu não seja um bom nadador.  
- Sério? Veremos.  
Harry sentiu sendo puxado pelas pernas e momentos após ele estava caindo na piscina, ele engoliu muita água e quando voltou a tona Liz estava chorando de tanto rir.  
- Você devia ter visto sua cara, Harry, foi muito hilária!  
- Ah é assim. – disse jogando água nela – vamos ver quem vai ficar hilário quando eu te pegar.  
- Hahahaha Quem era o péssimo nadador, Potter?  
- Eu é que não. – respondeu no mesmo tom de provocação que a garota.  
Mas Liz era muito boa na água, algumas vezes Harry conseguia tocar no seu pé, mas não rápido o suficiente para agarrá-la.  
- Trégua? – pediu a garota cerca de meia hora depois já completamente sem fôlego.  
- Ok, cinco minutos. – concordou se jogando em uma das espreguiçadeiras.  
A garota estava tomando um suco de laranja enquanto Harry olhava para a água com a mente muito distante.  
- Não foi tão ruim assim, né? – ela comentou trazendo o garoto de volta a terra.  
- Claro que não, foi bem divertido, é sempre assim?  
- Nunca é assim, Harry, se você ainda não percebeu, eu sou a ovelha negra da família, agora até meu primo de vigésimo grau sabe que eu estou na piscina com você e a história já deve ter sido aumentada algumas vezes.  
- As pessoas falam demais, já aprendi isso muito bem.  
- Minha família se supera, principalmente quando o assunto sou eu.  
- Por quê? Quero dizer se você quiser falar, é claro.  
- A garotinha rebelde da família, com pai desconhecido e cuja mãe é a maior caçadora do último século, isso já seria assunto suficiente se meu avô não insistisse em me mandar nas mais difíceis missões e fazer coisas importantes.  
- Hogwarts?  
- Exatamente. Pessoalmente acho tudo isso um saco, preferia mil vezes ser uma garota normal a passar por tudo isso. Mas já faz um tempo que eu entendi que por mais que queira eu nunca vou ser normal, você sabe bem do que estou falando, não é mesmo?  
- Se sei. – concordou com um sorriso – Quando entrei em Hogwarts a única coisa que eu queria era ser igual a todos os garotos, mas desde o primeiro dia vi que não poderia ser assim, infelizmente eu teria que ser melhor senão eu não iria sobreviver, literalmente, a sete anos de estudo.  
- Você passou por poucas e boas nos últimos anos, Lupin me contou algumas, a Câmara Secreta, os dementadores, o Torneio Tribruxo. Parece que sua linha do destino estava escrito: "esse ai vai se ferrar toda a vida".  
- Obrigado, DeVinne.  
- Disponha, Potter – replicou com um sorriso maroto - Vamos lá, Harry, são nossas vidas, as únicas que temos, se não podem ser perfeitas temos que fazer que sejam ao menos divertidas.  
- Você é feliz demais.  
- Eu não diria isso, eu diria que estou facilmente de bem com a vida na maioria do tempo.  
- Eu diria todo o tempo.  
Os dois voltaram-se para ver quem dissera isso, se aproximando da piscina vinha um homem, deveria ter uns vinte e cinco anos, alto, um metro e noventa talvez, cabelos de cor de noz moscada e os olhos mel, usava terno e gravata pretos.  
- Olá, Félix.  
- Elizabeth, há quanto tempo não a vejo.  
- Se dependesse de mim seria mais tempo, mas você sabe como o velho adora me trazer para a Inglaterra.  
- O senhor DeVinne aprecia ter os netos por perto. – replicou frio.  
- Nem me fale. – ela assobiou – Este é...  
- Eu sei quem ele é. – cortou o homem – O seu avô deseja que os dois venham almoçar com ele nesta tarde, ao meio-dia sem atrasos,  
Da mesma forma que veio o estranho homem se foi sem dizer nem ao menos um "até logo".  
- E quem era? – indagou Harry ao ver que Liz vestia o roupão.  
- Felix Reimound, faz tudo do meu avô, ele é um agregado da minha família.  
- Um o que? – perguntou novamente quando entraram na casa.   
- Quer dizer que ele recebeu o mesmo treinamento que um DeVinne recebe sem pertencer à família, pelo que sei, antes de morrer o pai dele pediu que meu avô o criasse. Reimound tem obediência cega ao vovô, chega a dar náuseas.  
- Imagino, mas por que será que seu avô quer que almocemos com ele? Será que ele ficou bravo pela piscina.  
- Imagine, Harry, se ele não se importa que vire noites nas baladas alemãs porque se importaria com isso? Não deve ser nada importante, não vale a pena perder seu tempo com preocupações. Vá tomar um banho e descanse, por volta das onze e meia venho te chamar, não quero ouvi-lo reclamando do atraso.  
- Sem problemas. Até mais tarde. – disse ao chegar a porta do quarto.  
- Até."O que o senhor DeVinne quer comigo?" - Essa pergunta não saia da cabeça de Harry no momento que chegaram a porta do quarto do velho, ele pusera suas melhores roupas, mas, ao ver que Liz estava vestida formalmente sentira que seu jeans fora rebaixado a nada, mas agora não podia voltar atrás.  
- Tudo bem, Harry. – sorriu a garota depois de bater a porta – Ele ladra, mas não morde.  
- Eu não teria tanta certeza disso, Liz.  
A garota não pode responder, pois a porta estava se abrindo Félix os observava com a pior das expressões, parecia que ele não fora realmente com a cara de Harry, o garoto perguntava-se o porquê.  
- Entrem.  
O lugar era muito sóbrio, haviam vários quadros espalhados pelas paredes, um deles com as mesmas pessoas do escritório, a mulher idêntica a Elizabeth, só que agora ela segurava uma criança nos braços.  
- Ela é minha tatatatatatatataravó. – explicou Liz também olhando para o quadro – Parecida comigo, não?  
- Simplesmente idêntica.  
- É o que dizem. – a garota sorriu – Eles são os primeiros DeVinne que se tem noticia Elizabeth e Pedro DeVinne, deram origem ao clã.  
- Dizem que eles caçaram o próprio Merlin. – completou o senhor DeVinne a porta ao lado de Félix – Mas isso são somente lendas, claro, mas quem sabe não é senhor Potter, dizem que toda lenda tem seu fundo de verdade. – o velho andou até sacada onde havia uma mesa posta – Venham, sentem-se comigo.  
Liz e Harry fizeram o que ele pediu, Félix ficou a porta como se esperasse uma permissão que logo foi dada com somente um olhar de Jarold, ele sentou-se ao lado de Harry, isso fez que o rapaz ficasse incomodado.  
- Soube que vocês se divertiram hoje. – comentou o velho servindo-se de um copo de água de uma jarra transparente.  
- Tento imaginar quantas vezes minha querida prima, Anna, aumentou a história. – replicou Liz sem se alterar.  
- Muitas, tenha certeza, Elizabeth. Mas não os trouxe até aqui para dar motivo para picuinhas entre vocês duas, já estão crescidas deveriam parar de se comportarem como duas garotinhas – Liz revirou os olhos – Os trouxe aqui para falar sobre o senhor Potter.  
- Sobre mim?  
- Sim, garoto. Você passará o próximo mês em minha casa e temos que encontrar algo para você fazer. Então decidi que Elizabeth lhe dará um mini treinamento ao estilo DeVinne, estive conversando com Dumbledore hoje pela manhã e ele me contou que você pretende seguir a carreira de auror, isso lhe será muito útil então.  
Foi muita coisa para a cabeça de Harry, treinamento, Dumbledore em Green Hall, se tornar auror. É verdade que ser auror era a única das profissões que lhe chamava realmente a atenção, mas somente agora percebia o quanto tudo estava próximo, no quinto ano isso parecia uma realidade muito distante, mas agora tudo parecia estar batendo na sua porta querendo entrar.  
- Como assim treinar ele? – a voz de Liz cortou os pensamentos do rapaz – Que eu tenho que fazer?  
- Nada de muito complexo claro. – explicou o homem servindo-se de uma salada que uma criada acabava de trazer – Não temos tempo para treiná-lo mais profundamente, mas um apanhado geral de como combater as principais criaturas das trevas sem usar varinha, um pouco de esgrima e luta corporal serão bastante úteis.  
- O senhor acha que eu vou conseguir fazer tudo isso num mês?  
- A conheço o suficiente para dizer que sim, o que acha senhor Potter?  
- O que posso dizer? Claro.  
- Então está decidido, o treinamento começa amanhã, sirvam-se.  
Harry olhou para Liz que tinha um sorriso divertido no rosto como quem dizia "você vai sofrer nas minhas mãos".  
  
**NO PR"XIMO CAPÍTULO:**  
  
_Harry__ lutando? Isso será algo interessante de se ver. Um, dois, três, soca! Liz parece aceitar a situação de ficar em Green Hall pelo próximo mês, claro que ela preferiria estar nas baladas alemãs, mas fazer o quê? O velho manda, temos que obedecer._  
  
Veremos essa experiência em "**TREINAMENTO A MODA DEVINNE**"

N/P: Não passei esse final de semana em casa, por tal motivo vou postar dois capítulos hoje. Então, atualização mais ou menos quarta-feira. Espero que vocês estejam gostando, a medida do possível vou respondendo os comentários, como também pedindo para que a Alix comente.

Rê: É, eu também nunca imaginaria que chegaria a ser alguém em alguma fic. E estou aqui é? Espero que esteja gostando. Aparece no MSN.

Kah: Essa escola ta te matando hein menina? Assim que começar a ler me fala o que ta achando ta?

Nick Malfoy: Nossa, mais uma fã para competir comigo. Estou perdida. Hahahha. Bom, o Vin é o Vin. Adoro ele na fic, ele é muito importante e é baseado numa ótima pessoa também.

Juliana: No começo é meio confuso meio, acredite. Qualquer coisa me mande um e-mail perguntando. Eu acho que já o coloquei em alguma N/P.

Anna: Ah, mas eu te mato menina. Some assim, não dá notícia, a gente manda e-mail e nada de respostas. Acho que você está correndo risco. procurando uma colher de pau. Cadê?

Adriana Black: Que bom que você esteja gostando. Vou ver se dá para chegar no capítulo 7 mais rápido, mas é bom fazer suspense de vez em quando né?


	4. Cap 3 Treinamento a moda DeVinne

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS: TREINAMENTO A MODA DEVINNE**  
  
_"__Lutar estava no seu sangue, era o seu destino, haviam sido escolhidos desde sempre, pra manter a balança equilibrada, nenhum dos três mundos deveria ser mais poderoso, e cabia a eles fazer que isso continuasse assim..." _  
  
Rodopio, cai, gira, se segura no último momento, rodopio de novo, pula pro chão, faz uma cambalhota tripla e retorna pras barras.  
Harry observava a cena incerto se era real ou não, atrás da mansão DeVinne havia um grande prédio que era na verdade um centro de treinamento intensivo, possuía um ringue, um tatame, uma quadra e uma área destinada a ginástica que era onde o rapaz se encontrava nesse momento e Liz se exercitava.  
- Impressionante, não? – Vinicius se aproximou dele usava um quimono com uma faixa preta – Ela é a melhor, ninguém se compara, minha irmã se rói de inveja.  
- Como ela faz isso?  
- Bom, Potter, treinamento, um bom professor e no caso dela, o dom.  
Ele voltou a olhar para as barras que nesse instante estavam vazias, Liz já descera e vinha caminhando na direção deles, segurando uma toalha com a qual enxugava o suor da testa.  
- Bom dia, Harry, bom dia, Vin.  
- Qual foi o cataclismo que arrancou minha priminha da cama às sete da manhã, Liz?  
- Nenhum que te diga respeito, Vin – respondeu jogando a toalha em cima de um banco – Pronto, Harry?   
- Claro, se você não quiser que eu faça aquilo. – ele sorriu torto olhando pras barras.  
- Ah, não se preocupe, até o fim da semana continuamos no chão, daí em diante será o que minha mente diabólica planejar.  
- Liz, você vai acabar assustando o garoto. – falou Vinicius socando um saco de boxe.  
- Me diz o que você está fazendo aqui, Vinicius? Não devia estar com a Anna e a Julia na cola do Malfoy?  
- Malfoy? – interrompeu Harry com interesse.  
- É estamos monitorando alguns "suspeitos" por assim dizer – explicou Liz – Por que você o conhece?  
- Estudo com o filho dele.  
- É do garoto mesmo que estamos falando, Potter – implementou Vinicius – É, eu deveria se aquelas duas cabeçudas não tivessem aceitado o desafio daquele tal de Zayer.  
- O demônio superior que cospe gelo? – o rapaz concordou – Pedro me falou algo ontem, o que aconteceu?  
- Zayer passou dessa pra pior, mas vovô ficou uma fera com elas.  
- Deixe-me adivinhar treinamento isolado na Rússia com o tio Viktor?  
- Exatamente, por sete meses.  
- Coitadas, mas e o Malfoy?  
- Estelle e Pietro estão vindo da Espanha para substituí-las, mas só chegam hoje a noite, enquanto isso...  
- Você não vai ficar me enchendo, trate de arrumar o que fazer!  
- Mas...  
- Nem mas e nem meio mas, tenho ordens expressas de vovô para treinar o Harry, por isso se manda.  
Jogando as mãos para cima e com uma expressão de derrota o rapaz saiu do prédio. Liz então se voltou para Harry.   
- Demônio que cospe gelo?  
- É. – concordou a garota – Esses idiotas vivem fazendo desafios e normalmente são mortos. Venha comigo – o chamou em direção do tatame – Só que mais idiotas são as meninas por aceitarem, agora vão ter sete meses de férias bem confortáveis na Sibéria.  
- Você é terrível.  
- Sou uma DeVinne, tenho que ser assim. Mas me diga você pratica algum esporte?  
- Quadribol.  
- Quadribol? E como é isso?  
- É um jogo bruxo. – tentou explicar – Agente joga montado em cima de vassouras, é como uma mistura de basquete, futebol...  
- Chega, não precisa explicar, talvez quando eu estiver em Hogwarts entenda. Tire os tênis e suba no tatame, vamos a sua primeira aula de defesa pessoal.  
- Isso é realmente necessário? Quero dizer, tenho minha varinha e tudo mais.  
- E se acontecer algo a ela no meio de uma batalha, que você faz, fica chupando o dedo e reza pra ninguém te atacar?  
- Bom... Talvez esteja certa.  
- Obrigada pelo talvez, Harry – sorriu marota – Agora me dê um soco.  
- Você está brincando.  
- Não, não estou mesmo. – ela deu um sorriso sapeca – Vamos lá, Harry, medo de apanhar de uma garota?  
- Você sempre desafia as pessoas assim?  
- Claro. – ela começou a andar em volta do rapaz – Regra número um de uma boa briga, quanto mais nervoso estiver o seu adversário mais rápido ele vai ao chão. Agora tenta me acertar.  
Ele fez que não com a cabeça dando um riso debochado e tentou dar o soco, mas ela aparou o braço, o virou de costas e o derrubou no chão.  
- Pára. – pediu Harry com lágrimas nos olhos, o braço estava doendo muito.  
- Lição dois, Harry. – Liz o soltou e sentou-se ao lado dele no tatame – Nunca julgue seu adversário pelo que ele aparenta ser, principalmente se for uma garota.  
- Agora você me deixou sem graça.  
- Foi a intenção, os olhos são um dos sentidos fundamentais, mas eles enganam muito, você deve usar os outros, a audição, o tato são as vezes bem mais úteis. Agora tente me acertar, vamos garoto, levanta.  
Ele socou e ela aparou o golpe com a mão esquerda.  
- Bom, agora vamos com calma, você não pode dar na cara o que vai fazer. Regra três: o caminho inesperado é aquele que leva a vitória, você não pode ser previsível, demonstre que vai dar um soco e dê chute. Esquive. E não faça essa cara...  
- Eu não nasci para isso, Liz, não mesmo.  
- Não? – ela o socou e ele segurou a mão dela – Bons reflexos, você me parece ter um bom sexto sentido.  
- É por causa do quadribol e não tem nada a ver.  
Harry olhou para a porta do ginásio e uma garota acabava de entrar, era da sua altura e tinha os cabelos muito pretos, os olhos eram amendoados, mas pareciam muito vivos. Liz seguiu o olhar dele e sorriu, correndo até a desconhecida.  
- Renata! – as duas se abraçaram, Liz parecia muito feliz – Pedro me falou que você estava em Liverpool, pensei que não ia te ver.  
A garota sorriu e tirou um bloco do bolso do casaco, rabiscou alguma coisa e entregou o papel a Liz.  
- Quando você soube que eu estava aqui apressou tudo? Que bom, amiga, venha, quero que conheça alguém.  
Abraçada a garota pelos ombros, as duas caminharam de volta ao tatame, ela não devia ser uma DeVinne, pensou Harry, todos os DeVinne tinha aquele jeito, que ele mesmo não sabia definir muito bem, mas era inconfundível.  
- Harry quero conheça minha melhor amiga, Renata Reimound. Rê, este é Harry, Harry Potter. – a garota arregalou os olhos e apontou para a testa – É, o garoto da cicatriz, vovô me pediu para treiná-lo.  
Renata riu e rabiscou outra coisa no bloco, Liz leu e olhou para a amiga fazendo cara de "Quem? Eu?"  
- Eu não vou enlouquecê-lo até o final das férias, Rê, que maldade. Só vou deixá-lo um pouquinho roxo, não vejo nada de mais nisso. – Harry a olhou com a sobrancelha esquerda erguida – Estou brincando, pelo amor de Deus, você é sério de mais, precisa relaxar às vezes.  
Harry via a garota recém chegada escrever alguma coisa no papel e lhe entregar, não conteve o riso ao ver o que estava escrito.  
"Liz é sempre muito relaxada, você acaba se acostumando, só não a deixe brava, ela solta fogo"  
- Qual é a graça? – Liz tentou pegar o papel, mas ele não deixou.  
- A curiosidade matou o gato, DeVinne.   
- "timo, era o que eu precisava, um aluno com trocadilhos, vamos voltar para sua aula, senhor Potter, antes que eu me arrependa.

O som de luta era ouvido de longe, Renata correu até o ginásio, eram sete da manhã, cedo de mais para acreditar que Liz poderia estar treinando com Harry, mas durante o último mês os dois haviam surpreendido a todos, ela pela paciência e ele pela persistência. Harry havia aprendido as facetas de uma boa luta e era um aluno aplicado, até mesmo Liz admitia isso, claro que não na frente do rapaz, ela era deveras exigente com ele.  
A garota ficou quieta observando os dois lutando, Liz era superior claro, tinha muito mais experiência que Harry, mas o rapaz tinha algo, um senso de guerreiro, que naquele momento surpreendeu a garota fazendo que a espada dela voasse longe e ficasse fincada num lugar do tatame.  
- Acho que te peguei, DeVinne.  
- Não conte com isso, Potter.  
Liz deu uma cambalhota e pegou a espada, no segundo seguinte esta se encontrava embaixo do pescoço do rapaz.  
- O que dizia?  
- Odeio quando faz isso.  
- Ah, me poupe – ela riu com vontade – Você foi desatento, conhece a maioria dos meus golpes, devia já saber o que eu iria fazer.  
- Eu imaginei, mas não tinha como impedi-la, nunca conseguiria.   
- Nunca é muito tempo. – ela deu uma batidinha na ponta do nariz do rapaz num gesto de brincadeira – Mas infelizmente tempo é exatamente o que não temos, amanhã iremos para Hogwarts, hoje é seu último dia de aula comigo.  
- Não haveria forma de continuarmos lá?  
- Não sei Harry, não tenho a menor idéia do que irei fazer na sua escola, mas se tiver chance continuamos sim. Renata! – ela viu a amiga e fez sinal para que se aproximasse – Que você veio fazer aqui, não devia estar ajudando na festa?  
Renata fez que sim com a cabeça, mas entregou uma folha de papel a Liz, ao ler o que estava escrito, a garota arregalou os olhos e levou a mão a boca.  
- Eu esqueci. – Renata concordou com um aceno – O presente de vovô, diabos, onde vou comprar um presente para ele numa hora dessas, eu nem sei o que comprar para ele.  
- O que houve?  
- Hoje é o aniversario do velho. – Liz olhou para Harry – Eu tinha que comprar algo para ele, mas com os treinos acabei esquecendo completamente. Harry, eu tinha umas idéias para a nossa última aula mas...  
- Vá comprar o presente dele, tudo bem.  
- Tudo bem, mesmo?  
- Vá logo, DeVinne, o que está esperando?  
- Até mais. – ela se agarrou ao braço da amiga e correu para a porta de saída, mas voltou a olhar para Harry – Ah, não se preocupe com o que vai vestir hoje a noite, Lorey levará até seu quarto.  
Harry acenou que sim e viu a porta bater, respirou fundo, que mês havia tido, se divertira em cada momento, mesmo que algumas vezes quisesse arrancar a cabeça de Elizabeth, ela sabia ser chata e ranzinza muito bem quando queria, mas mesmo assim, novo suspiro, ela era... Ele acenou que não com a cabeça, era melhor nem pensar nessas coisas...Harry observava-se no espelho, Lorey havia lhe trazido um terno negro, com camisa e gravata negras também, não sabia exatamente o porquê daquilo, mas conhecendo os DeVinne como ele aprendera a conhecer no último mês sabia que havia um motivo e um motivo lógico. Tentava dar o nó na gravata quando bateram a sua porta, do jeito que estava foi atender.  
- Boa noite, Potter.  
O rapaz ficou estático olhando para Liz na sua frente, ela estava arrumada para a festa como era esperado, usava vestido negro curto liso de alcinhas, o cabelo castanho caia em grandes ondas pelos ombros, usava uma maquiagem leve que mesmo assim realçava sua beleza, tinha um pequeno embrulho nas mãos, coberto por um papel azul.  
- Pronto? – Liz quebrou o silêncio sorrindo.  
- Quase.  
Harry segurou a gravata sobre o pescoço e voltou para frente do espelho, mas não conseguia nem por decreto arrumar a bendita peça de roupa, foram três tentativas logradas antes que Liz perdesse a paciência.  
- Deixe-me arrumar isso.  
Ela largou o embrulho em cima de uma cadeira e ficou atrás de Harry e com muita habilidade, muito mais habilidade que se espera de uma garota, ela arrumou a gravata, os dois se olharam no espelho vendo a imagem de si juntos. Liz atrás de Harry com as mãos em cima dos seus ombros e a cabeça muito perto da do rapaz.  
- Você é boa nisso. – Harry falou quando Liz se afastou rapidamente dele.  
- O uniforme possuía gravata na minha antiga escola. – ela abaixou-se para pegar o embrulho – Que tal irmos? Quanto mais cedo chegarmos a festa, mais cedo saímos dela.  
- Claro. – Harry ofereceu o braço e Liz aceitou.  
- Sabe, Harry, o estilo DeVinne cai bem em você. – ela o olhou bem pela primeira vez.  
- Obrigado, eu acho. – sorriu sem graça.Jarold estava sentado numa mesa redonda com seus nove irmãos ao seu lado, pensava no passado e como vira a maioria daqueles jovens barulhentos crescerem e se tornarem grandes caçadores que eram. Já estava ficando velho demais para aquilo, em poucos anos passaria a obrigação para outra pessoa, só que essa pessoa ainda precisava de tempo para ser preparada, o maior problema era que ele não tinha certeza se tinham tempo.  
- Quem é aquele que está com nossa pequena encrenqueira? – Luise olhou para o irmão com curiosidade, dos dez irmãos DeVinne ela era a mais nova e que possuía uma alma de criança.  
- Harry Potter. – Jarold suspirou com desgosto, quando havia dado a missão a Elizabeth para treinar o jovem bruxo nunca iria imaginar que os dois iriam se tornar tão próximos, aquilo estava ficando perigoso, ele se via tentado a não mandá-la a Hogwarts, mas a neta tinha uma importante missão para cumprir lá infelizmente.  
Liz e Harry estavam conversando com Johanna e Rick, quando a morena puxou o braço do par em direção a mesa em que estavam os velhos. Os dois formavam um belo casal, tinha-se que admitir, eram quase da mesma altura, os olhos escuros da garota contrastavam com os muito claros de Harry, formando um conjunto estranhamente harmonioso.  
- Boa noite. – Liz sorriu e beijou a testa de tio Phil que sentava ao lado de Jarold, Harry acenou para eles com a cabeça, mas sem falar nada.  
- Estive imaginando o quanto vocês iriam se atrasar para esse baile idiota. – Jarold se apoiava na bengala e encarava Liz com a cara fechada.  
- Ora, vovô, para os franceses atrasar é charme.  
- E para nós ingleses é falta de respeito.  
- Ora, Jarold, deixe de ser ranzinza, pelo menos no dia do seu aniversário. – falou Phil que abraçava a sobrinha pela cintura – A festa mal começou.  
- Deixa, tio, eu não ligo para essas criancices do meu avô. – a garota pegou o embrulho que dera para Harry segurar – Acho que vai gostar disso, bom, me deu muito trabalho para encontrar, faça ao menos o favor de não jogar fora.  
Jarold pegou o embrulho com impaciência e rasgou o papel sem nenhum cuidado, havia uma caixa de média lá dentro, do tipo de se guardam jóias, ele a abriu e uma exclamação coletiva foi ouvida na mesa, era um relógio de bolso, feito da mais pura prata.  
- Agora o senhor não pode mais reclamar daquele lobisomem que destruiu seu precioso relógio antigo, esse veio da Suíça e foi feito no século XVII.  
O velho ficou observando o relógio com cuidado e Liz olhou para Harry com apreensão, se ele fosse fazer um comentário mordaz iria ficar muito chateada, passara a tarde toda rodando o centro de Londres com Renata atrás daquele relógio. Jarold finalmente parou de olhar para a peça e voltou a encarar a neta, tinha uma expressão estranha no rosto.  
- Obrigado, Elizabeth.  
- Ah... – a garota ficou bem surpresa. – De nada, vovô.  
- Oh, por favor. – Phil bebeu um pouco de vinho e sorriu para a sobrinha – Vocês estão perdendo a noite com esses velhos, vão dançar e se divertir, garotos.  
- Claro, vamos, Harry.  
Liz começou a puxar Harry para o centro do salão, o rapaz que até aquele momento se divertira muito, sentiu um frio na barriga, não tinha boas recordações do último baile que participara.  
- Isso é realmente necessário?  
- Você enfrentou um treinamento DeVinne e está com medo de dançar?  
- Eu não estou com medo.  
- E então?  
- Eu não sei dançar, tá bom. – admitir aquilo não foi muito bom para Harry – Sou péssimo nisso.  
- Bom, pelo que me lembro, você era péssimo nadando, péssimo socando, péssimo lutando, agora é péssimo dançando. Harry, pelo amor de Deus, você tem que acreditar uma pouco mais em você às vezes.  
- Certo. - o rapaz se deu por vencido – Que quer que eu faça?  
- Segure na minha cintura e simplesmente siga os meus passos.  
Ele fez o que ela pediu, aquilo não lhe lembrava em nada a dança do baile do Torneio Tribruxo, dançar com Liz era simplesmente fácil, parecia tão normal ser levado pela música, segurar a cintura da garota lhe dava segurança, a segurança que não tinha para olhar para o rosto dela tão próximo do seu, ele ainda não entendia o porquê, mas estar tão perto da amiga era ao mesmo tempo ótimo e terrível.  
  
**NO PR"XIMO CAPÍTULO:**  
  
Finalmente voltando a Hogwarts, Harry reencontra os amigos, já Liz ganha um maravilhoso presente e se sente maravilhada frente às descobertas do mundo mágico, Dumbledore lhe revela o que ela fará na escola de magia.  
  
A ação está começando em "**DESCOBRINDO HOGWARTS**"

Postado em: 03/10/2004


	5. Cap 4 Descobrindo Hogwarts

Capítulo 4 – Descobrindo Hogwarts  
  
_"__E a flotilha de barquinhos largou toda ao mesmo tempo, deslizando pelo lago que era liso como um vidro. Todos estavam silenciosos, os olhos fixos no grande castelo ao alto. A construção se agigantava à medida que se aproximavam do penhasco em que estava situado"_  
  
Quando acordou naquela manhã, estava certa que sua vida teria uma grande mudança, um ano, um ano inteiro vivendo numa escola de magia, cercada por bruxos, um século antes aquilo seria considerado uma traição, mas agora, até que poderia render uma boa aventura, claro que não falaria isso alto.  
A garota jogou a mochila nas costas e desceu para o Hall interior, Harry já estava lá e conversava com Vinicius e Johanna, os três riam do que parecia ser uma piada muito boa. Mas antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa a porta da sala contígua abriu-se e Jarold saiu, acompanhado de Félix, que para não fugir da normalidade tinha uma expressão indiferente no rosto.  
- Bom, acho que já está na hora. – Jarold tomou a palavra – Entregue, Reimound.  
Liz percebeu pela primeira vez que o homem trazia uma caixa fina na mão que ele logo lhe entregou, franzindo o cenho, jogou a mochila no chão e abriu a caixa. Não acreditou ao ver o que era Megan, a espada da sua avó, lembrava que Manuelle lhe prometera um pouco antes de morrer quatro anos antes que seria sua, mas nunca imaginou que... Olhou para seu avô, ele sabia?  
- Por quê?  
- Grandes batalhas exigem grandes armas.  
Foi somente o que ele disse antes de desaparecer pela mesma porta que entrara, a garota assobiou e cortou o ar com a espada.  
- Que linda! – Johanna se aproximou – Posso?  
- Claro, Joh.  
Liz entregou a espada a prima e foi até Harry e Vinicius, que observavam a cena calados.  
- Ele te deu a Megan? To impressionado.  
- Você está, Vin? Imagine eu! – a garota viu a cara confusa de Harry – A espada era da minha falecida avó, ela prometeu que a espada seria minha quando eu era muito pequena, mas como ela morreu sem me cedê-la nunca pensei que o velho me daria.  
- Talvez seu avô não seja tão terrível assim, Liz.  
- É, talvez. – concordou olhando para a porta fechada – Então, vocês dois vão conosco até King's Cross?  
- Vamos, isso aqui tá tão chato sem o mau humor da Anna...  
- Você sente falta dela. – riu-se a garota, vendo como Vinicius gostava da irmã.  
- De jeito nenhum. – replicou pegando a mochila que a garota jogara no chão – É melhor sairmos ou vocês vão perder o trem.  
- Tudo bem.  
  
Os três caçadores olhavam para o coletor de bilhetes entre as plataformas 9 e 10, depois de Harry lhes dizer que teriam que atravessá-la para chegar até a locomotiva de Hogwarts.  
- Isso explica como nunca antes conseguimos matar bruxos adolescentes, eles são muito bem protegidos!  
- Vinicius, isso não tem graça! – Johanna ficou sem jeito e tentou pedir desculpas a Harry, mas ele estava rindo ao lado de Liz.  
- Gente. – interrompeu Liz – Já são quinze pras onze, é melhor nos apressarmos ou realmente vamos perder o trem.  
Eles concordaram e tendo cuidado para que ninguém notasse que quatro jovens acabavam de desaparecer no meio de uma parede, avançaram, os caçadores se deparam com uma longa plataforma apinhada de gente. Um letreiro no alto informava Hogwarts, 11 horas. Os DeVinne olharam para trás e viram um arco de ferro forjado no lugar onde estivera o coletor de bilhetes, com os dizeres Plataforma nove e meia. Haviam conseguido. A fumaça da locomotiva vermelha se dispersava sobre as cabeças das pessoas que conversavam, enquanto gatos de todas as cores trançavam por entre as pernas delas. Corujas piavam umas para as outras, descontentes, sobrepondo-as à balburdia e ao barulho das malas pesadas que eram arrastadas. Algumas pessoas paravam para olhá-los, alguns garotos cumprimentavam Harry, o rapaz era bem conhecido na escola, com certeza, pensou Liz enquanto andavam, mas tinha que ser, lembrou logo em seguida de episódio da cicatriz, ele era famoso há muito tempo...  
- Liz? Liz? – Johanna estava chamando-a e a garota desviou a atenção dos jovens bruxos que conversavam junto a uma das portas do trem.  
- Desculpa, falou comigo?  
- Magina, Elizabeth – respondeu Vinicius com sarcasmo – Só estamos te chamando há meia hora, você viajou legal, garota! O trem já vai partir, não tá percebendo?  
Liz voltou o olhar para o trem e viu Harry já nas portas e a chamava, a garota abraçou rapidamente os primos e correu, subindo sem fôlego na locomotiva.  
- Tudo bem, Liz?  
- Ufa! Essa foi por pouco. Acho que temos que procurar um vagão para viajarmos, né?  
- Sim, meus amigos Ron Weasley e Hermione Granger são monitores, logo vão nos encontrar.

Liz conversava com Gina animadamente, a ruiva quase tivera um ataque de curiosidade ao descobrir que uma DeVinne estava viajando para Hogwarts, Neville falava a Harry sobre uma nova planta que seu tio Angie trouxera da América do Sul, por sorte dessa vez ela não soltava nenhum resíduo pegajoso; Luna que havia cortado os cabelos durante o verão e estava por assim dizer mais ajeitadinha, talvez por estar mais velha havia perdido um pouco do ar de birutice, mas quem não a conhecia bem como Liz, ainda a achava bem estranha, lia o Pasquim com afinco e não dava a menor atenção para os amigos.  
Ron e Mione chegaram a cabine cerca de uma hora depois, os dois haviam começado a namorar no ano passado quando Ron quase morrera quando foram cercados pelos dementadores, a garota havia percebido o quanto amava o atrapalhado ruivo. Hermione que nos últimos anos havia mudado muito, não lembrava nada a garotinha de cabelos lanzudos e dentes da frente muito grandes, com ar mandão. Claro que não perdera a mania por tarefas, principalmente agora que empunhava com muito orgulho no peito o distintivo de monitora chefe.  
- Harry! – Hermione feliz abraçou o amigo – Ficamos tão chateados quando disseram que você não poderia passar as férias conosco, espero que tenha se saído bem com os... – ela parou de falar e encarou a garota desconhecida, Harry percebeu os olhares da amiga.  
- Mione essa é Liz DeVinne, Liz, esta é a Mione.  
- Olá. – cumprimentaram em uníssono.  
- Nossa, uma caçadora em Hogwarts, isso é incrível. – Ron olhava para Liz sem disfarçar a estupefação.  
- Acho que vou ter que me acostumar a ouvir isso. – Liz sorriu – Harry me falou muito de vocês, é realmente um prazer conhecer a todos.  
- Imagino que seja mesmo. – os amigos voltaram os olhares para a porta da cabine por onde como tantas vezes acontecera nos últimos anos, Draco aparecia para atazaná-los – Vai ser mais fácil caçar os bruxos se você estiver na maior escola de Magia do Mundo, não é caçadora?  
- Bom, senhor Malfoy – Liz o observava com interesse, imaginava o que Anna agora daria para estar no lugar dela, e ficou feliz ser ela e não a prima, Anna já teria matado Draco na primeira oportunidade – Caso o senhor não saiba, mas acredito que sabe, hoje em dia só caçamos bruxos das trevas, se o senhor não estiver enquadrado na categoria, creio que não há o que temer.  
- Não temo caçadores.  
- Imagino que não.  
- Malfoy. – Hermione se pôs entre os dois – É melhor sair rápido daqui, a senhorita DeVinne é uma convidada de Dumbledore, não acredito que ele ficará satisfeito de um monitor chefe incomodando uma visita.  
Draco deu um risinho cínico mas realmente saiu, mas não sem antes encarar Liz por um momento, como num desafio mudo.  
- Acho que ele não foi com a minha cara. – disse a jovem quando a porta se fechou – Que coisa, não?  
- Draco é perigoso, Elizabeth.  
- Eu também, Hermione.

Estava uma bela noite quando chegaram a estação de Hogsmeade e Liz pode ver ao longe o maior povoado bruxo de todo o Reino Unido, fez uma anotação mental que na primeira oportunidade que tivesse visitaria o local, estava tudo muito calmo, o calor quente da noite parecia que havia tomado conta de todos, poucas pessoas conversavam, a maioria parecia perdida em seus próprios pensamentos. A viagem havia decorrido em mais completa calma, a coisa mais interessante que acontecera desde o aparecimento de Malfoy foi a chegada da bruxa da carrocinha de comida, Liz nunca pensara que poderia se divertir tanto comendo, parecia uma criança com um brinquedo novo.  
A jovem parecia que era a única pessoa atenta a tudo, agora já conhecia bastante coisa sobre a escola, Mione e Gina era melhores guias que Harry com certeza, em poucas horas haviam lhe contado mais sobre Hogwarts do que o rapaz em um mês inteiro.  
- Alunos do primeiro ano! Alunos do primeiro ano!  
Ela voltou o olhar para quem gritara e seu estômago deu um volta de 180 graus, era um gigante! Bom, pelo menos meio gigante, ele era, mas como ninguém parecia assustado com ele, não deveria ser selvagem, mas sua aparência era, tinha o rosto completamente coberto por uma juba muito peluda e uma barba feroz e desgrenhada, mas dava ver seus olhos que brilhavam com a luz da lua crescente que reinava no céu limpo.  
- Olá, Hagrid! – Harry ao seu lado cumprimentou o "homem", foi quando a garota percebeu que todos estavam lá.  
- Olá, pessoal, boas férias? – Rubeo olhou para Liz e sorriu, seus instintos fizeram a garota dar um passo para trás – Mas você deve ser a filha de Sophia, não?  
- Conhece minha mãe? – a curiosidade superou o medo, de onde o meio-gigante a conheceria?  
- Ah, sim. – ele olhou para os alunos do primeiro ano que começavam a subir nos barcos – "tima, garota, muito inteligente e com um humor terrível, Dumbledore pediu que seguisse a frente com os garotos, a travessia de barco seria preferível, mas ele deseja falar com a senhorita assim que chegarem no castelo.  
- Está bem. – ela deu um sorriso mais calmo – Melhor irmos, não?  
Os novos amigos concordaram e seguiram para onde havia mais de cem carruagens com uma estranha montaria que Liz nunca vira em toda sua vida; tinham uma aparência reptiliana, eram completamente descarnados, com os couros negros colados ao esqueleto, no qual cada osso era visível, pareciam mais morcegos gigantes. Imóveis e parados na escuridão tinham uma aparência sinistra. Todos passavam por eles como se estivessem vendo algo muito normal, e deveria ser mesmo, ora, eles eram bruxos. Por isso preferiu nem comentar nada.  
Todos conversavam algo a ver com o novo professor, mas realmente Liz não lhes dava atenção, de vez em quando dava olhares pelas janelas do coche mas o ângulo não permitia que visse as feras que os transportavam, talvez fosse melhor assim, ia passar um ano naquela escola, já estava na hora de se acostumar com essas coisas não naturais no seu cotidiano.  
Quando o coche foi se aproximando de um magnífico portão de ferro forjado, ladeado por javalis alados no alto, Liz se deparou com a primeira visão do castelo e ficou encantada, esquecendo tudo alem daquele magnífico lugar. Eles ganharam velocidade em direção ao prédio e logo estavam desembarcando. Os sete subiram as escadas rapidamente, cruzando as enormes portas de carvalho e penetraram no enorme saguão cavernoso iluminado de tochas ardentes, onde havia uma magnífica escadaria que levava aos andares superiores.  
Eles já iam cruzar a porta que levava ao salão principal quando uma bruxa acenou fazendo sinal de que parassem, era uma mulher de aspecto severo, que usava os cabelos presos num coque apertado, seus olhos penetrantes estavam emoldurados num óculos de armação quadrada, Liz imaginou pela descrição das garotas que se tratava da professora Minerva Mcgonagall, a mestra de Transfiguração e diretora da Grifinória, e não errara.  
- Senhorita DeVinne, imagino? – Liz concordou – Por favor me siga, Dumbledore deseja lhe falar, vocês podem seguir para o salão.  
Liz se despediu dos amigos e seguiu a mulher.  
Elas caminharam por longos corredores mas a caçadora levou pouco tempo para se acostumar com os quadros que se mexiam nas paredes, havia ficado deslumbrada com as figurinhas nos sapos de chocolate. Chegaram até uma gárgula depois de um tempo, e a garota nem reparara no caminho que seguiram.  
- Bolo de chocolate. – ouviu a voz de Minerva Mcgonagall pronunciar.  
A garota olhou com assombro para a mulher pensando que ela ficara maluca, mas logo entendeu do que se tratava, era um tipo de senha, a gárgula dera lugar para uma escada em forma de caracol. Ela subiu a escada em círculos, estavam subindo numa torre logicamente. Pararam na frente de uma porta, a professora a abriu e Liz entrou.  
Era uma sala bonita e circular, cheia de ruídos engraçados. Havia vários instrumentos de prata que giravam e soltavam pequenas baforadas. As paredes estavam cheias de quadros de diretores e diretoras que a olhavam curiosos. Havia também uma escrivaninha de pés de garra, cheias de papeis e pergaminhos e num poleiro próximo estava uma enorme ave, de penugem vermelha, era uma fênix, sabia disso, pois um daqueles seres lhe salvara a vida uma vez.  
Sentado atrás da escrivaninha estava um homem, era alto, magro e muito velho, a julgar pelo prateado dos seus cabelos e de sua barba suficientemente longos para amarrar no cinto, usava vestes de um verde esmeralda. Seus olhos azuis eram claros, luminosos e cintilantes por trás dos óculos em forma de meia lua e o nariz era muito comprido e torto, como se tivesse quebrado pelo menos duas vezes. Os olhos conhecedores da garota reconheceram ali cicatrizes de uma grande batalha, ninguém precisava lhe dizer que estava na frente de um grande guerreiro.  
- Bem vinda a Hogwarts, senhorita DeVinne. – ele fez sinal que se sentasse.  
- Obrigada, senhor.  
- Fez uma boa viagem?  
- Posso dizer que a última vez que havia me divertido tanto durante uma viagem foi quando eu e uns primos fomos ao mundo inferior derrotar demônios e salvar uma parente.  
- Isso é ótimo. – os olhos dele cintilavam divertidos – Mas acho que está curiosa para saber porque foi trazida até aqui?  
- Com certeza...  
  
Quando Harry entrou no salão estava tão belo quanto ele se recordava mas uma certa sensação de perda se abateu sobre ele, aquele seria último ano que freqüentaria Hogwarts. Parecia muito difícil acreditar que já fazia seis anos que descobrira ser bruxo, quantos amigos fizera, quantas emoções vivera... Seu olhar voltou-se para a mesa dos professores onde o corpo docente estava reunido, ou melhor, reunido em parte, Hagrid estava atravessando o lago com os novatos, a professora McGonagall devia estar a sua espera e Dumbledore conversava com Liz, mas foi somente ele pensar nisso que os dois entraram no salão, a jovem sentou-se ao lado do diretor conversando animadamente, contudo havia mais alguém na mesa que ele não conhecia, era uma mulher sentava-se ao lado de Snape, tinha os longos castanhos muito claros, era até bonita, mas tinha uma expressão triste que a diminuía.  
- Quem será? – indagou Ron que seguiu o olhar de Harry.  
- Deve ser a nova professora de DCAT – propôs Mione olhando também com atenção para a mesa – Mas o que será que Dumbledore e Elizabeth conversaram?  
- Também gostaria de saber, Mione. – falou Harry retribuindo o sorriso que Liz lhe dava ao longe.  
A porta abriu e os novatos surgiram parecendo assustadiços, a mestra de transfiguração começou a chamar seus nomes um a um, naquele ritual anual de seleção, mesmo com os avisos que o Chapéu Seletor dera no quinto ano, novamente os recém-chegados a Hogwarts estavam sendo divididos nas quatro casas. Grifinória, morada dos valentes e destemidos; Corvinal, lugar dos inteligentes e sagazes; Lufa-lufa, para onde vão os leais e de bom coração e Sonserina, onde habitam os sangue puro e ardilosos. Quatro casas diferentes formando bruxos ímpares cujos destinos determinariam a vida fora dos muros da escola de magia.  
Tudo aquilo era encantador principalmente para alguém que presenciava a cena pela primeira vez, tal qual aqueles bruxinhos de onze anos e a caçadora, Elizabeth DeVinne. A garota voltou o olhar para o velho bruxo que sentava ao seu lado, Dumbledore observava atento cada aluno ser selecionado e parecia maravilhado com a cena. Liz sabia que o diretor já assistira dezenas de seleções semelhantes em toda sua vida, mas imaginava que para ele aquilo também fosse incrível, pois o simples grito daquele chapéu, se é que se pode chamar de simples o grito de um chapéu, determinaria em grande parte o resto da vida daqueles garotinhos.  
Assim que o último bruxinho foi selecionado e caiu na Grifinória, Dumbledore se ergueu para falar e todo o salão caiu num silêncio curioso.  
- Sejam todos bem vindos! – começou parecendo estar muito satisfeito por ter todos ali – Tenho duas apresentações antes de dar inicio ao nosso banquete.  
Ele deu um longo sorriso e continuou.  
- Como todos devem ter percebido temos dois novos rostos na mesa dos professores.  
"A senhorita Karine Askov vai nos agraciar com a sua presença e teve a bondade de aceitar transmitir seus conhecimentos aos alunos de Hogwarts, será a nossa nova professora de Defesa Contra Arte das Trevas"  
A mulher ao lado de Snape levantou-se e deu um pequeno sorriso, ainda assim parecendo forçado. Os alunos bateram palmas, os garotos mais entusiasmados comentavam a beleza da mulher, porém o mestre de poções parecia estar indiferente a tudo e mais interessado no céu que ele fitava com firmeza.  
Quando as palmas diminuíram, Dumbledore voltou a falar.  
- Quanto a segunda pessoa, gostaria que todos dessem boas vindas a senhorita Elizabeth DeVinne.  
Como se jogassem uma azaração da língua solta no Salão Principal, todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, mas ninguém tirava os olhos da jovem e bela morena, com expressões que iam do medo até curiosidade.  
- Uma DeVinne?  
- Caçadora em Hogwarts?  
Liz olhava para todas aquelas reações com curiosidade educada e levantou-se no mesmo momento que o bruxo voltou a falar.  
- Todos devem estar estranhando a presença da senhorita DeVinne aqui em Hogwarts, já que todos os nossos professores estão presentes, mas de qualquer forma ela não estaria aqui para substituir ninguém se este fosse o caso, já que não é uma bruxa, mas sim uma Huntress ou caçadora como queiram chamar. Tenho certeza que Elizabeth terá o prazer de lhes contar sobre sua família durante as aulas – a garota sorriu acenando que sim – que serão administradas para todos os alunos a partir do terceiro ano, sob o nome de Defesa Contra a Magia.  
Começando tímidos a partir da mesa da Grifinória, os aplausos tomaram de conta do salão, até mesmo alguns sonserinos se aventuraram.  
- Acho que por enquanto é só, vamos dar inicio ao banquete.  
Liz quase pulou da cadeira quando viu os pratos se encherem de comida num passe de mágica, mas se sentiu de repente faminta, os sapinhos de chocolate pareciam terem sido comidos há séculos, serviu-se então de tudo que mais gostava.  
- Então o que achou? – indagou Dumbledore provando os docinhos de hortelã que estranhamente estavam junto do prato principal.  
- Sua escola é incrível, diretor, não vejo a hora de começar a explorar tudo!  
- Pode pedir ajuda ao senhor Potter e seus amigos, eles tem feito muitas excursões interessantes pelo castelo nos últimos anos.  
- Eles aprontaram muito? – Liz riu e olhou para Harry que conversava animadamente com os amigos.  
- Digamos que eles se divertiram.  
- É imagino que sim.  
Quando os últimos pedaços de doces sumiram das travessas, Dumbledore deu os avisos de sempre que a Floresta Proibida era realmente proibida, que o senhor Filch banira qualquer Gemialidade Weasley do castelo e que os testes para novos jogadores de quadribol começavam na próxima semana.  
Harry e cia conseguiram ir até Liz, que conversava com o baixinho Flitwick, mas pediu licença e foi falar com os amigos, ela tinha um grande sorriso no rosto e parecia muito satisfeita com tudo.  
- Então professora, o que podemos esperar das suas aulas? – indagou Harry rindo.  
- Bom, senhor Potter, de uma coisa podem ter certeza, vão suar.


	6. Cap 5 As Duas Defesas

Capítulo 5 – As duas Defesas  
  
Quando acordou pela manhã, Liz teve uma certa dificuldade de se dar conta de onde estava e principalmente do que a acordara, não estava acostumada a levantar-se ao raiar do sol, como acontecia, normalmente ia dormir tarde e acordava mais tarde ainda, por causa das longas caçadas. Olhou em volta procurando o motivo do despertar e arregalou os olhos ao ver uma criaturinha aos pés da sua cama, tinha as orelhas grandes como as de um morcego, olhos esbugalhados e verdes do tamanho de uma bola de tênis.  
Aquilo não parecia perigoso, mas certamente a garota não se sentia a vontade por ter um desconhecido no seu quarto, mesmo que esse desconhecido tivesse um metro de altura. A criatura fez uma longa reverencia que quase seu nariz encostou-se ao chão, se não tivesse tão estupefata a garota teria rido das roupas do ser, um chapéu estranho que ela juraria ser um abafador de chá, com vários distintivos, uma gravata com estampa de sapinhos, um calção curto amarelo sol e meias desemparelhadas, uma cor de mostarda e a outra rocha berrante.  
- Oi. – a garota ouviu-se pronunciar – Quem é você?  
- Sou Dobby, minha senhora, Dobby, o elfo doméstico.  
- Ah, Dobby... Elfo domestico... Como não pude imaginar isso antes? – indagou para si mesma embatucada – Então Dobby, em que posso te ajudar? – perguntou levantando-se da cama.  
- Ah, minha senhora, o professor Dumbledore me pediu para vir acordá-la, ele achou que a senhorita não estava acostumada a se levantar cedo.  
- Ele achou, foi? Tô, começando a acreditar que Dumbledore lê mentes, então obrigada, Dobby, eu já vou descer para tomar café, o pessoal toma café no Grande Salão, não é?  
- Sim, minha senhora, as refeições são servidas sempre lá, mas se a senhora preferir eu posso lhe trazer seu café aqui no quarto.  
- Não, não precisa se incomodar, quero comer lá embaixo, obrigada.  
- Sim, minha senhora. – e ao dizer isso o elfo sumiu na sua frente sem mais nem menos, a garota ficou olhando para o lugar ainda por algum tempo, até se dar conta que precisava realmente tomar café.  
Foi até o closet onde suas coisas já estavam arrumadas, ela acreditava agora pelos elfos, e tirou uma calça pantalona preta de um tecido leve e uma camisa branca sem mangas, calçou botas negras de cano curto, logo em seguida prendeu os cabelos como num rabo de cavalo, não sabia se naquele dia iria treinar, mas certamente não queria ter os cabelos caindo no rosto.

A sala dos professores, uma sala comprida e revestida de painéis de madeira e mobiliada com cadeiras velhas e desemparelhadas, estava vazia, exceto por dois ocupantes. O professor Snape, de Poções e a professora Askov, de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, parecia estarem discutindo, mas quando Liz entrou pararam quase que instantaneamente.  
- Bom dia. – a garota sorriu tentando parecer confiante.  
- Bom dia. – Snape a olhava com desdém, tinha alguma coisa naquele homem que fazia Liz não ir com a cara dele, e não tinha nada a ver com o campo de beleza, mas ainda assim, tinha algo...  
- Bom dia, senhorita DeVinne, não teve problemas para chegar até aqui? – a mulher estava tentando parecer gentil, por algum estranho motivo aquilo só serviu para que ela parecesse ainda mais artificial.  
- Tenho que admitir que sim, ontem a noite não tinha percebido que as escadas se moviam, fui parar no mesmo corredor três vezes, mas graças a Deus o Frei Gorducho apareceu e me guiou até aqui, esses fantasmas são umas benções.  
- Preparada para dar aulas? – Snape a encarava enquanto mexia nuns papeis em cima da mesa – Os alunos de Hogwarts não estão acostumados a receber aulas de uma trouxa.  
O sorriso no rosto de Liz tremeu mas ele não sumiu, os olhos de Karine se estreitaram em relação ao professor, mas ela nada falou.  
- Acho que depois de enfrentar mortos vivos, vampiros, comensais da morte, sou capaz de enfrentar seus alunos também, professor Snape, claro que pode acontecer que eles fiquem meio roxos, mas nada que digamos uma poção de restabelecimento não resolva, não é?  
- Claro. – e, dizendo isso, se levantou e passou por Liz, suas vestes negras se enfunando as suas costas. À porta, o professor girou os calcanhares e olhou para a garota – Acredito que ninguém a tenha avisado, mas a turma do sétimo ano tem vários alunos problemáticos, como Potter e Longbotton, não daria importantes tarefas a eles, se fosse você.  
- Verdade? Mas eu acredito que ninguém tenha lhe avisado que o senhor Potter passou o último mês treinando comigo na casa do meu avô, ele não será nenhum problema. Quanto a Neville já tive o prazer de conhecê-lo também, juntamente com a história da sua família, ele é o tipo de pessoa que só demonstra o quão bom guerreiro é nas horas de perigo, saberei como lidar com ele também, mas agradeço a preocupação.  
Snape revirou os lábios aumentando o desdém, mas logo fechou a porta numa leve batida.  
- Outro que não foi com a minha cara, que coisa. – a garota sorriu e voltou-se para a professora – Vim até aqui para ver se encontrava Flitwick, mas não dei sorte, talvez ele esteja no salão, vou até lá, com licença.  
- Esteja a vontade. – pela primeira vez Karine sorriu de verdade para Liz, parecia ter gostado muito da forma que a garota enfrentara Snape.O céu do Salão Principal estava um azul profundo e sem nuvens quando Harry, Ron e Mione examinaram seus horários ao café da manhã, como eles, todos pareciam muito entusiasmados com as novas professoras, não só pelas aulas mas também pela beleza das duas, claro que a professora Askov deveria ter uns trinta anos, mas já a outra parecia estar mais ao alcance deles, isso fez que Harry fechasse a cara para os amigos ao entender o conteúdo do assunto.  
- Hoje é meio pesado. – disse Ron trazendo-o para a conversa – Transfiguração e DCAT, as duas duplas, puxa, estaremos com os cérebros ferrados antes do almoço.  
- Quando vamos ter aulas com a Liz?  
- Só na quinta–feira, cara. – disse Ron com desanimo – Tô curioso para ver como vão ser as aulas dela, quero dizer, todo mundo vai fazer, independente da profissão que escolher, isso é bem estranho.  
- Bom, certamente Dumbledore está fazendo isso por causa de Voldemort – explicou Mione baixo servindo torrada aos amigos – Quero dizer, todo mundo sabe como os DeVinne enfrentam comensais da morte sem usar varinha, isso seria muito útil para qualquer um, seja um curandeiro ou um treinador de dragões.  
- Como ela é, Harry?  
- Ahn? – o rapaz tirou os olhos de Liz que acabava de entrar no salão e estava indo para a mesa dos professores.  
- Tava perguntando como a Liz é?  
- Como professora ela é muito severa – respondeu meio pensativo recordando o último mês – Não aceita erros e te obriga a treinar até conseguir exatamente do jeito que ela quer e com ela também não tem essa historia de não consigo, se você for dizer para Liz que não consegue pular um muro, ela te empurra lá de cima pra mostrar que você consegue.  
- Puxa, ela parece uma garota normal.  
- É que você nunca a viu com uma espada na mão, Ron, você mudaria de opinião rapidinho.As duas aulas de transfiguração haviam sido terríveis, estavam começando a estudar transformações humanas, eles estavam com tantas fórmulas e explicações na cabeça que achavam que nada poderia ser pior, foi o que eles acharam até chegar a sala de DCAT.  
Todos estavam sentados conversando baixo esperando a professora, quando ela chegou exatamente no horário as conversas pararam quase que instantaneamente, a mulher foi até a sua mesa, olhou a sua volta, quando teve certeza que não havia faltado ninguém, sentou-se encarando a turma.  
- Boa tarde! Vamos começar nossa primeira aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Certamente irão reparar que não estou seguindo o livro de vocês. Tudo o que está acontecendo no mundo mágico exige que eu lhes prepare devidamente para enfrentar qualquer ser que possa lhes atacar, como tenho certeza que a professora DeVinne fará também em suas aulas. Hoje quero ver como vocês agirão quando estiverem frente-a-frente com um Comensal da Morte.  
Todos os alunos se encararam temerosos, pensando que a professora perdera completamente a razão, como eles poderia enfrentar comensais? Quatro deles porém se entreolharam, Potter, Granger, Weasley e Longbotton sorriram entre si, pois já haviam passado por semelhante experiência há pouco mais de dois anos.  
- Não pensem que irei trazer um prisioneiro de Azkaban aqui, - explicou meio impaciente – Todos já devem ter ouvido falar da sala Precisa, aqui em Hogwarts existe uma sala que lhe dar tudo o que você necessitar. Atrás dessa porta – ela apontou para uma porta que ninguém havia notado no fundo da sala – Fiz um feitiço semelhante ao da sala, quando vocês entrarem lá, se criará segundo o meu desejo um adversário fictício para cada um de vocês, não há perigo, mas quero que todos desde já saibam o que estão enfrentando.  
A professora foi até a porta e abriu, ninguém conseguiu ver o seu fundo.  
- Vocês entrarão em grupos, se dividam, mas saibam que quanto mais pessoas, mais difícil será o adversário.  
Harry chamou Neville, Ron e Mione, já que mais ninguém parecia estar querendo entrar, a professora os olhou com as sobrancelhas erguidas ao ver que se aproximavam mas não falou nada, quando o rapaz colocou o primeiro pé na sala sentiu um puxão na barriga, como se estivesse usando uma chave de portal, e no momento seguinte sentiu seus pés saindo do chão. "Aonde estavam indo?" – era uma das muitas perguntas que tinha na sua cabeça enquanto ele voava em alta velocidade, mas de repente foi o impacto, havia se chocado contra o chão.  
- Ai! Bati o meu... – ele não terminou a exclamação mas ouviu as dos amigos que também haviam caído ao seu lado.  
Estavam num lugar que era parecido com Hogwarts, exceto que estava muito sujo, era uma grande e mal iluminada sala, que parecia ter sido abandonada as pressas e depois invadida, a sua volta havia varias lascas do que algum dia haviam sido cadeiras e num canto virada estava a mesa. Harry teve a impressão que estava suja de sangue, mas não fez questão de verificar.  
- Todos estão bem? – indagou tirando os olhos da mesa.  
- Sim, mas onde estamos? – Ron estava ajudando Mione a se levantar.  
- Só sei de uma coisa, aqui não é Hogwarts, por isso varinhas em punho.  
O rapaz apertou com força a varinha, seus olhos já estavam se acostumando a falta de luminosidade, seus ouvidos estavam sensíveis a qualquer barulho por isso não foi difícil ouvir os passos descompassados do lado de fora da sala. A porta escancarou-se e todos deram de cara com ninguém menos que Bellatrix Lestrange, por um momento o estomago de Harry deu uma volta, mas ai ele se deu conta que sua cicatriz não doía.  
- É só uma ilusão. – ouviu-se dizer – Não se preocupem, vamos atacá-la rápido, quero sair daqui.  
Os amigos concordaram e logo dezenas de fagulhas de feitiços iluminavam aquele lugar lúgubre.  
Mas ao contrário do que eles imaginavam não foi tão fácil derrotar aquela ilusão, quando finalmente conseguiram acabar definitivamente com a bruxa, Ron estava com o lábio partido, Mione estava desacordada, Neville com certeza torcera o punho e Harry tinha um corte profundo no supercílio.  
Quando voltaram a sala viram que nenhum dos amigos parecia numa situação melhor que a deles, a professora passou uma tarefa para que eles pesquisassem diversas azarações para a próxima aula, onde novamente enfrentariam o comensal da morte, e ela esperava menos ferimentos.- Ela disse que não tinha perigo, não foi? – indagou Ron dolorido durante o almoço, curado por Madame Pomfrey que ficara possessa ao ver o que a nova professora fizera aos alunos.  
- Bom, temos que admitir que ela não é uma péssima professora. – disse Mione parecendo exausta – Só que realmente não esperávamos uma aula assim.  
- Minha nossa! – Liz chegou e sentou-se ao lado de Neville – Vocês estão com umas caras horríveis!  
- Acabamos de ter aula de DCAT – explicou Harry – A professora é quase tão insistente quanto você.  
- Verdade? – a garota sorriu – Então deve ser por isso que fui tanto com a cara dela. Se as coisas estão assim vou me inspirar muito na aula de vocês, é quinta, não? – eles concordaram – Pois bem, tenho conversado com Flitwick, ele vai me dar uma mãozinha, frente a algumas deficiências.  
- Tipo o que? – indagou Harry incerto se queria ouvir a resposta.  
- Esperem até quinta. – ela levantou-se da mesa num salto e foi almoçar com os outros professores.

A quinta-feira sem duvida foi o dia mais esperado pelos alunos do sétimo ano, o pessoal das turmas menores falavam muito da aula de DCM, mas nenhuma novidade para Harry. Era uma tarde nebulosa quando todos desceram até um descampado perto da floresta, um vento frio tomava de conta, resquícios da chuva da noite anterior, a professora DeVinne estava conversando com Hagrid animadamente e só se despediu do colega quando viu que todos já haviam chegado.  
- Por favor, pessoal, se acomodem da melhor maneira possível, podem usar um feitiço para secar a grama ou conjurarem algo para sentar – quando a maioria da turma já havia secado a grama que diga-se de passagem era um feitiço bem mais simples, ela voltou a falar – Bom, antes de qualquer coisa, quero pedir que a partir da próxima aula, todos compareceram vestidos com roupas folgadas, as garotas nada de saias, é bem mais seguro. – alguns riram.  
"Por hoje eu só vou fazer um aparato de como as aulas serão e contar a história da minha família, como Dumbledore havia me pedido – aqui ela deu um sorriso sem graça – Estive conversando com o professor Binns sobre o que ele havia lhes falado sobre os DeVinne, mas depois de cinco minutos conversando com ele, me dei conta de que mesmo que ele tenha lhes falado tudo, acredito que poucos o ouviram, por isso vou contar resumidamente um pequena parte que eu sei."  
Liz parou de falar e olhou para um garoto grifinório que levantava a mão.  
- Sim, senhor?  
- Finnigan, professora DeVinne.  
- Pode falar, Finnigan.  
- Por que não vai nos contar tudo professora?  
- Boa pergunta, é porque eu mesma não sei toda a história, a história da minha família se confunde com a história do mundo mágico, e como tal é cercada de mistérios, lacunas e lendas. Ninguém sabe quem foi o primeiro DeVinne ou de onde ele veio. Conta-se que nomes famosos como Alexandre Magno, Gengis Khan, Augusto, Justiniano são nossos antepassados; mas nunca ninguém me verá dizendo que sou descendente de Gengis Khan de forma alguma, por tal problemática vemos somente os primeiros DeVinne no século VI D.C., eram um casal, Pedro e Elizabeth, mas mesmo eles são um pouco lendários, pois os velhos da minha família costumam dizer que eles caçaram o próprio Merlin – ela e Hermione riram mas foram as únicas – Bobagem, digo eu, mas como diz o meu avô toda lenda tem um fundo de verdade, por isso vamos respeitar.  
"A partir daí a história se torna bem mais clara e é documentada, os DeVinne sempre estiveram entre grandes líderes, mas faziam questão de não ter seus nomes guardados na história, por exceção de alguns, mas a maioria se manteve incógnita para que as pessoas normais nunca soubessem da nossa existência e conseqüentemente da existência dos bruxos e dos demônios. Bom, basicamente por trezes séculos estivemos caçando tanto bruxos como seres negros, apoiamos a revolta dos duendes, posso dizer que fomos uma boa dor de cabeça para muitos feiticeiros, até 1943"  
- O que aconteceu?  
- Alvo Dumbledore e Jarold DeVinne, meu avô, se conheceram, senhor Weasley – respondeu sorrindo para Ron – Pelo que sei, o líder do clã da época, James, deu a vovô a missão de acabar com Dumbledore, o que logicamente não aconteceu, os dois realmente duelaram, conta-se que foi a maior batalha que um DeVinne já enfrentou, por tal motivo, todos temos muito respeito pelo diretor de vocês, mas a batalha acabou digamos empatada, o que realmente aconteceu acho que somente os dois sabem, mas a partir desse dia, eles se tornaram amigos. Dois anos depois em 45, eles voltaram a se encontrar e juntos derrotaram Grindelwald. O que foi muito benéfico para os dois lados, esse bruxo das trevas estava dando muita dor de cabeça, atacando pessoas sem magia, trouxas como vocês falam. Em 1949, meu avô foi escolhido novo líder da família e no ano seguinte, ele proclamou o chamado Tratado de Green Hall, no lugar que hoje fica a principal casa da família, esse tratado acabou com todas as hostilidades entre bruxos e caçadores DeVinne, como disse há alguns dias a um aluno – ela parou e encarou Draco Malfoy, que a olhava com a pior das expressões – Hoje em dia só caçamos bruxos das trevas.  
Parvati Patil levantou a mão e Liz lhe deu a palavra.  
- É verdade que vocês só casam entre si, com primos, essas coisas?  
- Por muitos séculos foi realmente assim, senhorita Patil, mas há uns cento e cinqüenta anos, foi permitido o casamento com pessoas que não tivessem o sangue DeVinne, mas para isso o conjugue deve saber onde estar se metendo, porque não é nada fácil para uma pessoa normal de repente passar a conviver com demônios, mortos vivos, bruxos. Mas a maioria dos casamentos hoje realmente ocorre com pessoas de fora, devo dizer que eles são realmente corajosos. Mas a história continua acontecendo e eu paro por aqui, agora o que falar das aulas?  
"Na noite que cheguei em Hogwarts fiquei uns quinze minutos conversando com Dumbledore sobre Defesa Contra Magia, vejam não é que ele tenha deixado de acreditar no poder das suas varinhas, ele é importante e faz parte de cada um de vocês, mas o diretor acredita que os senhores devem aprender a se defender das mais variadas formas, por isso fui trazida a Hogwarts, até o final do ano pretendo mostrar-lhes a maioria dos seres negros que caçamos e também lhes ensinar defesa pessoal ao estilo DeVinne. – Liz deu um discreto sorriso para Harry – Queria pedir a ajuda do senhor Potter para lhes demonstrar o que aprenderão nos próximos dez meses"  
Todos os alunos levantaram-se e fizeram uma roda ao redor dos dois, Harry parecia sem graça mas ainda assim encarava Liz, a jovem foi até um canto e trouxe duas espadas, uma, ele reconheceu como Megan e a outra, o próprio Harry costumava usar quando estava em Green Hall.  
- Boa sorte, senhor Potter. – falou jogando a espada.  
- Obrigada, professora DeVinne.  
Os dois empunharam as espadas e fizeram leves reverências, encostaram as laminas num breve toque e depois deram idênticas cambalhotas para trás, fazendo que algumas garotas gritassem, todos deram mais espaço. Correram um de encontro ao outro e o silvo de espadas cortando o ar foi ouvido ao longe, os dois ficaram peito a peito, e com um olhar concordaram em recuar. Harry mantinha o olhar fixo nos olhos escuros e calmos de Liz, sabia que ela estava se divertindo, aquilo era uma brincadeira, perto que os dois já haviam duelado antes. Ele ergueu a espada na mão direita, moveu-a rapidamente para tocar a lamina de Liz, depois golpeou.  
Ela aparou com facilidade e depois contra atacou, os barulhos das espadas era alto, mas ela não estava realmente se esforçando, aquilo era somente uma mera demonstração, mas mesmo assim gostava daquilo para ver Harry lutando, ele aparava os giros e ela usou-se de um já conhecido truque, quando o fez pensar que colocaria toda sua força no golpe, fez-lo fraco, soltou a espada no meio do ar e apanhou com a outra mão, no instante seguinte, a lamina estava na pele fina do pescoço do rapaz.  
- Você sempre me pega nessa. – disse rouco e somente ela o ouviu.  
- Você precisa de mais treino. – sorriu e voltou para a turma – Cada um de vocês receberá uma espada na próxima aula e trarei a cada quinze dias seres demoníacos para que vocês aprendam seus pontos fracos, antes que me venham reclamações, todas as criaturas serão controladas pelo professor Flitwick para a segurança de todos. Por hoje é só, estão todos dispensados.  
Os alunos foram saindo conversando sem parar, a maioria dando olhares pasmos a Harry, sempre haviam visto o rapaz jogar quadribol, mas não poderiam imaginar que ele sabia lutar daquela maneira, mas o rapaz nem se importou e foi falar com Liz.  
- Como eu me livro desse golpe, afinal?  
- É difícil, diria que instintivo, espere o inesperado, é o mais sábio, Harry – ela sorriu para os amigos dele – Gostaram?  
- Agora eu entendi o que Harry quis dizer que eu mudaria de opinião quando a visse lutando – falou Ron pasmo – Isso foi incrível, vamos realmente conseguir fazer isso?  
- Se o Harry conseguiu. – ela sorriu tocando o ombro do rapaz – Estou brincando, mas com muito empenho e seguindo meus conselhos tenho certeza que vão se sair bem.  
Liz olhou para a cabana de Hagrid tinha a ligeira impressão que alguém os estava observando e não se enganara, Dumbledore os olhava de longe e ninguém precisa lhe dizer que o velho bruxo lhe sorria satisfeito.

Postado em: 07/10/2004


	7. Cap 6 Amores Travessos

**CAPÍTULO SEIS – _AMORES TRAVESSOS_**

_"Algumas pessoas me perguntam porque eu te amo, sabe o que eu respondo? Não é da sua conta, eu t0e amo porque te amo e pra mim isso basta."_

Tá, aquilo devia ser castigo por ter sido tão má aluna toda a sua vida, matava aulas para dormir mais depois de passar a madrugada caçando demônios, pensou ao ver a pilha de trabalhos escritos para corrigir em cima de sua mesa. Se ainda fosse um assunto interessante, mas não: _Dez maneiras de enganar e matar feiticeiras diabólicas_, aquelas bruxas do submundo eram tão burras que não valia a pena gastar suor caçando-as, mas enfim, estava nos planos mostrar até o final do ano letivo todas as criaturas que os DeVinne caçavam. Final do ano...

Faltavam somente quatro meses, era incrível que já estivessem em fevereiro, dizem que quando a gente se diverte o tempo passa mais rápido, retirando a parte de corrigir tarefas, Liz se via fascinada por Hogwarts. Nunca imaginara que pudesse encarar a magia como algo tão divertido, se vira várias vezes pensando quão bom seria ser bruxa, mas ao ver a tamanha falta de habilidade dos seus alunos com uma simples adaga, a idéia se ia tão rápido como havia vindo. Tirou os olhos dos pergaminhos e andou até a janela, a neve já cedia e dava lugar ao começo da primavera, ao longe viu alguns riscos vermelhos no céu, a Grifinória estava treinando quadribol.

O jogo contra a Sonserina ocorreria no dia seguinte, passara a semana toda separando alunos das duas casas que se deixavam levar pelas rivalidades e literalmente se pegavam no meio dos corredores. Era algo pior que França e Inglaterra, Comunistas e Capitalistas, ela e Anna, se é que existiria algo pior que esse último caso, bom, se existisse era Sonserina e Grifinória. Dando uma última olhada nos pergaminhos, Liz fechou a porta da sua sala e saiu indo direto para o campo de quadribol.

Não entendia muito de quadribol, assistira o primeiro jogo contra Lufa-lufa, mas depois lhe explicaram que a casa do texugo não era lá um grande adversário, então o jogo havia sido fácil, mas não seria assim no dia seguinte, Ron e Harry praticamente não se mantinham acordados nas aulas de DCM, claro que não ia reclamar, mas sabia muito bem que Snape e McGonagall não compartilhavam da mesma boa vontade que ela, então haviam sido muitas reclamações sobre os jogadores na sala dos professores.

Um vento frio ainda soprava próximo ao campo, um dos últimos resquícios do inverno que desaparecia rapidamente, Harry gritava com os jogadores, parecia querer a perfeição, ele era um capitão exigente, pensou Liz sorrindo, sentou-se nas arquibancadas, mas ficou decepcionada ao perceber que o treino já estava no final, os jogadores estavam indo até os vestiários, mas Harry a viu e foi até ela, parecia cansado mas ao mesmo tempo feliz, os cabelos que naturalmente já eram desarrumados estavam completamente arrepiados para cima.

- Olá, professora. – Harry fez uma reverência brincalhona – Que surpresa vê-la tão longe do castelo.

- Me poupe, Potter – ela revirou os olhos, Harry somente a chamava de professora na sala de aula - então preparado para o jogo?

- Louco para ver Simas enfiar um balaço na cara de Malfoy. – falou rindo sentando ao lado dela – Jogos contra a Sonserina são sempre tão...

- ... sanguinários?

- Já lhe contaram sobre os outros jogos? – indagou com um sorriso torto.

- Ouvi Minerva e Severo conversando, ou melhor, tendo um inicio de discussão na sala dos professores, estavam com os ânimos bem exaltados, isso de quadribol realmente os torna bem competitivos.

- Temos ganhado a Taça das Casas nos últimos seis anos, ganhar a Copa de Quadribol nos dá muitos pontos, é praticamente certa a vitória. Além disso, vencer a Sonserina dá um sabor especial.

- Sei como é, acho que é algo parecido com o que um DeVinne sente ao lutar. – Liz observou Harry, ele tinha um sorriso estranho no rosto – O que foi?

- Você já voou?

- Claro, de avião, de asa delta, de helicóptero.

- Estou falando de vassoura, Liz.

- Claro que não. – respondeu como se o rapaz falasse uma loucura – Uma DeVinne voando numa vassoura? Harry, você pirou? Isso chega a ser até um insulto – ela riu com gosto, Harry revirou os olhos - Tá, acho que eu exagerei, mas mesmo assim...

- Mesmo assim o que?

- Eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que voa numa vassoura – Liz pegou a Firebolt – Isso é anormalmente estranho.

- Liz, você caça demônios e diz que voar numa vassoura é estranho?!

- Digo. – ela riu com vontade e ele a acompanhou – Tá, tá, eu não posso falar tanto mas...

- Venha. – ele a puxou das arquibancadas.

- Aonde você está me levando?

- Para aqui mesmo. – Harry parou no meio do campo, pegou a vassoura das mãos de Liz e montou – Suba.

- Quê?

- Vem? – Harry a olhou sorrindo e lhe estendeu a mão.

- Nem pensar.

- Qual é, Liz? Medo?

- Isso não funciona comigo, Potter! Nunca use as regras contra seu próprio mestre. Tá querendo ensinar o padre a rezar, garoto?

- Você é muito sem graça, vamos lá é só um vôozinho.

- Não é só um vôozinho, é um vôozinho numa vassourinha.

- Não é perigoso, juro.

- Não estou com medo, moleque! – Liz cruzou os braços parecendo ofendida – Eu só não me sinto muito bem voando numa vassoura.

- Sei... – ele deu um sorriso torto e a olhou com a sobrancelha erguida.

- Certo, certo... – por fim ela pareceu disposta a voar – Mas se eu quebrar o pescoço venho puxar seu pé a noite.

- Nossa que medo, mas acho que vou correr o risco.

Liz sorriu e subiu na vassoura segurando na cintura de Harry, um pouco forte mais do que era realmente necessário, nem em seus sonhos mais loucos poderia se imaginar naquela situação, mas ao mesmo tempo gostava, estranho? Deveras para quem não é um DeVinne e não compreende a cabeça de tais seres, eles gostam de se arriscar e perigo é somente um aperitivo. Quando Harry deu o primeiro impulso para cima, ela chegou a fechar os olhos por um momento mas logo estava apreciando tudo e deu um grito estridente.

- Uhuuuuuuuu! Isso é demais!

- Eu não disse? – Harry a olhou de esguelha.

- Você estava certo, feliz?

- Nem imagina como! Elizabeth DeVinne admitiu que eu estou correto, vou gravar esse dia na memória para sempre.

- Seu tonto.

- Se segura!

Harry deu um looping ao redor de uma grande árvore da floresta proibida, eles já estavam muito afastados do castelo, Liz teve a ligeira impressão de ver algo negro e grande correndo perto da aproximação deles, mas não deu importância.

- Se você fizer isso de novo, eu lhe dou T em DCM.

- Poxa que terrível! Pensei que fosse seu melhor aluno.

- Você está ficando muito metido, senhor Potter.

- Deve ser por causa da convivência com você, DeVinne.

Harry desceu no meio de uma clareira, havia uma riachinho correndo fracamente, provindo provavelmente da neve que se derretia naquele começo de primavera, era uma local de sonho.

- Que lugar! – a jovem sorriu indo até a água molhando a ponta dos dedos – Nunca imaginei que na Floresta Proibida poderia existir algo assim.

- Encontrei no ano passado...

- Quando os dementadores invadiram a escola?

- Sim, tivemos que fugir do castelo, a floresta proibida era o nosso único refugio. Por algum motivo, eles não conseguiram chegar até aqui, não sei bem porque.

- Se tratando de Hogwarts, pode ser qualquer coisa.

- Em tão pouco tempo, você já aprendeu a principal regra, Liz! – Harry olhou para a jovem, tinha que falar, já estava na hora, não agüentava mais esconder seus sentimentos, amava Liz; Ron e Mione viviam jogando isso na sua cara, mas ele vivia negando para si mesmo também, mas naquele momento, eles estavam tão próximos e melhor ainda sozinhos.

- Por que você está com essa cara, Harry? – Liz se aproximara dele e o rapaz nem ao menos percebera.

- Nada, nada não.

- Isso me cheira a paixão...

- Apaixonado, eu? – Harry arregalou os olhos e deu um passo para trás – De jeito nenhum.

- Humm... Sei, vamos lá, não confia em mim? Pensei que fosse sua amiga.

- E é, mas eu não estou apaixonado por ninguém, você está viajando, caçadora.

- Sou mais velha que você e depois de muitos amores, em sua totalidade – Liz riu mordaz – logrados, sei perceber quando uma pessoa está enamorada. E você está com todos os sinais.

- É? E quais são?

- Sonhando acordado, suspiros... Se você não quer dizer tudo bem, eu entendo, essas coisas são muitos pessoais. Mas pelo menos ela sabe?

- Não, ela não sabe... – Harry levou a mão a boca ao perceber que acabara que admitir – Como diabos você faz isso?

- Sou garota, Harry – respondeu rindo com gosto – Digamos que cada garota tem um pouco da Sonserina em si, somos ardilosas, sagazes e escorregadias. E ai, quem é a garota?

- Esquece, não vou lhe dizer, eu não posso.

- Por que não?

- Por que tenho direito à privacidade, não acha?

- Desculpa. – Liz ficou sem graça – Eu não quis te deixar assim – ela colocou a mão no ombro dele – Mas tenho certeza de quem seja a garota, é a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo e você deveria falar para ela... Bom, você não quer falar mesmo nisso, é melhor voltarmos para o castelo, você tem que descansar para massacrar a Sonserina.

- Você como professora não deveria se posicionar, Liz. – Harry deu um sorriso fraco.

- E desde quando eu sigo as regras, Harry?

Dera os últimos parabéns para a professora Minerva pela estrondosa vitória da Grifinória, quando passou por uma das torres teve a ligeira impressão de ouvir um "Ei ei ei Weasley é o nosso rei!", sorriu, os leões tinham todo direito de comemorar, todos os jogadores haviam sido magníficos, mas Harry se superava, Liz nunca imaginara que o garoto poderia voar daquela maneira, mesmo a distância podia ver a felicidade no olhar dele, o ar era o seu lugar, seu ambiente natural.

Liz se sentiu meio nostálgica, com um pouco de saudades de casa, aquele era o mundo de Harry e não o seu, por mais que a magia fosse engraçada, interessante, inclusive tentadora, nunca substituiria um bom combate, o gosto pela luta corria no sangue da garota, um DeVinne é sempre um DeVinne, será que era para perceber isso que o velho Jarold a mandara para Hogwarts? Sempre reclamara de ser uma DeVinne, das responsabilidades, mas agora que estava tão longe de casa, dava um valor a ser uma caçadora que nunca imaginara poder dar.

Estava perdida nos seus pensamentos, andando pelos corredores mal iluminados quando viu um vulto sentado numa das janelas, se aproximou devagar e ficou surpresa ao ver quem era.

- Harry?

- Liz! – o rapaz se assustou e pulou da janela.

- Que você está fazendo aqui? Não devia estar comemorando com os outros?

- É devia, mas não estou com muito ânimo.

- Você é o herói do dia e não quer festejar, que houve?

- Nada, não se preocupe. – ele fez que não com a cabeça – Não perca seu tempo com isso.

- Ah, que isso, garoto, não fale bobagens! Que tal tomarmos um chocolate quente lá na minha sala? Como fazíamos quando você estava em Green Hall.

- Acho que...

- Não aceito um não como resposta.

- Então acho que não tenho opção. – concordou com um riso torto.

- Não tem mesmo.

Enquanto andavam lado a lado pelos corredores, Harry explicava para Liz como localizara o pomo embaixo do nariz de Goyle, a jovem ouvia com atenção sorrindo, esquecia toda a nostalgia que experimentava há pouco tempo e se via mergulhada novamente no misterioso mundo da magia. Ela não entendia, mas se via dividida entre os dois mundos, mesmo que naquele momento não compreendesse o real motivo daquilo. Eles chegaram na frente do quadro de uma praia, onde aportava um navio, vários marinheiros curvaram-se perante eles, Liz murmurou a senha "luz de cristal" e o quadro deu passagem para um cômodo bem iluminado, era uma sala, Harry reconheceu alguns dos pergaminhos, eram os trabalhos escolares.

- Está acumulando trabalho, Liz?

- Anh? – ela olhou também para a mesa – Não me fale dessas tarefas, não sei porque temos que pedir trabalhos escritos, odeio corrigir.

- Você não nasceu para ser professora.

- Percebeu agora? – riu servindo duas xícaras de chocolate numa mesinha – Nasci para lutar, não para ensinar. Toma – Harry pegou a xícara fumegante com cuidado – Se bem que estou me divertindo muito aqui.

- Gosta então? – o rapaz sentou num sofá em frente do que Liz se acomodara.

- Se dissesse que não, estaria mentindo, mas acho que é a mesma coisa do vôo de ontem, no momento é super, mas eu nunca voaria como você, da mesma forma que não conseguiria viver assim para sempre.

- Interessante, não foi você que me ensinou a nunca dizer nunca?

- Sim, fui eu – a garota tomou um gole encarando o rapaz – Você não pode dizer nunca frente as suas fraquezas e medos, mas não pode derrotar seus instintos, aquilo que é seu natural, sua essência.

- E sua essência é ser uma caçadora.

- Sim, é, algum problema com isso?

- Não, imagina...

- Sabe, Harry. – Liz se levantou e sentou ao lado do rapaz no sofá – Seu problema é amor realmente, deveria falar com a garota logo e acabar com isso, ficar assim não lhe faz nada bem.

- Pensei que fosse deixar isso quieto.

- E ia, se você não estivesse se comportando como um idiota.

- Liz! – ele se levantou parecendo ofendido

- É idiota mesmo, quem diabos é a garota, por que afinal não diz pra ela?

Harry levou a mão aos cabelos tentando se acalmar, mas não funcionou de acordo com a reação que ele teve a seguir. Deu três passos em direção a Liz e a puxou para si, arrebatando-lhe um beijo, no começou ela tentou impedi-lo mas logo correspondia completamente. Algum tempo depois, os dois se afastaram um pouco.

- Isso responde sua pergunta? – Harry deu dois passos para trás parecendo muito chateado – Eu não devia ter feito isso, porque me fez fazer isso?!

- Eu não mandei você me beijar! – a garota sorriu e andou até Harry – Mas não me arrependo por você tê-lo feito, para um bruxo até que você beija bem.

- Será que poderia não tirar com a minha cara pelo menos não nesse momento? – o rapaz a olhou chateado.

- Mas eu não estou tirando com a sua cara, Harry. Nem pensei em fazer isso.

- E então?

- Isso responde sua pergunta?

Ela o pegou de surpresa quando encostou suavemente os lábios nos dele. Parecia até mentira, de tão leve. Ele a observava com os olhos arregalados, enquanto que os olhos dela tinham uma malícia que o envolvia pouco a pouco. Ela então inclinou a cabeça para mais perto da dele e aprofundou aquele beijo sensual, ainda olhando dentro de seus olhos. Aos poucos, a surpresa nos olhos de Harry sumiu e deu lugar ao desejo que guardava dentro de si há tanto tempo. Ah, como desejara beija-la novamente. E como estava feliz que fora ela quem iniciara tudo aquilo, era um sinal de que queria também. Enlaçou-a pela cintura e, pelos mais especiais segundos de sua vida, esqueceu que ela era sua professora, que ele era seu aluno, que estavam em meio a uma guerra onde qualquer coisa era esperada, e somente deixou-se levar pelas emoções, esquecendo que era o "herói" do mundo bruxo e que um dia talvez não tivesse mais oportunidades de fazer o que estava fazendo agora. Apenas beijou-a, com toda a vontade do universo, e sentiu-se ir às alturas quando ela correspondeu com a mesma vontade.

****

**_NO PR"XIMO CAPÍTULO:_**

****

**_Pra os que pensavam que o romance ia perdurar perderam as apostas, um estranho combate acontece nos jardins de Hogwarts, e a arma mais poderosa de todos os tempos retorna. Quem poderá tirar a espada da pedra?_**

****

**_Mais DeVinne chegam a Hogwarts em: "UMA ESPADA NA PEDRA"_**

****

N/P: Ta, eu admito que eu deveria ter postado mais cedo, mas estou com muita coisa de escola para fazer, provas, trabalhos, deveres. Esse é um dos meus capítulos preferidos e tudo que vem depois também. Na verdade, eu amo essa fic. Anyway, gente, a demora de postar não é culpa da Alix não, a menina ta ficando desesperada por causa dos pedidos de atualização.

Postado em: 22/10/2004


	8. Cap 7 Uma Espada Na Pedra

**_CAPÍTULO SETE – UMA ESPADA NA PEDRA_**

_"Os fieis aliados de Arthur colocaram o rei moribundo num barco, que deslizava, através da bruma branca, pelo mar até Avalon. 'Consolai-vos' , grita Arthur para os seus desolados cavaleiros na praia. 'Ficai seguros de que votarei quando a terra da Bretanha precisar de mim' "****_

****

Liz mexeu-se na cama quando os primeiros raios do sol bateram no seu rosto, espreguiçou-se e olhou em volta incerta de onde se encontrava, mas ao ver o rosto de Harry adormecido ao seu lado, todas as lembranças da noite anterior voltaram a sua mente como num turbilhão.

Ela levou a mão ao rosto e conteve o riso, não acreditava no que havia feito, tinha ido pra cama com um bruxo. Tá, isso não era tão terrível assim, mas a parte dele ser mais novo e seu **aluno **complicava as coisas e muito. Liz enrolou-se num dos lençóis, com cuidado para não acordar Harry e foi até a janela apreciar o nascer do sol.

O que faria agora? Não podia ignorar a noite que haviam passado juntos e muito menos aquele calor que sentia sob o peito quando via aquele garoto. Mas ainda assim o que faria? Uma DeVinne namorando um bruxo? Aquilo definitivamente não daria certo, tudo bem, ela não se importava tanto assim, não seria a primeira e muito menos a última vez que as línguas ferinas da família cairiam sobre sua cabeça. Mas e Harry?

Ele já tinha tanta coisa na mente para se preocupar, Voldemort e todos os outros bruxos das trevas, não precisava ter que enfrentar também demônios do café da manhã até o lanche da madrugada, porque essa era conseqüência de se envolver com um DeVinne. Por tal motivo durante muito tempo só casavam dentro da própria família, o fardo de combater as trevas pertencia aos DeVinne e não devia ser compartilhado com mais ninguém. Contudo, foram surgindo filhos bastardo frutos de uniões infelizes e um patriarca liberou os casamentos, sob uma condição: o conjugue deveria saber que tipo de vida teria.

A jovem se viu perguntando se Harry queria ter uma vida assim. Meneou a cabeça com um sorriso triste, ninguém queria, somente os DeVinne faziam aquilo, pelo básico motivo que gostavam de matar demônios. Todos viviam para lutar, o gosto de vencer as trevas chegava a ser quase irracional, instintivo, era algo que só um legitimo DeVinne entendia e vivia com prazer. Infelizmente, Harry não se encaixava nesse quadro.

Ela olhou, devia estar acordando em breve, Liz voltou a para a cama deitando-se próxima ao rapaz. Quando dormia tinha uma expressão tão calma, parecia que nada no mundo poderia atingi-lo, ela levou a mão até o rosto dele, levantando sua franja e passou o dedo sobre a cicatriz em forma de raio. Aquilo o tornara famoso, mas será que era aquilo que o tornava especial? Liz sabia que não, havia uma pessoa por detrás daquela cicatriz e fora por ele que ela se apaixonara.

APAIXONAR? Liz arregalou os olhos, pensara realmente aquilo? Será que era possível? Estava apaixonada por Harry? A preocupação em relação a isso fugiu da sua mente ao ver que ele acordava.

Tudo estava na mente de Harry como num filme, tinha medo de abrir os olhos e ver que tudo não passara de mais um sonho, mas e se fosse real? Tinha que se arriscar, abriu então os olhos e quase não coube de felicidade ao ver o belo rosto de Liz na sua frente.

- Por que essa cara?

- Estou tentando acreditar em tudo que aconteceu. – sorriu tocando o rosto dela – Foi realmente real?

- Depende. – respondeu com um sorriso sapeca – Depende muito do que você acha que aconteceu. Se você acha que tirou E em DCM tenho que lhe dizer que está muito enganado.

- E se... – Harry levantou-se um pouco ficando a centímetros do rosto de Liz – Eu achar que passei a noite com a garota mais maravilhosa do mundo.

- Ai, eu digo que você está completamente enganado mesmo.

- Estou?

- Está, minha classificação é universal.

Ele riu alto e com gosto, beijando-a com ardor logo em seguida.

- Já lhe disseram que é muito metida, senhorita DeVinne?

- Desde que comecei a falar, mas eu nunca fui de me importar com a opinião dos outros.

- Liz... – Harry de repente ficou sério e a moça sabia o que ele iria falar.

- Você tem que ir, Harry, tem aula de TCM em uma hora e eu tenho que dar aulas ao sexto ano.

- Mas precisamos conversar.

- Teremos tempo para isso.

Será que tinham mesmo?

Ron e Mione observavam o amigo sonhando acordado enquanto Hagrid dava aula, haviam insistido durante todo o café, mas Harry não disse onde estava na noite passada. Se bem que Weasley tinha a ligeira impressão de que sabia ao menos com quem ele havia estado mesmo que a namorada achasse aquilo uma loucura quando ele lhe propôs a possibilidade.

O professor ia pegar os bichinhos quando ouviram uma explosão vindo de próxima ao lago, todos correram até lá, a turma de DCM que treinava no descampado também tinha intenção de ir mas sob a ordem da professora DeVinne pararam.

No lago estava ocorrendo uma batalha entre dois desconhecidos, uma mulher já com certa idade, de cabelos muito negros, vestida de branco, portando uma espada de prata e um homem, todo de preto, com os olhos vermelho sangue. Ele jogava bolas de fogo que tirava da própria mão e a mulher se defendia somente com a espada.

Liz gritou para que Hagrid tirasse todos os alunos dali e começou a correr em direção do lago, mas não foi rápida o suficiente, a mulher falhou na defesa e acabou sendo acertada por uma bola de fogo e seu corpo virou cinzas em segundos, a espada voou longe, mas ninguém lhe deu muita atenção.

- Pare ai mesmo. – Liz gritou se aproximando finalmente do homem.

- Saia da minha frente, bruxa, antes que tenha o mesmo fim da outra.

- Não sou uma bruxa, demônio. – ela falou com um sorriso sarcástico – Para o seu azar sou uma DeVinne.

- O que uma caçadora faz num reduto de bruxos? – o warlock tirou uma espada da própria perna.

- Acabando com sua raça, seu desgraçado.

Nos últimos meses, os alunos de Hogwarts haviam visto a professora lutar das mais variadas formas, mas somente naquele combate real foi que compreenderam o verdadeiro poder da mestra. Mesmo que o demônio usasse uma espada em chamas e tentasse acertá-la com bolas de fogo, Liz não parecia preocupada, permanecendo sorrindo. Todos se assustaram com a chegada repentina dos outros professores e de Dumbledore empunhando as varinhas, mas mesmo assim nenhum deles interferiu na batalha e nem seria mesmo necessário pois momentos depois Liz cravaria a espada na barriga do demônio e este explodiria em milhares de pedaços.

- Diretor. – cumprimentou se aproximando de Dumbledore na maior calma como se o encontrasse no café.

- O que aconteceu, professora DeVinne?

- Não sei ao certo, senhor, aquele warlock estava perseguindo uma mulher, infelizmente não pude ajudá-la.

- Mas porque ele arriscaria...

Dumbledore não terminou de falar pois vários alunos estavam fazendo o maior burburinho perto da casa de Hagrid chamando a atenção dos professores que foram até lá. No meio da plantação de abóboras do professor havia uma grande rocha e fincada nesta estava a espada da mulher. Alguns alunos tentavam tirá-la de lá mas sem o menor sucesso.

- Oh, não. Por favor, não me digam que estou olhando para Excalibur. – Liz levou a mão ao rosto não querendo acreditar no que via.

- Sinto, professora DeVinne – Dumbledore tinha um brilho estranho no olhar – mas a senhorita está sim olhando para Excalibur.

Depois de ordenar os alunos com uma certa dificuldade e fazer todos voltarem para seus salões comunais, Dumbledore ordenou a Hagrid que levasse a pedra onde a espada estava fincada para o centro do salão principal, Liz voltava do corujal onde despachara um correio para seu avô contando todos os acontecimentos ocorridos, ainda achava muito estranho aquilo de mandar cartas por corujas, mas enfim era o único modo de se comunicar com o "mundo real". Ao voltar ao Salão viu o diretor conversando com Minerva e Severo num canto, a garota achou melhor não incomodá-los e foi observar a espada.

Era uma lâmina praticamente perfeita, não tinha um único arranhão, o que era uma grande surpresa frente a sua idade, em contrapartida era uma espada grande e pesada, demais para uma mulher usar, pensou com desgosto, mas também, o antigo dono era um rei guerreiro e não se podia esperar nada além disso.

- O que acha? – Dumbledore chegou por trás como uma sombra deixando-a por um momento sem ação.

- Não sei ao certo, ainda estou tentando acreditar que estou olhando para a espada mais famosa da história.

- Por que?

- Ah! – ela sorriu meio sem graça – É estranho, diretor, já vi tantas coisas fantásticas na vida, coisas que a maioria das pessoas nem imagina que existe, mas isto – ela tocou no cabo da espada mas o soltou rápido – É como um sonho que se torna real, desde pequena imaginei como seria lutar com uma espada dos deuses, agora ela está na minha frente e fora do meu alcance.

- Por que fora do seu alcance?

- Ora diretor, somente aquele nascido rei sobre toda Bretanha pode retirar a espada da pedra.

- Não acredite tão piamente nas lendas. Elizabeth.

- O que o senhor quer dizer?

- Tão logo os outros cheguem contarei tudo.

- Está bem, vou até minha sala, se precisar de mim não pretendo sair de lá.

Harry estava encostado a soleira da janela quando Liz chegou ao quarto, tinha uma expressão carregada ao rosto, parecia muito preocupado mas ao mesmo tempo distante, ao sentir o toque da moça no seu ombro, ele quase deu um salto.

- Minha nossa, garoto, onde você estava?

- Sei lá. - Harry deu uma olhada rápida pela janela vislumbrando o lago - O que foi aquilo, Liz?

- Era um warlock, demônio de grau três, são caçadores do submundo e ... - ela deu um sorriso torto - acho que não é isso que você quer saber.

- Não mesmo.

- É Excalibur, ele a queria. Só não me pergunte o porquê, porque realmente não sei, para mim aquela espada estava perdida há séculos.

- Acha que Voldemort tem algo a ver com isso?

- Ah! Então é por isso que você está assim? Acha que foi o Voldie que mandou o trocinho? - ela sentou na poltrona calmamente, como a achar graça da situação.

- O que quer que eu pense?

- Bom, é possível, mas na situação em que nos encontramos tudo é possível, alem do mais o que aquela imitação fajuta de anaconda iria querer com uma arma branca?

- Como você consegue ficar tão calma, Elizabeth? Aquele demônio poderia ter te matado.

- Ah! Poupe-me! No dia que um warlock matar um DeVinne, pode ter certeza de que não era um DeVinne, meu querido.

- Tenho certeza de que é Voldemort.

- E se for? Vai mudar alguma coisa na sua vida? - Liz levantou e foi até ele - Pensei que depois de sete anos convivendo com isso já tivesse se acostumado.

- E me acostumei, Liz.

- Então qual é o problema?

- Meus pais, meu padrinho, ele matou. Os Weasley e Hermione, ele tentou assassinar no ano passado...

- Onde está querendo chegar?

- Voldemort destrói todos aqueles com quem me importo! Não quero que se envolva nisso, vá embora de Hogwarts, esqueça de mundo bruxo, por favor, Liz!

- Tá tirando com a minha cara, Harry? - perguntou segurando as mãos dele e o encarando muito séria - Olha isso tá indo rápido demais, mesmo para mim, tenho que admitir que estou até um pouco assustada, mas independente disso, independente de nós dois, Harry, eu continuo sendo uma DeVinne, mesmo antes de nascer já pertencia a essa guerra.

- Eu não quero que ele machuque você, droga! - falou alto.

- Você não pode impedir isso, garoto. - respondeu calma e sorriu - Não pode cuidar de mim e nem tentar me proteger.

Harry tentou falar alguma coisa mas foi impedido por um rumorejar de asas na janela, era uma coruja parda que parecia exausta. Liz foi até e pegou um papel branco.

- Alvo a encantou para ir até Londres muito rápido - explicou enquanto lia a carta.

- Problemas? - perguntou ao ver que ela franzia o cenho.

- Não, mas os DeVinne vão invadir Hogwarts.

- Como?

- Pedro, Johanna e Vinicius chegam hoje à noite. Acho que aquela espada é mais importante do que eu imaginava...

Na frente da Estação Ferroviária de Hogsmeade, muitas pessoas chegavam e partiam e ninguém parava para prestar atenção em nada, mas quando aqueles estranhos desembarcaram não houve um único bruxo, duende ou elfo doméstico que não parasse para olhá-los.

Pedro era um rapaz alto, com os cabelos muito pretos que chegavam a brilhar, a barba despontando contrastava com seu olhar inteligente; Johanna, sua irmã mais velha, tinha uma aparência calma e parecia ter sempre um sorriso no rosto; já Vinicius era contrastante, possuía um olhar superior, como pouco se importasse com o mundo, os cabelos eram muito loiros e a pele clara, denunciavam que não era totalmente inglês.

Liz não demorou muito para achá-los, mas estancou ao ver uma quarta pessoa que os acompanhava. Era uma mulher, já com seus quarenta anos, cabelos castanhos longos, olhos verdes, muito bonita, em suma, uma versão envelhecida da garota.

- Mamãe? Que está fazendo aqui?

- É assim que cumprimenta sua mãe depois de quatro anos sem vê-la?

- Olá, mamãe, como tem passado, tudo bem? - fez uma cara boba - O que está fazendo aqui?

Sophia DeVinne sorriu para a filha e deu uma olhada na estação, por um curto espaço de tempo teve um vislumbre de uma memória há muito tempo esquecida, onde dois jovens corriam felizes.

- Mãe? - Liz chamou novamente.

- Tenho assuntos a tratar com Alvo Dumbledore, Elizabeth - respondeu calma - por que não nos leva ao castelo?

Liz encarou a mãe exatamente como fazia com o avô quando este lhe desafiava, numa luta muda de personalidades nada fáceis, ninguém precisava lhe dizer que sua mãe não estava ali para tratar de simples assuntos com o diretor de Hogwarts, ela era uma de Os Sete, a equipe de elite da família, se algo a trouxera a escola era sério, mas descobriria do que se tratava em breve, por isso simplesmente concordou um aceno e os levou até o lugar onde a carruagem ficara.

O grupo dos cinco DeVinne chegou em frente da gárgula que protegia a entrada da sala de Dumbledore por volta das dez da noite, não havia um único aluno nos corredores mas eles se encontraram com Madame Norra, Liz se viu tentada a chutá-la, havia desenvolvido uma grande antipatia por aquele bichano e pelo seu dono desde que chegara a Hogwarts, mas se controlou, assim deu a senha "Tuti fruti" sobre os risos dos primos e adentraram na diretoria. Dumbledore parecia muito concentrado em uns pergaminhos, mas ao vê-los sorriu e os convidou a sentar.

- Fico feliz que o Expresso não tenha atrasado, Sophia, fizeram boa viagem?

- Foi tranqüila, Alvo, frente a situação que nos encontramos, sua mensagem chegou a Green Hall como uma bomba, ninguém quis acreditar que a Uma tenha retornado.

- Ela nunca esteve muito afastada, Sophia - os olhos do diretor tinha um brilho estranho e Liz teve a impressão que ele lhe sorrira - mas agora ela definitivamente está de volta para escolher seu verdadeiro dono.

- Isso significa que vamos ter que seqüestrar o príncipe William ou outro membro da família real? - Liz não pode evitar o deboche, mas se calou ao ver a cara nada amiga da sua mãe.

- Não, Elizabeth - agora sim Dumbledore realmente a encarava - A espada não voltou para pertencer a um rei e unir a Bretanha, mas sim para ser de um guerreiro e salvar o mundo.

- Se o senhor diz...

Tudo a seguir foi muito rápido, o chão começou a tremer e várias das engenhocas prateadas de Dumbledore caíram no chão se espatifando em centenas de pedaços. Todos correram para as janelas e viram uma estranha, mas não desconhecida marca no céu, que até então estivera estrelado mas agora se cobria de ameaçadoras nuvens, era a Marca Negra. Os DeVinne voltaram-se para Dumbledore, que estava com a fênix no ombro e empunhava sua varinha.

- Voldemort está atacando Hogwarts.

****

**_NO PR"XIMO CAPÍTULO:_**

****

**_Será que alguém poderia imaginar que além de maus, a maioria dos Black era amaldiçoada? Alguém arranca a espada da pedra, mas isso traz de volta uma antiga e mal contada história, será que Liz estará preparada para ouvir "O Mui Antigo e Nobre Segredo dos Black"? Uma coisa pode se ter certeza, ela vai estar irritada_**

****

**_Muitas revelações em: "COMO PODE SER BLACK?"_****__**

****

**N/P:** De novo, demora na publicação. Eu sei que deveria estar postando isso mais rápido, mas eu não tenho culpa se a escola só começa a apertar quando percebe que o final do ano está chegando. Estou com um plano de postar apenas nos finais de semana, dois ou três capítulos.


	9. Cap 8 Como pode ser Black?

Fase III – O Mui Antigo e Nobre Segredo dos Black 

**_CAPÍTULO OITO – COMO PODE SER BLACK?_**

****

****_"Ora vamos, Harry, você já não viu o suficiente dessa casa para saber que tipo de bruxos era a minha família? ... é claro que sempre que a família gerava alguém descente, ele era repudiado" ___

****

Uma chuva forte caia sobre os terrenos da escola mágica, poucas vezes em Hogwarts se presenciou uma semelhante cena, todos os alunos retirados de seus quartos a altas horas da noite por seus diretores que tentavam inutilmente parecerem calmos, pedindo que todos permanecessem nos seus salões comunais enquanto os bruxos adultos tentavam fazer que a situação fosse resolvida rapidamente, claro que ninguém falou que Voldemort estava tentando invadir a escola, mas ficou claro para todos ao olhar pelas janelas a marca em forma de caveira de dezenas de metros num tom verde esmeralda refulgindo no céu.

As palavras de Dumbledore ecoavam na mente de Liz enquanto ela corria quase já sem fôlego pelos longos corredores de Hogwarts, indo em direção ao seu quarto, ouviu uma explosão e parou por um instante olhando na janela, a visão que teve foi no mínimo impressionante.

Sobre os terrenos de Hogwarts havia um escudo protetor de energia feito pelo diretor e outros professores que estavam no salão principal empenhados na tarefa mágica, mas Liz sabia intimamente ao ver os feitiços do inimigo resvalando no escudo de proteção que ele não suportaria por muito tempo, antes do nascer do sol haveria uma batalha.

Voltou a correr o máximo que suas pernas pareciam agüentar, mas na mente da caçadora não era suficiente, por isso quando chegou ao quadro que resguardava a porta do seu quarto quase o rasgou por "ele não abrir suficientemente rápido", ouviu as reclamações dos marinheiros, mas nem olhou para trás a fim de lhes dar ouvidos, correu para perto da sua cama e puxou um malão onde guardava seus mais preciosos "tesouros".

Abriu com rapidez quase rompendo a fechadura por completa falta de tato, enrolada num tecido de veludo negro estava Megan, sua espada, que havia lhe sido dada por sua falecida avó, dificilmente usava a espada, por um velho costume DeVinne, só use uma arma digna se seu adversário é digno, não usaria aquela espada para derrotar demônios idiotas, não Megan pedia por uma boa batalha como a que estava prestes a acontecer, colocou a espada na bainha e saiu do quarto em disparada, mas ao chegar a porta simplesmente bateu-se com o nada. Mas claro que não era simplesmente o nada, logo viu quando uma cabeça apareceu flutuando em pleno ar. Harry estava debaixo da capa.

- Não deveria ter saído da Grifinória - falou gritando em plenos pulmões ao se levantar - será que você nunca obedece regras?!

- Você não pode falar nada sobre isso, o que queria que eu fizesse, ficasse seguro, enquanto você luta, Elizabeth? – indagou no mesmo tom.

- Parece que você entendeu bem a idéia. - replicou mordaz.

Parecia que uma feia discussão iria começar a ali, mas foram impedidos pela chegada repentina de Johanna, a jovem parecia muito preocupada, mas ficou estática olhando para os dois, conhecia Liz suficientemente para saber que a prima estava muito nervosa, mas não havia tempo para conversar ignorou o garoto e voltou-se para a parente.

- Tia Sophia quer que você desça para o salão principal, parece que a coisa está esquentando, Liz.

- Certo. – a jovem olhou para Harry, ainda nervosa – É melhor que venha conosco, antes ter você sobre os meus olhos correndo perigos visíveis do que tê-lo longe sem saber o que está acontecendo.

Harry concordou sentindo-se meio vitorioso, os três voltaram o mais rápido possível para onde os outros se encontravam, quando chegaram ao local todos os bruxos adultos de Hogwarts estavam reunidos em forma de um circulo, em seu centro havia uma miniatura da escola, para os olhos trouxas aquilo seria um holograma, mas em todo caso, Sophia veio andando até eles, e não tinha a melhor das caras.

- Demoraram demais, será que não tem.... – a caçadora parou de falar quando seus olhos alcançaram Harry – Tiago...

- Não. – o rapaz havia se acostumado a ser confundido com o seu pai havia muito tempo, ele meneou a cabeça – O filho dele, senhora.

- Sei disso, me desculpe – a mulher pareceu cansada e voltou-se para a filha, tendo pela primeira vez um certo temor no rosto – Liz, tenho algo muito importante a lhe dizer, filha.

- Que foi que eu fiz?

- Nada, pelo amor de Deus, Elizabeth, será que nem em momentos críticos você consegue manter a seriedade?!

- Desculpa, mãe, pode falar.

- É sobre a espada, ela...

Sophia não pode terminar o que queria dizer visto a explosão que houve no meio das suas palavras, o circulo mágico se rompera, os professores haviam sido jogados para todos os lados do salão e muitos se encontravam desacordados, Dumbledore era o único que permanecera no seu lugar, mas mesmo assim não parecia muito bem. Todos os olhares se dirigiram para a grande porta do salão que era escancarada por uma força invisível, as luzes das velas que iluminavam o local tremeram, os caçadores empunharam suas espadas e os bruxos remanescentes suas varinhas.

Todos os comensais cujos rostos Liz vira em fotografias nos últimos meses, por quem procurara nos becos mais escuros e caçara nos lugares mais lúgubres, adentraram no local, com seus rostos descobertos, pareciam não mais se preocupar em ter suas reais identidades reveladas ao mundo mágico.

Mas quem a garota realmente queria ver foi o último a entrar, Voldemort era o ser mais horrendo que poderia imaginar, mesmo tendo lutado contra tantos demônios toda a sua vida, vampiros, seres que não estavam mortos e nem vivos, não poderia crer que algum dia ele já fora humano, que fora um bruxo como aqueles que conhecera nos últimos meses, sua pele parecia a de uma cobra, suas mãos eram idênticas a duas aranhas gigantes, seus olhos vermelhos como sangue, lembrando os de um gato, que quando se cruzaram com os seus, ela teve certeza de que nunca mais esqueceria.

Mas não havia tempo para pensar nisso naquele momento, a jovem foi em direção de uma bruxa que ela reconheceu como Bellatrix Lestrange, a assassina de Sirius Black, padrinho de Harry, ao pensar nisso voltou rapidamente o olhar para o rapaz que também empunhara sua varinha e estava duelando com um homem de longos cabelos loiros, olhos acinzentados, que com certeza deveria ser pai de Draco, não podia se preocupar com Harry, ele já havia enfrentado coisas muito piores que um sonserino crescido.

- Saia da minha frente, garotinha! – disse com uma voz irritante parecendo a de um bebê – Tenho que seguir meu destino e tirar a Uma da pedra.

- Fique na vontade, Lestrange – Liz sorriu e encostou a lamina de prata no próprio rosto, preparando-se para o ataque – Suas mãos imundas nunca se encostarão em Excalibur.

- Como pensa em me impedir, garotinha? – os olhos da mulher brilhavam e ela parecia louca.

- Simples, querida, da mesma forma que se faz com uma erva daninha decepando a raiz.

O raio verde cortou o ar saindo da varinha de Bellatrix, acertando a espada de prata de Elizabeth, sem no entanto passar perto do corpo da caçadora, dificilmente a bruxa sabia o caminho que aquela espada havia seguido antes, como havia sido feita por anões nos subterrâneos mais profundos, da prata mais pura, passada de pai para filho e de mãe para filha por mais cinco séculos.

- Impossível! – gritou a mulher ao ver o raio encontrar-se com uma parede.

- Quer tentar de novo, garotinha?

Enquanto Liz afrontava a bruxa, do lado oposto do salão, Dumbledore e Voldemort estavam num combate que se deve se dar atenção, não tanto aos feitiços mas as palavras.

- Outro erro, Tom. – Alvo parecia muito calmo – Por que lutar por algo que nunca irá parar nas suas mãos?

- Os Black, Dumbledore, os últimos Black são meus servos, parece que você não sabe das escolhas, Excalibur e seu poder serão meus.

- Não, Tom, você sempre se esquece que o amor dá muitos mais filhos que uma mera tapeçaria pode apontar, nem todos os Black são seus servos.

- Quando começou a mentir, Dumbledore? Sirius Black está morto e você sabe disso, ninguém sobrevive a sala da morte.

- Sim, Tom, mas quem disse que Sirius era o último Black?

Voldemort ergueu a varinha e um raio verde percorreu o local, mas antes que se aproximasse de Dumbledore, ele sumiu em pleno ar, indo aparecer perto de Liz e Bellatrix, as duas se abaixaram quando um dos feitiços do Lorde das Trevas resvalou do lado delas, a caçadora ia atacar a bruxa mas foi impedida por Dumbledore que segurou seu braço e lhe falou rapidamente antes de desaparecer em pleno ar.

"Preste atenção na sua mãe"

Liz olhou rapidamente para Sophia que havia sido derrubada por um bruxo que agora lhe apontava a varinha com uma expressão má, a garota nocauteou Bellatrix no meio do rosto e conseguiu impedir que o homem matasse sua mãe, mas esta estava muito machucada.

- Que diabos aconteceu com a senhora, mãe? – Liz se abaixou ao lado dela.

- Não pode deixar Bellatrix tirar a espada da pedra, Liz.

- Por que ela conseguiria? – a garota colocou o pé na frente do bruxo que Pedro estava enfrentando, derrubando-o no chão.

- Ela é uma Black, não temos muito tempo, Liz! – a mulher agarrou-se ao braço da filha – Pegue a espada, Elizabeth!

- Mas como eu...

- Não discuta, obedeça, garota!

Liz fez que não com a cabeça mas ao ver que Bellatrix realmente se aproximava da pedra saiu correndo em disparada, esbarrou em alguém mas nem parou para olhar para trás. A bruxa tinha uma expressão vitoriosa ao encostar-se no cabo da espada, mas com um gesto rápido, a garota tirou sua mão e a derrubou no chão, respirou fundo e puxou a espada, certa de que aquilo era uma loucura, que a arma nunca se moveria um único centímetro.

Mas estava errada...

Excalibur começou a soerguer rapidamente exalando uma estranha luz azul que cobriu a garota fazendo que todos parassem de lutar, ninguém falava nada e Liz estava completamente desconcertada, mas isso se foi quando viu que Dumbledore estava perdendo a batalha, não se deu tempo para pensar como pudera tirar a espada da pedra tinha que ajudar o diretor.

Voldemort tinha uma expressão vitoriosa no rosto ofídico e apontava a varinha diretamente para o velho caído, já pronunciava a formula cabalística da maldição da morte, Liz viu tudo isso em câmera lenta, como o raio verde saiu da ponta da varinha irmã da de Harry, como ela rolou no chão e ficou como um escudo de Dumbledore, era bom que Excalibur fosse tudo o que diziam, porque tinha certeza que o Avada Kevadra de Bellatrix era fichinha perto daquele que estava vindo.

Ao se dar conta do que estava acontecendo a expressão de Voldemort mudou rapidamente, seu olhar ia de Dumbledore para a garota e a espada na sua mão, o bruxo bramiu a varinha e o feitiço cessou.

- Como pode ser Black? Como você pode ser uma Black, garotinha?

Elizabeth olhou para a mãe que se levantava com a ajuda de Johanna, todos voltaram também para ela, a batalha havia cessado como num toque de mágica, como se ali estivesse a solução da indagação. Dumbledore também já havia se restabelecido e olhava para Voldemort, mas inacreditavelmente ele também parecia mais interessado na caçadora.

- Mãe? Como a senhora sabia que eu poderia tirar a espada da pedra?

- Seu pai era um Black, Liz, seu pai era Sirius Black.

A garota arregalou os olhos mas novamente não teve tempo para pensar, ao notar que Voldemort conjurava a maldição da morte depois do mistério resolvido.

- Os bons Black parecem que teimam em permanecer vivos, mas vou acabar com isso agora.

O raio verde cortou o ar, ao mesmo tempo em que Liz dava uma cambalhota se livrando do Avada Kevadra, a lâmina da espada encostou-se no peito de Voldemort, rasgando a veste do bruxo, juntamente com sua pele, o sangue começou a rolar e todos os comensais da morte voltaram-se para salvar o mestre, uma fumaça negra tomou de conta do lugar e quando esta começou a se esvair não havia mais sinal dos invasores.

Liz, Harry e os DeVinne estavam do lado de fora da enfermaria, madame Pomfrey estava cuidando de Sophia que havia levado três Cruciatus durante a batalha, depois de uns quinze minutos a enfermeira saiu, parecendo cansada, mas satisfeita.

- Sua mãe vai ficar boa, professora, só precisa descansar.

- Ao inferno com descansar, Papoula, eu preciso falar com ela agora!

- Professora! – a enfermeira pareceu horrorizada – Nada fará a sua mãe....

- Sim, fará sim. – Sophia apareceu a porta – Vamos todos a diretoria.

- De forma alguma! Senhora DeVinne, eu não vou permitir! – Madame Pomfrey parecia determinada a impedir a saída da caçadora.

- Não foi a primeira e nem a última vez que recebi uma maldição imperdoável, Papoula. Elizabeth tem o direito a ouvir a história.

A mulher suspirou aborrecida e saiu batendo a porta, mãe e filha se encararam mas logo Liz virou o rosto e saiu em direção a diretoria.

- Tia, a senhora está realmente bem?

- Sim, Joh, não se preocupe, vamos para a sala de Dumbledore, antes que a prima de vocês faça uma bobagem.

Harry podia ver dor e raiva estampados no rosto de Liz, ela deixara a enfermaria como um raio, e o rapaz só conseguira alcançá-la graças aos seus conhecimentos das passagens secretas do castelo. Ele a viu entrar no escritório de Dumbledore vazio, exceto por Fawkes, e se jogar numa cadeira parecendo exausta.

- Liz... – ele falou depois de alguns segundos, incerto se deveria ou não incomodá-la.

A garota levantou o rosto e o encarou por um momento mas logo sua expressão suavizou-se, sorrindo ou tentando chegar o mais perto disso.

- Diga.

- Seja lá o que vai ouvir aqui – respondeu sentando ao lado dela e pousando a mão sobre a da jovem que estava gelada e tremula – vou estar ao seu lado.

- Eu não...

- Sim, você precisa – cortou – mas não precisa admitir isso.

Elizabeth sentiu algo quente descendo pela garganta e um assomo de gratidão tomou conta do seu peito, no fundo ela queira jogar-se nos braços de Harry e agradeceu por ele estar fazendo aquilo, mas o único gesto que se seguiu foi um mero aceno e logo o seu rosto voltou a ficar duro, pois os DeVinne entrariam no escritório seguidos por Dumbledore.

Quando Sophia sentou-se encarou a filha com dor, aquele olhar de raiva e pesar lhe lembrava tanto outro que não via a mais de dezenove anos, podia não ser negro como o dele, mas no resto era igual. Orgulhoso, metido, sedutor, encantador. A cada vez que olhava para a filha, via a sombra de Sirius Black, a medida que Elizabeth crescia ia ficando tão parecida com o pai, aquilo era um castigo pelo crime que cometera, não tinha uma noite que não se penalizasse por aqueles dois anos, os melhores dois anos da sua vida e que agora eram os mais terríveis possíveis, e era Elizabeth, a mais prejudicada em toda aquela história, lhe daria por fim sua sentença final.

- Tia – Johanna a chamou, trazendo de volta – se a senhora não estiver se sentindo bem, podemos esperar até...

- Não, não podemos não! – Liz interrompeu – Por que não começa a falar, "mamãe"? – indagou num tom carregado de sarcasmo que doeu em Sophia no intimo.

- Eu estou bem, Joh – tentou tranqüilizar a sobrinha, mas voltou a encarar a filha, juntou toda a força que tinha, imaginando a melhor forma de contar toda aquela história – Acho que tudo começa com Lílian Evans, sim, Harry, sua mãe – explicou ao ver o quê de indagação de todos – Conheci Lily quando tinha treze anos, nas férias de verão daquele ano, papai havia me mandado treinar na sede do Monte Lochnagar, aqui na Escócia, acho que os pais dela tinham uma casa das montanhas ou era de um tio dela... Bom, mas de qualquer forma, depois de uma semana que eu havia chegado, sai para reconhecer o lugar, porém estava tendo um problema no inferno, a Revolta dos Marsows.

- Uma época terrível – comentou Dumbledore.

- Sim, esses demônios do fogo se alimentam de magia, Lily foi atacada na floresta junto com a irmã, ouvi gritos, pude chegar a tempo de ajudá-las. Depois disso nos tornamos amigas, sempre apreciei muito magia junto com Jeremy, ao contrário da maioria dos DeVinne. Daí em diante, passamos a nos ver todas as férias, Lily morava em Londres, não muito longe de Green Hall.

- O que isso tem a ver com ele? – Liz indagou se referindo a Sirius.

- Lílian me apresentou Sirius uns cinco anos depois disso, ela estava no último ano de Hogwarts, havia começado a namorar Tiago, no Natal, ela veio ficar com o pais e Potter aproveitou para conhecer o apartamento do amigo, Sirius estava começando a morar sozinho, não se dava muito bem com os pais.

- Ele os odiava. – completou Harry.

- Sim, odiava – concordou Sophia dando um longo suspiro – Depois disso as coisas simplesmente aconteceram, nós nos apaixonamos.

- Certo. – Liz olhou fria para a mãe – Por que diabos nunca me contou? Eu tinha mais de dois anos quando houve o ataque de Voldemort, porque ele não tentou me encontrar quando fugiu de Azkaban? Era o meu pai...

Harry também estava se perguntando isso, Sirius nunca mencionara Liz ou os DeVinne, o rapaz tinha certeza que nada no mundo afastaria seu padrinho de alguém que ele amasse, e se tratando de uma filha, algo não batia nessa história.

- Sirius não sabia que você existia, ele nunca soube. – Sophia falou tudo num tirada só, talvez assim soasse um pouco melhor, mas não foi essa a reação, ela sentiu o coração ser esmagado ao ver o rosto de Elizabeth empalidecer.

- O QUE?! COMO PODE NUNCA NÃO CONTAR A ELE? – Liz teria se levantado se Harry não tivesse segurado sua mão com força – COMO TEVE CORAGEM DE FAZER ISSO COM ELE? COMO TEVE CORAGEM DE FAZER ISSO COMIGO?

- Seu avô me abriu os olhos a tempo, Liz. – tentou explicar muito nervosa, um pouco desesperada, sempre imaginou como a filha reagiria quando lhe contasse tudo, mas nem nos seus piores pesadelos poderia imaginar aquele ódio nos olhos de Liz – Uma caçadora não pode ser bruxa, filha, Poder e magia não podem ser micelados.

- Mas...

- Você é jovem e não passou pela iniciação ainda – Sophia olhou para Vinicius e Johanna, que pareciam ser os únicos naquela sala capazes de compreender o real significado das palavras da caçadora, tinham mais de dezenove anos e haviam passado pela "iniciação" do Poder, o máximo segredo dos DeVinne – Precisávamos tirar sua magia assim que você nascesse, mas Sirius nunca iria aceitar isso, ele foi o homem mais orgulhoso que já conhecia na vida, sabia que precisava fazer uma escolha e fiz, me afastei dele, fui pra Lochnagar, você sempre quis saber porque não havia nascido em Londres, foi por isso.

- Então ele nunca soube! – a jovem já havia passado do nível da raiva e parecia insensível – Por uma convenção idiota de não misturar Poder com magia!

- Não é uma convenção idiota – negou séria – Você seria amaldiçoada toda a sua vida.

Liz cobriu o rosto com as mãos, quando o descobriu, seus olhos tinham um brilho de ódio.

- E depois que retirou a magia porque não contou para ele?

- Eu iria contar mas voltei exatamente na noite que Voldemort atacou os Potter, depois disso imaginei que ele tivesse passado para o lado das trevas. Quando ele fugiu de Azkaban me afastei de Londres não poderia correr o risco de encontrá-lo.

- Ele era inocente!

- Era, mas eu não sabia disso.

- Eu já ouvi demais! – a garota levantou-se.

- Liz, espere! – todos olharam para Harry – E Excalibur?

A garota respirou fundo e concordou sentando-se.

- Falem da espada.

Sophia não sabia se devia agradecer a Harry por acalmado Liz ao ponto dela ouvir o fim da história ou se no final das contas seria melhor que ela extravasasse sua raiva em algo e na pior das circunstâncias em alguém, temia o que a filha faria depois que saísse daquela sala, se havia uma família que era extremista essa era a DeVinne.

- Acho que cabe a mim contar o resto dessa história – a caçadora olhou para Dumbledore que falava, ele não parecia surpreso ao descobrir quem realmente Liz era, algo lhe dizia que ele desconfiava disso, até podia ser que ele soubesse. Até aquele momento não entendia o motivo da filha estar em Hogwarts, por que seu pai a enviara para lá? Ele era a última pessoa que gostaria de ver Liz próxima a um bruxo, mas Jarold tinha um jeito muito estranho de olhar mais para frente – Me permite, Sophia?

A mulher pensava em tanta coisa ao mesmo tempo, que levou alguns segundos para responder.

- Não há problemas, Alvo. – era melhor mesmo que ele falasse, ela mesma não conhecia aquela história tão bem assim, somente a ponto de saber que a espada pertencia a Liz.

- Creio... – o velho bruxo começou a falar como se pesasse cada palavra que pronunciava – que tudo tem inicio com o próprio mistério da existência de Excalibur, antes que Arthur a tirasse da pedra, ela já existia, alguém por algum motivo, que ignoro, em tempos remotos precisou dessa arma, que torna praticamente invencível quem a usa. Depois disso ela ficou milênios encerrada numa pedra até que Pedragon fosse gerado, então por doze anos as terras da Bretanha teve paz e fartura, foi quando Arthur foi traído pelo seu próprio sangue, padecendo, mas a Uma não se foi com ele.

Liz observava calada imaginando onde ele queria chegar, conhecia bem aquela história, Mordret, filho de Morgana das fadas, tentou roubar o trono, mas Arthur conseguiu matá-lo, contudo antes de morrer ele feriu o rei fatalmente. Uma sede louca de poder que pra variar acabou em tragédia.

Dumbledore continuava a falar.

- Um dos últimos cavaleiros fiéis a Arthur levou a espada de volta para sua antiga guardiã, a Senhora do Lago. Ela é um ser cuja origem não se guarda na memória, simplesmente sabemos que existe, não sabemos quem é e muito menos de onde veio, Viviane é o nome que alguns lhe dão. Pelos trezentos anos que se seguiram tenho que admitir que não sei o que aconteceu a espada ou a Viviane, elas simplesmente desapareceram da convivência dos mortais.

- E o que a trouxe de volta? – mesmo no estado que se encontrava, Liz não podia deixar de achar a história fascinante e algo lhe dizia que a parte que lhe importava viria a seguir.

- Os Black chegaram a Bretanha nessa época e o patriarca da família se viu fascinado pela história da espada e não descansou até encontrá-la. Foi o maior erro do senhor Black, Viviane não iria entregar a espada a ninguém que não fosse seu verdadeiro dono, mas ele usou magia negra para persuadi-la, contudo o senhor Black havia subestimado a magia da Senhora do Lago, ele não estava levando somente a espada.

- O que levou a mais? – Liz sentiu um frio percorrer sua espinha, não tinha certeza se queria realmente saber.

- Uma maldição, senhorita DeVinne, uma maldição que acompanhou os Black por mil anos. Eles estavam destinados a passarem pelas piores desgraças, os que ambicionavam ter a espada foram mortos pelos seus filhos e irmãos, somente os Black de bom coração renegados pela própria família poderiam empunhar a espada sem receio que ela lhe cortasse o próprio punho. E ainda foram feridos no que mais prezavam, o último Black, o verdadeiro dono de Excalibur, seria um meio sangue, metade Black, metade trouxa, e ainda pior, seria um caçador.

- Eu.

- Sim, a senhorita é a nova dona de Excalibur.

Harry ouvia o som dos próprios passos enquanto andava pelos corredores de uma Hogwarts adormecida, em menos de uma hora as pessoas começariam a levantar, imaginando o que teria acontecido na noite anterior, mas o rapaz acreditava que poucos chegariam a conclusão correta, por já ter passado por semelhantes situações, ele já aprendera a não se importar com isso. Tinha preocupações maiores em mente, Liz era sua preocupação maior naquele momento.

Fora muita coisa para qualquer pessoa agüentar, por mais que ela fosse muito forte, não estava preparada para ter sua vida destruída daquela forma, Liz se mostrava decidida, mas era humana, ela parecia esquecer disso às vezes, ou simplesmente não queria ser assim.

O rapaz parou na frente do quadro dos marinheiros, levou algum tempo até conseguir acordá-los, pois eles haviam passado boa parte da noite acordados numa bebedeira, típico dos quadros de Hogwarts, entrou no quarto que permanecia na penumbra, sabia que ela não estava dormindo, por tal motivo seus olhos correram o quarto indo até a porta dupla que levava até a sacada e que estava entreaberta. Com poucos passos ele a alcançou, abriu mas um pouco e se deparou com Liz sentada na mureta da sacada, olhando para o horizonte que avermelhava, prenunciando um novo amanhecer.

- Toc toc. – ele sorriu, fazendo que ela notasse sua presença.

- Olá, Potter.

- Você deveria perguntar quem é.

- Não estou com animo para brincadeiras, Harry, sinto muito.

- Não há problemas. – ele se apoiou na mureta, colocando um livro de couro que lado, isso chamou a atenção de Liz.

- O que é isso?

- Eu trouxe isso pra você ver.

Liz fez que não com a cabeça dando um sorriso mínimo, mas pegou o livro nas mãos e o abriu, estava cheio de fotografias bruxas, várias vezes se via uma jovem ruiva muito bonita e um rapaz de cabelos negros bastantes despenteados. Em todas as páginas, eles lhe acenavam sorrindo.

- São seus pais?

- Sim, mas não são eles que eu queria que você visse, vire a página.

Ela fez o que ele pediu, se deparando com uma grande foto certamente do casamento dos Potter, Lílian vestida de branco, a garota vislumbrou a beleza da mãe de Harry, Tiago, com uma semelhança imensa ao filho a abraçava feliz, e ao lado dele estava um homem. Liz prendeu a respiração. Ele era realmente atraente; o cabelo escuro caía-lhe sobre os olhos numa espécie de elegância casual, os olhos muito escuros se fixaram nos seus, a jovem olhou e viu os traços do seu rosto. Finalmente se deu conta que pela primeira vez na sua vida estava olhando para o seu pai.

- É ele, não é? É o meu pai, Harry? – ela segurou as mãos do rapaz com urgência.

- Sim, é o seu pai, Liz.

- Me conte como foi...

- Como foi o que?

- Como ele morreu, Harry! – ela pulou da mureta e o encarou séria – A única coisa que eu sei é que foi aquela tal de Bellatrix que o matou, mas não sei como, nem quando e muito menos porque.

O rapaz cravou as unhas na palma da mão, não eram boas lembranças, na verdade eram as piores da sua vida, mas ele acenou que sim e começou a falar, com um quê de culpa que o acompanhava a quase dois anos e muitas vezes lhe perturbava em sonhos. Odiava Snape por aquilo, mas odiava mais a si próprio, tão tolo, tão odiosamente confiante, sua mente relembrava tudo de forma vívida enquanto falava.

_Somente mais uma dupla estava lutando, aparentemente, inconsciente da nova chegada. Harry viu Sirius desviar do jato de luz vermelha de Bellatrix: ele estava rindo dela._

_- Vamos lá! Você pode fazer melhor que isso! – ele gritou, sua voz ecoava na sala cavernosa._

_O segundo jato de luz o acertou diretamente no peito._

_O riso não saiu completamente de seu rosto, mas seus olhos arregalaram-se em choque. Harry soltou Neville embora nem tivesse consciência do que fazia. Ele estava pulando os degraus novamente, pegando sua varinha, enquanto Dumbledore também, virou em direção do balcão._

_Sirius pareceu levar uma eternidade para cair: seu corpo, curvado em um gracioso arco, enquanto ele afundava para trás no áspero véu, suspenso pelo arco._

_Harry viu no olhar uma mistura de medo e surpresa em seu rosto gasto, uma vez bonito, enquanto ele caia através da velha entrada e desaparecia por trás do véu, que se sacudia agitado, apesar do vento forte, depois, caiu de volta no lugar._

_Harry escutou um grito triunfante de Bellatrix Lestrange, mas sabia que isso não significava nada — Sirius só tinha caído através da passagem arcada, e ele reapareceria do outro lado em qualquer minuto..._

_Mas Sirius não apareceu._

_- SIRIUS! – Harry gritou – SIRIUS!_

_Ele se estendeu no chão, sua respiração veio em cauterizadas arfadas. Sirius tem que estar logo atrás da cortina, ele, Harry poderia puxá-lo de volta..._

_Mas enquanto ele se alcançava o chão e corria a toda velocidade até o balcão, Lupin agarrou Harry pelo peito, puxando-o de volta._

_- Não há nada que você possa fazer, Harry._

_- Pegue-o! Salve-o, ele está simplesmente lá dentro!_

_- ... É muito tarde, Harry._

_- Nós ainda podemos alcançá-lo... – Harry se debateu duramente e cruelmente, mas Lupin não o deixaria ir..._

_- Não ha nada que você possa fazer, Harry... nada.. Ele se foi._

- Lupin não me deixou ir atrás dele – Harry continuou a falar com a voz carregada de ressentimento – Sai correndo atrás de Bellatrix, mas não pude fazer muita coisa, meu Crucio não era forte o bastante, "raiva justificada não causa dor" nas palavras dela. – o rapaz parou de falar e estranhou a expressão de Liz que era estranhamente triunfante – Liz? O que foi?

- Harry não foi o feitiço de Bellatrix que matou Sirius, não era um Avada Kevadra, era um feitiço vermelho, não é? Não foi o que você disse?

- Sim, mas Lupin e Dumbledore disseram que ele morreu, eles mentiram?!

- Não, ninguém sobrevive às brechas, pelo menos não alguém que não estava preparado para isso, como imagino que ele não estava, mas essa brecha é diferente das que estou acostumada a lidar.

- Peraê, Liz, o que são brechas afinal? – perguntou mais perdido que um elfo num meio de um duelo (hohoho eu tava com saudades das minhas piadinhas sem graça)

- São passagens entre os mundos, entre as dimensões, ou seja lá que nome possa se dar a isso – explicou num tom meio impaciente – Os demônios usam as brechas para atacarem nosso mundo, são as Bocas do Inferno. Mas essas são imensas, não poderia haver uma no Departamento de Mistérios, elas são instáveis. Mas existem outras que levam ao mundo dos mortos, ao dos Altos elfos, ao das feras, dos homens planta e das amazonas, esse são pelo menos os que eu sei.

- Você acha realmente que Sirius passou por uma dessas "brechas"?

- Tudo me leva a crer que sim, o Departamento de Mistério pelo que eu entendi estuda os maiores mistérios da humanidade, as brechas são como erros na criação, elas não deviam existir, as dimensões diferentes não deveriam nem ao menos saber da existência das outras.

- Mas o que isso tem a ver?

- Harry, alguém já lhe disse não existe forma de trazer alguém da morte? – o rapaz acenou que sim, relembrando as palavras de Dumbledore quando Cedrico morreu – Se alguém ousar fazer isso podem ocorrer as maiores desgraças, a necromância traz de volta escravos sem alma e vontade, que simplesmente existem, mas... – ela parou de falar como se tivesse descoberto algo tão maravilhoso que era incapaz de pronunciar.

- Mas o que, Elizabeth? – o rapaz já estava começando a se encher com todo aquele mistério.

- Mas existe uma única exceção, se uma pessoa morrer ao atravessar uma das brechas, ela pode ser trazida de volta, simplesmente porque não deveria estar morta.

- Como?!

- São erros da natureza, Harry, erros que não deveria existir, mas acontecem.

- Então por que nenhum deles tentou trazer Sirius de volta? – perguntou revoltado.

- Eles não têm poder para isso, é necessário conhecimentos das artes brancas e artes negras, conhecer necromância e ter o corpo e a alma da pessoa.

- Então não adianta nada.

- Não é bem assim.

- Quê?!

Liz não pode responder por que eles ouviram vozes dentro do quarto e logo a porta era escancarada pelos primos de Liz.

- Como diabos essa escola pode ser tão maluca?! – Vinicius parecia muito mau humorado – Tem noção que as escadas mudam de lugar? Passamos as últimas três horas procurando você... – ele parou de falar ao ver Liz e Harry próximos – Acho que chegamos numa má hora.

- Ao contrário, Vin, chegaram numa ótima hora.

- Do que está falando? – indagou Pedro olhando com raiva disfarçada para Harry.

- Sirius foi morto por uma brecha, vocês têm noção do que significa isso?

- Calma, Liz – Johanna olhou preocupada para a prima – O que você está pretendendo fazer?

- Não está claro o que eu estou pretendendo fazer? Vou trazê-lo de volta.

Os rapazes ficaram aturdidos, a moça olhou ainda mais preocupada para a prima.

- Ah, claro que vai! – falou Vinicius debochado depois de algum tempo – A quem pretende pedir esse mero favor? Ao Tio Voldie? Ele é o único que tem poder para isso, caso esteja sofrendo momentaneamente de amnésia.

- Vamos deixar Voldemort de fora dessa vez, Vinicius, mas não vou pedir isso a ele não, vou pedir isso a Adiel.

Harry vendo a expressão de temor que surgiu no rosto dos três DeVinne mesmo sem saber do que se tratava teve certeza que não gostava daquele cara.

- Você perdeu completamente a razão, Elizabeth?! – Pedro quase gritou – Esse demônio já quase te matou, ou será que a experiência em San Francisco não foi suficiente? E para por água no seu barco, querida, Adiel está tentando a dominação do inferno, porque você sonha que ele ajudaria?

- Eu não sei. – respondeu sem perder a pose – Mas eu vou para o Hell, se existe a mínima chance de ter meu pai de volta, eu vou sim até o inferno atrás dele. Não estou pedindo para ninguém ir comigo.

Ela foi andando até a porta, mas Vinicius segurou o braço dela.

- Você acha que algum de nós vai perder a chance de um passeio interessante a Giudecca, não é gente? – olhou incisivo para os primos.

- Sem dúvida.

- Não perderia essa chance por nada desse mundo. – respondeu Pedro num tom que soou um pouco sarcástico.

- "timo! – todos olharam para Harry que até ali permanecera calado – Quando partimos?

- Harry, você não pode ir. – Liz o olhou muito séria.

- Você não vai me deixar aqui, Elizabeth DeVinne, Sirius é meu padrinho, se existe possibilidade dele voltar, eu também vou até o inferno.

- Não vai não, você pode enfrentar Voldemort e os lacaios dele a vontade, Harry, mas no submundo você não é o menino que sobreviveu, é somente um garoto, para muitos lá, alimento.

- Não me interessa, você não pode me impedir de ir.

- Acho que eu posso sim.

Ao dizer isso, a garota o nocauteou em cheio, o rapaz caiu feito um peso morto no chão, Liz olhou para os primos que tinham reações bem diferentes quanto ao que estava acontecendo, Pedro e Vinicius estavam se segurando para não rir, já Joh, parecia horrorizada.

- Desculpa, Harry – ela se ajoelhou ao lado do rapaz desacordado e beijou sua testa – Mas eu tinha que fazer isso. – então olhou para os primos – Respondendo a pergunta dele, eu vou agora, não espero nem mais um segundo.

Liz se pôs de pé num impulso, pegou Excalibur e a colocou na bainha, não precisava de nada além que a sua espada. Quando saíram do quarto ela virou-se para encarar os marinheiros, que a encararam temerosos.

- Harry Potter não sai desse quarto, não importa o quanto ele grite, qual feitiço ele use, se eu sonhar que vocês deixaram ele sair antes do meio dia, juro que vocês vão se arrepender do dia que foram pintados!

Todos os marinheiros acenaram que sim, certos que não queriam conhecer a fúria da caçadora.

Dumbledore observava preocupado a tristeza de Sophia, mas sabia que esse tipo de dor só se curaria com o tempo, foi quando se deu por conta de passos no corredor, era muito cedo para que os alunos estivessem pelos corredores, mas não eram alunos, mas sim os quatro jovens caçadores. Sophia também se virou.

- Onde vocês vão?

- Ao lugar que deveria ter ido a muito tempo, "mamãe", tenho certeza que sabia que Sirius Black morreu numa brecha guardada do Departamento de Mistérios, não? – o silêncio dela confirmou a suspeita – Era o que eu imaginava, você podia tê-lo trazido de volta!

- Não existe magia no nosso mundo capaz disso!

- Existe no inferno!

E não falou mais nada, pulou do primeiro andar onde estavam direto nos jardins de Hogwarts, os primos a seguiram, evitando o olhar da tia.

Dumbledore suspirou.

- Ele é muito o pai dela, quem ela vai procurar no inferno, Sophia?

- Adiel...

O bruxo ficou sério de uma forma foi poucas vezes foi visto.

- Mas não foi ele que...?

- Exatamente, Alvo, foi ele. E agora Liz está indo a ele, exatamente como Adiel previu, fraca e precisando de auxilio. – ela levou as mãos ao peito - Que os Atlantes a façam mais forte do que é, e que o Poder pelo qual eu sacrifiquei tudo, seja útil ao menos uma vez.

N/A: Giudecca fortaleza do rei dos infernos 

**_NO PR"XIMO CAPÍTULO:_**

****

**_Alguém já disse não cutuque fera com vara curta, Liz está simplesmente soltando fogo, irritada é pouco, ela decide ir ao inferno trazer Sirius de volta, mas para isso precisa de ajuda. Os escolhidos são um pouco não tradicionais, um caçador renegado, um bruxo necromante e um demônio._**

****

**_Conheçam Quisar e seus companheiros em "O PR"PRIO MEDO"_**

****

Postado em: 08/11/2004


	10. Cap 9 O Próprio Medo

**_CAPÍTULO NOVE – O PRÓPRIO MEDO_**

"_Aliar-se ao mal para fazer o bem, ela não acreditava que aquilo era possível, mas e o sonho, mas uma regra esquecida, nunca ignore os sonhos, já dizia seu mestre, eles são mensageiros do futuro" _

_O que estava fazendo?_

Liz se perguntava isso enquanto andava de um lado para outro naquele quarto, a chuva forte batia contra as janelas, e o vento completava a cena dando um ar agourento, se bem que no local onde aquela casa havia sido feita não havia outra possibilidade alem desta, mesmo que fosse um dia claro de sol e somente uma brisa soprasse, o sobrenatural tomava conta do ar, dando a total impressão que algo alem do que os olhos viam estava ao redor, estava à beira de uma Boca do Inferno, as portas do Hell, sabia que estava correndo muito perigo, todos estavam correndo perigo, será que tudo aquilo valia a pena? Estava se arriscando a ser expulsa da família, arriscando a vida de Pedro, Johanna e Vinicius, por alguém que nem conhecia, por alguém que nunca soubera da sua existência. Liz socou a mesa do quarto e levou as mãos a cabeça que estava quase explodindo, era filha de um bruxo, era filha de Sirius Black, era a nova dona de Excalibur.

A Uma refulgia em cima da simples mesa que era o único móvel alem da cama naquele quarto, desde que saíra de Hogwarts dois dias antes, não tocara mais na arma, ainda não se permitira pensar em tudo que havia acontecido, era uma DeVinne, era, era uma caçadora, mas Excalibur estava muito acima do seu nível, pertencera a Arthur Pedragon, o maior rei que a Inglaterra já havia tido, não importava o que Dumbledore falasse, aquela arma era demais para ela, simplesmente era.

Os primos haviam partido para encontrarem outras pessoas, Liz queria ter ido, mas no final concordara em ficar, precisava pensar, se acalmar, para poder estar bem o suficiente para apreender a viagem que pretendia, ir até o inferno, encontrar Adiel, a última vez que vira aquele demônio fora há dois anos, quando ele e seu primo Karl DeVinne haviam duelado pela vida de Liz, Adiel fora um dos poucos demônios que a garota não conseguira derrotar, ele era do alto escalão, um Superior, daquela vez duvidara da sua sobrevivência, realmente temera a morte.

O embate havia terminado num impasse, o demônio voltou para o submundo num tipo de trégua, nenhum dos seus servos jamais voltara a aparecer na frente de qualquer caçador, mas intimamente, a garota sabia que aquilo não ia continuar por muito tempo, ela mesma estava acabando com o cessar fogo, entrando no território de Adiel, muito em breve estaria frente com um dos piores demônios que já existiu nesse e no outro mundo.

A garota decidiu por fim sair daquele quarto, antes que começasse a quebrar os poucos e miseráveis moveis do lugar, a casa era toda igual, muito simples e abandonada, mas não era para menos, ali estava a maior boca do inferno de toda a Escócia, era monitorada vinte e quatro horas por dia para impedir um ataque desavisado, mas da mesma forma que os quatro haviam chegado ali sem que nenhum parente percebesse, um demônio um pouco mais inteligente que a média também conseguiria, nem os DeVinne eram imbatíveis pensou com escárnio, mas logo que esse pensamento se foi, ela ficou mal, eram sua família, não estava nem conseguindo controlar os seus pensamentos, como conseguiria enfrentar Adiel, se sua própria mente estava descontrolada?

Jogou-se numa poltrona e ficou lá por um bom tempo enquanto a noite descia por cima do morro onde ficava o casebre, no principio seus olhos ficaram vidrados na lareira que era a única real luz do lugar, mas aos poucos foram sendo vencidos pelo cansaço físico, mas muito mais pelo mental, aquele estava sendo o primeiro real momento de descanso desde de saíra da escola de magia.

Mas logo se levantou de sopetão, ouvira um barulho estranho, como uma risada, uma risada fria, uma risada má, tirou uma adaga que estava escondida na bota, deixara a espada no quarto, mas mesmo assim não tinha certeza se queria usá-la, só que o barulho estava ao seu redor, aumentando mais a cada momento, Liz levantou as mãos até os ouvidos e se encolheu, quando voltou a abrir os olhos tudo estava calmo, ou nem tanto assim, saindo da lareira havia uma forma humana, a garota engoliu em seco, um demônio do fogo? Não, não podia ser, Marsows não tinham forma humana, não se transformavam em pessoas, não eram iguais a Liz.

- Quem é você?

- Eu sou você. – respondeu a replica, era praticamente idêntica a garota, exceto nos olhos que eram negros como breu.

- Não, não é mesmo.

- Sou sim, sou sua parte má, a que mata, a assassina, a parte forte.

O riso mórbido voltou a ecoar na sala, e o clone começou a derreter, formando uma gosma negra que escorria até Elizabeth, começou a grudar-se à sua pele, a estava sufocando, Liz começou a sentir um ódio dentro de si que nunca imaginou poder existir, tanta maldade, tanta tristeza, felicidade realmente existia? Amor era real? Não tinha mais certeza, tinha que fugir daquilo, mas não conseguia, era simplesmente mais forte...

De repente acordou com a expressão preocupada de Joh na sua frente, sua primeira reação foi voltar-se para a lareira que crepitava nas suas últimas chamas, não havia nada ali, claro que não havia nada ali, que boba, como pudera imaginar... Bom, melhor não pensar mais nisso, fora somente um sonho. Assim mais calma, voltou-se para prima, mas ao ver quem a acompanhava sua expressão mudou rapidamente, os dois pares de olhos verdes ficaram por um bom tempo se encarando, numa luta muda, Johanna não se atreveu a interferir, pois também travara aquela batalha nos últimos dois dias enquanto se esforçava para convencê-lo a ajudar, não havia sido fácil e teve muitos momentos que imaginara que era um esforço logrado.

- Olá, Elizabeth. – cumprimentou o homem de seus trinta anos com algo que deveria ser um sorriso, mas não passou de um mero movimento de músculos.

- Olá, Benjamin.

- Não me chama mais de Tio? – perguntou marotamente sentando na poltrona.

- Desde que você foi expulso da família, Benjamin, você deixou de ser qualquer coisa minha.

- É? – sorriu cruel – Mas pelo que eu soube pela sua prima, você precisa da minha ajuda, não é?

Liz olhou para Johanna que lhe implorava com o olhar que se controlasse, mas a jovem estava achando muito difícil fazer isso na frente de Benjamin, além dele ser o maior traidor da família, usara o conhecimento DeVinne para dominar o mundo inferior e por pouco não conseguira, de alguma forma Jarold havia descoberto o que ele pretendia fazer antes que fosse tarde demais e com ajuda de Os Sete o impediu, isso havia acontecido há mais de cinco anos, mas a garota lembrava muito bem do episodio pois sua mãe quase morrera durante os combates. Mas ele estava certo, precisava de Benjamin, se havia alguém que podia ajudá-los a sair vivos do inferno era ele, por isso tinha que se controlar, já havia tomado sua decisão e iria até o final, não importava o que tivesse que fazer e pra quem fosse vender sua alma, traria Sirius de volta, a jovem sentia a cada vez mais que seu peito se enchia de ódio, precisava descontar em alguém antes que enlouquecesse. Mas logo voltou a respirar fundo e encarou o homem.

- Ajuda? Eu preferiria vê-lo morto, Benjamin, mas sim, preciso de você, ou melhor de você não, dos conhecimentos que você obteve com base na traição

- Muito bem, as coisas estão começando a melhorar. – falou brincando com uma adaga que havia encontrado na poltrona – Do que se trata? Johanna falou que só você me diria, pensei em não aceitar, mas fui vencido pela curiosidade, fico imaginando o que levaria a filhinha da minha querida irmã Sophia a se meter com um renegado como eu.

- Você vai saber, Benjamin, assim que nossos dois outros amigos chegarem.

- Está bem, mas quem são eles?

- Dimitri Meriatrov e Quisar.

O renegado DeVinne arregalou os olhos ao ouvir aqueles nomes e encarou as duas sobrinhas, a última vez que as havia visto não passavam de meninas e agora eram mulheres e estavam se metendo com os piores tipos de pessoas dos três mundos, seja lá o que estivesse acontecendo era muito bom e Benjamin daria sua alma para voltar a viver uma boa aventura ao estilo DeVinne, claro que não diria isso a elas

Joh só deixou Benjamin sozinho quando teve certeza que o irmão mais novo do seu pai estava ferrado no sono, começou a procurar Liz pela casa mas como não a encontrou saiu, achando encostada numa árvore retorcida na frente.

- Ele está dormindo finalmente.

- Bom. – comentou indiferente - Pedro e Vinicius devem estar chegando logo também.

- Sim, devem. Liz?

- O que foi?

- Você está bem?

- Estou ótima, Johanna.

- Eu sei que você não está.

- Talvez eu não esteja, mas você não vai se meter, Johanna, não me obrigue a ser mal educada com você.

- Liz, pelo amor de Deus, ficar assim não vai te ajudar em nada, você precisa...

- Olha, Johanna, eu sei do que eu preciso – interrompeu sem ligar para expressão de desagrado da prima – E com certeza não é ficar ouvindo seus conselhos, por que não volta para dentro e cuida do nosso querido tio?

- Você precisa de cuidados, não ele.

- Errado, querida – replicou cáustica – A única coisa que eu quero é que me deixe em paz, estou cansada de todos os DeVinne se metendo na minha vida, será que já não me fizeram mal suficiente?

- Está certo, mas você vai se arrepender disso. – ela olhou pela última vez para a prima e lhe deu as costas.

- Eu nunca me arrependo de nada, Johanna, não me arrependo mais.

Liz ficou vendo a prima entrar, mas logo voltou a encarar o monte negro que se erguia logo em frente, e um vento sobrenatural cortou o ar, como se todos soubessem que logo receberiam uma visita indesejada.

Jantar normalmente é uma refeição sempre bem vinda, quando a família se reúne depois de um longo dia de trabalho, quando as crianças contam seu dia na escola, mas aquele jantar não era o exemplo de um belo encontro familiar, Joh fizera a comida que para as condições e o local em que se encontravam estava mais saborosa do que o esperado, mas o clima não ajudava em nada, Liz continuava num humor tão ruim ou pior, e Joh já começava sentir receio da prima, nunca chegou a pensar que ela poderia ficar daquela maneira, sentia muito ódio e raiva emanando do seu olhar cada vez que a encarava, e no final do dia desistira de olhá-la nos olhos. E Benjamin para piorar tudo, se é que isso é possível, não parava de falar mal tanto de Jarold como dos seus irmãos, Joh tentava manter a calma, mas se não tivesse essa característica por excelência, não teria conseguido manter-se sã durante o dia que se seguiu.

Já estavam terminando de comer, quando um som forte de batida ecoou pela sala, chamando a atenção de todos, Liz foi abrir a porta certa de que se ficasse mais um segundo olhando para cara de Benjamin faria uma besteira. Era Vinicius, a garota ficou indiferente ao ver que o rosto do primo cheio de hematomas, e suspirou aborrecida ao perceber que mesmo assim ainda tinha um sorriso no rosto e de uma forma bem estranha continuava muito bonito, talvez até mais, daquele jeito perdia um pouco do esnobismo, revelando quem realmente era.

- Consegui encontrá-lo.

- Percebi, mas você demorou mais do que deveria, mas pelo menos está bem.

- Estou vivo, o que já é suficiente. – suspirou entrando na casa.

Mas ao invés de seguir o primo a garota voltou a olhar para fora onde havia mais uma pessoa, um homem alto, de longos cabelos negros, pele pálida, mas compleição robusta, com músculo visíveis, poderoso, também bastante machucado, tão ou mais que Vinicius. Era Dimitri Meriatrov.

- Meriatrov, seja bem vindo ao nosso humilde refugio.

- Olá, DeVinne, você tem um jeito bem incomum de recrutar ajuda, não acha? O que quer comigo?

- Entre, ainda falta um amigo para chegar.

O bruxo entrou no lugar, simplesmente não acreditava que aqueles garotos houvessem feito aquilo, foi quando seu olhar encontrou-se com o Benjamin, sabia que ele havia sido expulso da família, aquilo estava ficando cada vez mais interessante. Um DeVinne renegado, os melhores caçadores jovens ao lado de uma Boca do Inferno, somente o que sabia era o que Vinicius deixara escapar enquanto duelavam na outra noite, que eles precisavam do seu dom especial. O rapaz o derrotara, era difícil crer nisso, mas ele tinha aquele dom estranho, o que chamavam de Poder, não pudera vencê-lo, mas ainda essa, por que aqueles garotos precisavam do seu dom, eles lutavam contra as trevas, por que precisariam da maior magia negra existente, por que precisariam do dom de levantar os mortos?

- Quer comer um franguinho, Dimitri? – perguntou Benjamin segurando uma cocha de galinha a altura do nariz, quando o bruxo sentou-se ao seu lado, enquanto os jovens se reuniam num canto para conversar

- Dispenso a gentileza, DeVinne, a única coisa que quero saber é porque fui trazido até aqui.

- Não olhe pra mim, bruxo, também fui trazido aqui sem saber a razão, mas sei que seja lá o que esses garotos estão aprontando é coisa grande, eles estão arriscando muito mais do que a reputação se envolvendo com gente como a gente e Quisar.

- Quisar?

- É, ele. – concordou tendo pela primeira vez uma expressão sombria – Pedro, filho de Jeremy, foi pegá-lo.

- Já lutei contra Jeremy antes, ele é bom. – comentou o bruxo russo num tom pensativo, olhando para os jovens.

- E os filhos são sempre melhores do que os pais, essa é uma regra DeVinne.

- Temos que esperar por Quisar então?

- Não temos outra escolha.

- Então esperaremos.

Johanna deixou os dois primos sozinhos para ir buscar uma caixa de primeiros-socorros, mesmo que Vinicius dissesse que não queria ela de enfermeira naquele momento, mas a jovem não pareceu ouvi-lo e correu para o quarto.

- Você está bem ferido – Liz tinha um olhar duro em relação a Vinicius, mas juntava suas forças para ser o mais agradável, o que não estava funcionando.

- O cara é bom, tenho que admitir, e estava morando perto de um cemitério, ai já viu, tive que enfrentar um mini-exercito antes que combatê-lo corpo a corpo, mas ele está pior do que eu, é o que importa.

- Sim, realmente é o que importa, você é um caçador, deve ser capaz de enfrentar bruxos como Dimitri e piores.

- Eu sei que sou, Elizabeth, não precisa me lembrar disso, dei o melhor de mim, está bem?!

- As vezes, o melhor não é o bastante, somos os únicos capazes de combater as trevas. Você não deveria estar tão ferido, e sabe disso.

Vinicius iria responder, mas se conteve frente a chegada de Johanna, a morena olhava preocupada para os dois.

- Acho que descobri algo que lhe interessa, Liz. – falou por fim depois que se acalmou.

- O que?

- Dimitri me pareceu disposto a ajudar, ele gosta de desafios e não vai com a cara de Voldemort.

- Como? – indagou franzindo o cenho frente à nova informação

- Exatamente o que você ouviu, Liz, Dimitri sabe quem realmente Voldie é, sabe que Tom Riddle era um mestiço, criado no meio dos trouxas, ele não respeita o cara, mesmo que os dois tenham o mesmo tipo de conceitos, pra Meriatrov é melhor que nós ganhemos a guerra.

- Pra que ele fique no lugar de Voldemort com certeza.

- Não duvido, mas eu prefiro enfrentar Meriatrov a Voldemort.

- Prefiro que os dois morram, Vinicius.

- É tenho que admitir que a sua sugestão é bem melhor.

Nesse momento Joh começou a cuidar dos ferimentos do primo e Liz deixou os dois e foi para o quarto, indo encarar a espada que refulgia com um brilho estranho, dois já haviam chegado só faltava um, logo estariam indo para o Hell, aquela espada viera para suas mãos, por algum motivo a escolhera, e mesmo que ninguém lhe dissesse, ela sabia que só voltariam vivos se domasse o poder da Uma, e aquele era o momento.

Segurou a espada nas mãos com cuidado, como se pegasse algo muito frágil, uma luz vermelha começou a sair da espada cobrindo todo o corpo da caçadora, a lâmina ficou mais fina, estava se adaptando a nova dona. O primeiro sorriso veio aos lábios de Liz, deste dia em diante, ela e Excalibur eram somente uma.

O dia já amanhecia mas ninguém dormia naquele casebre em cima do morro, a chegada de Pedro era esperada com muita tensão, o rapaz insistira em ir atrás de Quisar, mesmo Vinicius e Johanna haviam achado uma loucura, mas quem iria contra o desejo do rapaz? Como qualquer pessoa da sua família quando punha algo na cabeça ia até o fim e não permitiria que ninguém o impedisse.

- Ele deve estar morto essa hora. – falou Benjamin quando o relógio de Vinicius soou avisando que já eram seis horas.

- Mantenha boca fechada, Benjamin, Pedro é um caçador melhor do que sua tola mente possa imaginar! – Liz falou aquilo com convicção.

Mas graças aos céus ou algo mais, assim que as palavras de Liz terminaram de soar a porta abriu-se e o rapaz entrou, ele não estava machucado, mas parecia exausto, como se não dormisse há muitos dias, Liz o encarou, o olhar de Pedro era quase tão frio como o seu, mas ele deu um leve aceno afirmativo com a cabeça e a expressão de Liz desanuviou-se um pouco

- Desculpem a demora, Quisar foi mais difícil de encontrar do que eu imaginei a principio. – falou sem demonstrar qualquer emoção

- E onde ele está afinal? – indagou Elizabeth levantando-se.

- Aqui.

Todos voltaram os olhares para a porta e o demônio entrou, era um demônio superior, por isso possuía forma humana enquanto não estava lutando, mas nada alem disso denunciaria quem realmente era, tinha os cabelos encaracolados, castanhos tão claros que eram aloirados, um rosto doce, que jamais denunciaria a maldade que havia por debaixo daquela face. Ele olhou direto para Johanna, que engoliu em seco, fazia quatro anos que os dois haviam duelado pela vida de Julia e caçadora havia vencido.

- Encontro interessante. – comentou o ser entrando no casebre, e a porta bateu atrás de si – Então o quer de nós, Elizabeth?

A garota olhou para os três homens que havia escolhido para enfrentar a jornada até o submundo, um caçador renegado, um bruxo negro e um demônio, nenhum confiável, todos potencialmente mortais, adversários poderosos.

- Sentem-se todos, tenho uma história para contar.

Liz começou a falar sem que ninguém a interrompesse, contou como Excalibur aparecera em Hogwarts, como os comensais invadiram a escola, como ela tirara a espada da pedra e enfrentara Voldemort, como descobrira quem era o seu pai e o que pretendia fazer agora.

- Eu só tenho uma coisa para te dizer, garota – falou Benjamin quando ela terminou de falar – você é louca, ninguém trás pessoas da morte – voltou a olhar para Dimitri – Quero dizer, não meros escravos sem vontade, Meriatrov, pessoas vivas com vontade.

- Você não conhece magia negra tão bem assim, DeVinne – contrapôs Quisar – Adiel pode fazer isso sim, ele é poderoso o suficiente, mas ele não fará de graça, você sabe disso, não é?

- Claro que sei. – respondeu Elizabeth – Estou disposta a pagar o preço, é o meu pai. Vou descer ao submundo e encontrar Adiel, mas não posso fazer isso sozinha, os DeVinne se dispuseram a ir e nada vai mudar a opção deles, sei disso, mas preciso dos conhecimentos de vocês para passar viva pelos perigos da Floresta de Perséfone e atravessar o Rio Anqueron.

- O que ganhamos com isso? – falou por fim Meriatrov.

- Engraçada sua pergunta, Dimitri, deveriam estar contentes em ainda terem suas vidas porque caso os três se esqueçam foram derrotados, mas eu tenho algo a lhes ofertar sim, algo poderoso e único.

- Pare de enrolação, garota.

Liz olhou para Vinicius que havia saído a pouco para ir buscar algo, e já retornava com uma rústica caixa de madeira na mão, os dois trocaram olhares de concordância, o rapaz colocou o objeto em cima da mesa e o abriu, dentro havia três frascos de cristal com um liquido vermelho vivo.

- O que vem a ser isso? – Benjamin ia pegar um mas Vinicius o impediu.

- Isso é o que pessoas como vocês mais almejam – respondeu Liz – O Elixir da Eterna Vida, o liquido que brota da Pedra Filosofal.

- Impossível, a Pedra foi destruída há mais de seis anos por Dumbledore, todos sabem disso, o garoto Potter impediu que aquele bastardo pegasse a Pedra – falou Dimitri com escárnio referindo-se a Voldemort – Estão tentando nos enganar.

- Não nos rebaixe ao seu nível, Meriatrov, nunca mentimos – interrompeu Vinicius – Como conseguimos o Elixir da Eterna Vida é algo que só diz respeito a mim e a Elizabeth, é o preço para que nos acompanhem até o Hell.

Tanto os três escolhidos como Joh e Pedro encararam Liz e Vinicius se perguntando onde os dois haviam encontrado o precioso e até então extinto liquido, mas não havia forma de descobrir, aquele parecia ser um segredo que os dois levariam a tumba.

- Eu aceito. – respondeu Benjamin depois de um tempo se espreguiçando.

- Parece um negocio lucrativo. – concordou Dimitri – Eu também vou.

- E você, Quisar?

- Eu também aceito, mas me pergunto porque vocês confiam tanto em nós.

- É simples, Quisar – replicou Liz – vamos selar nosso pacto com sangue, não somos tão tolos a ponto de ir para o inferno com vocês com a mínima possibilidade de sermos traídos na primeira oportunidade.

A garota pegou Excalibur e desferiu um talho no próprio pulso, e o sangue começou a verter com força, todos na sala fizeram o mesmo, era um costume antigo de guerreiros guardado desde a Antiga Guerra quando os três mundos haviam se unido contra um mal maior, fora a única vez que trouxas, bruxos e demônios haviam se unido, como agora novamente acontecia.

Terminado o ritual, Liz encarou a todos.

- Quando a noite chegar iremos nos encontrar com Arconte.

**_NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:_**

**_O Inferno é dividido em várias partes, a nossa comitiva vai ter que cruzar uma verdadeira via-crúcis para chegar Giudecca, onde Adiel mora. Eles terão que cruzar muitos, mais muitos lugares, enfrentando muitos desafios, começando pelos espectros inumares, a meiga Floresta de Perséfone, morta e com seus animais em decomposição e ainda um encontro com os terríveis Cavaleiros de Kien. Algo bom em tudo isso? Liz começa a apreciar os poderes de sua Excalibur._**

**_Vamos conhecer o barqueiro Arconte em "VIAJANDO NAS ÁGUAS DE ANQUERON"_**


	11. Cap 10 Viajando Nas Águas de Anqueron

**_CAPÍTULO DEZ – VIAJANDO NAS ÁGUAS DE ANQUERON_**

"_Os homens tremiam nos seus bancos, enquanto o barco prosseguia em direção a um local que nenhum deles queria conhecer. O barco continuava sendo impelido em meio ao nevoeiro negro, tomando um trajeto que nenhum homem vivo percorrera antes. Finalmente, tocou um fundo sólido e parou. Não se ouvia um único som."_

Exatamente doze horas depois, todos estavam prontos para o começo da viagem, pra variar estavam usando negro e empunhavam as melhores armas, fora um dia complicado e nervoso, os DeVinne não estavam acostumados a conviver com pessoas como aquelas e mais uma vez a paciência de Joh e Pedro acalentou os outros dois, impedindo problemas maiores.

Abandonaram o casebre, seguiram para o morro na frente do que estavam, havia sido um caminho difícil, naquele lugar só cresciam ervas daninhas e arbustos espinhosos, como se fossem um prelúdio do que enfrentariam a frente, não houve conversa parecia que cada um tinha a mente em algo diferente e ninguém queria compartilhar seus pensamentos com os companheiros de viagem, novamente um frio estranho começou a dominar o ar, os DeVinne conheciam aquela sensação estranha da outra vez que haviam ido ao inferno resgatar Julia das mãos do mesmo Quisar que agora os acompanhava.

Ninguém viu o estranho grupo subindo aquele monte feio e desolado, não porque não chamassem atenção, pois isso chamavam mesmo, mas porque não havia ninguém para olhar, nem mesmo os trouxas sem uma gota de conhecimento do mundo mágico se atreviam a morar por aquelas bandas. Coisas estranhas aconteciam por lá e pra piorar, mortes inexplicáveis também. Vez ou outra, pessoas das cidades próximas viam viajantes indo pra lá, todos com uma certa semelhança entre si, todos vestidos de negro, os DeVinne, mas para eles simplesmente estranhos muitos estranhos.

A medida que subiam, a trilha ia ficando cada vez mais estreita e escarpada, não ultrapassaria os seis metros, cheia de rochas e pedras caídas, mas eles encontraram um caminho, bem ao lado de um penhasco. Foi uma subida difícil e por um descuido quase mortal, Meriatrov e Johanna por pouco não caíram no fundo, sendo salvos no último segundo por Pedro e Vinicius. Eles continuavam subindo, seja lá por quantas horas, quando finalmente se depararam com uma caverna, não era grande e se parecia com muitas outras que havia na região, exceto que aquela era a entrada da maior boca do inferno de toda a Escócia.

- É, aqui estamos nós – Vinicius ajudou Liz a subir – Dá pra acreditar que a parte mais fácil foi essa subidinha?

- Não há tempo para isso! – Liz olhou para os outros que acabavam de subir – Vamos em frente.

Em fila indiana eles a seguiram, nenhum dos outros pronunciou qualquer palavra, uma neblina negra chegava até os seus joelhos, quando a luz da lua não mais lhes alcançava, Meriatrov acendeu sua varinha, dando-lhes claridade suficiente para que não tropeçassem nos próprios pés. Não caminharam por muito tempo, cerca de quinze minutos, sempre descendo e com um teto baixo que vez ou outra roçava a cabeça dos mais altos.

Foi quando chegara a ela.

A fechadura.

Meriatrov fez algum tipo de feitiço e longas chamas azuis brotaram do chão e todos puderam vislumbrar aquela preciosidade. Era redonda, com uns três metros de diâmetro, feita da mais pura prata que ainda resplandecia, parecendo indiferente a sujeira que tomava de conta do lugar. Sobre a prata havia inúmeras escrituras numa língua desconhecida da maioria dali, exceto por Johanna, Vinicius e Benjamin, mas havia coisas que mesmo olhos leigos poderiam compreender.

Um grande sol e a sua órbita dez planetas, dois deles pintados de negro, um de cinza e outro de branco, os outros seis eram multicoloridos, ao seu redor estavam entalhados o mais diversos tipos de armas, desde espadas até varinhas da qual saiam dragões. Na base estavam as escrituras ininteligíveis e três fissuras.

- Três espadas como chave – falou Pedro se abaixando próximo a elas – Por sorte, se fossem mais teríamos problemas, Excalibur não é uma espada DeVinne.

- Deixei Megan em Hogwarts – Liz resmungou, como se estivesse se recriminando.

- Isso não importa agora. Venham vocês dois aqui – o rapaz olhou para Vinicius e Johanna – e os outros se afastem

Todos fizeram o que ele pediu, em gestos idênticos cravaram as espadas nas fissuras, Pedro voltou o último olhar para Liz.

- Você tem noção da dificuldade tem nossos antepassados tiveram para fechar isso a uns quinhentos anos?

- Já estava mais do que na hora de abrir, não acha?

Ele fez que não com a cabeça e voltou a encarar a fechadura.

- No três.

Os outros dois concordaram, o rapaz fez a contagem regressiva, quando viraram as espadas a exemplo de chaves, uma luz negra foi expelida, todos se afastaram rapidamente, e a fechadura começou a abrir, dando lugar a um fosso muito profundo e escuro, que não se via o final.

Ninguém pode falar nada, pois em seguida um barulho alto foi ouvido, dezenas de seres começaram a surgir da abertura, eram pequenos, mas extremamente rápidos e fortes, cor de verde musgo, com pequenos chifres. Os guerreiros começaram a eliminá-los antes que escapassem, aquela seria a melhor maneira de gritar aos guardiões daquela região "Ei, os idiotas aqui abriram a Boca do Inferno" A luta levou mais tempo do que pensavam, Liz tinha eliminado quinze deles, mas ainda havia nove restantes só do seu lado da caverna, estavam lhe dando mais trabalho do que podia imaginar. Jogaram-lhe terra nos olhos e ela já estava perdendo completamente a paciência, um deles acabou por atingi-la na cabeça, fazendo um pequeno corte na sobrancelha.  
- Agora já chega de brincadeira. – empunhou a espada com força  
- Agora que tá ficando divertido. – um deles se agarrou a sua bota.  
- Vamos ver se acha isso divertido. – ela o chutou para cima e o cortou ao meio em pleno ar, que acabou virando pó. Porem um outro pulou por trás de Liz agarrando-lhe as costas.  
- Hei, sai daí! – exclamou tentando tirá-lo.

- Larga ela, seu bicho feio! – Johanna bateu com a espada na cabeça do demônio.  
O bichano caiu tonto no chão por causa da pancada de Johanna, Liz o golpeou e ele virou pó. Joh acabou com o último que tencionava pular na cabeça do seu irmão. No final de tudo apenas restou um grupo muito mau humorado que começou a descer finalmente pelo caminho escuro.

- Eu já disse a vocês o quanto eu odeio demônios inferiores? – Vinicius era o mais humorado de todos.

- Não mais que eu. – Quisar era o último do grupo e mesmo sua face angelical não parecia muito calma.

O tempo que se passou enquanto eles andavam em plena escuridão não se sabe ao certo, ainda apareceram alguns daqueles demoniosinhos chatos, outros que soltavam chamas pelos olhos e outros ainda que eram tão fedidos a ponto de quase fazer desmaiar. Algumas horas depois de duas paradas para descanso, eles se depararam com uma grande câmara, feita de pura rocha e com três saídas, todos olharam para Quisar.

- Por onde?

- Tanto faz, Elizabeth – eles fez um gesto de pouco caso – Os três caminhos levam até o porto onde Arconte espera a alma daqueles que já partiram.

- Se é assim, pra quê três passagens então? – Vinicius o olhou desconfiado.

- Cada uma delas possui um desafio diferente para impedir que vivos ultrapassem, demônios e almas passam por ai sem problemas.

- Cérberos... – Pedro murmurou para si mesmo.

- O cão de três cabeças era um desafio, os outros dois não sei quais são.

- Vamos pelo centro, seja lá o que for, eu enfrento.

- E lá vamos nós de novo. – Joh suspirou seguindo Liz logo em seguida.

Andaram por um corredor cerca de dez passos até chegar a uma câmara ainda maior do que aquela aonde antes se encontravam, no centro dela haviam pedras fincadas em forma de meia lua que apontavam para cima como dentes ameaçadores, e no meio destes havia uma única pedra, não tinha formato definido, mas parecia ter um significado: com um marco, ou um dedo guardião ou, mais ainda, um aviso. A paisagem tinha algo de muito perturbador.

Uma neblina espessa começou a surgir das paredes e cercá-los, quando olharam a sua volta, estavam presos num mar branco, a neblina aumentava de forma sobrenatural, ultrapassando a altura de suas cabeças, estavam presos e o centro daquilo era a pedra fincada.

Mas de uma forma muito estranha não se desesperaram, já haviam passado por situações bem mais apertadas que aquela, e Quisar gritou ao fundo que lhe seguissem, pois ao contrário deles não estava sendo afetado por tudo aquilo. Liz vislumbrou Dimitri do seu lado, e sentiu os parentes logo atrás e foram avançando muito devagar, para não correrem o risco de se separarem. O som das respirações dos companheiros era o que mantinha a cabeça da garota presa somente na busca por uma saída, foi quando notou um sinal novo, logo em frente, a escuridão parecia dominar a névoa, na maioria das situações aquilo não seria bem vindo, mas ali isso significava que aquela magia, ou seja lá o que fosse, perdia a força naquele ponto. Se passassem por ali estariam livres.

- Venham! A saída está logo em frente!

A garota correu se deparando com Quisar e Meriatrov num tipo de fosso, ao longe se via uma escadaria e ela poderia jurar que já estava ouvindo o som de água. Mas sua felicidade se foi bem mais rápido do que havia chegado, quando as sombras do que seriam seus primos e Benjamin se revelou uma névoa mais espessa.

- Pedro! Joh! Vinicius! Benjamin! – gritou em plenos pulmões.

Não houve resposta, começou a se desesperar e correu até o limite da névoa, gritando novamente os nomes queridos, mas novamente não houve resposta por um longo tempo. E a uma distância que lhe pareceu imensa ouviu o eco de um "Ei, Liz" . Ela respirou fundo, estava cansada e suada, mas ainda assim fria. Olhou para os dois companheiros que restavam.

- O que diabos foi aquilo?!

- Espectros inumares – explicou Quisar sério – Esta hora eles já devem estar...

- Ah, de forma alguma!

Sem pensar uma segunda vez, ela avançou de volta a névoa, que por algum motivo começou a se dissipar, não estava no mesmo lugar de antes, era menor, cheio de pequenas pedras, e plantas mortas, se viam muitas sombras de pedras fincadas no chão. Lápides. Túmulos.

- Onde vocês estão? – gritou com raiva.

- Aqui! – disse uma voz profunda e fria, que parecia emanar do solo – Estava esperando por você há muito tempo.

A garota segurou a espada por entre as mãos com força, mas as pernas foram cedendo e contra a sua vontade seus olhos fechavam, mas antes de cair num sono terrivelmente profundo, ela teve a impressão de ver vários pares de olhos. Sentiu uma mão fria tocar o seu rosto, foi quando perdeu os sentidos.

Quando voltou a si, a primeira coisa que fez foi se recriminar por ser tão tola, quinze anos de treinamento DeVinne parecia ter sido inúteis para entrar naquela cabeça dura, entrar num túmulo onde jamais poderia ter luz do sol capaz de destruir aquelas criaturas. O que faria? A primeira coisa, olhou em volta rapidamente e viu os primos e o tio que estavam deitados em altares idênticos àquele que ela mesma se encontrava, a luz esverdeada do lugar lhes davam uma aparência doentia, mas ela ainda podia ver seus peitos se movendo, estavam vivos. Contudo se ela não encontrasse um meio de sair rápido dali, isso não continuaria por muito tempo.

Algo azedo desceu na garganta quando ela percebeu que ao lado de cada um deles permanecia um punhal próximo do pescoço, aguardando seu destino final. Foi quando ela ouviu um som de passos arrastados, e voltou a se deitar, com a mente trabalhando a mil. De repente um murmúrio lúgubre tomou conta do lugar, vindo de uma voz fria, dura e agourenta.

_Vivos, não vivos, presos na pedra daninha._

_Permanecerão onde a sombra caminha_

_A luz não mais verão, e a escuridão vão amar_

_Sua alma será de pedra e o coração não baterá._

Ao lado de Vinicius, que era o mais próximo, ela ouviu um rangido, uma mão morta segurou o punhal, a garota sentia-se fraca por causa do encantamento, foi quando notou que sua espada continuava perto do seu corpo, a segurou como se ela fosse a última corda de salvação e se sentiu instantaneamente desperta. Com toda a força que conseguiu reunir, golpeou o ser, ao mero contato com a espada ele explodiu, contudo havia muito mais deles. As sombras não permitiam que ela os visse, mas seus instintos faziam com que soubesse que estava cercada e era a única barreira entre aqueles seres e os que dormiam. Por mais que lutasse, sabia que não poderia vence-los sozinha.

A garota olhou com urgência para os parentes que continuavam desacordados, sentiu que aqueles espectros cada vez a cercavam mais, contudo uma idéia permanecia na sua mente, se iria morrer, morreria lutando.

Empunhou a espada com toda coragem que tinha (que não era pouca), foi quando ouviu o som de vozes e a parede ao seu lado direito desmoronou, uma luz forte de fogo tomou conta do lugar e os espectros retrocederam rapidamente para as sombras. Quisar entrou no lugar segurando duas bolas de fogo, Dimitri logo o seguiu e dirigiu seu olhar imediatamente para Liz.

- Me admira que ainda esteja viva!

- As vezes sou meio precipitada, ora! Pare de me recriminar e acabe logo com essas coisas!

O bruxo necromante voltou o olhar para os espectros inumares, que se reuniam num canto da câmara onde a luz não atingia. Meriatrov se viu tentado a arriscar dominá-los, eles seriam muito úteis no seu exército, mas não iria subestimar a magia antiga que criara aqueles seres. Então buscou na memória o encantamento que destruiria aquelas criaturas amaldiçoadas.

_Mortis continuos_

Um raio branco saiu da varinha, centenas de gritos angustiantes foram ouvidos, e depois, silêncio.

- O que fez com eles? – indagou Quisar curioso.

- Permiti que morressem.

O bruxo não falou mais e usou sua magia para transportar os DeVinne até o fosso em que eles haviam estado anteriormente, eles levavam cerca de meia hora para conseguir acordá-los.

- O que eu não entendo é porque Liz não foi afetada como nós. – comentou Vinicius enquanto comia.

- Imagino que foi Excalibur – explicou Quisar – Me permite? – ele pediu a espada a garota que a entregou, o demônio não conseguiu segurá-la por mais que dois segundos, soltando-a no chão, todos puderam ver que suas mãos estavam em carne viva – Foi como imaginei – falou curando-se – ela não pode ser tocada por nenhum ser das trevas e em momento de perigo dá ao seu dono algum tipo que proteção.

- Liz, você pode achar o que quiser – Vinicius a encarou – Mas você vai ser eternamente grata aos Black por essa espada.

Ela não respondeu nada.

O céu era vermelho e nuvens negras se batiam uma contra as outras, formando raios imensos, e o barulho dos trovões era as vezes ensurdecedor, Liz estava perdida nos próprios pensamentos, enquanto os rapazes continuavam a comer, quando percebeu que Johanna sumira, por um momento sentiu seu coração parar, olhou em volta e viu suas pegadas, subiu a escadaria do fosso, seus batimentos cardíacos voltaram ao normal quando a viu mais a diante.

- Johanna! Você perdeu completamente a...

- Olhe, Liz, é o Anqueron, o rio do esquecimento.

Ela voltou o olhar para frente, era imenso, talvez um quilometro de largura, ele não possuía água, mas uma espécie de fluido, se alguém nadasse nele, perderia todas as memórias por todo sempre. Da outra vez não haviam passado por ali, mas sim por um portal, aquela visão era única.

- Isso vai ser divertido!

Liz olhou assombrada para a prima, não creditando que era a ajuizada Johanna que estava falando aquilo.

- É, com certeza vai.

As duas olharam para trás e viram os outros se aproximavam, juntos eles começaram a descer, indo parar num pequeno ancoradouro, onde um barco de madeira, subia e descia de acordo com as pequenas ondas do rio. O barqueiro estava parado a espera por passageiros. Estava encapuzado, perdido num pesado pano marrom. Os pedaços de pele que escapavam das mangas denunciavam que era mais velho do que aquelas mentes humanas poderiam sonhar.

- Não transporto vivos. – a voz soou baixa e gutural.

- Mas transporta os descendentes de Galahad, como transportou durante a Grande Guerra. – Benjamin deu um passo a frente.

- São tempos antigos, hoje as alianças são fracas.

- Continuamos carregando o sangue dos antigos, as alianças são fracas mas ainda existem! – Vinicius também se aproximou apoiando o outro.

- Subam, pelas alianças sou obrigado a levá-los.

Com uma expressão de "Quê? Como?", Liz subiu no barco, de fora ele parecia muito frágil, mas ao estar ali, ela teve certeza que agüentaria maremotos, era provido de remos, um de cada lado, que subiam e desciam de forma cadenciada e inalterada. O barqueiro, aferrado a uma madeira que deveria guiar o leme, levantou o braço direito. Os remos, como por encanto, começaram a se mexer sozinhos, como numa coreografia assombrada, subindo e descendo, friccionando-se contra o fluido, desprendendo do barco da areia.

A travessia durou uns quinze minutos, em puro silêncio, a garota de vez em quando observava os companheiros, mas quando a margem oposta já podia ser vista, toda sua atenção foi dirigida para lá.

A floresta de Perséfone.

Tinha esse nome em honra a deusa grega, mulher de Hades, o lendário deus do submundo, mas se essa havia sido uma forma de homenagear a pobre coitada, aqueles demônios tinham que rever seus conceitos. Árvores mortas e retorcidas, centenas, não, milhares delas, nenhum caminho ou trilha visível, mas a garota sabia que esse não seria o único problema que teriam, aquelas terras eram habitadas por animais em decomposição, como seus amigos espectros, esses também eram sedentos por carne viva.

Não demoraram muito para descer e decidiram por fim descansarem antes de enfrentar aquela jornada árdua e batalhas difíceis. Liz percebeu Quisar observando as águas e se aproximou.

- Ainda não agradeci lá por trás, vocês chegaram bem a tempo.

- Fizemos uma promessa, não foi? – ele a olhou divertido, desse jeito ela entendia porque Julia gostara dele.

- É, fizeram.

- Como ela está? – perguntou de repente.

- Julia? – sabia que não precisava daquela confirmação, mas mesmo assim, ele a deu – Bem, acredito, faz alguns meses que não a vejo, acho que ela ainda está na Sibéria de castigo.

- Castigo?!

- Mais ou menos, ela e Anna, lembra dela? Uma loira, baixinha, bem enfezada, era a mais nova do nosso grupo.

- Acho que sim.

- Bom, as duas aceitaram um desafio de um demônio, meu avô não gostou muito da história, e as mandou treinar na Sibéria, com o pior dos nossos tios.

- Julia sempre foi muito...

- Doidinha, é, ela é assim. Acho que é por isso que você gostou dela, não existem pessoas desse modo por aqui.

- É, não existem.

Depois do descanso merecido finalmente decidiram adentrar na floresta, não demorou muito para que os galhos das árvores se emaranhassem ao seu redor. À frente só conseguiam ver troncos das árvores de tamanho e forma inumeráveis, mas todos indubitavelmente mortos: retos e inclinados, torcidos e curvados, grossos e finos.

Não havia vegetação rasteira, somente pedaços que se desprendiam das grandes árvores. A cada passo que davam a sensação de subida era indiscutível, como também era a de que a cada momento a floresta se fechava mais ao redor deles, a sensação de estar novamente presos não era nenhum um pouco agradável. Mas até aquele momento não se ouvia qualquer ruído, além dos seus próprios passos, e vez ou outra, de algum galho se quebrando; não se escutava nenhum sussurro ou movimento alheio ao deles, mas todos tinham a impressão de que não eram bem vindos ali. A sensação foi ficando cada vez mais forte, até o momento que ouviram um grito ensurdecedor, do tipo que se mata de medo um homem corajoso só por escutar.

- Escondam-se! Atrás das árvores, rápido! – Quisar puxou Liz, e os outros passaram somente por um segundo de descrédito e logo fizeram o que ele pediu, o quê de urgência na sua voz era grave de mais para ser ignorado.

O som do trote de um cavalo pode ser ouvido cada vez mais perto, era incrível que não tivessem ouvido antes, Liz tentou olhar para ver o porquê de tamanho receio de Quisar, ela sabia que o demônio não fazia o gênero de temer qualquer coisa, mas não pode mais que entreolhar pelo meio das árvores, pois ele continuava segurando fortemente o seu braço.

Pela parca trilha que havia seguido surgiu um cavalo alado negro, isso explicava porque não o haviam ouvido antes. Era um cavalo grande, maior que todos que a garota já vira em toda a sua vida, era montado por um cavaleiro que fazia jus a montaria, era também grande, envolto numa grande capa com capuz negro. O rosto recoberto não podia ser visto.

Ele continuava a adentrar, mas quando chegou exatamente na árvore que Liz estava, parou, e para o horror da garota, ela ouviu o ruído vindo do ser, como se fosse um lobo farejando a sua presa. Ela já estava quase tirando a espada da bainha quando Quisar a encarou dizendo que não somente com o olhar. Nesse momento o cavalo avançou, primeiro devagar, depois num trote muito rápido e desapareceu de vista.

- Por que não me deixou matá-lo?! – a garota indagou saindo de trás da árvore.

- Você já usou sua arma branca o suficiente aqui, Elizabeth, certamente foi o poder dela que o Cavaleiro de Kien estava farejando, se o matasse, isso claro se você conseguisse, logo os dez irmãos dele invadiriam a floresta, e ai sim, teríamos problemas.

- Você disse Kien, Quisar? – Benjamin que se aproximava o observou pela primeira vez muito sério, até ali, o homem parecia estar se divertindo como numa visita ao parque.

- Não ouviu falar da guerra dos oito irmãos? – Quisar cruzou os braços e lhe devolveu um olhar a altura.

- Ouvi alguma coisa.

- Mas eu não. – Liz se pôs entre os dois – Passei os últimos sete meses naquela Escola de Magia, o que está acontecendo?

- Uma guerra – foi Pedro que respondeu – Não se lembra do que eu disse em Hogwarts? Adiel está tentando a dominação do inferno.

- Isso mesmo – Quisar concordou – Ele e seus sete irmãos estão duelando pelo lugar que foi ocupado pelo pai deles antes, o supremo chefe dos Infernos. Você não escolheu uma boa época para vir até aqui, se me permite dizer.

- Acho que isso não importa mais – ela tirou com raiva os cabelos que insistiam cair no rosto - se quiserem voltar, fiquem a vontade, mas eu vou adiante.

E sem dizer mais nada, a garota voltou a adentrar mais na floresta, Dimitri olhou para Vinicius que estava mais perto.

- Ela sempre foi assim...?

- Sempre – suspirou começando a andar também – e cada vez parece ficar pior.

A caminhada prosseguia em ritmo acelerado, mas nada de pior aconteceu pelo resto do dia, eles pararam para descansar numa clareira, não era exatamente uma clareira, mas um local em que as árvores estavam um pouco mais afastadas uma das outras. Johanna e Dimitri estavam montando guarda, enquanto os outros tinham seu descanso merecido, por pior que fosse a situação, Pedro, Vinicius e Quisar conseguiram dormir num sono profundo. Enquanto Liz, somente permanecia encostada numa árvore, com os olhos fechados, tentando dar o mínimo descanso ao corpo.

Sua mente estava num tipo de alfa, nem dormia, mas não podia se dizer que estava acordada também, flutuava por aquele mundo negro, dessa forma, ela mesmo sem saber foi a primeira que viu o inimigo se aproximando, lobos, leões, cavalos, pássaros, se aproximavam rapidamente por terra e pelo ar, todos mortos, como se contava na lenda.

Ela abriu os olhos.

- Eles estão vindo.

Mesmo aquele murmúrio dela foi o suficiente para todos se porem de pé, um plano foi armado, eles eram muitos para serem combatidos corpo a corpo, a inteligência prevaleceu naquele momento.

Quando as centenas de animais chegaram até eles, ou melhor, chegaram até onde eles deviam estar, não encontraram nada alem de muitas árvores derrubadas, a cerca de um quilometro dali, quase no meio da floresta, em cima da árvore mais alta que eles puderam encontrar, o grupo observava o grunhido raivoso daqueles seres. A missão cabia somente a Joh e a Dimitri, a caçadora segurou o arco feito por improvisação e o bruxo lhe entregou a flecha que havia enfeitiçado, ela mirou da melhor maneira que pôde, e aquela flecha percorreu uma distância que nenhuma outra conseguiria. Quando se chocou contra as árvores caídas, começaram a pegar fogo, segundo o encantamento do bruxo. Era sabido de todos, que somente o fogo destrói.

A partir daí foi uma luta pelo pós-vida, mas foram os recém chegados que venceram dessa vez, toda aquela região da floresta foi queimada e os animais com ela, quando teve fim o último, algo surpreendente aos olhos dos vivos aconteceu, uma nova floresta viva começou a surgir no lugar da outra, mas o espetáculo se tornou macabro quando em poucos minutos, ela estava novamente morta.

- Ninguém destrói essa floresta, não é? – Liz perguntou ao descer da árvore.

- Não – foi Quisar que respondeu – Ela foi criada para servir a este mundo, e só será destruída quando tudo for.

- Qual a distância de Giudecca? – Vinicius indagou quando voltaram a andar.

- Acho que nunca foi medida em milhas – Quisar olhou para o céu, e viu algo se movendo rápido, sabendo que logo teriam mais problemas – E as coisas aqui dependem muito do seu poder e da sua vontade, se for fraco, pode ficar andando anos.

- Você é um raiosinho de sol no fim do caminho sabia? – o demônio não respondeu, pois mantinha sua atenção no céu.

- Qual é o problema, Quisar? – Liz também parou de andar para olhá-lo.

- Sei que vocês já enfrentaram muita coisa hoje, mas acho que o pior ainda está por vir.

- Do que está falando? – Benjamin voltou o olhar para o céu rubro.

- Vi algo. – respondeu sério – Ou assim penso, três formas negras, se movendo muito rápido para serem nuvens, bem na nossa direção.

- São os cavaleiros de Kien? – o velho renegado o encarou sério, o demônio concordou – Fogo, precisamos de tochas, o mais rápido possível.

Mas foi ele terminar de dizer isso que soaram três gritos terríveis idênticos àquele que ouviram quando havia chegado a floresta. Sob as nuvens negras, eles sentiram mais do que viram, uma sombra se levantou, uma sombra ou mais de uma. Três figuras negras estavam vindo na direção deles, tão negros que pareciam buracos negros na escuridão que os envolvia.

Cada um deles foi para um lado diferente, enquanto corria Liz se recriminava por não ter perguntado o que eram aqueles seres, e principalmente como poderia destruí-los. Ouviu o terrível guincho atrás de si, ninguém precisava lhe dizer que eles a estavam farejando, ou melhor que estavam farejando Excalibur. Não tinha escolhas, se estavam atrás da sua espada iriam tê-la, da forma mais cortante possível.

Parou de correr e encarou os perseguidores, segurou a espada, imediatamente, embora tudo continuava escuro como antes, as figuras dos cavaleiros se tornaram muito claras aos olhos da garota. Os três avançavam na sua direção, nos seus rostos brilhavam olhos impiedosos, também seguravam espadas, o maior deles a atacou.

Liz não se deixou abater e também se jogou contra o cavalo e cortou os pés do cavaleiro, como das outras vezes, somente ao toque o ser se desfez em pó, os outros dois guincharam, e tentaram atacá-la, mas uma figura se pôs entre a garota caída e os que restavam. Uma explosão de luzes quase a cegou, ela viu a verdadeira forma de Quisar, antes que ele gritasse de dor, quando a espada do inimigo trespassou seu ombro. Tirando forças do seu intimo, ela se levantou impedindo que ele fosse mais ferido, mas sabia que não poderia enfrentá-los sozinha, dera sorte lá atrás, fora um golpe inesperado para o cavaleiro, mas esses dois estavam prontos para o combate. Foi quando as árvores se iluminaram, de todos os lados seus companheiros de viagem começaram a surgir segurando tochas, Dimitri soltava chamas da varinha, assim em desvantagem os Cavaleiros de Kien tiveram que recuar.

Johanna examinou o ferimento de Quisar enquanto os outros planejavam a melhor maneira de saírem dali.

- Nunca vi coisa igual. – a caçadora se aproximou do grupo depois de algum tempo – Na escola de Medicina, eles não incluem ferimentos por facas demoníacas, alem do mais, nenhum DeVinne jamais enfrentou esses seres.

- Giudecca não está longe daqui. – Liz olhou para Quisar que parecia tremer de febre próximo de uma árvore – Tive a impressão de ver as torres da fortaleza, quando os cavaleiros nos atacaram.

Um som de revoada foi ouvido ao longe.

- Ótimo, o que é agora?

- Revoada de pássaros demoníacos – Benjamin olhava o horizonte com um binóculo – Temos que sair rápido daqui, antes que essas coisinhas nos alcancem.

**_NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:_**

**_Giudecca é uma fortaleza impenetrável, morada de Adiel. Finalmente Liz e o demônio ficam cara a cara, ele pode trazer Sirius de volta, mas para isso Liz terá que pagar três terríveis penas. Os jovens caçadores partem em busca de uma cura para o ferimento de Quisar, fazem uma promessa, só sairão dali juntos e no seu caminho se depararão com uma linha, é pode acreditar, é uma linha mesmo._**

**_Adiel, o mais poderoso, o conheceremos em: "A TROCA POR TRÊS PESARES"_**


	12. Cap 11 A troca por Três Pesares

**_CAPÍTULO 11 – A TROCA POR TRÊS PESARES_**

"_Ah, se minha alma vai sofrer por meus pecados_

_Concede que termine essa dor incessante!_

_Permite que Fausto viva mil anos no inferno,_

_Cem mil anos, mas que acabe por ser salvo"_

Todos começaram a correr com aqueles estranhos bichos nos seus calcanhares, Dimitri e Pedro ajudaram Quisar, poderiam enfrentá-los se não estivessem numa desvantagem de dez pra um, estavam as portas de Giudecca, não era justo perder ali, depois de tudo que haviam passado desde que se encontraram com Arconte. A fortaleza fora feita numa pedra negra e se estendia numa altura além do que os olhos conseguiam alcançar, Liz olhou para Quisar, ele estava muito ferido, nunca pensou que o demônio pudesse se arriscar assim para salvá-la. A fortaleza estava fechada e dois gárgulas guardavam a entrada e não dirigiram os melhores olhares para os visitantes, e logo voltaram a se transformar em pedra, se ao menos eles avisassem a Adiel que estavam fora, mas frente a tudo que havia acontecido, os aventureiros duvidavam que pudessem essa tão grande sorte.

Os cinco se reuniram numa roda, enquanto Joh tentava cuidar de Quisar, aquela estava sendo uma estranha situação para a garota, se havia alguém que ela odiava no mundo era o demônio, mas se não fosse por ele, Liz estaria morta.

- Ele não vai sobreviver por muito tempo. – falou Dimitri olhando para a dupla – Ninguém pode entrar em Giudecca sem ser convidado, a fortaleza é impenetrável

- Não seja tão pessimista, Meriatrov, vamos escalar essa coisa.

- Boa idéia, Benjamin. – falou Pedro – mas Quisar nunca vai conseguir subir nem degraus.

- Ele está morto, pelo amor de Deus. – replicou impaciente.

- Não vamos abandona-lo! – replicou Johanna e olhou para Liz como se pusesse fim na discussão – Não é Liz?

- Ele sabia onde estava se metendo, Johanna, a nossa missão é chegar lá em cima. – falou evitando olhar para a moça

- Deve haver outro jeito, tem que haver. – disse desesperada vendo que o peito de Quisar parecia falhar.

- Pois é melhor pensar logo, porque nossos amigos emplumados estão chegando. – disse Vinicius olhando ao longe.

No horizonte dezenas de pássaros gigantes voavam, não, eram mais, eram centenas, os caçadores empunharam suas espadas, se iam morrer, morreriam lutando, isso estava claro para todos, foi quando o inesperado aconteceu, seus corpos começaram a se desfazer em pleno ar, e logo não havia mais nenhum visitante indesejado as portas de Giudecca.

Se aquilo era morrer era melhor do que a garota poderia imaginar, estava deitada numa confortável cama que parecia ser feita de penas de ganso, levou algum tempo para que seus olhos se acostumassem a escuridão do lugar, mas quando isso aconteceu, ela realmente estranhou o local que se encontrava, era um quarto ricamente decorado em negro? Quem poderia dormir num ambiente assim? Alem de um vampiro, claro, por mais que os DeVinne apreciassem a cor, aquele quarto excedia as expectativas.

Ela levantou-se mas quando seus pés tocaram o chão desejou não ter feito aquilo, era mais gelado que o próprio gelo, mas logo encontrou suas botas próximas a cama e as calçou, quem a teria colocado naquela cama e por que? Onde estava? E como fora parar ali? Eram algumas das muitas perguntas que invadiam a mente de Liz naquele momento.

Saiu do quarto, indo para um corredor iluminado por archotes, parecia estar num tipo de castelo, correu até uma janela e seu estômago contraiu-se frente a visão que teve, ainda estava no inferno, o céu vermelho vivo, e o nevoeiro negro ainda dominava o horizonte, mas não havia nem sinal daquelas terríveis aves, concluiu então onde estava, Giudecca, mas isso só serviu para aumentar as suas dúvidas, como havia entrado ali? A única coisa de que se recordava era de esperar certa a morte do lado de fora das muralhas da fortaleza então... Daí em diante só havia um grande vazio em sua mente...

- Então finalmente acordou.

Liz voltou-se para encarar o dono daquela voz, alto, esguio, de cabelo espesso, escuro e ondulado, de penetrantes olhos azuis, o tipo de pessoa que não se esquece com facilidade.

- Olá, Adiel.

- Elizabeth... Como seus parentes a chamam? Liz, acho. – a voz dele era baixa, quase cantada – Sabe, eu pensei que nunca mais voltaria a vê-la, pelo menos não nessa sua vida mortal. Então você e seus amigos um dia aparecem no meu reino.

- Seu reino?

- DeVinne não são mais tão informados como na época que Jarold era jovem, vejo, é, logo o inferno será o meu reino, desde que você e seus primos derrotaram o Triunvirato há quatro anos mortais, tem havido uma guerra aqui no submundo, eu estou vencendo a guerra, logo Hell se ajoelhará aos meus pés.

- Que bom para você, dominação total de um monte de soldados chifrudos – comentou ardilosa – mamãe deve estar orgulhosa.

- Você tem muita sorte e a língua afiada demais, garota, por menos já matei homens mais velhos e mais fortes que você.

- Isso era para me assustar?

- Não, sei que ameaças nunca vão assustá-la, Elizabeth.

- Que bom que sabe. O que você fez com a minha espada?

- Aquela arma magnífica? Iria lhe perguntar realmente a respeito, matou quatro dos meus melhores homens que só tocaram nela, possui um poder que nunca vi em toda minha vida, e tenha certeza que isso é muito.

- Não duvido que seja.

- Como a encontrou?

- Ninguém encontra Excalibur, Adiel, Excalibur encontra você, a Uma me escolheu, não me diga que essas notícias não chegaram até você? Um warlock a estava caçando.

- Ouvi alguma coisa, tenho que admitir, essa maldita raça warlock está se unindo aquele bruxo, o tal de Voldemort. Então você é a nova dona da Uma, Jarold deve estar muito orgulhoso, sei que ele sempre teve você em auto-estima.

- Não sei o que ele acha a respeito, Adiel, mas por melhor auto-estima que eu duvide que ele tenha por mim, quebrar todas as regras da família com certeza mudarão a estima que ele tenha.

- Não acredito nisso – riu misterioso – Mas já que tocou no assunto, realmente o que veio fazer no Hell? Iria entrar nas mentes dos seus companheiros de viagem, e que companheiros hein, mas preferi que você mesma me falasse.

- Quero que você ressuscite o meu pai.

- Acho que escutei mal. – ele comentou rindo maldoso.

- Não, você escutou suficientemente bem, quero que use sua magia negra e ressuscite o meu pai, estou disposta a pagar o preço que me pedir.

Adiel parou de rir e encarou a garota, ela estava falando sério, com um gesto pediu que a acompanhasse, seguindo por longos corredores escuros, até o "jardim" do seu castelo. Liz olhou para a relva que se estendia a perder de vista, nunca pensara que poderia encontrar qualquer coisa verde e que não cheirasse a enxofre naquele lugar, o demônio parecia rir do seu desconcerto. Mas mesmo que ali fosse diferente, não fugia da sensação de perigo iminente que sentia desde que chegara a Hell, estavam cercados por um nevoa espessa que se movia lentamente e se aderia ao seu corpo, num ato reflexo levou a mão onde costumava ficar Excalibur, mas com pesar recordou-se que não estava de posse da espada. Um relâmpago surpreendentemente cortou o céu. Dois segundos depois um trovão prolongado ribombou. Um silvo de um animal desconhecido, e depois de tudo que havia visto, preferia que continuasse desconhecido. Farfalhar de asas, lembrou uma coruja, mas ela sabia que nunca haveria corujas ali. Sentiu os olhos pesados de Adiel no seu corpo. Na sua frente surgiu uma planta, e tudo começou a crescer muito rapidamente, e logo havia uma floresta na sua frente, mas esta morreu em poucos segundos, a Floresta de Perséfone, que enfrentara, estava na sua frente novamente, algo se mexeu, mas não ousou se aproximar, ela sabia que não se aproximaria, não com Adiel ali do seu lado. Chuva. Começou fraca. Um relâmpago explodiu muito forte perto de onde estava. Um clarão na floresta. Uma árvore gigante curvou-se, como um servo obediente, um servo de Adiel. De repente a chuva cessou e a árvore voltou a posição normal.

Liz sabia o que o demônio queria lhe demonstrar com aquilo, seu poder, um poder que não existia há três anos quando ele e Karl duelaram, se existisse, o caçador não teria durado nem um segundo.

- Surpresa, Elizabeth?

Ela voltou a olhar para quem lhe falara. O demônio em forma de homem.

- Seu poder aumentou surpreendentemente.

- Sim, matei muitos Superiores e fiquei seus poderes, sou quase um demônio perfeito.

A garota não se permitiu contrariá-lo, sabia que estava dizendo a verdade, isso era bom não? Significava que ele realmente tinha o poder para trazer Sirius de volta, mas ela ainda tinha seu senso de caçadora, ele poderia atacar o mundo superior a qualquer momento. Adiel a olhava curioso.

- Trazer um morto a vida, isso vai contra as leis da natureza, Elizabeth, você sabe disso.

- Ele não morreu por mãos vivas e nem demoníacas, Adiel, meu pai foi tragado por um falha.

- Interessante, isso melhora a situação tenho que admitir, poderia... Tenho o poder para isso. – falou encostando a ponta do dedo gelado no rosto da garota – Mas continua sendo uma magia negra, mais poderosa que sua mente mortal possa saber o significado.

- O que quer em troca?

- Bom... Você conhece as leis que regem a magia negra.

- Sim, quando você a pratica, ela retorna três vezes mais poderosa contra você.

- Exatamente, ressuscitar seu pai pode me trazer problemas com alguém que não quero. – ele inconscientemente olhou para cima – Só farei isso se for muito bem recompensado.

- Eu já perguntei o que você quer, oras. – Liz estava ficando impaciente.

- Você precisará cruzar as prisões do Hell e achar alma dele, para isso não pode ter essa bondade que imunda seu corpo, sua boa alma seria tragada para dentro de uma das prisões quando você colocasse o primeiro pé naquele lugar, primeira pena, quero que você tenha uma parte demoníaca.

- Pra que? – indagou arregalando os olhos - O que você ganha com isso?

- No presente? Nada. No futuro, pode significar tudo, sei pra que você está destinada, me será muito útil saber que você pode ceder ao lado negro.

- Eu nunca farei isso.

- Nunca diga desta água não beberei.

- Está bem, eu aceito, o que mais você quer?

- Estou no meio de uma guerra, você sabe disso, para trazer a vida a um corpo que nem existe, terei que me dedicar, não posso deixar meus exércitos nas mãos de fracos, quero que seja minha general, que me dê o domínio do inferno. – antes que Liz respondesse ele continuou, como se soubesse o que ela pensava – Não se preocupe com o tempo que levará a batalha, lembre que o tempo corre aqui como nós queremos, e que os vivos não envelhecem.

Liz abaixou a cabeça e sentiu algo azedo descendo na garganta, podia dar a sua vida pela do seu pai sem pensar duas vezes, podia ser escrava de Adiel para sempre, mas dar tamanho poder aquele ser era loucura, tinha que pensar no futuro, nas pessoas e seres que seriam mortos por aquela sua escolha, mas o rosto do seu pai voltou a mente, aquele rosto feliz no casamento dos Potter, saber que depois aquilo ele enfrentara doze anos preso por um crime que não cometera, depois fora caçado como um animal, e que agora estava preso no inferno. O que importava o futuro, se agora poderia lhe dar uma nova chance de ser feliz. Fez sua escolha.

- Está bem, qual a terceira pena?

- A terceira... – Adiel pareceu pensar com cuidado – Já lhe disse que sei qual será o seu destino, por isso me é inútil pedir que seja a rainha do meu reino, nem eu posso mudar tanto assim o futuro, mas eu quero algo seu, algo que só você pode me dar.

- O que?

- Seu primeiro filho, Elizabeth, ele será meu.

- Pra que você quer um caçador? Tem legiões de demônios muito mais poderosos.

- A sua inocência humana quase me comove, você é a nova dona de Excalibur, e o pai do garoto, pelo menos o pai físico, também será poderoso. Não quero que a pessoa que surja dessa união tente destruir o reino que estou construindo, quero que seja o meu príncipe e vou tê-lo.

- Meu filho... – murmurou tão baixo que nem Adiel ouviu, olhou para o horizonte rubro na sua frente, estava destinando o seu sangue ao mal, manchando a pureza do sangue DeVinne, o garoto algum dia a perdoaria? Poderia criá-lo para o bem, tentar purificá-lo, mas não tinha certeza se isso era possível, só que não podia mais voltar atrás – Eu aceito. – respondeu em alto e bom som.

- Você é mais forte do que eu imaginei, Elizabeth, bem mais forte. Vamos entrar, pegar a sua Excalibur, para selar isso com um pacto de sangue.

Ela concordou com um aceno de cabeça, o demônio não voltou a olhá-la, se o tivesse feito, veria a última lágrima que Elizabeth DeVinne derramaria por longos anos até que estivesse frente a frente com aquele que acabava de ser destinado as trevas.

A forma que o pacto de sangue é feita até hoje quando essa história está sendo escrita é proibida de ser descrita, por isso logo após que Liz e Adiel fizeram suas promessas, a garota sentiu no seu peito algo pesado que não soube definir bem, não era como se tivesse mudado, mas como se carregasse no seio algo que não lhe pertencia, contudo aquele peso ainda permaneceu ali por muitos anos.

Logo que terminou o ritual, Liz pediu para ver os amigos, Adiel fez questão de acompanhá-la. Enquanto andava, prestava atenção em tudo, aquelas paredes haviam sido erguidas há muitas vidas dos homens, por quem ou pelo o quê não saberia dizer, a curiosidade era tamanha que se viu tentada a conversar com o demônio, mas só a mera menção dessa possibilidade, a sua consciência a recriminou, sentia nojo e odiava aquele ser, que destruira e amaldiçoara a sua vida e o seu futuro. De qualquer forma, Adiel acabou por lhe falar coisas que deveria saber sobre a jornada que travaria deste dia em diante, mesmo que sua alma tremesse de ódio frente a uma nova descoberta, ela não falou nada

- Chegamos.

A jovem parou de andar e olhou para uma porta acinzentada com forma elíptica, no centro havia um cristal negro, mas sem nenhum sinal de fechadura ou de possível abertura, quando Adiel tocou o cristal, um risco de fogo cortou a porta ao meio, e as duas metades começaram a adentrar na parede.

Quando ela deu o primeiro passo lá dentro sentiu o peso de um forte abraço, não precisava abrir os olhos para saber que era Johanna.

- Pensamos o pior quando acordamos e não te vimos! Onde você estava? Que lugar é esse?

- Família preocupada essa sua, Elizabeth. – Adiel também entrou e sorriu para Joh, que não retribuiu o sorriso.

- Eu estou bem, não se preocupem, esse é...

- Adiel. – Benjamin terminou a frase.

- Olá, renegado – o demônio o encarou com uma expressão curiosa – A última vez que o vi estava sendo derrotado pela espada da sua irmã, Sophia, vejo que ela não foi capaz de matá-lo, é realmente uma pena.

Liz não estava interessada na discussão daqueles dois e deu um olhar de urgência a procura do ferido que se encontrava num canto, recoberto pelos casacos de todos da comitiva. Ela foi rápido até ele, quando encostou a mão na sua testa sentiu muito quente, teve certeza que se fosse humano já estaria morto.

- Você pode ajudá-lo, Adiel? – ela o olhou séria.

- Não, meu irmão Kien sabe amaldiçoar muito bem suas armas e as dos seus comparsas – ele observou o outro demônio com atenção – Mas existe uma planta que pode salvá-lo.

- Planta? – Johanna engasgou-se – Teremos que voltar ao mundo superior para isso?!

Adiel riu, um riso superior.

- Pobres caçadores, realmente acha que a maldição de um demônio pode ser rompida por uma planta dos mortais? Ah, não, minha cara, uma planta dos Campos Elíseos, ou céu, seja lá que nome vocês dão, para onde vão as boas almas, chama-se Dária, e só cresce lá. Se realmente desejam salvar a alma desse amaldiçoado devem ser rápidos, ele é forte, mas não sobrevive por muito tempo.

- Precisaremos de um portal para isso, onde vamos achar a essa altura do campeonato?

- Acho que só dessa vez, poderei ajudá-la, Elizabeth. – Adiel a encarou, e todos o observaram – Existe uma brecha guardada por um amigo, não muito longe daqui, você teria que usá-la de qualquer forma para encontrar a alma do seu pai.

- Que você ganha com isso? – ela o olhou desconfiada.

- Ora, é somente um mero gesto desinteressado. Mas somente você e seus primos poderão ir.

- Prometemos acompanhá-la em toda a jornada.

- É? – Adiel olhou de forma superior para Benjamin – E como imagina que sua entrada nos Campos Elíseos seria permitida? Traidores nunca são bem vindo por lá, sinto em lhe dizer. – comentou de forma muito sarcástica – Quanto a Meriatrov, preciso dizer alguma coisa, sobre bruxos necromantes no céu?

- Já é o bastante! – Liz se afastou de Quisar – É melhor que fiquem, alguém tem que estar ao lado dele enquanto estivermos fora. – ela olhou para os primos – Vamos, se não começarmos logo a andar, talvez não haja pra quem trazer Dária.

- Acho – Adiel tomou a palavra mais uma vez – Que vocês já andaram o suficiente para uma vida, vou lhes arranjar condução. Leve-os ao jardim enquanto isso, Elizabeth.

Ele não deu tempo dela dizer nem sim e nem não, dessa forma Liz teve que se resignar e voltar a tomar o caminho para o local onde vendera sua alma. Todos notaram que ela estava muito séria, mas somente Pedro se dispôs a falar.

- O que aconteceu afinal entre você e Adiel, Liz?

- Ele aceitou trazer Sirius de volta – a garota mantinha o olhar nas escadas que agora desciam.

- A que preço?

- Ele quer que eu lute ao lado dele na guerra.

- Quê?! – Vinicius parou de descer, parecendo que havia sido atingido por um feitiço do corpo preso.

- Eu aceitei, somente a mim, eu vou lutar por Adiel enquanto ele faz o corpo do meu pai e lhe devolve a alma.

- Me parece razoável.

- Pedro! Você também, ficou maluco?! – o loiro olhava desacreditado para os primos.

- Não, estou bem são, caro primo, e acho que se alguém tem que vencer essa guerra, e nós sabemos que alguém _tem_ que vencer essa guerra, entre os oito, somente Adiel vai nos dar alguma paz, ele tem um acordo de não agressão com os DeVinne, que até agora manteve.

- Ele manteve a porcaria do acordo porque estava até as fuças lutando com os queridos irmãozinhos dele – replicou revoltado – Quando tiver o domínio do inferno, vai nos atacar com tudo, isto está muito claro para mim. Devemos deixá-los lutar e acabarem por se destruir uns aos outros.

- Dei meu sangue e minha palavra de que iria ajudá-lo, Vinicius – Liz o olhou muito séria – Se não estar de acordo é melhor me matar agora, porque de outra forma, enquanto depender de mim, Adiel vai ser o rei dos infernos sim.

- Eu nunca faria isso, Elizabeth! – ele devolveu um olhar a altura – Nunca lhe faria mal, mas você está cega, não pensa no futuro? No que essa sua decisão vai interferir em outras vidas?

- Eu me interesso no presente, e numa vida que foi aprisionada por doze anos, no lugar mais escuro, com as piores criaturas o enlouquecendo, depois foi caçado como um verme. E por fim morreu pelas mãos do seu próprio sangue, sem nunca saber que tinha uma filha! Uma alma que agora está presa nos infernos!

Vinicius não respondeu nada.

- É, nos infernos, foi o que Adiel me disse, ele está na quarta prisão, dos cheios de ódio, ele está tão tomado pela ira, por todo sofrimento que teve em sua vida, que não pode ir para o paraíso! O que você quer que faça ao saber que meu pai, que a alma dele, sofre dia após dia, mesmo depois de morto, por um crime que ele nunca cometeu? Quer que eu volte para o conforto de Green Hall, encoste a cabeça no travesseiro e esqueça tudo, primo? Desculpe por desapontar, mas eu não vou fazer isso, nem que para isso eu tenha que dá a minha própria vida para que ele seja livre.

Um longo silêncio perdurou até Vinicius falasse.

- Você está certa, vou lhe ajudar nisso, e só volto para o conforto de Green Hall, quando você voltar comigo, antes disso, também lutarei pelo maldito demônio.

- Você não tem que fazer isso, nem deveria estar aqui.

- Mas eu vou fazer, porque eu quero e nada vai me fazer voltar atrás, sou um DeVinne orgulho também, ou se esqueceu?

- Também vou – Johanna sorriu – Odeio esse lugar, como vocês sabem, mas nunca ficaria em paz sabendo que vocês dois estão aqui em baixo lutando. Vocês se arriscaram pela minha irmã quando precisei, se Juh está viva e mais destrambelhada do que nunca, foi porque vocês lutaram.

- Acho que Joh disse tudo. – Pedro segurou no ombro da irmã – Todos vamos lutar e sairemos daqui juntos, o mais rápido possível, eu também odeio esse maldito cheiro de enxofre.

Foi impossível não rir da brincadeira de Pedro, mas uma sombra permanecia nos olhos de Liz, ela só lhes contara uma das penas, as outras, guardaria para si, aquele fardo, ela tinha que carregar sozinha.

Todos ficaram tal qual surpresos a exemplo de Liz ao encontrar algo verde naquele lugar, mas nem tiveram tempo de comentar isso ao ouvir o som do trote de cavalos, imediatamente empunharam suas espadas a espera de um novo ataque, mas não foi isso que se seguiu, surgiu um tipo de carruagem aberta, dirigida por um sersinho que Liz denominaria mais tarde como o mais "servil e repugnante" que já tivera o desprazer de conhecer na sua vida. Seu nome era Baragaz, um demônio dos mais inferiores, mas que aparentava forma humana, ou alguma coisa nessa intenção, não passaria dos um metro e cinqüenta, coxo e com uma grande corcunda, seus cabelos na altura dos ombros era marrons e ensebados, e seus olhos eram desproporcionais ao rosto e totalmente brancos.

- Minha senhora DeVinne, meu senhor Adiel me ordenou conduzi-los até o Lago Eterno.

Os quatro se entreolharam com idênticas expressões de que prefeririam continuar andando, mas acabaram por fim subindo.

- Quanto tempo até lá? – Liz indagou sentada ao lado de Baragaz, os "primos da onça" a haviam obrigado.

- Tempo, minha senhora? – ele a olhou com atenção, Liz se afastou um pouco – Tempo não existe, existe a necessidade.

Ao dizer isso, ele acenou para os cavalos acinzentados que conduziam o coche e este começou a correr numa velocidade impressionante, os caçadores sentiram que estavam num carro de corrida, ou num avião a jato, dessa forma estavam tão preocupados para se manterem na condução sem caírem que nem prestaram atenção ao caminho que seguiram. Quando desceram do coche meio tontos e meio enjoados, Vinicius quase decepou a cabeça de Baragaz ao ouvir um "Estarei esperando aqui, meus senhores".

Restituídos e mais calmos, puderam ver o local em que se encontravam, estavam na frente de uma grande muralha, feita de rocha, da qual não se via nem começo e nem fim, com um portão do que lhes pareceu ferro, e na frente deles havia um ser. Era alto, uns três metros, o corpo todo vermelho, com centenas de tatuagens negras espalhadas pelos braços, abdômen e peito, usava um tipo de calça que Liz poderia jurar ser de couro de dragão, trazia as mãos um imenso machado.

- São os enviados de Adiel, vejo – disse a voz grossa olhando pra baixo – Espero que tenham realmente coisas importantes para fazer, desde Heracles nenhum vivo jamais passou por mim.

- Legal. – pareceu a Joh a coisa mais sensata a dizer.

- Podem passar!

Ao dizer isso o portal atrás dele começou a se abrir sem que ninguém tocasse nele, e os quatro trataram logo de entrar, quando Vinicius passou por último, o portão fechou num baque.

- Gente, eu nunca vou querer pegar esse ai num dia de mau humor.

Pedro e Vinicius concordaram com Johanna, mas Liz estava examinando o lugar ao invés de prestar atenção na prima, estavam num tipo de vale, com algumas pedras muito altas e inclinadas fincadas no chão, isso deveria lhe lembrar os espectros inumares, mas não, aquela era a primeira vez desde que chegara ali, que sentia um pouco de paz. Depois das pedras, a escuridão ia tomando de conta e não se poderia saber o que haveria lá, mas entre a escuridão e as pedras, havia algo muito estranho.

- O que é aquilo? – os outros também estavam prestando atenção - Parece uma linha. – Liz respondeu a própria pergunta e começou a andar até lá.

Sem dúvidas que era uma linha, uma linha brilhante a uma altura de uns dois metros, tinha cerca uns seis metros de comprimento. Além das pedras, era a única coisa que havia naquele lugar.

- O que uma linha faz no meio do nada? – Pedro começou a observar por todos os lados, mas ela permanecia igual, sem nenhuma deformação, simplesmente uma linha.

- Ótimo, aqui estamos no inferno com um monte de pedras e uma linha. – Vinicius se apoiou numa pedra e ficou olhando para cima, foi quando quase caiu, o céu naquele ponto, exatamente em cima da linha, formava um circulo azul, naquela imensidão vermelha, aquilo se destacava bastante. – Olhem!

Os outros fizeram o que ele pediu e de repente surgiu uma expressão muito sapeca no rosto de Liz.

- Tive uma idéia, subam nas pedras.

- Mas...

- Não discuta, Pedro, aja!

De uma forma muito estranha, quando chegaram ao alto das pedras, e olharam para baixo se deparam com um lago, um lago que não existia antes, exatamente no lugar em que estava a bendita linha.

- Como você sabia? – Pedro a olhou impressionado.

- Vi num desenho. – os outros quase caíram para trás – Uma situação bem semelhante devo dizer, acho que é só pular.

- Pular? Liz, você sabe o que tem lá em baixo?

- Se eu não estiver enganada, esse lago é uma brecha que leva aos Campos Elíseos.

- E se você estiver errada?

- Agente só vai descobrir se pular, né?

E sem dizer mais nada ela pulou, houve uma grande onda, depois tudo ficou acalma de novo, os outros se entreolharam, logo em seguida pularam também, e desapareceram nas profundezas do Lago Eterno.

_**NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **_

**_Os Campos Elíseos curam em parte as feridas dos jovens, eles se encontram com entes queridos, e Liz tem uma grande surpresa ao conhecer duas certas pessoas. Os caminhos se separam, Elizabeth parte para as sete prisões, como será o encontro de pai e filha?_**

**_Sirius retorna em: "O LAGO DA ESCURIDÃO"_**


	13. Cap 12 O Lago da Escuridão

**CAPÍTULO DOZE - _O LAGO DA ESCURIDÃO_**

"_A medida que andavam, a luminosidade ficava cada vez mais rala, e a nevoa descia sobre eles, ficando cada vez mais forte e espessa... Bem acima da podridão e dos vapores daquele mundo, um céu vermelho denunciava o lugar em que estavam, mas lá em baixo só conseguiam ver um grande lago, como um fantasma fugidio, ofuscado, opaco, incapaz de dar luz ou calor, e era para lá que tinham que ir..." _

Eles caíram por muito tempo, mas quando por fim bateram contra o chão, tiveram um certo receio de terem cometido um erro, por isso levaram algum tempo para abrirem os olhos, mas quando o fizeram se sentiram recompensados. Era uma visão espetacular e de tirar o fôlego. Estavam parados num espaço aberto. À esquerda ficava um grande monte, coberto por um gramado tão verde que o sol claro refulgia nele como se fosse feito das mais puras esmeraldas. Sobre ele, cresciam muitas árvores frondosas de todos os tipos que já haviam visto na sua vida, e outras tantas que nem imaginariam que existiam, haviam do lado esquerdo, um grande rio de água cristalina, a ponto de verem os pequenos peixes nadando. E os jardins! Nada no mundo dos vivos poderia se comparar aquilo, flores douradas como estrelas, flores brancas como se fossem pequeno pedaços de nuvens na terra. Mas dentre todas as maravilhas não foi aquilo que mais lhes chamou a atenção, mas sim...

As pessoas!

Milhares delas, rindo, conversando, cantando, espalhadas por todo aquele vale, a felicidade sentida ali era tamanha, a ponto dos caçadores quase esquecerem a missão que tinham.

- Não está muito cedo para os meus netos estarem neste lugar?

Ao ouvir aquela voz, os quatro voltaram e se depararam com uma figura conhecida, que fez seus corações amolecerem. Aquela era Manuelle, deveria ter uns setenta anos, um rosto bonito, revelava que na juventude deveria ter deixado muitos rapazes enamorados, seus olhos azuis brilhavam com inteligência e sabedoria, vestida um longo vestido branco, como a maioria ali. Liz foi a primeira a sair daquele estado de estupefação e correr para abraçá-la.

- Vovó!

- Ó, minha pequena encrenqueira, como você cresceu! Está quase uma mulher! – ela sorriu para os outros – Venham vocês aqui, deixem-me vê-los!

Um a um, os jovens deixaram-se ser abraçados e examinados. Enquanto isso acontecia, uma segunda mulher chegou, fazendo todos terem um grande susto, era uma copia fiel de Anna, a irmã mais nova de Vinicius, mas não era ela, e sim, Valkiria, sua mãe, ela abraçou o filho e ficou conversando com ele. Parecia que as duas mulheres já sabiam de toda a jornada que eles haviam travado até ali.

- A parte que mais receei foi quando encontraram com o cavaleiro pela segunda vez – Manuelle olhou com atenção para Liz – É incrível que você não tenha herdado nem um pouco do meu bom senso, completamente uma DeVinne orgulhosa.

- Se eu não tivesse lutado, vovó, nunca teria chegado até aqui! – falou um pouco sentida, Manuelle era a única pessoa no mundo, fora o tio Phil, que fazia a garota baixar a bola.

- Sei disso, Liz querida, mas você está se arriscando demais, tem uma vida importante pela frente, mas vive a arriscá-la como se isso não tivesse a menor importância. Mas chega de puxões de orelha por hoje – a velha sorriu – Sei o que vieram buscar, Pedro e Johanna venham comigo, sei onde nasce a Dária que vocês procuraram – ela voltou a olhar para Liz – Tem duas pessoas ali que desejam falar com você, vá ter com eles, enquanto pegamos a planta.

Liz concordou com um aceno e voltou-se para o lugar onde sua avó lhe apontara, em baixo de um grande salgueiro, um casal a observava, estavam separados por uma distância de trinta passos, quando ela já havia andado a metade do caminho, reconheceu as pessoas, e sentiu seu coração cheio de culpa.

A mulher levantou-se e foi até ela, abraçando-a.

- Não se culpe, Liz – Lílian Potter sorria para a garota – Você só fez o que o seu coração pediu, tentou protegê-lo.

- Se eu soubesse! Se ao menos imaginasse que poderia encontrá-los aqui, juro que teria trazido Harry comigo – ela evitou o olhar da bela mulher ruiva – Ele queria tanto vir, que tola que fui!

- Não fale bobagens, garota! – Tiago Potter estava ao lado de sua mulher, a semelhança com o filho chegava a doer aos olhos de Liz – Você quase não sobreviveu a passagem de Anqueron, Harry tentaria protegê-la e acabaria por sucumbir, sei disso! – ele colocou a mão no ombro da garota – O destino dele não era vir até aqui, não carregue uma culpa que não tem.

- Ele queria tanto conhecê-los, Harry é tão sozinho.

- Quando o tempo dele chegar, iremos nos encontrar, estaremos esperando por ele, mas enquanto isso não acontece, ele tem você, Liz.

- Acho que não posso concordar, senhora Potter, depois do que fiz acho que seu filho nunca mais vai querer olhar na minha cara.

A ruiva olhou para o marido e ele pareceu encolher.

- Nosso filho carrega seu bendito orgulho!

- Ele tinha que herdar algo além da miopia, não é?

Liz não pode deixar de rir, ao ver o sorrido maroto de Tiago.

- Bom – o homem deu um muxoxo mas logo voltou a olhar para Liz – Não viemos até aqui para discutir minhas qualidades ou os meus defeitos, Lílian.

- Ele está certo, é sobre Sirius que viemos falar.

A garota não falou nada e encarou Tiago.

- Tentamos convencê-lo, a renegar o ódio que carrega, mas quando Sirius empaca numa coisa – o homem fez que não com a cabeça – nem um dragão o desempaca.

- Ele sempre foi dessa maneira – disse Lílian ajuizadamente – Remo era o único maroto que tinha um pouco de juízo, mas mesmo assim as vezes se deixava levar, contudo depois que Sirius conheceu Sophia os dois pareciam tão bem, os dois pareciam se completar, eu pensei que ele fosse mudar.

- Isso é verdade – concordou Tiago sério – Antes de conhecer sua mãe, Sirius nunca havia se importado com garota alguma, mesmo que metade da população feminina de Hogwarts estivesse atrás dele, acho que ele estava esperando conhecê-la.

Liz continuava em silêncio, mas ouvia com atenção, ainda estava muito chateada com a mãe, mas mesmo assim ela gostaria de saber como tudo acontecera

- Seu pai sempre foi uma pessoa muito sozinha, Liz – Lílian colocou a mão sobre o ombro da garota – Tinha uma família terrível, por isso sempre quis se fazer de forte, que não se importava com nada. Quando apresentei sua mãe a ele, nunca imaginaria que os dois fossem se apaixonar, principalmente porque eles não se deram bem logo de cara.

- Mas foi por isso que ele gostou dela, Lily! – Tiago fez uma cara de sabe tudo – Sophia como ele não estava nem ai para o mundo, e o pior, não estava nem ai para Sirius, isso fez um estrago terrível no ego dele, tenho que admitir que gostei muito de vê-lo daquele jeito. Amando e odiando uma pessoa ao mesmo tempo, mas o amor se mostrou mais forte.

Mesmo querendo, Liz não conseguiu evitar o sorriso, que Tiago correspondeu.

- Mas nós queríamos conversar com você, Liz, não somente para lhe contar isso, sabemos que veio para levar Sirius com você e achamos isso muito justo, a missão dele lá ainda não acabou, mas o lugar que ele está agora não é muito bonito de se ver, e talvez ele nem queira ir com você.

- Como?

- Ele está preso no próprio ódio – Lílian explicou – Você vai ter que ser muito paciente e sagaz para convencê-lo a ir com você.

- Não se preocupem, eu tiro ele de lá, nem que tenha que tirá-lo arrastado. – ela deu um riso matreiro - Onde já se viu, eu andei metade do inferno para isso, ele tem duas opções ou vem comigo, ou vem comigo.

- Tenho que concordar com Dumbledore, você é muito o seu pai – Tiago sorriu – Boa sorte.

Liz agradeceu e voltou para o lugar onde os primos já estavam a sua espera, perto de duas árvores murchas e feias que realmente não combinavam com aquele lugar, olhou para Valkiria, era uma mulher loira, forte e determinada, sabia o quanto tio Richard sentia a falta da esposa, a morte dela havia sido um grande abalo para ele e para os filhos.

- É bom revê-la, tia, a senhora nos fez falta, nunca havia ninguém capaz de separar a Anna e eu quando brigávamos

- Senti falta de vocês também – Valkiria abraçou a sobrinha – Mas acho que as duas já estão bem crescidinhas para continuarem com isso, não?

- A senhora diz isso porque não viu no ano passado – Vinicius olhou para a mãe com a sobrancelha erguida – Viajamos para a Costa do Marfim e as duas começaram a discutir na frente do rei Hakarés III, o homem pensou que elas haviam sido dominadas por dois demônios.

Todos riram.

- Temos que ir – Liz falou por fim – Quisar precisa dessa planta e eu preciso ir até o Lago da Escuridão.

- Então o caminho de vocês agora se separa – Manuelle ficou séria – A brecha que leva até as Sete Prisões é a da direita e a que leva de volta a Giudecca é a da esquerda.

- Acho que deveríamos ir com você. – Pedro a encarou sério.

- De forma alguma! – Liz sabia que eles nunca poderiam fazer isso, suas almas seriam tragadas pelas prisões do Hell, os primos não tinham a alma meio demoníaca como a dela – É algo que eu tenho que fazer sozinha, - olhou para a árvore da direita – Boa sorte com o Baragaz – e pulou em direção a árvore, desaparecendo.

Os que ficaram se entreolharam.

- Vocês não odeiam quando ela faz isso? – Vinicius indagou.

Os outros concordaram.

Novamente a sensação de cair, só que dessa vez ela se sentiu caindo por um tempo indeterminado, como se estivesse num poço sem fundo, demorou muito mais para encontrar o chão dessa vez. Quando se deu por si, estava numa estrada feita de terra batida, novamente no inferno pode constatar ao ver o céu vermelho. Ao seu lado direito, havia uma muralha feita da mesma pedra negra que o castelo de Giudecca e talvez tão alta quando ele. Um cristal negro gigantesco, talvez com uns dez metros de altura por uns cinco metros de largura, estava fincado perto dela na muralha, ela foi até ele, e viu algo estranho.

Como se centenas de mãos estivessem escrevendo, nomes surgiam e se apagavam no cristal, a garota não entendeu a razão, aquilo não era rápido, mas ininterrupto. Adiel abrira a porta somente tocando nela, será que se tocasse, ela abriria também?

- Não faça isso. – antes que encostasse sua mão no cristal Adiel materializou-se do seu lado.

- De onde você surgiu? – a garota sabia que nem mesmo um ser poderoso como Adiel poderia se transportar pelas dimensões daquele jeito.

- Nunca ouviu falar de projeção astral, Elizabeth? – ela respondeu com um muxoxo – Deveria era me agradecer por ter aparecido, isso sim.

- Agradecer? E por que eu faria isso?

- Por que se você tivesse tocado na fechadura estaria presa na Primeira Prisão para sempre, acredito que você quer ir a quarta ou mudou de idéia?

Ela o ignorou e voltou a olhar a fechadura.

- Por que esses nomes são escritos afinal?

- São as almas condenadas pela gula, na maioria ladrões.

- Mas são tantos! – a garota viu outras centenas de nomes serem escritos e desaparecerem.

- As pessoas hoje em dia não são tão boas – Adiel riu para desconcerto da garota – Não se sinta tão ultrajada, as almas que vem para cá pertencem ao sete mundos, não são somente humanos, se isso lhe conforta de alguma forma.

- Como pode ficar satisfeito com a dor dos outros?

- Sou um demônio, e se eu fosse você continuaria a andar, não há nada aqui que seus olhos queiram ver, é um longo caminho até a quarta prisão. Sorte sua existe uma estrada.

- Quem fez a estrada?

- Não tenho a menor idéia.

Johanna colocou o ungüento de Dária sobre o ferimento de Quisar, haviam voltado sem mais problemas, Baragaz dirigira tão bem quanto na ida, mas fora isso, tudo permanecia em paz, e o frescor que a aquela planta tinha, havia dado força mesmo para os que estavam sãos. Não demorou muito para que o ferimento se fechasse e o demônio abrisse os olhos.

- Onde está Elizabeth? – foi a primeira coisa que ele perguntou.

- Cuidado, demônio, não acha que já basta de garotas DeVinne na sua lista, não? – Benjamin brincou mas o olhar de Quisar fez que ele se calasse.

- Foi buscar a alma de Sirius. – Johanna respondeu.

- Nas prisões? – indagou apreensivo.

- Teria outro lugar? – Pedro o olhou desconfiado.

- Não – o demônio evitou olhar para Dimitri e Benjamin, que como ele também imaginavam que a pena de Liz não havia sido simplesmente lutar – Esqueçam – levou a mão ao ombro – Vou destruir os desgraçados.

- Liz já matou um – Vinicius comentou – Mas ainda têm outros dez se você quiser se divertir.

Gula, luxuria e inveja, já passara por três prisões cada uma representada por um dos sete pecados capitais, andara muito, mas não se sentia cansada, sabia que Sirius estava na próxima, o que diria a ele? Quando era pequena costumava imaginar como seria conhecer seu pai, mesmo que nunca dissesse isso para ninguém, as vezes a noite ficava acordada até tarde imaginando como ele era, deveria ser muito bonito, ter um sorriso lindo e um abraço reconfortante, estar sempre disposto a ouvi-la e protegê-la, não que realmente precisasse ser protegida, mas seria ótimo saber que alguém estava disposto a tentar. Mas passaram noites e dias, natais e aniversários, até que chegou um dia que ela desistiu de esperá-lo, sentia-se uma tola a fazer aquilo.

E agora estava ali...

Viera até o inferno para encontrá-lo e ele nem sabia quem ela era, o que diria? Um "oi papai, vamos para casa?" não parecia útil, mas não importava o que teria que fazer ou dizer, levaria o "papai" para casa sim.

Seu coração deu um pulo quando viu a quarta fechadura, Adiel continuava andando ao seu lado, mas já fazia muitas horas que ele não falava nada, ela parou na frente da pedra e voltou o olhar para ele.

- Eles não podem encostar em você, só se você permitir, não escute ninguém e nem se apiede – falou como se lesse um manual de instruções – São pessoas cheias de ódio, está aqui para levar o seu pai e mais ninguém, se tentar tirar outra pessoa, ficará presa.

- Mais alguma coisa? Não esqueça de escovar os dentes também?

Adiel a encarou sério, mas ela teve a impressão que ele quase sorrira.

- Sua mãe tem razão, é impressionante como não consegue manter a seriedade nem em momentos críticos.

- Blábláblá Posso ir?

- Não sei ainda por que não foi!

A garota voltou-se imediatamente para o cristal, antes de encostar-se à fechadura sentiu que sua mão estava tremendo, não tinha tempo para pensar, tocou o cristal. A principio não aconteceu nada, depois ela percebeu que aquilo deixava de ser sólido e de repente ela foi tragada para dentro.

"Bem vinda ao inferno" – a frase daquele filme voltou-se a mente da garota imediatamente, o céu não era vermelho, parecia muito mais estar pegando fogo, o chão era negro, uma lama muito pegajosa, o calor dali lhe lembrava muito quando estivera no Egito não mais do que aquilo, perceber isso a surpreendeu, sempre imaginara aquele lugar muito mais quente. Por todos os lados pessoas gritavam pedindo por suplica, desesperadas, chorando, uma mulher tentou se aproximar de Liz, mas foi repelida sendo jogada longe. A garota tentou se desculpar, mas eram tantas iguais a ela, que logo ela não mais sabia de quem se tratava.

- Um ser vivo, isso sim é uma grande novidade.

Liz olhou para trás e viu um enorme demônio humanóide. O corpo era revestido por escamas roxas, suas unhas eram enormes e seu cabelo era azul até a cintura, onde havia um enorme cinto de couro com uma espada na bainha. A garota engoliu a seco vendo aquele monstro com no mínimo o dobro do seu tamanho, teria que lutar?  
- Uma novidade que não vai durar por muito tempo, quem é você?

- Sou Luthor, o guardião desses desgraçados, tenho por missão não deixar que nenhum deles escapem. E você?

Vendo que as pessoas continuavam a rastejar, Liz pensou que ele não teria muito trabalho.

- Sou uma caçadora DeVinne, estou atrás da alma de um bruxo. – foi direta, não queria ficar naquele lugar por muito tempo.

- Terá muito trabalho, moça, esse lugar é bem grande – ele não parecia impressionado ao saber que ela era uma caçadora.

- É o meu pai!

- Ah! – agora ele ficou sério, já estava naquele lugar há muitos séculos, nunca ninguém antes aparecera disposto a buscar alguém, principalmente porque vivos logo morriam naquele lugar, por aquela garota estar viva, devia ser mais poderosa do que demonstrava – Isso muda as coisas, vocês têm uma ligação, concentre-se na pessoa que busca que com certeza vai encontrá-lo.

- Não vai tentar me impedir ou me matar? – indagou impressionada – Você disse que sua missão é impedir que eles vão embora.

- Sim, é verdade... Preciso de um pouco de diversão aqui... – explicou num tom claramente despreocupado - convenhamos, é raro receber visitas... Sempre quis saber o que aconteceria se algum vivo chegasse até aqui. Tente o que eu falei... Se der certo... Bem... tente.

A garota concordou, intrigada com aquele demônio, ele parecia estranhamente entediado, se a situação não fosse não complicada teria rido.

Mas logo deu as costas a Luthor e começou a andar em meio aquelas almas perdidas, a medida que prosseguia, eles iam se afastando dela, ao seu lado havia um lago negro como breu e de vez em quando, uma alma surgia dali gritando desesperada, mas logo aquilo se tornou tão comum, que deixou de dar atenção. Andou por meia hora e nada, o lago se estendia a perder de vista. Não entendia muito bem o que Luthor quisera dizer para concentrar-se, ela estava pensando no quanto queria achar o seu pai, mas ele tinha a razão, aquele lugar era imenso, tinha certeza que poderia passar o resto da eternidade ali procurando.

Parou de andar, olhando a sua volta, foi quando se deparou com um homem sentando numa grande pedra, a uns cinco metros de distância, por algum motivo, ele lhe pareceu diferente dos outros. Liz olhou bem no fundo dos olhos sombrios do homem, a única parte do rosto que parecia ter vida, já encontrara muitos vampiros na vida, e aquele homem, com a pele branca como cera lhe lembrava os piores que já vira.

Mas nem aquela terrível aparência enganou os olhos de Elizabeth, aquele era Sirius Black.

- Senhor Black?

Ele continuou olhando alem dela, como se não houvesse ninguém lá, ela deu um passo na direção dele,

mas parou ao sentir um arrepio percorrer sua espinha, sentiu-se cercada, olhou ao seu redor e viu centenas de olhos claros a observando, parecendo famintos e prontos a atacá-la. Levou a mão imediatamente até Excalibur, mas parou, aquilo seria um erro, ele não sabia quem ela era, poderia encarar como uma afronta, não, não seria nada sábio.

Adiel lhe dissera que nada poderia feri-la fisicamente ali, mas poderia crer na palavra de um demônio em alguma situação? Com Quisar era diferente, ele era meio humano, mas Adiel era a maldade em pessoa, contudo mesmo assim, até aquele momento ele só fizera ajudá-la, de seu jeito truculento e sem a menor demonstração de sentimentos, mas... Ele impedira que ela fora tragada pela primeira prisão, teria que arriscar. Ignorou os rosnados em sua direção e foi até ele.

- Sirius? – Liz estava frente a frente com ele, mas os olhos azuis do homem estavam vazios, como se lhe faltasse uma alma – Sirius?! – repetiu.

Ele finalmente a olhou e quando a garota se deu conta do que estava acontecendo foi tarde demais, ele pulou na sua garganta, sibilando desaforos.

- Pare, Sirius! – gritava desesperada, tentando afastá-lo de si.

- Peguei você, ranhoso, acha que vai nos denunciar a Dumbledore, por que simplesmente não cuida da sua vida?

_Ranhoso?_ - Liz arregalou os olhos, ele não a estava vendo, então compreendeu _– Enlouquecidos pelo ódio._

- Fica ai para cima e para baixo nos seguindo, tentando encontrar alguma coisa para ferrar com agente. Mas dessa vez não, ranhoso – ele a olhava com ódio e apertava a sua garganta com força – Dessa vez eu te peguei, nunca mais você vai nos tripudiar, sabe por quê?

Liz achou melhor responder.

- Não, não sei.

- Por que nos somos melhores que qualquer ser que saia daquela nojenta Sonserina! Eu sou um maroto, e você é...

O que o "ranhoso" era, Liz não chegou a saber porque se viu forçada a afastar Sirius de si, a pressão no pescoço já estava se tornando insuportável. Sentiu-se péssima quando viu ele se chocando contra o chão, mas sabia que não tinha outra opção era aquilo ou... Melhor nem pensar.

Se aproximou dele novamente, mas dessa vez com a guarda levantada. Ela pegou no ombro dele e o forçou a olhá-la, não se via mais aquela loucura no seu olhar, ele parecia estranhamente feliz. O homem levantou-se e a olhou se cima abaixo.

- É claro que eu não vou sair com você vestida desse jeito, Sophia! Perdeu completamente a razão?! – Liz sentiu algo azedo descendo pela garganta, agora ele estava sonhando com a sua mãe – Não, nem venha me dizer que você sabe se cuidar bem só porque é uma maravilhosa caçadora das trevas, você é minha namorada, por Merlin!

Sirius a olhava como se Liz estivesse lhe respondendo, mesmo que seus lábios nem se mexessem.

- Ah! Agora essa é ótima! – ele parecia impaciente – O que eu fiz ou deixei de fazer não importa, to nem ai para o que a Lily te contou sobre o meu passado em Hogwarts. – ele estava ficando ligeiramente chateado com o que estava "ouvindo" como resposta – Claro que eu não estou dizendo que existem outras medidas só porque eu sou homem, pare de colocar palavras na minha boca, mulher! Eu só quero que você use roupas descentes!

Ele levou a mão aos cabelos imundos chateado.

- Não! Eu não disse que você é indecente! Sophia, você é completamente louca! – ele arregalou olhos – Ótimo, vá embora, não vai fazer a menor falta. – exclamou cruzando os braços, dizendo nas entrelinhas que ficaria muito chateado – Eu não sou cabeça dura. Ótimo, vista a roupa que quiser! – ele segurou a mão de Liz, parecendo ter desistido da discussão – Isso é só porque eu não quero me atrasar. – e piscou para ela, revelando um sorriso que mudou seu rosto complemente.

Mas em seguida tudo mudou e o rosto dele estava cheio de tensão. Soltou a mão dela e olhou para a pedra que a pouco sentava.

- Temos que proteger você, o garoto e Lily, Tiago.

Ele esperou a resposta sério.

- Também acho que a Sibila é uma fajuta, mas Dumbledore falou que era uma profecia verdadeira e Voldemort já tentou capturá-los três vezes, deve haver um motivo, não?!? É claro que ele acredita na profecia. Mas ainda acho que é um erro me tornarem o Fiel ao Segredo, ficaria muito na cara, se ele me pegar, encontra vocês. Eu falei com Pedro ontem, ele vai aceitar.

Sirius olhou para o lado e tentou lançar um sorriso confiante.

- Oi, Lily. – mas seja lá o que ele estava ouvindo, não era coisa boa – Eu já disse que não quero falar sobre a Sophia, Lílian, onde ela está ou deixa de estar não é da minha conta! – ele continuava a ouvir com completo desagrado – Ela foi embora porque quis, Sophia finalmente se deu conta que é uma caçadora...

Como já tinha presenciado a cena duas vezes, Liz percebeu que a lembrança na mente do seu pai estava mudando novamente.

- Como teve coragem, Pedro?! Nós confiamos em você! Finalmente, não é? Você conseguiu ficar por cima, entregando seus amigos a Voldemort!

Sirius olhou para baixo completamente enojado.

- Forçar, Pedro?! Ninguém te forçou a nada, você entregou nossos amigos! Nossos não, MEUS amigos! Volte aqui, seu desgraçado!

Liz se afastou do caminho do pai mas logo se arrependeu disso ao ver que Sirius estava correndo na direção do lago da Escuridão. Ela disparou em seu encalço com toda a velocidade que pôde impingir a suas pernas, mas percebeu que não havia sido suficiente ao ver o corpo de Sirius desaparecer naquela água negra. Ela parou de correr a beira do lago, sem saber o que fazer. Há uns cem metros viu uma mulher vindo a tona gritando desesperada e logo as águas negras a levarem novamente ao fundo.

A caçadora soube o que fazer, mesmo que tivesse certeza que aquela seria uma das mais terríveis experiências da sua vida: tomou uma folga e correu na mesma direção que Sirius fora e se jogou.

O encontro da sua pele com aquela água amaldiçoada causou uma dor tão terrível que ela não desejaria aquilo nem para seus mais terríveis inimigos, parecia que o próprio ódio estava escorrendo pelos seus poros, viu lembranças invadirem a sua mente, lembranças que não lhe pertenciam, mortes, gritos. Um filho matava sua própria mãe, amigos se traiam, pessoas apunhaladas pelas costas, amantes se separando...

Ele sentiu-se afundando, uma tristeza imensa tomou conta do seu ser, teve certeza que entre a morte e aquilo não haveria diferença alguma, não sabia mais o que havia lhe trazido ali, a única coisa que queria era se afastar daquilo... Um corpo morto surgiu na frente, a coisa tentou agarrá-la e ela agarrou Excalibur cortando o ser de uma ponta a outra, a força da espada apossou-se dela e toda suas memórias retornaram. Ela forçou o nado buscando pelo rosto conhecido, viu Sirius afundando ao longe.

Muitas almas tentaram afastá-la, mas ela simplesmente não as estava notando e elas foram repelidas ao longe, quando ela chegou até ele, o abraçou, e um estranho fenômeno ocorreu: tudo a sua volta sumiu e os dois começaram a cair em pleno vazio negro até se chocar contra um chão de seixos escuros. Liz virou Sirius de bruços.

- Se afaste de mim, demônio! – ele gritou tentando fugir.

- Não sou um demônio. – explicou calma.

- Quem é você?

- Sou Elizabeth DeVinne e ... – ela não conseguiu completar a fala.

- Uma maldita caçadora, saia daqui, odeio todos vocês, saia!!!! – ele estava começando a perder a razão novamente, por isso a garota tratou de segurar o seu rosto e o forçou a olhá-la.

- Me escute, Sirius, preciso falar com você...

- Não quero falar, não quero... Me deixe... – ele se encolheu, com as pernas dobradas até o peito, seu rosto estava escondido atrás dos longos cabelos negros.

- Não vou deixá-lo, Sirius – ela segurou as mãos dele – Estou aqui para ajudá-lo, vim levá-lo desse lugar.

- Não, não... – ele levantou os olhos e a encarou – Você é tão parecida com ela, minha alegre e corajosa Sophia, ela me abandonou, todos... Todos se foram...

A garota sentiu uma vontade imensa de chorar, mas se manteve firme.

- Eu estou aqui por você, Sirius.

- Por quê?

- Eu quero ajudá-lo, lhe dar uma nova chance.

- Não! Não posso! Tenho que pagar... Tiago, Lílian... Mortos... Por minha causa... Tenho que sofrer...

Ele se afastou e a garota não sabia o que fazer, sentiu um estranho calor ao seu lado e viu que os Potter estavam lá.

- Como eu posso ajudá-lo?

- Encontre-o. – Lílian olhava com pena para o antigo amigo.

- Não entendo.

- O coração de Sirius, Elizabeth – Tiago a encarou – O verdadeiro Sirius está em algum lugar, você precisa encontrá-lo.

Os dois desapareceram e ela voltou a olhar o pai, sentia-se tão perdida... Ele deveria estar também, tanto tempo naquele lugar amaldiçoado, sem ninguém. Então ela entendeu.

- Você não tem culpa – ela correu até ele – Não pode se culpar por confiar em um amigo, Almofadinhas – Sirius a olhou – Não deve carregar a culpa de Petrigrew, ficar aqui não vai trazê-los de volta!

- Harry... Por minha culpa...

- Não! Harry sente sua falta, Sirius, ele quer você que volte para ele! Você é o pai que ele não teve, Harry precisa de você.

- Eu... – os olhos de Sirius estava rasos de lágrimas.

- Você terá sua vida de volta – ela acariciou o rosto desgastado mas ainda assim bonito – é só aceitar vir comigo, eu lhe peço, não, eu lhe imploro! Se dê uma nova chance, uma nova vida... – ela estendeu a mão para ele...

O vão negro começou a se desfazer na frente dos seus olhos e novamente eles estavam na frente do lago.

- Sophia... Harry... - ficou em silêncio, sua expressão demonstrando tristeza e, deitado à margem do lago, esboça um choro. - Sinto saudades. - Sirius gritou. Gritou com força. Embora não tenha dito uma só palavra, era possível entender o que aquele grito significava. Ele tinha aceito a proposta de Liz. Ele tinha aceitado voltar a viver.

A mão continuava estendida e ele finalmente aceitou, no momento seguinte o corpo de Sirius brilhou, fazendo que todas as almas que estavam por perto se afastassem, ele se transformou numa pequena redoma de luz, que ficou flutuando sobre a mão dela.

- Uma nova vida e uma filha, pai. – completou com um sorriso triste.

- Bravo! – Adiel apareceu do lado dela – Conseguiu convencer o homem a fazer o que você queria, tenho que admitir que o que dizem "filhas mulheres sempre conseguem tudo do pai"

Ela se empertigou, não gostava de saber que o demônio vira um momento tão intimo, a garota olhou para ele com desdém.

- Sabe, Adiel, estou de tão bom humor que nem vou te responder. Como eu saio daqui?

- Do mesmo modo que entrou.

Ele apontou para longe, onde o grande cristal ainda era visto, nesse momento Luthor começou a se aproximar deles, Liz havia se esquecido que teria que lutar com ele para levar a alma de Sirius, mas para seu completo desconcerto, o demônio se ajoelhou frente a Adiel e depois começou a guiá-los de volta até a fechadura. Quando lá chegaram, ela voltou a encará-lo.

- Temos uma batalha ainda!

- Quando morrer venha até aqui, as boas almas pode caminhar por onde querem, ai teremos nossa batalha, ficarei esperando ansioso até o dia.

Ela concordou, ficara impressionada com aquele demônio, ele lhe parecia tão humano, que ela se perguntava se algum dia realmente não fora.

- Vamos, Elizabeth.

Adiel tocou o seu ombro, guiando-a de volta até a fechadura, no instante seguinte estava de volta a longa estrada, antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa, o demônio cortou o ar com sua espada, fazendo que surgisse um tipo de portal, ela pode ver que eram os jardins de Giudecca.

- Se podia fazer isso, por que me fez andar feito uma condenada?

- Eu não podia fazer isso, até agora – explicou com um sorriso estranho – Seu Poder intimidou o eterno guardião Luthor, foi como se o derrotasse, e como você está aos meus serviços, me tornei senhor dessas terras.

- Eu até estranhei que você estivesse sendo tão sociável, Adiel, tinha que ganhar alguma coisa.

- Claro, Elizabeth, graças a você eu ganhei o domínio das Sete Prisões.

Ela preferiu não comentar, adentrando no portal.

Dois anos de duras batalhas se estenderam desde aquele dia e uma perda que mostrou dura para os caçadores aconteceu, Dimitri foi morto por Desidar, uma das irmãs de Adiel, Vinicius a matou pessoalmente logo depois. Foram tempos difíceis, em que só podiam confiar em si mesmos e nas suas próprias espadas, muitas vezes se viram separados por meses, imaginando se os outros estariam vivos. Um a um, os adversários foram destruídos e o poder de Adiel se expandia a perder de vista.

A última batalha estava acabada enquanto Liz e seus parentes, montando cavalos acinzentados, observavam acima de um monte a última Torre caindo, a Torre de Kien, o mais poderoso, os seus dez cavaleiros haviam sido adversários terríveis, mas por fim derrotados. As montanhas aos longe desmoronavam, paredes derretiam, uma fumaça negra começou a ser expelida, chamas se lançavam ao céu como numa última esperança, mas eles sabiam que Kien não se ergueria, sua espada jazia nas mãos de Pedro quebrada, depois do duelo que Liz e ele haviam travado durante um dia inteiro. Os céus explodiram em trovões e uma chuva negra começou a cair, dizendo que uma nova era estava começando, o fogo apagou.

- Vamos voltar para Giudecca – Liz olhou para os outros, indiferente ao espetáculo macabro – Quero descansar para voltar para casa.

- Voltar? – Joh a olhava séria, como todos ali, havia amadurecido muito nos últimos dois anos.

- Hoje, nem um dia a mais e nem um dia a menos.

Forte? A palavra seria dura, os olhos haviam perdido a docilidade da infância de quando havia chegado naquele lugar, lutara como nunca imaginara fazer em toda sua vida, não era mais uma garota, mesmo que seu corpo não tivesse envelhecido um único dia, sua alma carregava o peso de muitos séculos. Elizabeth despiu a armadura negra que Adiel lhe presenteara, aquele metal impedira que tivesse muitas cicatrizes, fora uma boa companheira, mas agora tinha abandoná-la, como tudo naquele lugar. Voltou a colocar as roupas com que havia chegado e se dirigiu até o salão principal, onde ela sabia, Adiel a estava esperando.

- Uma dura batalha não?

Quando ela entrou no cômodo feito nos moldes de uma corte medieval, ele estava olhando o horizonte vermelho por uma janela, onde as nuvens negras conseqüências da queda de Kien ainda permaneciam.

- Seu irmão era poderoso, mas Excalibur pode vencê-lo.

- Excalibur não, garota, você. Essa espada é somente um vil pedaço de metal, sem sua dona. – ele a encarou com algo que se aproximou de admiração

- Belas palavras, Adiel, mas a batalha acabou, você é o rei de todos os infernos, como eu prometi, quero voltar para casa com o meu pai.

- Sei disso, Elizabeth, também tenho palavra, ele está esperando por sua chegada, preferi que você mesma o acordasse.

Ele apontou para uma porta atrás do trono que ela nunca antes havia reparado, sem dizer nada, a garota seguiu até lá, com o seu toque, a porta abriu, revelando um aposento claro. Havia somente uma cama, negra como a que ela tinha no seu quarto, e nela Sirius dormia, no que parecia ser um sonho feliz. Com passos pequenos, ela se aproximou e com cuidado, sentou-se ao lado dele na cama. Os cabelos negros longos, o rosto bonito, não carregava a expressão da morte.

- Acorde. – pediu tocando o rosto dele com delicadeza.

Como que recebendo uma ordem ele abriu os olhos, Sirius se perguntava onde estava, tudo estava complicado na sua mente, a batalha que travara, maldita Bellatrix! Harry, tinha que tirar o garoto dali!

- Harry! – ele falou e levantou-se num sopetão, dando de caras com uma garota, que era rosto e expressão idêntica a Sophia, ao vê-la recordou-se de tudo, ele havia caído e morrera.

- Logo vai vê-lo, senhor Black – a garota sorriu, aquele sorriso acalentou algo no peito de Sirius, que ele ainda não sabia o que era, mas se sentiu mais feliz do que em toda a sua vida.

- Estou vivo? – não era exatamente isso que ele queria perguntar, mas lhe pareceu sensato naquele momento.

- Sim, e espero que permaneça assim por um bom tempo, porque nos deu um bom trabalho conseguir a façanha.

- E como conseguiu?

- Algum dia, eu lhe conto tudo, prometo, o que importa é como o senhor está se sentindo, não são muitas pessoas que voltam bem da morte, se é que me entende.

- Me sinto bem e novo – ele parecia surpreso, mas encarou a garota, ansiando por respostas – Por que fez isso por mim?

Liz levantou-se e lhe deu as costas, havia se preparado por dois anos para ter aquela conversa, mas agora parecia tão difícil, como explicar para ele, como dizer quem era.

- Elizabeth – Sirius tocou o seu ombro, também havia se levantado – Foi assim que disse que se chamava, não?

- É o meu nome – ela voltou-se para ele com um sorriso vacilante – Não que eu goste muito dele, todo mundo me chama de Liz.

- Está bem, Liz, por que fez tudo isso por mim?

- Porque foi o que achei certo a se fazer quando soube da sua história, a vida foi muito injusta com o senhor, não poderia dormir a noite, sabendo que o senhor estava naquele lugar.

- Ainda não entendo, por que se importa tanto comigo?

- Sou uma caçadora, gosto de ajudar as pessoas.

- Errado. – Sirius sentou-se na mesa a observando com um sorriso divertido – Caçadores não estão aí para as pessoas, eles se divertem matando, se ajudam as pessoas isso é conseqüência e não objetivo.

- Conhece bem a minha família.

- Conheci bem uma caçadora e não a sua família, falando nisso, - ele a olhou de cima a baixo – Você é muito parecida com...

- Sophia.

- Exatamente.

- Tenho que ser, pois sou filha dela.

- Filha?! – Sirius arregalou os olhos.

- É, filha única para ser exata, bom... – ela sentou ao lado dele na cama – Espero que eu seja...

- Filha de Sophia, isso é interessante. Por que veio atrás de mim? Ainda não falou a verdadeira razão.

- Soube que você e mamãe eram amigos. – disse ainda sem coragem de explicar a verdadeira razão.

- Fomos muito próximos por um período da minha vida realmente, antes que...

- Todas as desgraças acontecessem.

- É, muitas desgraças. – ele parecia incomodado – Onde estamos?

- No castelo de Giudecca.

- O lar do rei do Inferno?

- Um velho amigo meu, pode-se dizer.

- Você tem amigos estranhos, Liz.

Ela sorriu.

- No meu mundo isso é necessário, senhor Black.

- Não vai me falar, não é?

- Falar o que?

- Tudo! Por que está aqui? Por que me tirou daquele lugar.

- Vou sim.

Ela o olhou receosa e deu um suspiro.

- Tudo começa com uma caçadora que conhece uma bruxa e elas se tornam amigas. Lílian e minha mãe – Sirius concordou – A bruxa apresenta o melhor amigo do seu namorado para a sua amiga caçadora, e os dois, contra todas as tradições e costumes, começam a ter um romance. – o homem pareceu levemente surpreso que ela soubesse de tudo, mas não falou nada, e concordou de novo – Durante dois anos os dois tem noite incríveis e a paixão se torna amor, tudo parece perfeito...

- Então a caçadora aparece um dia e diz que tudo foi um erro, some da vida do bruxo e nunca mais volta, a amiga bruxa não sabe o que aconteceu. Os parentes não contam para o bruxo onde a caçadora está e eles nunca mais se vêem.

- Quando um caçador decide sumir somente outro caçador pode encontrá-lo, senhor Black.

- Sei disso, ela fugiu de mim sem nenhum razão.

- Ela tinha uma razão.

- Que razão?

- Eu ainda não terminei de contar a história. A caçadora abandona seu grande amor quando descobre que está grávida...

Sirius levantou-se da cama imediatamente.

- Sophia estava grávida?

- Sim, ela estava.

- Continue a história. – Liz percebeu que a voz de Sirius tremia.

- A caçadora foge para Lochnagar, o mesmo lugar onde havia conhecido a amiga bruxa, lá ela fica os meses que faltam para criança nascer...

- Então você...

- A criança nasce – ela o interrompe parando de encará-lo – E eles retiram a magia dela.

- Por que retiraram a magia dela?!

- Uma maldição, senhor Black, o sangue DeVinne não pode ser misturado com sangue bruxo, senão a pessoa seria amaldiçoada para sempre.

- O que acontece com a criança? – os olhos de Sirius estavam vermelhos e nervosos.

- Ela cresce na casa do avô, sem nunca saber do seu destino. Até que é levada a Hogwarts, conhece Harry Potter e...

- O que aconteceu?

- Excalibur retornou. – disse mostrando a espada – E a aceita como legitima dona.

- A maldição Black da Senhora do Lago se cumpriu.

- É, o último Black seria um meio trouxa e o pior um caçador.

- Você é minha filha

- Sim, eu nasci em Lochnagar em 13 de abril de 1979, sou sua filha, senhor Black.

Os dois se encaram como se mais nada existisse, podiam sentir o coração do outro batendo descompassado, eram pessoas solitárias por natureza, mesmo que vivessem cercados de muita gente, sempre algo lhes faltava na vida, mas ao se abraçarem naquele momento, sentiram pela primeira vez, que havia alguém se importava e os amava da forma que eram e sem esperar nada em troca.

- Então lhe tiraram a magia? – depois de algum tempo, sentaram na cama e começaram a conversar.

- Foi o que mamãe me falou, como ela fez isso não faço idéia e também não importa, sou uma caçadora e gosto disso, mas tive o prazer de conhecer Hogwarts.

- E o Harry.

- É e o Harry.

- Pode-se dizer que sim.

- Quantos anos voce tem?

- Faço dezenove em alguns meses.

- Perdi tanto tempo...

- Perdemos. – ela sorriu colocando a mão sobre a dele.

- Bom... – ele segurou as mãos da filha – Você passou por muito sofrimento para me trazer de volta, não foi?

- "Toda pena é valida, quando a intenção é verdadeira", tio Phil sempre me disse isso, senhor Black.

- Não vai me chamar de pai, Liz?

- Ainda tenho que me acostumar com isso – ela sorriu sem graça – São quase dezenove anos.

- Pra mim também é também é uma novidade, mas não precisa chamar se não quiser.

- Mas eu quero! – retrucou – Não sabe como me fez falta chamar alguém de pai, pai.

- Se eu soubesse... - não terminou de falar e novamente a abraçou.

Quando saíram daquele quarto, todos estavam reunidos no Salão Principal, Liz apresentou seus pais aos primos, e estranhamente, Benjamin gostou muito de encontrá-lo.

- Sempre gostei muito do Sirius – explicou ao ver as expressões curiosas dos sobrinhos – Quando era criança, ele me levava para andar na moto dele, algum problema?

- Nenhum, Benjamin – Liz sorriu, mas o sorriso morreu quando se voltou para Adiel – Vamos partir agora.

- Sei disso, usem os cavalos, acho que não querem enfrentar a Floresta de Perséfone de novo, não é mesmo?

Eles tiveram que concordar, foi quando começaram a sair, que Liz percebeu que Quisar não estava indo com eles.

- Você não vem?

- Não, Elizabeth, não tenho o que fazer lá em cima, Adiel me fez uma boa proposta que resolvi aceitar.

- Bom, a vida é sua, Quisar, obrigada pelo que fez, acima de tudo eu te respeito muito, obrigada pela ajuda.

- Me sinto honrado em saber que mereço o seu respeito – ele apertou a mão dela – Mas acho que isso não é um adeus, ainda voltaremos a nos encontrar.

- Acredito que sim, e espero que continuemos do mesmo lado.

Os outros se despediram do amigo e saíram do inferno, esperando nunca mais voltar...

_**NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **_

**_Depois de muitas aventuras eles finalmente voltam para casa, Sophia e Sirius terão que acertar os ponteiros depois de tantas mentiras e sofrimentos. Liz toma uma decisão difícil e por fim diz adeus a Hogwarts._**

**_Os caminhos se afastam em: "ORA, GAROTO!"_**


	14. Cap 13 Ora, Garoto!

**CAPITULO TREZE – _ORA, GAROTO!_**

"_Uma caçadora não pode ser bruxa, filha, Poder e magia não podem ser micelados". Nunca amarás um bruxo, esse devia ser o primeiro mandamento da lei da vida daqueles jovens, lutar, guerrear, para que os outros tivessem paz. Os outros..._

Hogwarts se descortinou a frente dos olhos daqueles viajantes, como uma mãe que espera o filho depois de uma longa jornada, Benjamin havia se separado deles assim que haviam fechado a Boca do Inferno, mas todos sabiam que como Quisar, aquela não seria a última vez que o veriam.

A escola estava em silêncio, o que não era muito normal, eles não tinha certeza de quanto tempo haviam passado fora, mas esperavam que não fosse tanto a ponto das férias já terem começado, estavam andando nos jardins, indo em direção do escritório de Dumbledore, quando ouviram um grito.

- Almofadinhas! – Gina Weasley saiu correndo do corredor de onde vinha com umas amigas, todas vestidas com roupas normais, isso explicava o silêncio, era dia de visita a Hogsmeade – Mas como isso é possível? – ela olhou em prantos para Liz, enquanto abraçava o cachorro, Sirius estava na forma de animago.

- É uma longa história, Gina, mas se quer mesmo saber, dispense suas amigas e procure, Ron, Mione e Harry, e vá até a sala de Dumbledore, estaremos esperando por vocês lá.

- Está certo. – a ruiva saiu correndo, Liz não pôde evitar o sorriso.

Todos continuaram o caminho, a senha da sala de Dumbledore ainda era a mesma de quando partiram, isso significava que não havia sido tanto tempo assim mesmo, quando entraram no escritório do velho bruxo, ele ficou pasmo ao ver quem os acompanhava, mas logo em seguida, Sirius se transformou logo em homem, abraçando-o.

- Isso é algo que nunca pensei que poderia ver na minha vida – os olhos de Dumbledore possuíam lágrimas não disfarçadas – É tão maravilhoso vê-lo bem, Sirius.

- Graças a minha filha, Dumbledore, a ela e também aos seus primos.

Os quatro sorriram.

- Não pensei que fossem conseguir – Alvo apertou a mão de Liz – Mas sendo filha de quem é, não podia esperar menos.

- Claro, Diretor. – Liz concordou – Quanto tempo estivemos fora pode nos dizer?

- Quatro dias.

- Não ficamos nem um minuto lá – Pedro pareceu assombrado – Adiel realmente cumpre suas palavras, temos que admitir.

- Sirius!

Olharam para porta onde Harry e os outros entravam, todos correram para abraçar Sirius também, os olhos de Liz se cruzaram com os do rapaz, naquele momento ela soube o que tinha que fazer. Enquanto a balburdia continuava, ela indagou a Dumbledore onde estava Sophia, e foi até lá.

Os marinheiros do quadro que guardava o seu quarto pareciam muito bem humorados ao vê-la, isso deixou Liz surpresa, pois não fora muito gentil com eles. Dumbledore lhe falara que sua mãe ficara no seu quarto nos últimos dias aguardando seu retorno. Ela estava na sacada.

- Vi vocês chegando – Sophia voltou-se para encarar a filha – Aquele cachorro era...

- Era o meu pai, sim, mãe.

- O que você teve que pagar para isso, Liz?

- Não importa! – ela evitou o olhar da mãe.

- Sim, importa sim! – Sophia a segurou pelos ombros e a garota se sentiu diminuir pela primeira vez frente a mãe – Eu passei os últimos dezenove anos sofrendo para que você tivesse uma boa vida, para que se livrasse de uma maldição que destruiria sua vida! E você mesma se amaldiçoa, Liz?!

- Eu não tive escolhas...

- Você teve todas as escolhas do mundo, garota, você não precisava ter ido até lá, não precisava tê-lo libertado, não deveria ter cedido a Adiel – Sophia tinha lágrimas nos olhos – Como se eu não soubesse que nada no mundo seria capaz de impedi-la de fazer isso.

- Não seria mesmo. Não seria eu se não fizesse isso – Liz sorriu triste – Mãe, eu queria me desculpar, eu lhe tratei muito mal, não tinha esse direito.

- Esqueça, Liz, você foi enganada, tinha razão.

- A senhora só tentou me proteger, as vezes eu sou tão precipitada e acabo metendo os pés pelas mãos, pensei muito enquanto estive lá em baixo – Sophia olhava para filha, vendo o quanto ela tinha amadurecido – Eu não sei o que significa ter um filho, mas se for ter mais amor do que eu tenho por você e pelo meu pai, é algo que eu não consigo imaginar. Me desculpe por todo sofrimento que causei, mãe, acho que nada do que eu possa lhe dizer pode mudar o que eu fiz e o que disse, mas eu sinto muito.

- Liz – Sophia novamente forçou Liz a encará-la mas dessa vez tinha uma expressão branda – Você é minha filha e eu te amo, passaria por tudo de novo só para ver seu rostinho crescendo feliz, e se bem conheço seu pai, ele também passaria.

- Ela está certa.

Na porta, Sirius observava a cena, estava sério e olhava para Sophia.

- É... – Liz não parecia saber o que fazer – Eu vou para algum lugar, fazer alguma coisa, com licença.

Antes que algum dos dois dissesse qualquer coisa, ela saiu, e começou a procurar os primos, encontrando-os finalmente nas cozinhas, onde uma mesa farta era servida pelos elfos, que logo trariam uma cadeira para a garota se sentar também.

- Comida! – Vinicius exclamou feliz – Comida de verdade, nunca pensei que uma torta de abóbora poderia ser tão saborosa!

- A comida de Hogwarts é ótima mesmo – Liz estava beliscando um pão branco, mas não sentia fome.

- Qual é o problema, Liz?

- Eles estão conversando lá no meu quarto, Joh.

- Eles quem?

- Meus pais – sorriu sem graça.

- Isso é ótimo, quem sabe os dois não se acertam, né? – a mulher tomou um longo gole de cerveja amanteigada – Depois de tudo o que passaram, é mais do que justo.

- Eu espero, mas melhor não ter tantas esperanças – a garota voltou o olhar para Pedro – Quanto tempo vocês ficam em Hogwarts?

- Voltamos no trem das dez horas hoje, vovô mandou uma mensagem.

- A responsabilidade da viagem é minha, assim que eu voltar a Green Hall, vou assumir tudo – disse com convicção – Não é justo que vocês sejam castigados por uma decisão minha.

- Liz – Vinicius parou de comer – Você não nos obrigou a nada, garota, então não saia falando tantas bobagens, mas algo me diz que vovô não vai nos castigar dessa vez.

- Como você sabe? – ela estranhou.

- Digamos é que sexto sentido masculino – riu misterioso.

Todos os alunos pareciam muito satisfeitos em ter a professora de volta, todos exceto um, Harry não fora na sua aula dois dias depois. Assim que dispensou a turma foi até o quarto que sua mãe estava ocupando, ela deveria estar muito nervosa, Sirius estava sendo julgado naquele momento, mas como nenhuma delas eram bruxas, não poderiam comparecer ao julgamento. Liz não tinha certeza a respeito do que seus pais haviam conversado naquela noite, mas o sorriso que vira nos rostos dos dois depois disso lhe deu uma leve pista, e a parte dos dois estarem ocupando o mesmo quarto também.

- Já terminou as aulas? – Sophia levantou-se da poltrona onde lia um livro.

- Sim, segunda e quinta é com a turma do sétimo ano. – suspirou chateada.

- Qual é o problema da turma do sétimo ano?

- É a turma do Harry.

- E?

- Ele não foi a aula, em seis meses ele não faltou uma única vez, nem quando estava machucado depois do encontro com os bichinhos do Hagrid.

- Não entendo por que você está tão mal porque um aluno matou sua aula. Ou será que o Harry não é só um aluno para você, Liz? – indagou sagaz e como ela não respondeu, soube que havia algo mais – Foi o que eu pensei, ele estava muito próximo de você antes, nunca vi ninguém, além de Pedro, capaz de te acalmar.

- Mãe, a senhora viajou legal – Liz se levantou se sopetão – Tenho que ir.

- Aonde vai? Pensei que quisesse saber o resultado do julgamento.

- Eu sei que ele vai ser absolvido, eles não têm do que culpá-lo, tenho algo para resolver.

- Mas...

- Thau, mãe!

"A maldição é somente sua" – Durante uma das batalhas do submundo descobrira algo muito importante, uma velha feiticeira negra revelou que a maldição que impedia que a família DeVinne misturasse seu sangue ao sangue bruxo, com o nascimento de Liz ficara restrita somente a ela mesma, se nunca tivesse filhos com um bruxo, a maldição acabaria para todo sempre. Desde então, isso já fazia dez meses, ficara pensando no que faria quando chegasse a Hogwarts, tão longe da escola, aquela parecia uma decisão fácil de tomar, mas agora...

Ela sabia que não podia permitir que mais ninguém passasse pelo sofrimento que seus pais passaram, a medida que andava a decisão ia se cristalizando, era o que iria fazer. Parou na frente de uma janela e viu ao longe no campo de quadribol, um ponto solitário voando.

"Ela certamente havia percebido que não havia ido à aula, lógico que teria" – Harry voava para colocar a cabeça no lugar, havia sido muita coisa, Sirius estava de volta, estaria em sempre em dívida com Elizabeth por isso, mas ainda sentia um assomo de raiva ao recordar o papel ridículo que ela o fizera passar. Por que fizera aquilo? Ele tinha o direito de ajudar, o direito não, ele tinha o dever, ora essa, era o seu padrinho! Com esses pensamentos na cabeça, viu a própria Elizabeth no campo de quadribol.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou com raiva não disfarçada, descendo da vassoura.

- Acho que não lhe devo satisfações dos meus atos, Potter, sou livre para ir e vir no castelo de Hogwarts, você é somente um aluno, mesmo que pareça esquecer isso as vezes.

- Quem você pensa que é para tratar as pessoas assim, DeVinne, como se fossem seus capachos?

- Sou alguém mais velha e mais experiente que você, Potter – ela o olhou de modo superior – Pelo visto o quadro o manteve preso o tempo suficiente, fico satisfeita com isso.

- Você não tinha o direito de fazer aquilo! – ele estava tremendo de raiva.

- Lógico que eu tinha o direito de fazer o que eu quisesse – rebateu – Acho que ninguém lhe disse isso até hoje, Potter, mas já está na hora, o mundo não gira em torno de você, garoto. As pessoas não precisam do maravilhoso Harry Potter venha salvá-los na primeira oportunidade, tem gente que pode fazer isso bem melhor que você.

- Você se acha muito autoconfiante, Devinne, não estava assim quando descobriu quem realmente era.

- Pois é, Potter, mas eu já superei isso, ao contrário de você, que parece se esconder atrás da face do pobre órfão – a cada palavra Liz sentia o coração se despedaçar – Ora, garoto, cresça, você parece estar se esquecendo sempre disso. Até mais ver. – ela saiu, sabendo que estava jogando para trás o grande amor da sua vida.

Já odiara muitas pessoas, Duda, Malfoy, os tios, Voldemort, mas nunca sentira algo assim em toda sua vida, porque gostava de Elizabeth, gostara dela como nunca gostara de ninguém em toda sua vida, daquele dia em diante, ele tomou a decisão de nunca mais amar ninguém, amor era um sentimento que não valia a pena perder o seu tempo.

Quando voltou ao quarto da sua mãe, estava acontecendo uma verdadeira festa, Tonks, Lupin, Dumbledore, e outros tanto bruxos que ela não conhecia, e que teve os nomes ditos naquele momento, estavam comemorando a liberdade de Sirius, ele fora considerado inocente frente a Corte Internacional dos Bruxos, a garota deu um abraço no pai, mas logo retirou Dumbledore da festa, indo falar com ele no corredor.

- Algum problema, senhorita Black?

Mesmo no estado de animo em que se encontrava, ela não pode deixar de sorrir ao ser tratada daquela forma.

- Eu quero pedir demissão, Diretor.

- Como? – Dumbledore a olhou sério sobre os óculos.

- É, acho que tudo o que eu tinha que fazer em Hogwarts eu já fiz, retirei Excalibur da pedra, meu pai está de volta, pelo visto, perdoou mamãe. Não tenho mais o que fazer aqui.

- Iremos sentir sua falta, os seus alunos principalmente, percebi que todos parecem esperar com muita ansiedade pelas suas aulas.

- Também vou sentir – sorriu triste – Nunca vou me esquecer de Hogwarts, descobri quem realmente eu era aqui, fiz bons amigos, mas dizem que tudo que é bom dura pouco. Recebi uma carta do meu primo Pedro essa manhã, parece que eles vão ter uma aventura a La DeVinne, o tipo de coisa que só acontece uma vez na vida, não sei bem do que se trata, mas pelo que ele me disse eu quero participar.

- Entendo, mas será que se importaria, em dar aulas até o final da semana? Dar pessoalmente a noticia aos garotos, acho que eles gostaram de saber pela senhorita mesmo.

- Sem problemas, gostaria de me despedir do Flitwick, da Karine, e até do Snape pra ser sincera. Descobri porque não me dava muito bem com ele, sendo filha de quem sou, nunca poderia gostar do Severo.

- Velhas rixas, são difíceis de serem esquecidas.

Ao dizer aquilo, Liz não tinha certeza a que o velho bruxo se referia, se era realmente a Snape, ou a Harry, mas preferiu não falar nada.

Na quarta-feira a noite, estava arrumando suas coisas, quando alguém bateu a porta, ela pediu para entrasse.

- Dumbledore acabou de avisar que você vai embora na sexta, Elizabeth. – Karine Askov parecia chateada, nos últimos meses as duas haviam acabado por se tornar amigas, ela não tinha uma personalidade fácil, mas era uma mulher integra e de bons princípios.

- É, chega de magia para mim, Kah, - ela guardou Megan e Excalibur juntas – Tenho que voltar a minha vida, sabe, tenho que começar a faculdade, caçar demônios pelas madrugadas, coisas normais, isso aqui não é pra mim.

- Soube que você poderia ter sido uma bruxa.

- Pois é poderia – riu – Mas não sou, sou uma DeVinne, e não dá pra mudar isso, e mesmo se pudesse não tenho certeza se iria querer.

- Sua voz está triste – Karine a observou com atenção e sentou-se numa cadeira – Você não está indo feliz.

- Já ouviu a frase "É melhor amar e perder, do que nunca ter amado"? Essa é a maior mentira que um homem pode dizer.

- Então seu problema é o coração. – falou sabiamente, sem querer saber nomes e nenhuma história.

- Sim, é – Liz parou de mexer nas coisas e sentou-se a frente de Karine – Preferia nunca ter amado, porque dar um doce, se vai tirar depois? Tive que abrir mão de algo muito importante para mim, e cada passo que dou nesse castelo, eu fico tentada a voltar atrás e falar toda a verdade, mas eu não posso.

- Por que não pode?

- Porque o que eu fiz é certo, nós nunca poderíamos ficar juntos. Fui ao inferno em busca do meu pai, somente pensando em mim, na minha felicidade em tê-lo de volta, arrisquei a vida dos outros em meu beneficio, isso não é correto. Tenho que pensar nos outros dessa vez, tomei essa decisão para que mais ninguém sofra, mesmo que sinta que meu coração está me milhares de pedaços – Liz se levantou e deu um longo suspiro – Você deve me achar uma boba, falando desse jeito.

- Não, Elizabeth, já vi muitas pessoas lutando na minha vida, como auror conheci grandes guerreiros, mas poucos tem a força que você está tendo – Karine colocou a mão no ombro da amiga – Se a forma de você sofrer menos é ir embora de Hogwarts, você deve ir.

- Parece que eu estou fugindo.

- Você está sobrevivendo.

- Bom, turma, acabou – Liz fez sinal para que todos abaixassem as espadas, novamente Harry não fora a aula, todos viraram para prestar atenção nela – Esta é a última aula de DCM que terão comigo, amanhã irei embora de Hogwarts.

- Por que, professora?

- Infelizmente, senhor Thomas, são motivos pessoais – ela riu para o rapaz – No ano que vem acredito que algum primo meu irá dará prosseguimento as aulas, mas como vocês estão se formando esse ano, gostaria de dizer que foi um prazer ser mestra de vocês. Fico feliz em ver que todos estão preparados para enfrentar o mundo lá fora, não somente em manejar uma espada ou reconhecer um demônio, vi amizades bonitas se formando entre vocês, respeito entre pessoas diferentes, e é isso que fará a diferença na hora de sobreviver, a união faz a força. Esse é o maior ensinamento que eu poderia passar para todos vocês, e acho que alguns me escutaram.

A turma do sétimo ano começou a bater palmas, inclusive muitos sonserinos, de uma forma muito estranha, Elizabeth conseguira o respeito de todos ali, mesmo daqueles que se negavam a bater palmas, como Draco Malfoy.

- Então, eu tenho alguma chance de ganhar um irmãozinho? – Liz sorriu para os pais, enquanto esperava o trem na Estação de Hogsmeade.

- Liz!

- Qual é, mãe! Eu sou a única DeVinne que eu conheço que não tem irmãos para pentelhar.

- Pensaremos no assunto – Sirius a abraçou – Posso saber onde poderei encontrar a senhorita nessa sua misteriosa viagem?

- Se eu contasse, teria que matá-lo, papai – sorriu – Não sei bem ao certo, tenho que admitir. – Liz olhou para a mãe – A senhora vai realmente abandonar Os Sete?

- Sim, vou, passei os últimos anos da minha vida lutando, querida, já está na hora de parar em algum lugar e aproveitar a vida.

- Agora está falando como se fosse realmente a minha mãe – Liz sorriu e a abraçou, e teve uma grande surpresa ao ver Mione Ron e Gina, se aproximando – Vocês aqui?

- Viemos nos despedir também – Mione sorriu, a principio não gostara muito de Liz com seu jeito impetuoso, mas depois as duas passaram a ter "altos papos" – nas palavras de Liz – tendo uma bela amizade.

- Obrigada, podem ter certeza que as portas de Green Hall e de qualquer outra casa DeVinne estarão abertas para todos vocês e se algum dia precisarem de ajuda não se acanhem em pedir.

O som do apito soou avisando que o trem já ia partir, Elizabeth voltou a encará-los pela última vez.

- Foi realmente um prazer conhecer a todos, mas como disse um conhecido meu, acho que essa não é a última vez que nos encontramos.

Todos concordaram e ela subiu no trem indo até a janela, ter a última visão do mundo mágico, se seus olhos não muito se enganassem, teve a impressão de ver um jovem de cabelos negros e rosto pálido no extremo oposto da estação, seria Harry? Decidiu que era melhor não saber.

_**NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**_

**_Uma nova aventura para os caçadores, Merlin foi o maior mago que já existiu, o que vai acontecer se todo seu poder retornar a esse mundo? Os DeVinne decidem partir para Isildora, o ponto mais ao norte e onde as sombras nunca se deitam, em busca do tão famoso e poderoso cajado de Merlin._**

**_Conheceremos melhor a família DeVinne a partir de "RETORNO AO LAR"_**

**N/P:** Nhai pessu aqui é a **Anna**, uma das amigas da Alix que 'serviu' de inspiração para a Anna Ragnärok DeVinne de EMP. Primeiramente eu quero deixar bem claro que apesar de eu ter servido de inspiração pra Anna eu não sou tão chata como ela e nem tão durona, rs. Bom eu estou deixando essa nota aqui para explicar que a partir de agora eu vou ajudar a Joh a postar os caps de EMP aqui no , ou seja, quando uma não tiver disponibilidade pra postar a outra posta. Como eu postei os caps. 9,10,11,12,13 vocês vão ficar sem atualização por um tempinho (entendam como estamos no final de ano, vestibular,escola e cursinho enlouquecem qualquer um --).Ah! Ja ia me esquecendo entrem em green hall . weblogger . com . br (o bendito fanfiction bloqueia outros sites, então é só retirar os espaços que o site entra ) como agora começa a participação maçica dos DeVinne é bom vocês verem as fichas dos personagens que estão lá e várias outras coisas legais como fotos e curiosidades.

Espero que vocês estejam gostando da fic e **mandem reviews pra Alix** porque ela merece ok?Kissus ;

Postado em 30/11/04


	15. Cap 14 Retorno ao Lar

**Fase IV – Desafios para Viver**

**_CAPÍTULO CATORZE - RETORNO AO LAR_**

"_Voltar para casa, ter certeza de que é querido, curar as magoas de um amor perdido, e se preparar para um novo desafio, porque o mundo não pára para que curemos nossas magoas"_

Esperava pacientemente na Estação de King's Cross pela prima, o retorno havia sido adiantado por todos os acontecimentos em Hogwarts, eles haviam se separado há quase uma semana, mas Liz queria voltar para participar das investigações mais importantes, bom, Pedro DeVinne sabia que não era só por isso que ela havia retornado, conhecia Liz bem demais para saber que ela não sairia da Escola de Magia por aquele motivo, por mais que as investigações pudessem render valiosos resultados, a ação estava em Hogwarts, ele sabia disso e ela também.

Ainda não tivera tempo de conversar direito com Liz, aqueles dois anos de luta haviam feito que se afastassem muito, sempre lutando, matando por Adiel, a prima não se demonstrava disposta a conversar com ninguém, exceto as vezes Joh, isso de alguma forma o deixara sentido, sempre fora muito próximo a ela, mas tinha que entender que a ida ao mundo dos mortos, o encontro com Sirius, o pai dela, a viagem de volta, ela ainda precisava se adaptar a tudo aquilo... Como será que ela estava encarando tudo aquilo? Tia Sophia havia tomado decisões por ela, lhe tirando o direito de ser uma bruxa para ser uma DeVinne, Liz sempre fora uma pessoa que odiava ser controlada, receber ordens então, aquilo não era com ela. Mas antes mesmo de ter conhecimento dos seus atos, a mãe decidira seu destino e não havia forma dela voltar atrás.

Suas conjecturas foram cortadas ao ver um semblante conhecido no meio da multidão, usando preto, era a cor preferida dela, todas as pessoas paravam para dar uma segunda olhada na moça, não podia culpá-los, Liz tinha um magnetismo impressionante, era do tipo de pessoa ou que se ama, ou que se odeia. Era sempre assim, por isso a maioria das garotas DeVinne não gostava dela, suas irmãs eram umas das poucas exceções, mas também, Liz não se importava se gostavam dela ou não, nunca fora de levar a opinião dos outros em consideração e ele sabia que ela não mudaria.

- Olá, garoto. – ela sorriu, mas o sorriso não chegou aos olhos e ele estranhou, ela era sempre tão alegre, tão viva, estava tão feliz pelo pai estar vivo, o que teria acontecido na última semana? – Por que veio me pegar, Pê?

- Não tinha nada melhor pra fazer, Liz, então resolvi perder meu tempo com você.

- Ah, agradeço a gentileza.

- Não há do que. – ele devolveu o sorriso sarcástico e pegou a mala que ela carregava, os dois começaram a sair da estação indo na direção a um conversível negro, e só ai, com certeza de que ninguém os ouviria, Pedro continuou a conversa – Tudo está pronto para nossa viagem ao norte, Julia e Anna voltaram antes de ontem da Sibéria.

- Anna? – repetiu com um sorriso torto – Ela realmente tem que ir, não poderiam deixá-la como cobaia do tio Viktor, não?

- Ela pode ser uma garotinha chata e intragável, Liz, mas a ascendência viking dela pode a nos vir a ser útil, você sabe bem disso.

- Saber eu sei, mas isso não me deixa contente. – replicou encostando-se do espaldar do banco.

- Você nunca está contente, isso não é novidade. E Hogwarts, como foi? Seu pai e tudo mais...

Ele olhou de esguelha para a garota que se mexeu desconfortavelmente no banco do passageiro, ela tamborilou os dedos em cima do joelho, Pedro reconhecia o sinal de que estava nervosa ou chateada, era o mesmo do seu avô.

- Ele está bem, foi inocentado oficialmente perante todos os bruxos, me pareceu bem quando parti.

- Então por que você está assim?

- Não é da sua conta. – o olhar dela não era raivoso como ele esperava, era quase infantil, como se ela pedisse para ele não falar.

Pedro e Elizabeth sempre haviam sido muito próximos por que tinham quase a mesmo idade, a moça era cerca de quinze dias mais velha, haviam crescido juntos na casa do avô, enquanto os pais viajavam em missões pelo mundo. O rapaz tinha duas irmãs gêmeas, Julia e Johanna mais velhas, mas mesmo assim, ainda se entendia melhor com Liz, mesmo que as vezes, para não dizer sempre, ela conseguia deixá-lo irritado. Mas dessa vez o deixara preocupado, ela estava triste e magoada, coisa que nunca vira na prima, Pedro apertou os dedos no volante, queria saber quem a deixara assim, pagaria caro, porém, aprendera a respeitar o espaço que Liz impunha e dificilmente atravessava a linha.

- Está certo, menina.

Liz olhou para o primo, poderia se abrir com ele, se havia uma pessoa em que realmente confiava era Pedro, mas ela mesma não entendia o que havia acontecido, aquele amor súbito por Potter, os encontros à noite, a briga quando voltaram do mundo dos mortos. Por que ele simplesmente não entendia que ela podia deixá-lo ir até lá? Oras, ele nem um bruxo formado era, seria o mesmo que jogar um neném na jaula de leões famintos, mas se ele não queria entender, azar. Pensou colocando os óculos escuros e encarnando uma expressão indiferente, típica dos DeVinne, não iria perder seu tempo com criancices, tinha coisas melhores e muito mais interessantes para fazer.

Algo havia acontecido, Pedro notou, seja lá o que fosse, aquela parecia muito mais com a Liz que conhecia, ela não estava no seu normal, mas com certeza não iria piorar. Disso ele tinha certeza ao estacionar na frente da mansão DeVinne.

Três garotas e dois rapazes sentados numa grande sala ricamente adornada em estilo europeu, todos muito diferentes, tenho como únicas semelhanças os olhos verdes num tom muito escuro e carregarem o nome DeVinne. Julia e Johanna são irmãs, Anna e Vinicius também, já Rickard é um primo muito distante, neto de Phil, que apareceu no inicio da história. As gêmeas e Rickard conversam calmamente sobre os últimos acontecimentos, Anna com uma cara de tédio está sentada numa poltrona distante observando o fogo na lareira e Vinicius observa o movimento da rua pela janela. Eles foram reunidos por Jarold nessa manhã, ninguém sabe exatamente o que vão fazer, mas acreditam que seja deveras importante, por que sem usar de falsa modéstia, eles são os melhores caçadores dessa geração. E os outros dois...

- Eles acabaram de chegar. – anunciou Vinicius se afastando da janela – Pedro e Elizabeth estão no portão.

- Já não era sem tempo. – murmurou Anna para si mesma levantando-se da poltrona sendo seguida pelos demais até o escritório do patriarca.

Ao chegaram até o cômodo, Félix estava na porta como que dizendo que não poderiam entrar sem permissão. Vinicius e Rickard se entreolharam como que decidindo quem falaria.

- Tio Jarold nos convocou, Félix – Rickard deu um passo para frente – Estamos aqui para falar com ele.

- Esperem.

O homem sem expressão entrou no escritório fechando a porta em seguida, nenhum dos DeVinne gostara daquilo, Félix se impunha na maioria dos momentos como se fosse superior a todos na casa.

- Esse cara é nojento.– Johanna falou por fim – Ele já está velho demais para ficar como sombra de vovô!

- Nunca pensei que fosse dizer isso, mas concordo com você, Joh – falou Anna como se aquilo fosse um suplicio terrível.

A morena deu um sorriso torto enquanto a porta se abria, eles puderam ver as cabeças de Liz e Pedro atrás dos grandes espaldares de suntuosas cadeiras, haviam mais cinco iguais àquelas. Félix fez sinal para que eles entrassem. Os cinco puderam ver que Liz segurava o assunto que fora discussão constante na mansão DeVinne na última semana: a espada Excalibur.

- Estive pensando quanto tempo vocês iriam demorar em aparecer – falou Jarold – Vamos, sentem-se. O que estão esperando? – eles fizeram isso e o patriarca voltou a encará-los com se examinasse a alma de cada um daqueles que tinham o mesmo sangue correndo nas veias, antes que os "atrasadinhos" chegassem, a neta estava contanto todos os acontecimentos em Hogwarts pelo seu ponto de vista, não que a história tivesse sofrido uma grande mudança daquela contada por Pedro, Johanna e Vinicius, mas fora ela que tirara a espada sagrada da pedra e não os primos.

- Devem estar imaginando por que os chamei aqui, não é? – continuou ele recostando na grande poltrona de espaldar alto atrás da mesa – Retirando Pedro e Elizabeth que imagino que tenha sido informada dos acontecimentos pelo primo – os dois deram sorrisos culpados – Foi o que imaginei, mas isso não importa, o resto só possui alguma idéia da real situação. Essa arma, que os homens chamam de Excalibur é a mais poderosa que existe no nosso planeta, nunca houve algo mais poderoso que ela e tenho certeza que nunca haverá, mas existe algo que se iguala a seu poder. Pedro, conte-nos sobre sua pesquisa.

O rapaz acenou e levantou-se, tirou um controle remoto do bolso e apontou para o quadro na parede, que desapareceu, dando lugar a uma tela gigante. Depois disso, pegou o laptop preto do avô, digitou alguma coisa e surgiu na tela uma imagem de um velho, que lembrava muito Dumbledore, retirando pelos olhos que eram negros como a noite, usava roupas de bruxo e segurava um grande cajado negro também.

- Essa é uma animação de Merlin, que vai servir para explicar melhor tudo. Ninguém sabe como Excalibur foi criada, alguns dizem que foram os deuses, outros que foram seres mágicos que desapareceram do mundo dos mortais, bom, isso não importa. O que importa é que ela existe, não julgo necessário que conte a história da espada, e sim o que aconteceu com ela depois que Arthur morreu. Por trezentos anos, a chamada Senhora do Lago foi portadora da espada, mas a medida que o tempo passava os bruxos iam ficando mais poderosos e muitos saiam em busca do legendário poder da Uma. Então se tornou necessário que um novo portador surgisse, ou melhor, novos portadores, a cada nova geração uma pessoa diferente deveria possuir a espada, até que um dia surgisse alguém que fosse capaz de controlá-la. – ele olhou de esguelha para Liz – Como Dumbledore nos disse em Hogwarts, uma família bruxa se "dispôs" a fazer isso: os Black. Mas não qualquer Black poderia controlar a espada, Excalibur iria decidir aquele que lhe fosse digno, visto que a maioria da família não pertencia a luz. Assim por mil anos, os Black renegados, que possuíam bom coração, coragem e firmeza de caráter resguardaram a espada. Até o nascimento de Liz, uma caçadora DeVinne filha de um bruxo Black e Excalibur a escolheu como nova dona. Ter Excalibur do nosso lado, nos deu um grande poder de contra ataque em relação a Voldemort, como pudemos ver em Hogwarts, quando Liz o enfrentou e o feriu.

- Porém – Jarold o interrompeu – Existe algo que pode se equiparar ao poder da espada.

- Exatamente, vovô, o cajado de Merlin. – a imagem do mago foi aumentando e se centralizando no cajado – Merlin entrou para a história como o maior mago do mundo, ele era mestre das artes brancas e negras, nunca houve nada que se comparasse ao seu poder, somente, é claro, Excalibur. Depois da sua morte, as lendas contam que todo seu poder se concentrou no seu cajado, que equivaleria a uma varinha, para que um dia, como a espada, o cajado escolhesse um novo dono que trouxesse de volta o grande poder do mago.

- O que aconteceu com o cajado?

- Ninguém sabe, Anna, isso se perdeu na história, talvez o próprio Merlin tenha feito algo para que nunca o encontrasse, ou sua busca fosse extremamente difícil. Mas nós temos que encontrá-lo, antes que Voldemort o faça, desde o seu retorno ele está em busca de uma arma, algo que o torne mais poderoso que da outra vez, o cajado é isso.

- O que aconteceria se Excalibur e o cajado se confrontassem? – Johanna que parecia preocupada olhou para Liz.

- Não podemos saber, os dois sempre estiveram do mesmo lado, Merlin era amigo de Arthur, se vale lembrar, mas acredito que sairíamos perdendo, pois Voldermort já possui uma magia muito poderosa que junto com o cajado podem sim superar o poder de Excalibur.

- Que vamos fazer então?

- Vocês vão encontrar o lendário túmulo de Merlin.

Os sete olharam para Jarold, inclusive Pedro e Liz, que mesmo sabendo da história somente naquele momento pareciam compreender a importância de tudo aquilo. Por séculos os homens buscaram a morada eterna do antigo mago e ninguém nunca a encontrou, ou se o fez, não voltou para contar a história.

- Algum bruxo nos acompanhará? – Julia quebrou o longo silêncio.

- Não, nem mesmo a Ordem da Fênix sabe a respeito dessa empreitada – Jarold se moveu na cadeira incomodado – E tudo deve continuar assim, não sei se podemos confiar nos nossos amigos bruxos tanto quanto antes, devo lembrá-los que eles podem ser controlados pela Maldição Imperius, ao contrário de nós, dois espiões foram descobertos a cerca de um mês, que levou a morte de oito agentes. Até ter certeza que tudo está bem, essa missão será mantida em sigilo absoluto. Amanhã, no mais tardar depois, vocês partirão para a Escandinávia onde as lendas contam que está o túmulo. Pedro estará comandando a operação. Não preciso dizer que os escolhi por serem os melhores, façam jus a minha confiança, meus filhos, voltem sãos e com o cajado.

Os sete levantaram no mesmo momento, não pronunciaram uma única palavra, como num juramento mudo de lealdade.

Os primos foram saindo mas Liz não, tinha algo a falar com o avô antes de partir.

- Vovô, vai permitir que eu parta em tão importante missão? Depois de tudo que aconteceu.

- O que esperava que eu fizesse, Elizabeth? – o velho a observou de uma forma que lembrava muito Dumbledore.

- Que me castigasse ou me expulsasse da família, talvez! Eu dei o controle do inferno a Adiel...

Jarold suspirou e sentou-se na cadeira novamente, encarando a neta com pesar.

- Adiel teria conseguido o controle do inferno com o tempo, sua chegada lá só adiantou o inevitável, quando a castigo, acredito que suas escolhas e sua consciência serão os piores pesares que poderiam lhe afligir. Agora vá, precisa descansar, terá longos dias pela frente.

A garota concordou, certa de que o avô de alguma forma sabia de tudo que acontecera no inferno, mesmo antes que qualquer um lhe contasse, ele sabia dos três pesares...

_**NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**_

**_A caminho do frio mais profundo do norte, Liz se vê em conversas importantes com entes queridos, e ela fica incerta se suas decisões foram corretas. Ao mesmo tempo, cada vez mais se aproximam de Aengeland, a terra dos Vikings e do passado de Vinicius e Anna_**

**_Um delicioso chazinho em "VIAGEM AO MAR GELADO"_**


	16. Cap 15 Viagem ao Mar Gelado

**CAPÍTULO QUINZE – VIAGEM AO MAR GELADO**

"Não há tempo para escolhas erradas, ninguém pode sentir medo, eles têm que se unir pois assim são mais fortes, unam-se, lutem, vençam"

Definitivamente aquele lugar era mais frio que Liz poderia imaginar ao por as roupas de inverno na mala dois dias antes, estavam viajando num grande iate rumo ao norte, ela diria que era ao fim do mundo, mas no fim era o único lugar que ainda habitavam os verdadeiros vikings. Como haviam sobrevivido a tanto tempo, mantendo seus costumes e tradições intactos era um mistério, mas também, pensou a garota observando os primeiros icebergs ao longe, os DeVinne estavam no mundo desde antes de Cristo, não com o nome DeVinne, claro, isso havia sido alterado com o tempo, mas sempre estiveram, mesmo que os normais não reconhecem isso. Grandes líderes, Alexandre, Nabucodonosor, Quefren, Miquerinos, Augusto, todos eles possuíam o mesmo sangue que a garota tinha nas suas veias, carregado de tradição e Poder.

Poder... Estaria chegando seu momento, a jovem sabia disso, desde criança sempre ouvia falar no Poder, o verdadeiro significado disso, ela nunca realmente soubera, era uma arma, acreditava, algo que somente um DeVinne poderia ter. Esta fora a explicação da sua mãe ao lhe dizer o motivo que lhe tirara a magia, sendo bruxa nunca poderia obter o Poder. Mas, por demônios o que significava isso? Dezenove anos, era uma data muito importante para um DeVinne, quando ele era considerado adulto e todos os segredos da família lhe seriam revelados, inclusive o Poder. Alguns dos seus companheiros de viagem já tinham mais que isso, mas não via diferença alguma entre si e eles. Bom, não adiantava ficar pensando nisso, faltavam exatamente dois meses, se sobrevivesse a esse inferno gelado, descobriria o mistério.

Os icebergs estavam ficando cada vez maiores, poderia ouvir o barulho do gelo estalando, quanto ainda faltaria até a aldeia dos avós de Vinicius e Anna? Bom, perguntaria para Vin, mas a noite anterior fora sua ronda e agora ele estava ferrado no sono, quanto a Anna, preferia nem tentar.

- Vai congelar assim, Liz. – Pedro chegou por trás e colocou uma capa de pele nas costas da garota, ela se sentiu imediatamente aquecida.

- Obrigada, Pê, acordado tão cedo? A primeira ronda não foi sua ontem?

- Foi, mas eu não preciso dormir tanto assim, nunca fui de dormir muito, você sabe disso.

Sei disso, homem da noite.

O rapaz sorriu e também se recostou na soleira do barco, como ela, ele também usava uma pesada capa de pele, só que num tom escuro, os cabelos muito pretos pareciam recém lavados, e os olhos, verdes escuros como de todo DeVinne, tinham um brilho de sagacidade misturado com inteligência.

- Em que estava tão concentrada, Liz?

- Poder.

Os dois se encararam numa concordância muda, o tempo do rapaz também estava chegando, talvez os dois descobrissem juntos o que significava aquele mistério.

- Julia e Johanna não falam nada. – ele comentou por fim – Elas já tem vinte e um anos, passaram pela "iniciação". Mas só faltam dois meses, creio que sobreviveremos.

- Se sobrevivermos a esse frio, claro.

- Sei... – o riso dele passou do amigo para o inquiridor, Pedro a observou de cima a baixo – E era somente nisso que você pensava mesmo?

- Você não desiste, não é?

- Não. – respondeu sem se alterar – O que houve em Hogwarts? Já te dei o tempo que você pediu, agora eu quero saber.

- Me apaixonei por um bruxo

- Potter.

- Isso não parece surpresa para você.

- Vocês se deram bem a primeira vista, lembro do mês que ele passou em Green Hall, imaginei que algo assim pudesse acontecer. Não é tão ruim, Julia se apaixona por um demônio a cada três meses, acho que o senhor Potter não vai tentar seqüestrá-la como Adiel fez com Juh. – o rapaz olhou para os icebergs – Parece que foi ontem que saímos desesperados a noite e atravessamos aquele portal, você se lembra?

- Oh, meu Deus, se lembro – ela riu sem se conter – Ele queria transformá-la na rainha do submundo, quantos anos tínhamos?

- Quinze acho, vovô quase nos mandou para a Sibéria quando voltamos depois de resgatá-la, ele teria mandado se não tivéssemos acabado com o Triunvirato da Escuridão junto.

- É, mas depois eu quase entrei num colégio interno porque perdi todas as provas finais por causa da nossa ida para o mundo demoníaco.

- Como poderíamos imaginar que o tempo corria de forma diferente lá? Mas você conseguiu depois.

- É consegui, eu quase tive um colapso cerebral com todas aquelas recuperações, graças a Deus, não temos mais escola.

- Mas quanto a Potter, qual é o problema dele?

- Ele se acostumou a salvar o mundo, não aceita que outras pessoas também possam enfrentar Voldemort, salvar Sirius.

- Não está exagerando, não?

Ela sabia que estava, mas não podia admitir isso, precisava daquilo para não se ver tentada a voltar atrás, por isso teve que retrucar da melhor maneira que conseguiu.

- Ah, Pedro, poupe-me, o garoto quase ou melhor teve um ataque quando voltamos do mundo dos mortos, a única coisa que fiz foi tentar protegê-lo

- Engraçado, eu conheço alguém que se fizessem a mesma coisa com ela, essa pessoa mandaria todo mundo ir pra você sabe aonde e iria ao mundo dos mortos sozinha.

- Ele é somente um garoto.

- Nós éramos mais novos quando salvamos Julia.

- Nós somos DeVinne.

- E ele é Harry Potter, linda. – ele a abraçou pelos ombros observando as montanhas de gelo – Liz, não lhe tiro a razão de tentar protegê-lo, você está certa que ele é jovem e tudo mais, que mesmo tendo passado por muita coisa, não tem a experiência que temos no dedo mindinho. Mas você tem que dar crédito ao rapaz, ele ficou fulo da vida com você e ainda a enfrentou, quantas pessoas fazem isso? Sem contar parentes, claro.

- Pensei que odiasse todos os caras por quem me interesso.

- E quem falou que eu não odeio o Potter? – replicou como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo – Ele está num dos pontos altos da minha lista negra, mas reconheço o valor quando vejo um, e o garoto da cicatriz tem valor, um mínimo valor mas tem.

- Ele é um completo idiota.

- Ele é um homem e um bruxo, quer combinação mais terrível? Mas não vamos julgar o pobre rapaz por coisas de que ele não é culpado, está bem?

- Pedro, você não existe. – Liz sorriu, um sorriso verdadeiro.

- Claro que existo, sou esse pedaço de mal caminho que está na sua frente.

- Por que fui abrir a boca? – replicou cruzando os braços e fazendo uma expressão de arrependida - Você já está começando a achar que vale alguma coisa.

- Você tem três segundos para correr antes que eu vá pegá-la, amor, vou fazê-la engolir suas palavras.

Liz fez cara de menina sapeca e correu em direção das cabines, mas não sem antes esbarrar em Anna e deixá-la estatelada no chão.

- Foi mal, priminha!

E saiu correndo o mais rápido que pode naquela brincadeira de criança que durou boa parte da manhã. Eles eram jovens, e por mais que vivessem cercados por um mundo cheio de mortes, doenças e pestes, ainda eram jovens....

Estava no seu quarto ouvindo no mais alto volume um som de rock, com as pernas jogadas para cima, folheando uma revista sobre filmes, os seis meses em Hogwarts a haviam acostumado com figuras que se mexiam sozinhas, agora aquela revista inerte lhe parecia tremendamente chata. Estava pensando em ir tomar um bom banho quente quando a porta da sua cabine se abriu, era sua prima Johanna.

- Desculpa, Liz, eu bati mas acho que pelo volume você não ouviu.

- Relaxa, garota – falou pegando o controle remoto e desligando o som – O que houve, algum problema?

- É que eu vim convidá-la para um chá.

- Chá?

- É. – ela riu – Foi a melhor desculpa que encontrei para te chamar para uma conversa.

- Não precisa de desculpas para isso, Joh, era somente me chamar. Onde quer tomar o chá?

- Lá no refeitório, eu pedi pro cozinheiro arrumar tudo.

- Certo, me dê cinco minutos para vestir algo quente que estarei lá.

- Okz.

A garota pulou da cama, o que Johanna poderia querer com ela? Bom, sabia que não era armação, já que junto com a irmã, ela era uma das suas primas preferidas, se bem que de vez em quando Julia dava uma de piradinha. Como se Elizabeth DeVinne pudesse reclamar de alguém se comportar de maneira estranha, ela era o maior e melhor exemplo de uma DeVinne destrambelhada. Pondo isso de lado, ela tratou de pegar um vestido negro de veludo, meias grossas, uma bota cano médio e um casado de pele, correr para o banheiro e se trocar.

Exatamente cinco minutos depois, ela estava na porta do refeitório, Johanna era uma mulher muito bonita, alta, cabelos pretos escorridos e belas curvas, herdadas da parte latina da família, que eram de dar inveja a qualquer um, principalmente a Liz que considerava seu corpo um nada. Mas a garota não pensava nisso ao se aproximar da prima sorridente, com aquele frio um chá era bem vindo e alem do mais ficara curiosa com o convite de Joh.

- Então, garota, que houve para me convidar até aqui? – perguntou depois que o garçom trouxe pãezinhos quentes que pareciam ter acabado de sair do fogo.

- Eu fiquei preocupada com você em Hogwarts, Liz. – Johanna sempre tivera o jeito de mãezona de todo mundo, parecia que vivia para cuidar da família, essa era uma característica que Liz sempre apreciara na prima e que fazia gostar tanto dela – Você estava fora do controle antes de irmos para o submundo. – ao ver a cara que Liz fez, Joh negou rapidamente - Não! Não pense que a estou recriminando, qualquer um teria ficado como você se tivesse passado por aquilo. Foi muita coisa para uma cabeça só, se fosse comigo estaria perdida, como você está?

A moça brincava com a xícara enquanto pensava exatamente o que dizer.

- Acho que eu não parei para pensar nisso ainda, Joh, tirar a Uma da pedra foi incrível, show de bola, sabe quando agente se sente a mais das mais?

- Sim, sei. – concordou sorrindo.

- Mas depois... Descobrir que minha mãe mentiu para mim todos esses anos, que eu tinha um pai, bruxo, mas um pai, acho que minha ficha não caiu ainda. Não que eu não goste de Sirius, eu gostei dele no primeiro momento que o vi. Passamos dois anos lá em baixo para trazê-lo de volta, não sei se algum dia poderei agradecer vocês pelo que fizeram...

- Não fale tolices, Liz, você faria tudo isso por nós e até mais, sei disso. Também gostei do Sirius, vocês dois são muito parecidos...

- Você também acha? É, eu me identifiquei com ele, com uma filha com um pai. Deve ser difícil para você entender isso, tio Jeremy sempre esteve ao seu lado.

- Sempre?

- Tá. – concordou com um sorriso torto – Nenhum DeVinne tem pais presentes, mas você sabia quem era ele, mesmo que só o visse em aniversários, no natal. Mas eu tenho quase dezenove anos e vou ter que aprender o que é ter um pai, não que eu me importe, mas...

- É estranho?

- Exatamente e ainda tem o negócio da magia...

- Você gostaria de ser bruxa?

- Eu não sei, eu não me enxergo como uma bruxa, ficar sete anos numa escola, aprendendo a transformar sapos em xícaras, a desaparecer e aparecer em outro lugar, é legal mas... Eu nasci para lutar com uma espada na mão e não com uma varinha.

- Qual é o problema então?

- Mamãe não me deu escolha, esse é o problema, ela tirou o direito de decidir minha vida, ela me tirou o direito de saber que eu tinha um pai. Eu não a culpo, sei que ela fez pensando mim, mas nunca vou me sentir bem por ter sido enganada

- Ele estava preso em Azkaban.

- Eu sei disso, talvez tenha sido melhor do jeito que foi, ela tentou me proteger e tudo mais. Só que...

- Só que?

- Eu fico lembrando de todos os natais, dias dos pais, meus aniversários, eu precisava de um pai, Joh, eu precisava ao menos saber que eu tinha um.

- Eu não sei o que lhe dizer, Liz, queria poder te dizer que isso vai mudar e você vai se sentir melhor, mas eu não vou mentir para você porque não sei o que vai acontecer. Mas de uma coisa eu sei, você é a pessoa mais forte que eu conheço, não ter seu pai por perto te fez assim, ficar remoendo o passado não vai lhe devolver a presença de Sirius, mas você o tem agora, ao invés de ficar pensando que poderia ter sido assim que poderia ter sido aquilo outro, viva o agora, aproveite o seu pai.

- Talvez você esteja certa.

- É lógico que eu estou certa, eu sou uma DeVinne, não? Todo DeVinne tem razão.

- É, você completamente certa, Joh. – as duas brindaram a conversa com sorrisos e uma bela xícara de chá quente.

- Mas sinto que não é esse seu único problema – Johanna era muito perspicaz – É o Harry, não é?

- Por que todo mundo parece sempre saber o que eu estou pensando? – indagou tentando se fazer de ofendida.

- Talvez porque você não seja muito boa mentindo, o que você fez?

Em poucas palavras, Liz revelou tudo a prima, que ouvia tudo com atenção.

- Não sei o que dizer, se falar do ponto de vista da caçadora, te digo que você fez a melhor coisa do mundo, acabar com essa maldição é o melhor pra todos; mas se eu falar como sua prima, que está vendo o quanto você está sofrendo, ah Liz, você repetiu exatamente o que sua mãe fez com você, está carregando o peso todo sozinha, não deu a Harry o direito de escolha, eu vi como ele te observava quando estávamos em Hogwarts, aquilo não era paixão, tenho certeza de que era amor.

- Sei disso, nunca me senti assim por ninguém em toda a minha vida, mas Harry é muito sozinho, tem direito a ter uma família, a ter filhos que o amem, eu nunca poderia dar isso a ele – e ela lembrou da terceira pena de Adiel, ela nunca poderia dar aquilo a ele mesmo.

- Não acha que ele tinha o direito de decidir por si mesmo?

Ela não respondeu e se perguntou isso todas noites dos anos se seguiram.

O barco chegou a aldeia tarde da noite, somente ai Pedro reuniu o grupo para explicar tudo, não que os outros tivessem gostado de serem retirados da cama àquela hora da noite, muito menos os rapazes que estavam ferrados no sono, mas enfim, ele começou a explicar a missão assim mesmo.

- Depois que Arthur faleceu, Merlin viveu na terra ainda por sete anos, tempo no qual tentou encontrar um discípulo que pudesse dar prosseguimento aos seus conhecimentos mágicos , o que não aconteceu, então ele tomou uma decisão que surpreende as pessoas até hoje, retirou todos os seus poderes e concentrou no seu cajado.

- Essa parte agente conhece da história, maninho – disse Julia que estava com a cabeça encostada no ombro de Liz – Mas por que diabos ele veio para esse fim do mundo? Sou péssima de história, mas todo mundo sabe que vikings e britânicos eram inimigos nessa época.

- Não é difícil de entender, os britânicos tinham grande respeito por Merlin, mas o bárbaros vikings alem de respeito tinha medo de Merlin, nenhum deles iria perturbar seu descanso eterno, pelo menos é o que ele esperava.

- Deixa eu adivinhar. – pediu Rick que tentava segurar o próprio rosto com as mãos – Ele estava errado e alguém o perturbou.

- Quase, alguém o achou mas não o perturbou, ao encontrar o último descanso, Regius Ragnarök, antepassado de Anna e Vinicius, escreveu um livro sobre a grandeza e a localização do lugar, o Dvalin, precisamos desse livro para encontrar o Tumulo de Merlin e é por isso que viemos até aqui.

- Dá para ser mais especifico? – Julia se espreguiçou mas voltou a encostar-se em Liz.

- Nosso avô, Aelle Ragnarök é o guardião atual do Dvalin – respondeu Vinicius que de repente ficou muito acordado e sério também.

- Ótimo, então pegamos o livro seguimos as instruções e pronto?

- Não, Johanna – todos olharam para Anna – Nosso avô não nos dará o Dvalin tão fácil assim.

- Por que não?

- Ele nunca perdoou mamãe por ter fugido aqui de Aengeland – explicou Vinicius – Ele tinha muitos planos para ela, casar-se com um grande homem daqui, ele odeia todos os DeVinne por terem levado sua filha, Valkíria, embora. Teremos grandes problemas.

Assim que ele falou isso um grande baque foi ouvido.

- Acho que os problemas vão começar antes do que imaginávamos...

O navio foi invadido por um espantoso barulho de gritos, os DeVinne estavam sob um ataque viking.

**NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**

**_Frio burrrrrrr.... Muitos já sonharam encontrar Isildora, mas muitos já morreram também! Só que antes de ir para o misterioso lugar, temos que saber onde fica, por isso Anna e Vinicius têm que fazer uma visita para o seu vovô, um pequeno probleminha nisso, ele odeia os DeVinne._**

_**A história de Valkiria Ragnarök DeVinne em "O DAVLIN"**_

**N/P:** Nhai everyone! Aqui é a **Anna**, estou deixando essa nota pra dizer que como eu e a Joh já estamos 'praticamente' de férias as atualizações por aqui serão um pouco mais freqüentes, isso até que eu viaje (provavelmente o que vai acontecer dia 20) a partir daí é exclusivamente com a Joh. Bom qualquer dúvida, sugestão e criticas (positivas de preferência) podem mandar para anna clara chan yahoo. Com. Br Ah! Ia me esquecendo da publicidadezinha entrem em green hall . weblogger . com . br (o bendito fanfiction bloqueia outros sites, então é só retirar os espaços que o site entra – igualmente pro meu e-mail ) como agora começa a participação maçica dos DeVinne (minha também o/) é bom vocês verem as fichas dos personagens que estão lá e várias outras coisas legais como fotos e curiosidades. Esperem até ver os novos casais ( - A&D 4ever, e não tem coisa mais cutie do que P&L -)

Espero que vocês estejam gostando da fic e mandem reviews pra Alix (já pensou **que legal** eu manter uma espécie de cotas de reviews para atualização?... Brincadeirinha )

Postado em: 06/12/2004


	17. Cap 16 O Davlin

**_CAPÍTULO DEZESSEIS – O DAVLIN_**

"_De onde eles vieram ninguém sabe, a terra dos bárbaros é um lugar distante, coberto por névoa e cheio de pântanos, eles são selvagens, seu lar é chamada de Lloegyr, as Terras Perdidas"_

Alguns anos antes...

_Eles pensam que podem nos matar, mandando essas criaturas - a mulher pensava com nojo enquanto limpava sua faca que estava suja e pegajosa com sangue viscoso e brilhante - não devem saber que além de ser casada com um DeVinne, eu tenho sangue imune. Bem melhor assim. - deu um sorriso fraco e foi procurar Richard que devia estar por ali. Achou-o deitado na grama olhando o céu. Foi até ele e deitou-se também apoiando sua graciosa e loura cabeça no peito do marido._

_- Creio que se eu soubesse que seria assim não teria aceitado seu convite pra jantar naquele dia. - ela começou com um tom de voz sério que logo foi substituído por uma risada no mínimo contagiante._

_- Você realmente acha que casada com um DeVinne isso não aconteceria? Já era pra estar acostumada com isso. - Matar demônios o deixava de ótimo humor._

_- Bem acho que nunca vou me acostumar a sempre ser perseguida por demônios. - ela sorriu e aninhou-se mais nos braços de Richard._

_- Seu avô cuidara de você e de sua irmã até minha volta. - Richard falava cansado e num estado de tristeza assustador. Desde a violenta morte da esposa há pouco tempo atrás, ele parecia ter envelhecido dez anos e seus olhos extremamente verdes que outrora eram brilhantes e cheios de vida, agora pareciam opacos e tristes._

_- Mas papai o senhor não pode nos deixar... Anna é apenas um bebê! - o garoto aparentava ter uns onze anos de idade e em sua face podia-se ver o desespero e dor de perder sua mãe e agora de certo modo, seu pai._

_- Vinicius, sua irmã não é mais um bebê. Ela tem nove anos e já e quase do teu tamanho. Filho, agora você não vai entender o que eu estou fazendo, porém mais tarde você verá a importância disso. _

_O homem estava temeroso com isso. Esperava que apesar de tudo seus filhos crescessem normalmente. Principalmente sua caçula, Anna, que tinha um temperamento pior que o da mãe. _

_- E eu não posso deixar o bruxo desgraçado que fez isso com minha família solto por ai, você não entende?_

_Richard parecia estar sofrendo muito enquanto falava e não consegui fitar o garoto em sua frente. Não ia mudar sua decisão. Era seu dever, seu compromisso, sua vida. Talvez algum dia, aqueles que controlavam o destino dos deuses pudessem enfim ser felizes._

Os sete primos foram jogados num calabouço sujo e frio, não haviam oferecido resistência, já que dependiam daquelas pessoas para obter o Dvalin, mas mesmo assim Johanna e Rick haviam sido feridos pelos bárbaros.

- Você está muito mau, Joh? – Liz tentava improvisar um curativo no pulso da prima que se não tivesse sido quebrado ao menos estava luxado.

- Não se preocupe, não foi tão ruim assim, eu vou ficar bem.

- Por que eles nos atacaram? – Julia não se conformava frente a irmã ferida – Isso não tem lógica, não fizemos nada.

- Com certeza descobriram quem éramos, por isso nos atacaram. – Vinicius não tinha a melhor das caras e encarava a irmã de uma forma que só ela entendia – Mas logo nos levarão para encontrar o nosso avô.

Foi somente ele falar isso que a grande porta rústica foi aberta e os mesmo homens que os haviam atacado, vieram pagá-los. Foram levados até um grande salão, era uma construção imensa, feita de carvalho sobre um grande morro. Mais de trezentos homens pareciam estar festejando, alegres, barbudos e com a cara vermelha de tanto vinho que já haviam tomado desde o inicio das comemorações. Mas tudo parou quando eles entraram. Aelle e outros homens parecidos com ele, talvez seus filhos ou netos, estavam sentados atrás de uma grande mesa coberta de pratos cheios e chifres de bebida.

Aelle levantou-se e a música parou, todos os olharam para os DeVinne, o homem tinha uma expressão muita nervosa, não parecia gostar de vê-los ali. E finalmente falou.

- Por que ousam vir aqui?

- Para lhe falar, senhor. – respondeu Vinicius.

- DeVinne não são bem vindos nessa casa, ou negam que são DeVinne?

- Não, não negamos, mas somos Ragnarök também. – o rapaz segurou a irmã pelos ombros – Somos seus netos, senhor, filhos de Valkíria.

- Não tenho filha.

- Concordo. – respondeu Anna – Não tem, ela está morta.

- Morta? – o homem caiu sentado na cadeira – Quando aconteceu?

- Faz nove anos.

- Isso não importa. – disse um homem que sentava ao lodo direito de Aelle, era muito parecido com ele – Eles devem morrer, meu pai, possuem o maldito sangue DeVinne, devem estar mortos.

- Não serão mortos, possuem o meu sangue também. – o homem parecia que ia revoltar-se – Não serão mortos ainda, devem enfrentar nosso campeão, se sobreviverem irei ouvi-los, senão, morrem

- Ótimo, eu vou... – Vinicius sorriu já desembainhando a espada.

- Não! – retrucou Anna dando um passo a frente – Eu lutarei.

- Mas... – o olhar da irmã o calou.

O velho chefe viking levantou-se parecendo muito irritado e encarou a garota loira que lhe devolveu um olhar a altura. Todos os homens do salão calaram-se quase que imediatamente, pareciam que não estavam acostumadas a alguém, muito menos uma mulher, enfrentassem seu líder tão descaradamente daquela forma.

- Mulheres não lutam neste salão – disse por fim, recebendo em seguida o olhar frio das outras três DeVinne.

- Senhor Ragnarök – falou Anna com uma calma que surpreendeu a quem a conhecia mais profundamente – Num campo de batalha quando dois oponentes seguram uma espada não faz diferença se é homem ou mulher, ou será que o senhor tem medo que uma mulher, ou pior ainda, uma DeVinne derrote seu campeão?

- Poderia cortar sua língua pelo insulto.

- Por que não manda seu campeão cortar?

- Lohot – ele olhou pelo salão procurando o homem que queria – Ensine a essa garotinha o lugar de uma mulher na casa de um Ragnarök.

Os DeVinne olharam para um canto esperando achar um homem grandalhão, idiota e bêbado, mas não foi o que surgiu. Lohot era um guerreiro, magro, ágil, de rosto calmo e esperto, com uma única cicatriz no rosto que parecia ter sido feita por uma pesada espada viking. Ele não demonstrava preocupação com a batalha e lançou um olhar de puro desprezo para Anna. Passou na frente do tablado onde ficava a cadeira do chefe e lhe fez uma reverencia. Aelle não parecia lhe dar importância.

- O preço para falarem comigo é derrotar Lohot, ou voltem para sua casa sãos.

- Sua proposta me insulta, senhor. – respondeu Anna desembainhando a espada, os homens pareciam concordar com ela.

- Espere. – Liz saiu do meio dos primos e todos a olharam.

- O que você quer? – Anna não gostara da intromissão.

- Fique com ela. – a morena desembainhou Excalibur e entregou na mão da prima.

- É a sua espada, por quê?

- Porque sim, oras, não faça perguntas, mas sim uma outra cicatriz na cara do idiota.

- Está bem. – concordou a outra com um sorriso matreiro enquanto Liz voltava para o seu lugar – Mas isso não significa que eu vá começar a gostar de você.

- E quem disse que eu gosto de você? Isso nunca me passou pela cabeça.

Uma roda de vikings se formou ao redor dos guerreiros, alguns dos homens presentes começaram a fazer apostas, Vinicius e Rick observavam a cena com nojo mas logo voltaram sua atenção para a batalha que parecia que ia começar. Anna já tirara o pesado casaco de pele e agora exibia somente um espartilho de cetim negro, calça social da mesma cor e sapatos de bico fino. O veludo contrastava maravilhosamente bem com sua pele muito branca e ela estava bela com seus cabelos dourados e brilhantes presos no alto da cabeça num rabo de cavalo frouxo que deixava alguns fios caídos na sua face que agora aumentava o ar de superioridade e desprezo típicos da garota.

Elizabeth deu um suspiro de desgosto, sabendo como Anna era vaidosa e simplesmente abominava a idéia de desleixo e descuido sabia que ela não poderia estar diferente ; pronta pra balada e não pra uma batalha importante como aquela. Fazer o quê, a senhorita cabeça dura nunca ia mudar mesmo.

- Já matei trinta homens num combate individual, já perdi a conta de quantos demônios caíram sobre minha espada – ele levou a mão até a cicatriz no rosto – O único homem capaz de encostar uma espada foi o meu senhor Aelle. Por que não me entrega a espada e tem uma morte rápida?

- Por que ao invés de levar uma surra de outro Ragnarök não me dá sua espada? É bem mais rápido e menos vergonhoso.

Liz sorriu intimamente, se Lohot fosse começar a uma guerra de insultos aquela batalha iria durar muito tempo, Anna preferia morrer a admitir um erro e a agüentar um insulto calada, nisso eram idênticas. Aelle assentiu para os dois e a batalha começou.

Normalmente uma batalha de espada é muito desajeitada, mas as mulheres DeVinne havia desenvolvido um forma especial de lutar , misturando beleza, rapidez e graça, como num balé, um balé mortal. Quando Liz tirou Excalibur da pedra era uma espada pesada e rústica, o tipo de arma que teria sido muito útil a um homem como Arthur, mas logo depois disso a Uma mudou, adaptando-se a sua nova dona, continuava tão longa quanto uma espada comum, só que se tornara mais fina e leve permitindo movimentos rápidos e fatais.

Lohot atacou tentando ferir o braço direito da garota, mas ela girou rapidamente para a esquerda, acertando o cabo de Excalibur nas costas do guerreiro, que cambaleou mas logo voltou ao normal. Atacou novamente, mas agora de frente, só que ela saltou para trás e abriu os braços de modo que o golpe passou inofensivo há quinze centímetros da sua barriga.

Os vikings gritavam alto pedindo por sangue, mas nenhum dos dois parecia estarem cientes do barulho do jeito que estavam concentrados no combate. Então avançaram praticamente ao mesmo tempo, as espadas chocaram-se de modo que ambos erraram o ataque, batendo-se peito contra peito.

Aproveitando-se da confusão, Anna pulou por cima dele, quando Lohot tentou atacá-la em pleno ar, a garota partiu a lâmina adversária em duas, quando voltou ao chão a ponta de Excalibur estava sobre a garganta do oponente.

- Senhor Ragnarök? – Anna encarava Lohot nos olhos – O senhor disse que o preço para falar com o senhor era enfrentar esse homem e eu o derrotei, mas como uma legitima DeVinne não mato um homem por tão banal motivo.

Aelle encarou os DeVinne com uma expressão que no mínimo era aguerrida, mas voltou a sentar-se no seu lugar e fez um aceno com a cabeça e logo cadeiras eram colocadas para que todos se sentassem, os homens vikings são muito estranhos, os mesmos que há poucos minutos gritavam pela morte de Anna, agora cantavam sua vitória, a festa recomeçou e quase ninguém parecia dar atenção aos jovens guerreiros.

- Então o que querem? – Aelle encarava os netos com curiosidade, enquanto comia uma grande coxa de um animal que ninguém conseguiu identificar o que era.

- Davlin, meu senhor. – Vinicius o encarava sério – Estamos em busca do túmulo do mago Merlin.

- Muito já fizeram isso e nunca retornaram – Aelle tinha um sorriso mordaz – Vão arriscar suas vidas por tão pouco?

- Não é pouco. – Liz séria encarou o homem, Aelle também a observava de uma forma estranha – Pode significar o fim de Voldemort.

- Não diga esse nome em minha casa! – todos os homens encararam Elizabeth com receio – Quem pensa que é?

- Elizabeth DeVinne, senhor Ragnarök. – Liz segurava Excalibur pelo punho e o velho finalmente dirigiu sua atenção à arma.

- Como conseguiu essa espada, garota?

- Está na minha família há muitos séculos.

- Mentira, a espada é guardada pelos bruxos Black.

- Exatamente, senhor, está na minha família há muitos séculos, sou filha de um Black.

- Uma caçadora filha de um bruxo? Nunca pensei que fosse viver para ver esse dia – Aelle encarou Liz agora com um misto de respeito e incredulidade – Então finalmente a Uma escolheu um novo dono, significa que já é tempo de o cajado retornar. Hamat, traga o livro.

O homem que estava sentado ao lado de Aelle levantou-se com a pior das caras e saiu do salão, o chefe ofereceu comida aos jovens mas nenhum deles parecia disposto a provar aquela comida, quando Hamat voltou tinha um grande livro nas mãos, parecia feito de folhas de pergaminho e as letras já estavam desgastadas.

- Leiam o que quiser. – Aelle entregou o livro a Vinicius – Mas o Davlin não pode sair da minha casa.

- Sim, senhor. Pedro, acho que isso fica com você. – o rapaz dirigiu-se ao primo que já tirava o laptop da mochila.

Julia saiu do quarto da irmã no iate, Johanna dormia, por sorte o ferimento no punho não havia sido grave e se tudo desse certo logo sairiam daquele lugar o mais breve possível, avistou Rick e Liz conversando na proa e foi até eles.

- Como está a Joh?

- Dormindo, Liz, ela vai ficar bem, não se preocupe.

- Não confio neles. – Rick olhava para os vikings que faziam guarda frente ao barco.

- Você não confia em ninguém, Rick. – Liz esfregou os braços tentando conter o frio – Antes que qualquer coisa, eles têm honra, a partir do momento que Anna derrotou Lohot ganhou respeito.

- Vin e Anna são Ragnarök, não deviam precisar ganhar respeito, Liz. – Julia parecia concordar com Rickard – Como aquele velho pode tê-los tratado daquele jeito?

- Vovô não nos trata muito melhor. – replicou a garota mordaz – Não podemos julgar o homem, gente, ele perdeu a única filha, nenhum de nós sabe pelo que ele passou, além do mais, Vin e Anna estão com ele agora, acho que tudo vai ficar bem se aquela garota manter o bico fechado e não falar algum desaforo pro homem.

- Está pedindo demais, Liz. – Rick riu com vontade – No dia que Anna se comportar, eu beijo um morto vivo.

As duas se encaram por um momento e acompanharam o primo.

- E Pedro, por onde ele anda afinal? – indagou Julia quando o riso diminuiu.

- Na casa dos Ragnarök, o Davlin não pode sair de lá, lembra? – Liz se apoiou na soleira do barco e ficou observando alguns icebergs.

- Qual é o problema, Liz?

A jovem voltou a encarar os primos, e ficou com a pergunta de Rick na cabeça, qual era o problema? Não encontrou nenhuma resposta, por isso fez que não com a cabeça, os dois não insistiram deixando-a sozinha.

"A busca é perigosa e somente os mais audaciosos e coração aguerrido são capazes de cumpri-la, no desfiladeiro de Mones, onde as sombras nunca de deitam, reside um gigante, sua inteligência supera seu tamanho, ele é o eterno guardião, somente ele decide quem entra e quem sai, Merlin se deita onde as sombras nunca alcançam"

Os primos ouviram a tradução que Pedro fizera do Davlin sem pronunciar opinião, Johanna já estava bem e sentava-se ao lado da irmã e de Liz, que por fim pronunciou-se.

- Quando ele fala gigante é somente uma metáfora ou vamos ter que enfrentar um ser de seis metros de altura, muito nervoso?

- Infelizmente, Liz, acho que é a segunda opção.

Pedro fechou o laptop antes de ordenar que o capitão prosseguisse viagem para Isildora, o ponto mais ao norte onde os homens já haviam pisado, onde diziam os antigos que as trevas nunca chegavam.

N/A: Esse capítulo deve sua formação em grande parte a minha grande amiga Anna, que fez a pesquisa sobre o vikings, e de quem eu me inspirei para a construção da Anna DeVinne, muito importante nessa passagem. Obrigada, irmãzinha querida -.

_**NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO**_

**_Finalmente chegam a Isildora, e conhecem Alvor, o guardião das terras geladas, o velho e sábio gigante tem mais história dos que eles poderiam imaginar a principio. Os jovens vão ter que enfrentar uma justa da Idade Média para obter o Livro das Sombras, peraê, Liz, onde você está indo?_**

**_Merlin, cavaleiros da Távola Redonda, tudo isso e mais um pouco em "O LIVRO DAS SOMBRAS"_**


	18. Cap 17 O Livro das sombras

_**CAPÍTULO DEZESSETE – O LIVRO DAS SOMBRAS**_

"_Um velho encurvado, apoiado num cajado negro, andava pelas terras da Bretanha naquela época, a maioria que o via imaginava que se tratava de um mendigo, como tantos outros que existam naqueles tempos de guerras, poucos poderiam imaginar que aquele seria Merlin, o grande mago"_

Os dias que se seguiram foram muito calmos, mas algo que sua avó Manuelle lhe dizia quando era pequena fez que Liz ficasse mais atenta do que o normal, "a calmaria sempre antecede a tempestade", os rapazes continuavam discutindo a melhor maneira de enfrentar o gigante, mas tudo se mostrou muito infrutífero visto que ninguém sabia quais seriam os poderes do ser e ainda mais se ele permanecia vivo, todos sabiam que os gigantes viviam muito mais tempo que os homens, mas não eram imortais. Ele estaria no desfiladeiro há mais de mil anos, seria isso possível? Ninguém deu palpite quanto a possibilidade, já haviam visto coisas suficientes nas suas curtas vidas, para saber que tudo era possível naquele mundo.

Era aquela hora fria que antecede o amanhecer e a lua estava baixa, quando Liz deixou o posto de guarda sendo substituída por Rick, estava voltando para o seu quarto, quando passou na frente do de Anna e encontrou entreaberto, as luzes estavam acesas, ela ouviu passos, e por algum motivo acabou por bater na porta.

- Que é? – indagou uma voz lá dentro com tom mal humorado.

- Anna, o que é isso?

Em cima da mesa do quarto da garota, havia um grande machado de prata, adornado com muitas pedras, e cheio de inscrições estranhas. Isso até seria aceitável, se o machado e a espada de Liz não tivessem começado a brilhar numa luz ofuscante.

A loira olhava impressionada para o fenômeno que demorou alguns segundos para responder.

- O velho Aelle pediu para que eu ficasse com isso – falou pegando o machado nas mãos – disse que poderia ser útil no futuro, mas ele não me falou nada sobre isso.

- Sei... – Liz tirou a espada da bainha – Nunca vi uma espada se comportando assim antes e muito menos um machado, mas também nunca antes tinha segurado uma espada como Excalibur, por isso tenho uma teoria

- E qual é? – indagou mais mal humorada ainda.

- Que nossos brinquedinhos são da mesma lavra, priminha, que foram criados juntos, isso explica porque estão respondendo um ao outro dessa forma.

- Que ótimo! – revirou os olhos sarcástica.

- Qual é o problema? – Liz não entendeu a reação – Você não deveria estar satisfeita por ter algo tão poderoso assim?

- O problema, Beth, é que Aelle não me deu o machado, pediu que eu o entregasse ao verdadeiro dono.

- E quem é o dono?

Anna fez uma cara mais chateada ainda.

- Ele só falou que quando chegasse a hora eu saberia.

- Boa sorte.

Liz não disse mais nada e foi para o seu quarto, tendo mais um novo mistério para pensar.

Nada mais aconteceu naquele dia, a medida que se dirigiam para o norte, o tempo ia ficando cada vez mais frio, se isso era possível, os caçadores evitavam sair dos seus quartos quentes. Ficaram sem sinal de terra por mais duas noites, foi quando o capitão os chamou até a ponte, onde finalmente puderam avistar o que tanto queriam. Um pico enorme coberto de neve branca, como se fosse prata, por cima dele uma grande luz, como um arco íris gigantesco brilhava, a aurora boreal lhes dava boas vindas.

- Merlin se deita onde as sombras nunca alcançam! – Pedro gritou dando um susto fenomenal em todos – Capitão aporte, nós ficamos aqui.

A decisão do rapaz de descer naquele lugar, frio, desolado e inóspito não teve aceitação geral, principalmente quando o capitão pediu que tomassem cuidado com tempestades de neve, que estavam sendo previstas para aquela região.

- Por que Merlin não fez seu túmulo num lugar mais acessível? – Julia indagou quando a neve atingiu metade da cocha e eles continuavam andando em direção ao pico, que ficava a uns cinco quilômetros de distância e ao redor deles só si via neve, neve e mais neve.

- Porque ele era um bruxo e adoraria ver o que estavam sofrendo pra achar o túmulo dele, priminha. – explicou Rick, ajudando Joh a não afundar na neve.

- Não desanimem! – Liz parecia estar se divertindo, depois do inferno aquilo era brincadeira de criança – Nem encontramos o gigante inteligente ainda!

- Não teria tanta certeza assim!

A fala de Vinicius fez que todos olhassem para frente.

Calmamente, eles viram um homem vindo na direção deles, muito robusto, de uns cinco metros de altura, com uma cabeça alta e quase sem pescoço, cabelos longos, pretos e sedosos, vestia-se com uma longa capa feita de pele, que levou os caçadores a imaginarem que tipo de animal dera origem àquela vestimenta. Mas foram os olhos do ser que fizeram que eles tivessem receio de enfrentá-lo, não o tamanho, mas a sabedoria que ele transmitia, olhos verdes profundos e lentos, mas penetrantes, como se ele já tivesse visto tudo, muitas vezes, eras e eras de vida. Como se ele não pertencesse a terra, mas ele fosse senhor dela. Como se fosse muito velho, mas estivesse sempre pronto a renascer, a saber mais.

Liz sentia a boca seca, era como se algo que a muito tempo estivesse adormecido dentro dela fosse despertado, sentindo-se incapaz de controlar seus próprios movimentos, fez algo que nunca havia feito e nem voltou a fazer durante toda a sua vida, ajoelhou-se frente ao ser. Os primos a olharam sem entender nada, mas o gigante somente sorriu.

- Levante-se, senhora – a voz era profunda e grossa, teve-se a impressão que não era ouvida a muitos séculos, a garota levantou-se, não entendendo a si mesma, simplesmente achara que era certo fazer aquilo – Há muito espero por isso, realmente muito estranho, mas não inesperado, ah não, nem um pouco inesperado – ele olhou para Liz e sorriu, parecendo muito humano para fazer isso – A guerra que os mortais estão travando deve ser mais importante do que achavam, sim, sim, deve ser, não é?

- Nós achamos importante, senhor.

- Acham? – ele pareceu intrigado, olhou para os outros, batendo na própria cabeça, como se acabasse de compreender algo – Ah, claro, eles acham importante, agora entendo.

Ninguém estava entendendo muita coisa, não parecia que teriam uma batalha ali, Pedro, como líder da comitiva, se viu obrigado a falar.

- Por favor, senhor, quem é você?

O gigante fixou sua atenção no rapaz fazendo que ele se sentisse pequeno, mas não realmente amedrontando-o.

- Eu sou um antigo, o último de um povo que habitou esse mundo a muitas eras atrás, muito antes dos lagartos gigantes serem destruídos pela pedra que veio do céu – ele apontou para cima – Povoamos todo esse mundo, fizemos grandes castelos, coisas bonitas, devo lhe dizer, mas fomos atraiçoados pelo medo negro, mas não devo falar sobre isso, não, não! Não tão perto de uma nova guerra, quando um inimigo quase tão terrível se aproxima. Mas meu nome, você quer saber, já me chamaram por muitos nomes, na minha longa vida, mas me chamem de Alvor, gosto desse, significa brilho, eu gosto.

Liz não pode deixar de sorrir, gostara de Alvor, e o que ele havia despertado nela também, era algo forte e bom, a sombra que Adiel deixara nela, parecia muito distante, não deixara de existir, mas perdera a força de uma forma surpreendente.

- Me chamo Elizabeth – falou de repente, já que ele havia se apresentado, achou que eles também deveriam – Elizabeth DeVinne Black, esses são meus primos, Pedro, Vinicius, Rickard, e minhas primas, Julia, Johanna e Anna, somos todos DeVinne, caçadores do mundo lá de fora, lutamos contra as trevas. Por isso estamos aqui. – ela parou de falar e olhou para Pedro, ele era o líder, mas o rapaz fez sinal de que continuasse – Como o senhor falou, de alguma forma, sabe sobre a guerra que estamos travando, fomos enviados até essas terras distantes, que chamamos de Isildora, onde as trevas nunca alcançam, nosso líder nos enviou, que é o nosso avô, para...

- Vocês querem ver o túmulo do velho mago, não é mesmo? – indagou de forma perspicaz – Muitos já tentaram fazer essa mesma jornada.

- E eles nunca voltaram, é ouvimos as histórias, por que eles nunca voltaram, senhor Alvor?

- Porque não sou o único guardião dessas terras, seres tão antigos quanto eu habitam aqui, ao menor sinal de cobiça e maldade, eles atacam os viajantes, se chegaram até aqui sem encontrar nenhum desses seres, prova que seu motivo é digno. Isso é muito bom, se tratando da raça humana.

- Qual é o problema da raça humana? – Vinicius o encarou indiferente ao seu tamanho.

O gigante riu.

- São os mais orgulhosos seres que já nasceram nesse mundo, desde que surgi, ou nasci como vocês falam, já vi esse planeta morrer e renascer sete vezes, mas nenhumas das raças que vi é tão estranha quanto a humana, eles destroem as plantas, como se elas não estivessem vivas e tivessem alma, envenenam as águas, matam os animais, realmente não sei... Não sei, pensei que com a chegada dos homens altos as coisas mudariam, mas não mudaram, ah, não mudaram mesmo, mas isso o planeta deve decidir. Não cabe a mim tomar decisões. Sou simplesmente o guardião dessas terras frias, sim, venham comigo, vou levá-los ao seu destino.

E sem falar mais nada ele voltou a andar, abrindo o caminho na neve, que eles seguiram, o caminhar não foi difícil, mas não houve conversa entre eles, todos pensavam nas palavras do gigante, muita coisa não estava clara, já que na maioria das vezes, ele parecia estar falando consigo mesmo, mas no fundo eles sabiam que Alvor lhes falara de muitos segredos do mundo, mesmo que naquele momento não soubessem do que se tratava.

Quando finalmente chegaram ao desfiladeiro uma grande caverna se abria na rocha, e quando eles puseram o primeiro pé na dentro, os archotes das paredes foram se acendendo sem que ninguém tocasse neles. Viram então um teto amplo acima das suas cabeças, apoiado em pilastras de pedra, arcos levavam até uma escadaria. Alvor falou alguma coisa sobre a partir dali eles tinham que continuar sozinhos, e eles não pensaram duas vezes antes de fazer exatamente isso. Começaram a andar em direção a escadaria pois era claro que o que procuravam estava lá, mas quando deram a primeira passada, luzes inconstantes surgiram do seu lado. Liz foi a primeira a se dar conta do que era aquilo.

- Fantasmas, como em Hogwarts.

Sim, era o que se esperava, mas não era, os fantasmas se materializavam, criando carne, se tornando vivos. Demonstravam-se como dois cavaleiros medievais, o primeiro era muito rústico e forte, sua armadura negra, evidenciava sua fortaleza, seus olhos castanhos profundos revelavam uma fúria incontida, os cabelos longos escuros estavam trançados. Já o outro era seu estremo oposto, bem mais jovem, cabelos loiros curtos, olhos azuis calmos, usava uma armadura clara. Contudo os caçadores perceberam somente a um olhar que estavam a frente dos melhores espadachins que já haviam visto em suas vidas.

- Somos os protetores desse túmulo – falou com uma voz muito distante o cavaleiro de armadura escura – Ninguém deve perturbar o descanso do bom mago.

Liz e Anna que eram as que estavam mais próximas desembainharam as espadas, os dois cavaleiros olharam para Liz, o mais jovem sorriu para a moça e se ajoelhou frente a ela.

- Não posso enfrentá-la, milady Lyan, jurei protegê-la frente ao nosso rei e ao seu filho, seu humilde servo Galahad implora que peça que os senhores que a acompanhem que nos desafiem.

A jovem engoliu em seco e deu um passo para trás, olhou para os primos.

- Vocês ouviram o homem.

Rickard e Pedro foram até os dois adversários. E assim por muito tempo eles trocaram golpes, muito habilmente amparados, mas algum se batendo contra as armaduras, outros tantos contra as paredes. Enquanto isso os outros pareciam reter o fôlego, de tão excitante que estava a disputa entre os quatro guerreiros.

- O que ele quis dizer com seu filho, Liz? – Vinicius perguntou fazendo uma careta quando Pedro foi jogado contra uma parede.

- E como eu vou saber? Desde quando eu tenho filho? – Nesse instante, o cavaleiro de armadura branca golpeou o braço de Pedro, causando um corte profundo – Essa deve ter doido.

- E quem sabe você não foi para Hogwarts esconder uma gravidez?

- Anna, deixa de ser débil – Julia a encarou revirando os olhos – Estamos nos anos noventa, Liz não teria que esconder uma gravidez, não teria, né? – olhou para Liz como se não tivesse muita certeza.

- Ora, vocês estão malucas? Eu não tenho filho algum, alem do mais, ele me chamou de Lyan, se vocês não perceberam. Certamente me confundiu com alguém do passado.

- Ela está certa – concordou Johanna – Olhem aquilo.

A batalha continuava enquanto eles falavam, os guerreiros tocavam suas espadas até ficarem arquejantes e suados, todos recebiam ferimentos, de modo que o sangue escorria feito chuva. Então finalmente um golpe veloz e poderoso de Rickard atingiu o seu adversário na cabeça arrancando o capacete, fazendo-o tropeçar e quase cair. O cavaleiro tentou se recuperar, mas o caçador percebendo isso encontrou uma fenda na armadura, ou talvez o golpe tenha sido tão poderoso a ponto de romper a armadura, mesmo onde não havia fenda. Com a força a espada penetrou, o cavaleiro caiu ferido no ombro, no mesmo momento que Pedro jogava seu adversário contra a parede e este desfalecia.

Rickard apontava a espada que retirara do adversário ferido para o pescoço dele.

- Basta! – Liz saiu do meio dos outros – Não viemos aqui para matar ninguém, mesmo que eu ache que eles já estejam mortos a mais de mil anos – ela foi até Galahad, inclinou-se e ajudou-o a levantar – Viemos até aqui para acabar com uma guerra e não começar outra. Somos amigos, sir Galahad, não queremos perturbar o descanso do bom mago.

- Sábias palavras.

Todos voltaram os olhares para a escadaria onde um velho descia, por um instante pasmo pensaram que se tratava de Dumbledore, mas logo certas diferenças puderam ser vistas, os olhos escuros, a falta de um sorriso alegre e convidativo, e também o fato daquele homem estar morto.

- Vamos, meus cavaleiros – Merlin olhou para os dois homens – Esses jovens merecem que eu os escute, podem retornar para o seu descanso.

Os dois concordaram, mas antes de desaparecerem ajoelharam-se frente a Liz e beijaram sua mão, fazendo que a garota arregalasse os olhos frente aquela estranha demonstração.

- São bons rapazes, Gawaine e Galahad – falou o mago indo até eles – Depois que Arthur morreu pedi que me acompanhassem na difícil jornada, eles não titubearam a vir até Isildora, mesmo com todos os perigos que existiam – Merlin olhou para os caçadores com atenção – DeVinne, não é? Não imaginei que aqueles dois tolos caçadores pudessem ter uma linhagem tão longa e resistente, mas vejam só, mais de mil anos depois, aqui estão vocês, jovens mais poderosos do que qualquer antepassado poderia imaginar.

Vinicius, Rickard e Anna deram sorrisos orgulhosos, enquanto os outros permaneciam quietos, conheciam suficientemente bem as histórias sobre o mago, para não se deixar levar por meros elogios.

- Mas me falem, por que estão aqui.

- O senhor sabe porque estamos aqui – Pedro parecia um verdadeiro líder ao falar, mesmo estando muito ferido – Precisamos do seu cajado, precisamos afastá-lo das mãos perigosas de Voldemort.

- Os Slytherin – Merlin falou nostálgico – Sabe, eu os conheci, sempre foram todos muito orgulhosos, mas nunca imaginei que poderiam se tornar tão perigosos. Se soubesse, teria acabado com toda a maldita raça.

- Nos entregue o seu cajado, que prometemos acabar com o último da maldita raça. – Vinicius sorriu.

- Não posso entregar aquilo que não tenho – negou sério – Será que não leram nas histórias que coloquei todos os meus poderes naquele pedaço de pau velho? Ora, essa. – ele parecia impaciente, um velho rabugento, exatamente como falavam as lendas – Se eu vim até esse fim de mundo para ter descanso, não iria trazer o cajado comigo para ser perturbado.

Os DeVinne se entreolharam desalentados, como não haviam pensado nisso?

- Mas...

- Mas? – insistiu Liz.

- Adoraria ver aqueles filhotes de cobra Slytherin na lama, tenho algo que pode ser útil. Você, garota – ele apontou para Liz – Vejo que a espada a escolheu. – ela concordou – Então suba as escadarias e pegue um livro de capa negra que está em cima do meu túmulo.

Ela subiu as escadas correndo.

- Mas tome cuidado, pode haver reações interessantes.

Liz voltou para encarar o velho, tanto tempo como caçadora, lhe fazia crer que "reações interessantes" quando se tratava de magia podia tanto ser, criar patas de bode ou ter uma morte muito dolorosa. Nenhuma das duas opções muito agradáveis.

Por isso foi andando com cautela, os archotes levantam até um grande túmulo feito de um tipo de pedra negra, a garota passou a mão por cima dela, eram pedras de Giudecca tinha certeza, mas como isso seria possível?

_Merlin!_ – recriminou-se em pensamento – _Se tratando de Merlin, você pode esperar tudo o que quiser e mais um pouco._

O livro de capa negra estava em cima da tampa do túmulo como ele havia dito, era muito grande, ela o puxou para si, e olhou em volta, esperando que algo a atacasse, que raios saíssem das paredes, ou qualquer coisa semelhante. Mas não foi o que aconteceu, ela voltou o olhar para a capa do livro, estava escrito em runas druídicas antigas – Livro das Sombras.

"Nome apropriado" – pensou voltando para descer as escadas, foi quando percebeu que não conseguia sair do lugar, e o mundo começou a girar.

Quando tudo se acalmou percebeu que estava num vão negro, não via nada além do seu próprio corpo, vozes ecoantes começaram a soar por todos os lados, ela só conseguia entender algumas.

" - Irei partir, meu pai, o medo negro já destruiu aquele mundo. Eles precisam de ajuda, são nossos irmãos, mesmo que vocês se achem superiores, fomos criados juntos!

- Não, Amália, você é minha filha, não deve nada a eles – ouvia a voz de um homem responder.

- Eu vou..."

Liz voltou-se para outro lado, onde outras vozes serão ouvidas.

" - Tolos sim, Galahad – novamente uma mulher falava, mas era uma voz diferente – Atlant está sendo destruído por nossa cobiça, temos que salvar nossos filhos enquanto há tempo, orgulho só vai acabar com nossa raça.

- Não irei abandonar meu mundo, Desidéria.

- Pois morra sozinho, também tenho Poder para abrir brechas, e vou levar quem quiser ir.

- Você não é a líder desse mundo, mulher.

- Se você que é líder prefere ficar cego e deixar tanta gente morrer me nego a obedecer, me renegue, mas eu não vou morrer por sua causa..."

Essas vozes sumiram no meio das outras e novas tornaram-se mais fortes.

" – Camelot é a terceira Roma, Lyan – um homem falava – Por séculos os homens se lembrarão da grandeza do meu reino.

- Ah, Artur – a voz da mulher que respondeu parecia muito triste – Você é um homem temporal, sua terceira Roma também, como as outras duas será destruída, não dê tanto valor a pedras, porque como tudo elas também serão pó.

- Seja minha rainha, Lyan.

- Guinevere, é sua rainha, meu senhor, eu sou somente uma caçadora."

Tudo ficou quieto de repente, e no instante seguinte Liz se viu de volta a escadaria, voltou a descer e viu os primos e o fantasma de Merlin a esperando. Ela parou na frente deste último.

- O que foi aquilo?

- Passado, presente, futuro, porque os tolos acham que o que já aconteceu não pode ser revivido e o que vai acontecer não pode ser conhecido? Dez dimensões? – o velho riu misterioso – Existem incontáveis, criança, seu Poder é grande, você viu a parte de um todo, por enquanto isso basta para você. Siga seu caminho e por enquanto não se preocupe com isso, tem uma guerra pra vencer, terá tempo para descobrir o resto.

- Mas...

- Tempo é algo inconstante e incontrolável, só isso posso lhe dizer, parta com os seus agora.

_**NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**_

**_Parabéns pra você! É o aniversario de Liz, mas ao invés de presente e bolo, ela ganha uma confortável viagem para Tsarskoye Selo, um lugarsinho que ela realmente abomina. Mas é chegado o momento de conhecer todos os segredos da família, porem, tinha que ter um porem, ela e seus companheiros terão que enfrentar um desafio no gelo siberiano._**

_**Revelações surpreendentes em : "O PODER DE UM DEVINNE"**_


	19. Cap 18 O Poder de um DeVinne

**CAPÍTULO DEZOITO – O PODER DE UM DEVINNE**

"_Novos tempos começam a partir desse dia, dou a meu povo a obrigação de proteger esse mundo, até que a dívida seja paga, a maldição os seguirá por mil anos, quando a nova guerra recomeçará e novamente as alianças sejam fortes"_

Cansada, pensara em voltar a Hogwarts e continuar as aulas, mas isso seria um erro, quando tomava uma decisão nunca voltava atrás, era muito cabeça dura quando se tratava disso, tá, Liz era muito cabeça dura quando se tratava de qualquer coisa. Março havia se passado como um rastro de pólvora atiçado por fogo, voltaram sem nenhum problema, os Ragnarök os haviam recebido muito bem no retorno, feito uma festa e tudo mais ao estilo Viking, mas tudo agora parecia muito distante para a garota, se não tivesse Excalibur ao seu lado em cada batalha, poderia imaginar que tudo não havia passado de um longo e maluco sonho.

E também tinha o Livro das Sombras, Pedro o estava traduzindo, seu avô dera a ele a missão de fazer isso, Liz achara muito sábio da parte do velho tomar essa decisão, o primo era uma das pessoas mais inteligentes que já conhecera na vida, mas por outro lado perdera seu melhor parceiro de luta, fazer o que, a vida não é perfeita. Pensou jogando-se na cama, estava com muito sono, mas podia-se dizer que também estava feliz. Seus pais haviam anunciado que iriam se casar em Agosto, haviam ficado mais do que satisfeitos ao saber que a maldição DeVinne estava acabada, por tal motivo, Joh continuava sendo a única pessoa que sabia que Liz ainda a carregava.

Foi com esses pensamentos, alguns ótimos, e outros nem tanto, que a garota adormeceu sem nem ao menos se dar conta que naquele dia fazia dezenove anos, sendo assim maior de idade e tendo o direito de conhecer todos os segredos da família.

Liz estava num sono gostoso, completamente enrolada nos cobertores, sem se preocupar com mais nada que não fosse descansar, quando uma dolorosa claridade invadiu seu quarto, ela virou-se raivosa para o grande janelão, onde Pedro acabava de abrir as cortinas.

- Perdeu completamente a razão?! – ela pegou sem a menor delicadeza o relógio que ficava no criado mudo – São seis e meia da manhã, Pedro, eu acabei de vir pra cama!

- Eu sei, eu sei! – ele também não parecia muito satisfeito – Também acabei de acordar, você teve foi sorte, Liz, quem me acordou foi a múmia do Félix, eu disse pra ele que eu mesmo viria acordá-la.

- Tá, agradeço – respondeu sarcástica – Pode me dizer por que diabos está me acordando?

- Vovô quer falar com nós dois, agora – explicou entregando um embrulho – Parabéns, garota, dezenove anos hein.

Ela percebeu que era dia treze de abril, e deu um sorriso mínimo, agradeceu o primo com um aceno, Pedro saiu logo em seguida, deixando-a sozinha para que se trocasse.

Era bom que os quatro cavaleiros do Apocalipse tivessem descido a terra ou qualquer coisa semelhante para tirá-la aquela hora da manhã da cama, pensava enquanto descia as escadas que levavam até o primeiro andar, encontrou Pedro na sala de estar lendo um livro, certamente a sua espera.

- Do que se trata, pode me dizer? Espero que seja pelo menos o fim do mundo.

- Você tem humor maravilhoso de manhã, Liz. – comentou se levantando.

- Claro que tenho! – respondeu revoltada - Principalmente quando vou me deitar as quatro e alguém me acorda as seis!

- Olha, eu não sei do que se trata, tá bom? – replicou sem perder a paciência - Mas ficar aqui discutindo comigo também não ajuda, se formos até o escritório do velho, é bem capaz dele falar por que nos chamou, o que acha?

- Vamos.

Andaram juntos até o escritório, a porta estava aberta, eles viram Félix entregando alguns papeis para Jarold, o velho fez sinal para que os netos entrassem, Pedro com calma sentou-se, Liz, por sua parte, jogou-se na cadeira e encarou o avô com a pior das caras. Jarold, após dispensar Félix, a viu daquela maneira.

- Qual é o problema, Elizabeth? – indagou erguendo a sobrancelha.

- Sei lá, vovô. Eu deveria ter algum problema? Nenhum... Ah! Exceto, é claro, que acabei de ser arrancada da minha cama, depois de passar toda a madrugada perseguindo warloks. Pode me dizer porque me trouxe até aqui?

Pedro apressou-se para transformar um ataque de riso em tosse ao ver a cara que o avô fez ao ouvir Elizabeth, **ninguém** o enfrentava assim na família, além dela.

- As vezes gostaria que ainda vivêssemos no século XII e pudéssemos vendê-la para mercadores turcos, aqueles sim era bom tempos. – ele fez que não com a cabeça, olhou para o teto mas logo voltou a encará-la - Não lhe devo explicações dos meus atos, Elizabeth DeVinne, você e Pedro devem se preparar para viajar em duas horas.

- Para onde vamos, pelo menos _isso_ eu posso saber?

- Para Tsarskoye Selo.

- Rússia? – indagou sem acreditar.

- Conhece outra Tsarskoye Selo? Viktor já está a nossa espera, não se demorem, pedi a Luan para mandar um avião somente para nos levar. O que ainda estão esperando?

Liz e Pedro saíram desalentados.

- Rússia? Por que vamos para Rússia? – a jovem olhou para o primo – Eu odeio aquele país, odeio o Tio Viktor...

- E odeia principalmente Nicolai, o neto do tio Viktor, é eu sei, Liz, compartilho dos seus desgostos. Não sei porque vovô está nos enviando para lá, mas é melhor nos apressarmos.

Tsarskoye Selo era a moradia de verão da extinta família Romanov que comandou a Rússia desde o século XVI, como tudo na Rússia imperial, era cercado de muito luxo e glamour, compunha-se de um elegante conjunto de palácios ficando nos arredores de San Petersburgo, e foi, entre muitos outros, motivo de discórdia entre os irmãos Jarold e Viktor. No começo da década de noventa quando a União Soviética caiu e o poder do dinheiro voltou a valer naquelas terras, Viktor decidiu usar a sua influência no país para apoderar-se daquele que era considerado a Versalhes russa, na opinião de Jarold foi uma posição baixa da parte do irmão, enquanto milhares de pessoas em seu país estavam morrendo de fome, ele transferia a sede da família de Moscou para o glamour de San Petersburgo.

Desde então, se isso é possível, os dois passaram a se dar pior do que era de costume, e só se viam quando era estritamente necessário. Liz observava as ruas daquela antiga cidade, haviam sido quatro horas de viagem desde Londres, foi quando o carro virou a esquina e se pôde ter a visão do castelo principal, o prédio de três andares de altura com as suas três grandes torres douradas, e todos pintado entre salmão e branco, podia odiar aquele lugar, mas tinha que admitir que era lindo.

Quando saiu do carro foi ajudada por um rapaz, a jovem sentiu um assomo de raiva ao vê-lo, dezenove anos, era alto, cerca de um metro e oitenta, com os músculos bem definidos advindos dos vários anos de treinamento DeVinne, olhos verdes escuros que passavam um olhar frio e orgulhoso, já que ele não fazia questão de ser simpático com ninguém, mas mesmo assim muito bonito as vistas de qualquer garota que não fosse Elizabeth DeVinne, ela só via a repugnância de um ser vil e baixo.

- Que bom, revê-la, prima – cumprimentou sem nenhum sotaque russo, falava inglês perfeitamente – É um prazer tê-la no nosso humilde lar.

- O prazer é só seu, Nicolai, pode ter certeza.

Jarold e Pedro voltaram idênticos olhares para Liz, pedindo para que ela não perdesse a cabeça, mas isso era muito difícil quando se tratava de Nicolai, ela suportava até mais Anna do que ele, o que, se tratando do caso, é muita coisa.

- Quero dizer – concertou com um sorriso amarelo - é ótimo estar aqui.

- Tenho certeza que é – ele riu cínico – Vovô pediu que eu os acompanhasse até a sala de âmbar, venham comigo, por favor. Liz. – ele ofereceu o braço a garota.

Ela olhou com urgência para o primo e o avô, mas não se viu em outra opção a não ser aceitar, tendo certeza de que "tomaria um banho de duas horas para se livrar de qualquer vestígio do contato com aquele verme".

Eles adentraram no lugar, talvez se seu humor estivesse melhor, tendo em vista que acordara cedo e agora estava sendo obrigada a andar ao lado de Nicolai, Liz poderia apreciado as belezas do lugar, mas naquele momento tudo aquilo era somente superficialidade barata para a qual não perderia seu tempo admirando. No final de um longo corredor, estava uma grande porta que levava onde Viktor os estava esperando. Um cômodo feito inteiramente de âmbar entalhado, tinha a dimensão de um salão de banquetes, o chão de madrepérola, dezenas de estantes de mogno com livros que todos sabiam estarem entre os mais raros do mundo, visto que Viktor faziam coleção. Nos fundos numa imponente escrivaninha estava Viktor DeVinne, com os cabelos quase inteiramente brancos, um porte majestoso e cínico. A jovem pensava que o tio fazia de tudo para ser o mais esplendoroso possível para compensar que Jarold era o líder da família e não ele. Tsarskoye Selo fazia Green Hall parecer um casebre, mas nunca teria o poder que a casa inglesa carregava.

- Jarold – Viktor apertou a mão do irmão – É bom vê-lo novamente, um ano que não nos vemos, irmão.

- Desde a última reunião do Conselho – Jarold apertou os olhos – quando você quis me obrigar a tornar um de seus filhos um de Os Sete, como eu poderia esquecer?

- Águas passadas, meu irmão, você prefere os filhos de Philip e seus próprios filhos, não é?

- Prefiro pessoas em que posso confiar, Viktor, mas não vim até aqui discutir com você, está tudo preparado?

- Sim – respondeu frio, dando um olhar de soslaio aos sobrinhos ingleses - Nicolai irá com eles também, já tem dezenove anos.

Jarold olhou para o sobrinho.

- Está bem, desde que não os atrapalhe, não tenho muito tempo a perder com isso.

- O avião já deve estar chegando para levá-los.

Jarold voltou-se para os netos.

- Podem sair, tenho algumas coisas a conversar com Viktor.

Não foi preciso dizer duas vezes, os três saíram em um pulo, Nicolai os conduziu até uma varanda que dava vista aos belos jardins do lugar.

- E então, preparados?

- Preparados para quê? – Pedro se viu obrigado a perguntar, visto que Liz se jogara em uma das cadeiras e parecia estar alheia a realidade.

- E eu pensei que você fosse inteligente, Pedro! Como preparados para quê? Pra que vocês acham que foram trazidos aqui, vê a primavera russa?

- Acho que não – Liz voltou-se com um sorriso petulante para ele – A britânica é mais bonita.

- É essa sua insolência que é tão tentadora, Liz – comentou galante da forma que a garota mais odiava – Poder, meus caros, assim que cair a noite seremos levados até Murmausk e saberemos de tudo.

- Peraê, Pedro – Liz o interrompeu e olhou para o primo – Murmausk não é aquela cidade que as temperaturas são de menos dez no verão?

- Sim, é.

- Eu vou embora! – a garota levantou-se de sopetão.

- Quê? Ficou maluca? – Pedro segurou-a pelo braço.

- Não mesmo, eu já vi neve suficiente para uma vida em Isildora, e como se não bastasse você não ouviu o que o velho falou? O Dom Juan ai vai conosco, eu prefiro ignorar o que é Poder pelo resto da vida a ter que passar por isso.

- Deixe de ser infantil, Liz! – o rapaz a olhou chateado – Ignore nosso digníssimo primo como você fez toda a sua vida. Agora, você não quer saber porque sua mãe fez tudo aquilo?

- Claro que quero. – respondeu a contra gosto, torcendo o nariz.

- Então pelo amor de Deus, nós vamos até Murmausk sim, por isso, fique sentadinha ai, enquanto esperamos nossa condução. – ele a obrigou a sentar-se numa das cadeiras.

- Mas...

- Nem mais e nem meio mas – Pedro olhou para Nicolai – Mais uma gracinha sua com a Liz, eu vou sofrer de amnésia momentânea e esquecer que você é meu parente. Entendido?

- Mais do que claro – respondeu contra a vontade.

Completamente recobertos por roupas hermeticamente preparadas para enfrentarem o frio siberiano, o grupo DeVinne chegou até um heliporto nos subúrbios de Murmausk, a intenção pelo que os jovens haviam entendido não era ir até a cidade, mas para o ponto mais ao norte, um desfiladeiro que dava direto ao mar, mas nada alem disso foi dito. Embarcaram num tipo de ônibus cujas rodas eram da altura de Liz, lá, graças ao magnífico aquecedor, permaneciam aquecidos, os velhos continuavam a não falar nada. Alem do motorista do ônibus, Olga e Tatiana, as irmãs suportáveis de Nicolai – na opinião de Liz - viajavam com eles. As duas não paravam de falar, sobre o tempo, sobre o noivo de Tati, ela se casaria na próxima primavera, se tudo desse certo, eles mudariam para Porto Rico, uma bela ilha na América Central, onde uma nova casa DeVinne seria estabelecida.

A russa estava falando sobre a possibilidade de dar o nome de Arcanjo a propriedade, em homenagem a primeira casa DeVinne que existia na França, que hoje em dia estava em ruínas, quando o ônibus parou e os jovens olharam para os velhos, os dois estavam de pé e fizeram sinal para que saíssem. O vento frio era cortante como gelo.

- Vocês ficam aqui. – Jarold encarou os netos – O desfiladeiro de Murmausk deve estar a uns três quilômetros da nossa posição, devem descê-lo e lá haverá um barco a espera de vocês. Se sobreviverem, terei uma história para lhes contar.

Pedro e Liz se encaram, nunca haviam visto Jarold falar daquela maneira, iriam dizer alguma coisa, mas o velho continuou a falar.

- Tirem seus casacos, aqui lutarão contra a natureza.

- Mas iremos morrer nesse frio! – foi Nicolai que falou e pela primeira vez na vida, Liz teve que concordar com ele, deveria estar uns seis graus negativos, e o céu anunciava que neve iria cair em breve.

- Se forem verdadeiros DeVinne, não irão morrer, se tiverem Poder sobreviverão. – a resposta de Jarold os calou – Elizabeth, sua Excalibur fica – ele desembainhou uma espada e Liz reconheceu ser Megan – Somente espadas DeVinne nesse desafio.

- Parece que não tenho escolhas... – suspirou entregando a espada e pegando a outra.

- Boa sorte.

Os três ficaram vendo os outros subirem para o ônibus e este retornar pelo caminho que havia vindo, não falaram nada, até que a condução desapareceu no horizonte. O céu começava a avermelhar, logo a noite cairia.

- São somente três quilômetros, o que pode ser tão difícil? – Liz estava tentando manter-se conformada.

- Demônios do gelo, Ietis, lobos... – Nicolai deu um sorriso cínico – Quer que eu continue?

- Se ficarmos discutindo nunca iremos chegar lá e morreremos congelados – Pedro os olhou sério – Então será que os dois podem guardar as discussões para os resto das suas vidas enquanto tentamos sobreviver aqui?

Eles se viram obrigados a concordar e começaram a andar em direção ao oceano, em menos de cinco minutos começou a nevar, tão logo, a neve chegava a metade das suas cochas e ninguém conseguia enxergar mais que cinco metros a frente, o frio era tamanho que os dentes batiam, eles sentiam os membros endurecendo como se estivessem começando a congelar, respirar era muito difícil e os pulmões doíam.

Se a situação parecia desesperadora o que aconteceu em seguida só veio piorar, um uivo poderoso foi ouvido, a luz fraca da lua permitiu que vissem que a menos de cinco metros de distância um lobo imenso os estava espreitando, devia ter uns quatro metros de altura, os olhos giravam enlouquecidos como se ele estivesse raivoso, da boca escancarada, podia-se ver seus enormes dentes, o rosnado que veio em seguida só veio confirmar a decisão que os três haviam tomado assim que o haviam visto.

- CORRAM! – Liz gritou em plenos pulmões.

Como cada um foi para um lado diferente, o lobo gigante se sentiu dividido em relação a que direção tomar, e foi isso que permitiu que escapassem naquele momento, mas todos sabiam que não poderiam enfrentar aquela coisa sozinhos, então quando o monstro decidiu-se pela direção de Nicolai, os outros se viram obrigados a voltar para ajudá-lo.

O rapaz estava atrás de uma grande coluna de rochas e apontava a espada para a fera, o sangue vermelho no chão escorria da narina recém cortada, mas isso só serviu para deixar o monstro ainda mais raivoso, ele iria dar o bote, quando Liz jogou uma pedra que acertou exatamente sua cabeça, então ele voltou-se para ela e a garota desejou não ter sido tão tola, Pedro e Nicolai estava protegidos por rochas que escapavam do chão, enquanto ela estava em espaço aberto. O monstro pulou em cima dela e a jovem sentiu o bafo quente no rosto, certa da morte, mas antes disso fez questão de gritar.

- Sai de cima de mim sua coisa horrorosa!

O que aconteceu em seguir foi algo impressionante, como se uma grande mão invisível surgisse do nada e socasse a fera bem em cheio, ela caiu a uns oitos metros de distância ganindo assustada. Os primos correram até ela tão pasmos quanto.

- O que foi aquilo? – Pedro gritou a tempestade de neve estava aumentado.

- Poder! – respondeu a garota feliz – Sintam!

- Sentir o quê? – Nicolai olhava para a fera caída que tentava se levantar.

- Procurem dentro de vocês uma força distante, adormecida. Fechem os olhos e procurem.

- Se fecharmos os olhos o lobo nos matará! – Pedro não entendia onde ela estava querendo chegar.

- Se não fecharem os olhos eles nos matará de qualquer jeito. Fechem!

Os três fecharam os olhos imediatamente, Liz também, ela havia explodido o Poder, mas não o tinha dominado ainda. Começaram a procurar dentro de si a força para salvar as suas vidas e essa viagem os levou para dentro das próprias almas. Se viram sozinhos naquele planalto e a neve não mais caia, mas o lobo continuava na sua frente, porem ele não era mais branco, e sim negro, estava correndo em direção a eles, e iria matá-los. Tentaram empunhar as espadas mas não tinham força, pensaram que iriam desistir pela primeira e última vez, só que algo aconteceu, somente um DeVinne entenderia, não tinham mais receio do lobo, ele corria mais e mais rápido na direção deles. Foi ai que compreenderam de peito aberto, soltaram as espadas no chão e a fera se aproximou e pulou em cima deles, mas não os derrubou ou fez qualquer mal, entrou nos seus corações, despertando a maior e mais amaldiçoada arma DeVinne, o Poder.

Liz escutou uma voz, enquanto permanecia num estado de descanso que nunca imaginaria poder existir no mundo. - Está na hora de voltar. Estão todos esperando por você.  
A garota abriu os olhos e viu o rosto da sua querida avó. Ela sorriu e a outra retribuiu. Como era lindo o sorriso de Manuelle, estava jovem como nos retratos de Green Hall, os longos cabelos castanhos trançados, os olhos azuis espertos, o sorriso reconfortante, pena que havia partido, pensou a garota para si.  
- Ficou muito tempo descansando, todos estão preocupados com você.  
- Esperando? Mas onde estamos?  
- Olhe você mesma.  
Ela desviou os olhos da avó e começou a apreciar a bela paisagem a sua volta, árvores de todos os tipos balançavam com o vento fazendo com que suas flores se espalhassem pelo ambiente. O sol brilhava lindo dando um calor fora do normal. Flores perfumavam o ar e uma suave música podia ser ouvida ao fundo, tudo trazia tanta paz, tanto conforto...  
- Mas aqui é tão lindo... Por que eu tenho que voltar?  
- Porque tem uma bela vida para frente, tem muitas coisas para fazer – ela tocou o rosto da neta com carinho - todos precisam de você.  
- Eu perdi quem mais amava, vovó – disse abraçando a mulher com força - Eu não tenho para que voltar, quero ficar com você, me sinto feliz aqui.  
A bela mulher se afastou dela pegando o rosto da menina entre suas mãos. Ela olhava com tanto amor para Liz que a garota se sentiu inundada pela sensação de felicidade pura.  
- Você é uma DeVinne, minha querida, eu não sou, mas amei muito um, aprendi algo muito importante com o seu avô, os DeVinne fazem o seu destino, não existe nada que possa controlá-los. Você vai ser feliz, é só você querer e lutar por isso. - Mas e a maldição? 

- Os DeVinne riem de maldições, lute, Liz, você é boa nisso – Manuelle beijou sua testa - E sempre estarei contigo, se não puder ser assim como estamos estarei sempre em seu coração.

- Vou lutar.

- Adeus, Liz.

- Adeus, vovó.  
Uma luz inundou o ambiente cegando Liz, ela fechou os olhos e os abriu depois de poucos segundos. Um grande aparelho com inúmeras luzes que incomodavam os olhos da garota estava acima dela.

- Finalmente acordou. – Jarold estava sentado ao lado dela e a observava sorrindo, ajudou a garota tirar a máscara de oxigênio.

- Ela estava...

- Manuelle estava contigo, eu sei. – o velho tinha um sorriso que ela nunca havia visto – Ela trouxe você de volta.

- Sim.

Jarold segurou a mão da neta e a encarou.

- Sua vida tem sido difícil, em parte sou o grande culpado disso.

- Vovô...

- Não somos boas pessoas, Liz – era a primeira vez que o velho a tratava assim – Os DeVinne já fizeram muitas coisas de que não me orgulho, realmente não sei se o Poder valeu tudo o que já passamos e o sofrimento que causamos a inocentes como você.

- Não entendo.

- Algum dia entenderá e também vai carregar o peso.

- Há quanto tempo estou desacordada? – tentou mudar de assunto.

- Cinco dias, os seus primos acordaram ontem, estávamos esperando que voltasse para que contássemos a todos juntos. Agora, descanse e coma alguma coisa.

Um médico veio examiná-la assim que o avô saiu, disse que não entendia como ela havia se recuperado tão rápido, por isso mandou que retirassem todos os aparelhos médicos do seu quarto, mas mesmo assim aconselhou descanso. A surpresa maior veio na hora que uma das empregadas do tio Viktor trouxe comida, não era uma emprega, era Sophia.

- Mãe! – ela já estava quase se levantando da cama.

- Fique deitada, Elizabeth! Você acabou de acordar de um coma de cinco dias! – a mulher só se deu por satisfeita quando viu a filha comendo – Fiquei muito orgulhosa de você.

- Ficou? Mas eu desmaiei, não consegui chegar ao mar.

- E quem disse que a intenção era chegar ao mar?

- Não era? – a garota parou a colher a meio caminho da boca.

- Não, Liz! Havia vários caçadores observando vocês, caso não conseguissem enfrentar o espírito das neves, aquele ser tinha muita energia, ninguém acreditou que você tenha usado o Poder para se proteger.

- Então aquilo era Poder? – a mulher concordou – Mas por que ninguém acreditou?

- Porque normalmente os caçadores são derrotados e só voltam para enfrentar o espírito quando suas feridas se cicatrizam. Você conseguiu enfrentá-lo na primeira vez, é um feito raro.

- A senhora...

- Eu fui derrotada mas consegui enfrentá-lo na segunda vez. – disse com um sorriso – E não é vergonha nenhuma, a maioria dos caçadores passam por isso. Agora, você deve dormir um pouco, venho chamá-la para a reunião da noite.

A garota concordou com um aceno e logo estava no gostoso sono sem sonhos.

- Este universo é muito vasto – Jarold começou a falar, todos estavam reunidos numa confortável sala de estar, ao redor de uma lareira crepitante, os jovens sentados num grosso tapete de pele e os velhos em imponentes poltronas – O que existe alem das estrelas foge do nosso conhecimento, mas há muitos milênios não fugia. Quando a terra era nova, cinco raças diferentes foram criadas, os homens, os demônios, os elfos, as feras e as plantas. Os homens foram divididos em quatro raças, os atlantes, que dominavam a sabedoria, os bruxos, que dominavam a magia, as amazonas tinham a força e os homens normais, que poderiam ter tudo isso, mas em menor quantidade. Seres tão diferentes não podiam habitar um mundo somente, era fácil prever que acabariam se destruindo. Alguém os separou em sete mundos, e mais dois foram criados, para onde iam as almas, boas e más.

- Quem fez isso?

- Não sabemos, Pedro, daria qualquer coisa para ter esse conhecimento. – ele deu um tempo para todos pensarem e continuou a história - Os atlantes tinham um mundo maravilhoso, mas eles queriam ter a magia que havia lhes sido negada, e trabalharam muito até conseguirem algo que se aproximou muito da magia, o Poder – os três arregalaram os olhos – Esse Poder, lhes deu uma força de deuses, eles não morriam, eram mais fortes e mais rápidos que os seus antepassados, podiam ver através das fronteiras do tempo e do espaço, mas isso não foi suficiente para enxergar um perigo iminente que se aproximava. O mundo deles foi atacado e praticamente toda a raça foi destruída, os sobreviventes se viram obrigados a fugir, comandados pelo lendário Galahad. Vieram para este mundo e fundaram a tão famosa cidade de Atlântida, onde viveram em séculos em pura paz como deuses.

- Por que vieram para Terra? – Liz perguntou repentinamente.

- Porque os outros mundos eram muito poderosos e não os aceitariam, mesmo os bruxos que haviam aqui naquela época eram tolos, não conheciam o poder real da sua magia.

- Mas Atlântida foi destruída – falou Nicolai de repente – Se eles eram tão maravilhosos, porque a cidade não existe mais hoje?

- Eles não eram maravilhosos – respondeu o velho sério – Eram orgulhosos e inconseqüentes, a cidade foi destruída porque o inimigo que havia destruído o mundo deles os seguiu até aqui e começou a atacar esse mundo também. Vocês já ouviram falar que muitas grandes cidades foram destruídas no final da Era do Bronze e ninguém até hoje sabe por quê?

- Sim – foi Pedro que respondeu – Tróia foi a primeira, Micenas logo após, depois vieram todas as cidades-estado gregas, egípcias e babilônicas. Alguns historiadores acreditam que foram invasores asiáticos, mas a existência desses invasores nunca foi confirmada.

- Nunca foi confirmada porque esses invasores nunca existiram, o nosso mundo esteve muito próximo de ser destruído naquela época, se os Atlantes como toda a sua população não haviam conseguido parar o inimigo, não iriam conseguir fazê-lo naquele momento com uma população tão reduzida como estava. Então uma mulher atlante, Desidéria, deu a solução, eles resolveram pedir ajuda aos seus irmãos de criação, era fácil para qualquer um compreender se a Terra fosse destruída, o inimigo iria para os outros mundos. Exércitos foram enviados, aquela ficou conhecida como a Batalha dos Sete Exércitos, os Atlantes representavam a própria raça e a dos homens normais, tinham os Bruxos, os Demônios, os Elfos, as Amazonas, as Feras e os Homens-planta. Os anos que se seguiram foram de muita escuridão, o inimigo era muito poderoso. Então numa atitude desesperada para a sobrevivência cada uma das raças criou uma arma especial e reuniu nela todo o poder do seu povo.

Jarold parou de falar, como que decidindo o que dizer.

- Sua Excalibur foi uma dessas armas, Elizabeth.

- Dumbledore nos falou que ela já havia sido usada antes! – Pedro com assomo olhou para a prima, ela somente concordou.

- Sim, ela foi – Jarold continuou a falar – Por isso é tão poderosa, ela foi criada para enfrentar o pior Inimigo. Os melhores guerreiros de cada raça usaram essas armas no último combate e venceram, mas somente venceram porque os Atlantes desistiram do Poder, foi ai que surgiu a maldição DeVinne, o Poder perdido serviu para parar o Inimigo, ele não foi derrotado, está adormecido, se magia e Poder se juntassem num único ser, a força que ele teria seria tão grande que o Inimigo poderia ser acordado e dessa vez duvido que ele poderia ser banido novamente.

- Então a pessoa não seria amaldiçoada, haveria uma guerra.

- Existe uma maldição pior que uma guerra que não se pode vencer, Elizabeth? As alianças entre as sete raças são fracas hoje em dia, temos contato com os demônios, com os quais estamos em guerra constante e com os bruxos, por melhor que sejam as tentativas, ainda levará muitos anos para que todos nos considerem companheiros.

- Vovô – Pedro o encarou – o senhor falou que os Atlantes perderam o Poder na guerra, e bom, está claro para todos nós que somos descendentes do Atlantes – Jarold concordou – Mas desde que acordei e Nicolai também, percebemos que podemos mover objetos com a mente se nos concentrarmos...

- Sim, perceberão também que estão mais rápidos e mais fortes. O que existe em cada um de vocês é um resquício do antigo Poder atlante. O Poder fica adormecido por dezenove anos e se demonstra em cada pessoa de forma diferente, alguns como sua irmã Johanna tem o dom de curar, mas são muitos poucos infelizmente.

- Uma feiticeira no submundo falou que com o meu nascimento a maldição estava acabada, que o sangue DeVinne e o sangue bruxo poderiam se misturar, ela mentiu?

Jarold encarou a neta com atenção.

- Não, não mentiu, sabíamos disso, que se a magia fosse retirada assim que a primeira criança Devinne com sangue bruxo nascesse, todo o resto seria poupado. Somente o primeiro teria força suficiente para acordar o inimigo espontaneamente, mas a criança teria que passar por tudo que você passou, Elizabeth, não poderíamos exigir isso de ninguém, então por isso acabou surgindo a guerra com os bruxos. Se o ódio entre as duas raças fosse grande, nunca iriam se misturar.

- E você fez a paz! – Viktor olhava com raiva mal disfarçada para o irmão.

- Fiz o que deveria ser feito - replicou com autoridade - caçamos bruxos inocentes, tiramos suas vidas, perdemos vidas DeVinne por isso, já estava mais do que na hora de acabar com esse genocídio. Ninguém tem culpa de que nossos antepassados quiseram o Poder, ninguém mais deve pagar por isso. Elizabeth perdeu sua magia, mas felizmente a maldição está finda, poderemos dormir em paz de hoje em diante.

O velho voltou o olhar para a neta e ela teve certeza que ele sabia toda a verdade, mas quando ele voltou a falar isso só lhe pareceu uma mera impressão.

- Vocês sabem o que é Poder, o tem correndo em suas veias, com o passar do tempo o dominarão cada vez melhor. – ele deu um longo suspiro - Nós viemos para esse mundo fazer um novo lar, éramos muito orgulhosos e nos consideramos deuses, não somos Deuses – ao dizer isso ele encarou cada um dos jovens nos olhos – Não somos melhores que ninguém, vocês são servos das pessoas desse mundo, eles nos deram um lar, por isso, cada um de vocês tem a missão de protegê-los, primeiro as vidas deles, depois as nossas. Temos uma dívida e a pagamos dando a paz que eles merecem.

Ao dizer isso se levantou e ordenou que Liz e Pedro o seguissem porque já era hora de voltar para casa...


	20. Cap 19 Encontros No Meio Da Noite

**Fase V – Amor, Poder e Tradição**

**_CAPÍTULO DEZENOVE – ENCONTROS NO MEIO DA NOITE_**

"_Dizem que cada homem tem seu futuro ao lado de uma mulher, mas muitas vezes por estratagemas do destino isso não acontecesse assim, tudo muda quando menos se espera..." _

Sete anos haviam se passado desde que o grupo dos sete DeVinne haviam enfrentado as fúrias do mar gelado, conhecido o bondoso Alvor e obtido o tão temido e poderoso Livro das Sombras. Todo o encargo do mistério do livro e da real localização do cajado de Merlin recaíra sobre Pedro, que abandonara as caçadas para se dedicar de corpo e alma as descobertas.

Foram meses solitários, aniversários sem festas, natais sem comemoração, dificilmente via alguém, já que todos os parentes estavam inteiramente envolvidos na guerra, se ele fosse um bruxo todo aquele conhecimento lhe tornaria o mais poderoso do mundo, mas ele era um caçador, e aquilo não passava de mais uma informação, muitas vezes pensara em dar aquele livro a um bruxo e acabar com toda aquela matança que se transformara a vida de todos desde o retorno de Voldemort, mas ninguém poderia ser tão poderoso assim, não havia nenhum Merlin no mundo atual para captar tamanho poder.

O homem estava cansado de tudo aquilo, gastara muito tempo na sua vida, mas nada ali poderia vir a ser útil, somente nas últimas páginas do livro, estava escrito que o cajado retornaria ao mundo dos mortais quando Excalibur encontrasse o verdadeiro adversário. O que aquilo poderia significar? Liz vinha nos últimos anos usando a espada em batalhas com os mais diferentes tipos de seres, desde comensais da morte até mortos vivos, enfrentara inclusive o próprio Voldemort. Aquilo lhe pareceu uma tremenda perda de tempo.

- Por que essa cara, rapaz?

Pedro olhou para a porta da grande biblioteca, fazia quase um ano que não a via, ela havia partido para o Tibet e viajado pelas mais diferentes partes da Ásia, comandando missões arriscadas, mantinham como sempre o velho hábito de se falarem, mas não era o mesmo que tê-la ao seu lado, com aquela alegria contagiante, o sorriso franco, o olhar ao mesmo tempo desafiador e infantil, os cabelos...

- Que você fez com seus cabelos?

Liz sorriu e deu uma voltinha, as velhas e longas madeixas cor de chocolate haviam sido substituídas um cabelo cortado um pouco abaixo das orelhas e uma franja rala. Ela vestia-se de preto como sempre e tinha um pequeno corte na bochecha esquerda, que parecia recém adquirido .

- Não gostou do meu novo look, Pê?

- Quando penso que nada pode me surpreender nesse mundo... – ele tinha um sorriso maroto, um sorriso que não dava a muito tempo e a abraçou – Você vem e me aparece. O que houve com o seu rosto? – ele segurou de leve o rosto dela.

- Conhece a velha regra, não é? Nunca dê as costas para um adversário caído.

- Ah, claro que conheço, aquela regra que você nunca segue.

- Essa mesma. – ela andou pela biblioteca e com um aceno de mão todas as cortinas se abriram – Como consegue trabalhar nesse lugar abafado e sem luz?

- Já acabei meu trabalho.

- Verdade? – o rosto dela iluminou-se e ele não pode deixar de sorrir – Então quer dizer que você vai voltar a viver e deixar esses livros mofados e essas línguas sem sentido algum?

- Eu tenho feito uma coisa muito importante, sabia? – Pedro cruzou os braços e tentou parecer irritado.

- Ah! Sei... E aquela parte do seu e-mail que dizia que o trabalho dos últimos sete anos haviam sido uma completa perda de tempo, já que ninguém pode adivinhar quando o cajado virá a aparecer. Hein, senhor Pedro DeVinne? – Liz andou de volta a ele e apontou direto para seu peito.

- Acho que não compreendeu bem minhas palavras, Liz, querida. – a mulher o observou com a sobrancelha erguida – Tá, tá, você venceu.

- Ótimo, vamos. – ela começou a puxá-lo em direção a porta.

- Onde a senhorita acha que está me levando?

- Você acha que vou deixá-lo mais um minuto enfurnado nessa biblioteca? Mas nem em sonho, você vai voltar a ser meu primo normal. Pedro, o metido a valente, que eu tanto adoro.

- Liz, Liz, espere. – ele a parou e segurou pelos ombros, os dois estavam muito próximos que podiam ouvir a respiração um do outro.

- O que foi?

Ele parecia decidir o que falar, queria dizer algo para ela mas não sabia exatamente o que, o que estaria acontecendo? Aquela era Liz, sua prima pentelha Elizabeth.

- Fico feliz que tenha voltado, menina.

- Eu também, agora vamos parar de sentimentalismo porque o sol se põe em meia hora e a noite é uma criança para caçadores como nós, existem muitos vampiros para matar e Comensais da Morte para mandarmos para a Nova Azkaban. Vá vestir algo útil, estarei esperando-o no portão, não ouse me deixar plantada lá na frente, ou conhecerá minha fúria.

- A senhora é quem manda, madame.

Estava nesse mundo há quase cinco séculos, havia sobrevivido a todos os caçadores, fizera vitimas em todos os continentes, vira grandes reinos surgirem e ruírem, mas ele continuara. Seu nome, Augustus, era italiano de nascimento, mas depois do seu renascimento como vampiro se considerava cidadão do mundo e gozava desse privilegio.

Aquela noite lhe dava a impressão de ser normal como qualquer outra, claro, que as trevas lhe pareciam mais poderosas já fazia algum tempo, aquilo aguçava sua fome, era uma noite lua cheia, e essa já se encontrava alta no céu, os caçadores, se houvesse algum que não estivesse caçando bruxos das trevas, estariam caçando lobisomens. Perfeito, era o dia da caçada.

A velha e boa Londres, tão querida, tão familiar, havia passado boa parte do seu pós-vida naquela cidade, não havia tantos vampiros como antigamente, bom, pelo menos não vampiros como Augustus, com classe, poder, sede de sangue humano, era uma afronta chamar de vampiros aqueles seres que viviam nos sótãos dos bruxos, eram meros espantalhos somente.

As pessoas que viam aquele homem alto, vestindo um longo sobretudo negro, nunca poderiam dizer que se tratava de um vampiro, somente se o olhassem de perto, vissem a palidez de sua pele, os caninos protuberantes, um brilho vermelho no seu olhar. Mas sem isso de forma alguma, ele era um homem atraente, de porte elegante, um belo rosto, para as solteiras da cidade seria até um belo pretendente. E era exatamente isso que ele queria demonstrar ao entrar naquele barzinho.

Era um lugar atraente, resultado da antiga época de grandeza da cidade, quando Londres era "O Lugar", um velho negro tocava jazz num saxofone ao longe, havia pouca luminosidade, pequenas mesas bem arrumadas, alguns casais ouvindo a música, outros se beijando. Não, ele procurava alguém sozinho, pra ser mais exato, sozinha.

Foi quando a viu no balcão, uma bela mulher, cabelos escuros curtos, usando preto dos pés a cabeça, tomava um Martine, ele pode sentir o cheiro ao longe. Ela olhou em sua direção, possuía olhos verdes muito escuros, quase mágicos, ele se sentiu seduzido no primeiro momento, ela deu um sorriso misterioso para ele mas logo voltou sua atenção para a bebida.

- Posso me sentar? – não levou um único momento para que o vampiro se aproximasse.

- Não há ninguém ai, não é? – a bela morena não tirava os olhos da bebida – Não vejo motivos para que não.

- Por que uma mulher tão bonita ficaria sozinha assim? – perguntou olhando disfarçadamente para a jugular dela.

- Não estou mais sozinha não é? Você está comigo agora, senhor...

- Augustus e você, minha bela dama?

- Elizabeth, mas os amigos me chamam de Liz.

- Como a flor.

- Digamos que sou um pouco mais perigosa que aquela florzinha branca dos campos. Estou mais para uma era venenosa.

- Perigo é meu segundo nome, pequena.

- Eu não duvido disso, Augustus, e você o que faz aqui?

- Estou procurando minha cara metade, diria que a encontrei? – a idéia se alimentar daquela moça era muito atraente, mas tê-la pelo resto da eternidade ao seu lado lhe parecia bem melhor.

- Quem sabe, a vida nos traz tantas surpresas, é uma pena que tenha que me ir.

- Já?

- Sim, tenho uma festa essa noite, uma rave.

- Adoro essas festas, onde será?

- Cemitério Saint Paul, não é longe daqui, se quiser ir mesmo, podemos ir a pé.

- Convite aceito, minha dama.

Os dois andavam lado a lado pelas ruas tortuosas daquele bairro, tudo ali era mal iluminado, a única real iluminação era a lua. O vampiro estava pronto para atacar a mulher quando sentiu seu corpo ser jogado para trás por uma força desconhecida, ao se levantar um homem estava na sua frente, alto, pele muito branca, os olhos idênticos aos de Liz e segurando uma espada de prata

- Nunca ouviu falar que é falta de educação morder uma garota sem que ela dê permissão?

- Pedro, querido. – Liz deu dois passos em direção a luz, ela também segurava uma espada, por algum motivo somente olhar para aquela lâmina lhe deu medo – Ele só queria o meu sangue, não seja tão careta, não é Augustus?

- Augustus... – Pedro parecia tentar lembrar de onde conhecia aquele nome – Jeniffer e Lucca estavam caçando-o ano passado, eu acho.

- DeVinne! – o vampiro deu um salto e ficou de pé, os dois jovens caçadores quase o haviam matado, ele tivera que fugir de Berlim por causa deles.

- Até que você é inteligente, meu caro. – Liz parecia se divertir com a situação – Normalmente não perdemos nosso tempo com seres inferiores como você, deixamos isso para os mais jovens, que ainda estão aprendendo a controlar o Poder, mas hoje é um grande dia, meu querido Pedro está de volta ao mundo real, precisamos comemorar. Você será a festa.

O rosto do vampiro transformou-se para sua real expressão e Pedro sorriu para Liz que se sentou num banco da pracinha que se encontravam. Augustus pulou em cima dele, enquanto o rapaz ainda não lhe dava atenção, a espada voou longe.

- Veremos de quem será a festa hoje, DeVinne. – urrou apertando o pescoço dele.

- Com certeza não será sua. – Pedro colocou a mão direita no peito do vampiro que voou longe novamente, levantou-se e olhou para a espada que voou para a sua mão num segundo como se fosse guiada por magia, mas aquilo era Poder, o homem sorriu para o vampiro – Segundo round?

Elizabeth não pode deixar de sorrir, como sentira falta do seu primo nos últimos anos, não era a mesma coisa lutar ao lado de Julia, Vinicius ou Rickard, por isso preferia sair sozinha para caçar, mas não agora, agora Pedro estava de volta, finalmente. Teve certeza disso ao ver a espada de prata cravada no coração do vampiro que desapareceu no segundo seguinte.

- Do pó foi feito e ao pó retornará. – falou guardando a espada na bainha.

- Bela luta. – cumprimentou se aproximando do primo – Mas eu não acredito que você deixou aquela coisa te derrubar naquela hora.

- Minha atenção estava em algo melhor querida: você.

Os dois se encararam por um segundo, o coração de Pedro batia pesadamente e não era por causa da emoção da luta, era algo que ele estava lutando há anos, ignorando, relevando, ficando cego para realidade. Haviam crescido juntos, se conheciam melhor que a qualquer outro, um simples olhar era suficiente para saber se estava tristes, alegres, mortificados. Enfim, eram a dupla perfeita, mesmo separados continuavam ligados, mas eles eram primos, não? Seus pais eram irmãos, mas ainda assim, aquele sentimento de posse, de necessidade continuava. Ele sabia disso enquanto se olhavam.

- É? – a garota replicou rindo – Se você continuar prestando atenção em mim, um dia desse um desses idiotas corta a sua cabeça. Melhor irmos, a noite só está começando.

Um ano formado como auror dera a Harry certa mobilidade pelo mundo mágico, por mais que sentisse falta de Hogwarts, aquela liberdade que ele experimentava naquele momento não poderia ser substituída por nada. Era tarde da noite, mas ele e o seu parceiro, Billy Smith, estavam em ronda, a cada dia mais monstros apareciam atacando trouxas, senão fossem os DeVinne jamais os aurores conseguiriam domar a situação. Os DeVinne... Isso trazia tantas lembranças a Harry, já fazia sete anos desde que vira Liz pela última vez e não fora um encontro nada agradável, eles disseram palavras ferinas, estavam muito nervosos, o rapaz guardava uma certa magoa daquilo, porque ela não aceitava que ele não era mais um garotinho? Porque queria protegê-lo tanto daquela forma? A filha de Sirius era simplesmente impossível de se suportar, mas... O calor da pele, o sabor de seus lábios fazia muita falta a Harry, ele havia encontrado outras mulheres, se descoberto como homem, mas ninguém jamais a substituiria, havia algo naquela garota...

- Terra chamando Potter! – gritaram ao seu ouvido enquanto ele observava a escura rua trouxa.

- Ficou maluco, Smith?!

- Você é que estava ai sonhando acordado enquanto eu estava tentando educadamente dizer que temos trabalho, meu amigo.

- O que houve?

- Demônios de grau quatro na área norte, somos os aurores mais perto da região, temos que ir.

- Não precisa falar duas vezes.

Ao dizer isso os dois desaparataram e aparataram numa feia pracinha que parecia estar sofrendo o ataque de delinqüentes juvenis, aquilo lhe lembrou muito Duda, mas não havia tempo para ficar lembrando do primo trouxa - pensou Harry ao ouvir o som de briga - Quem seria? Não eram os mais próximos na região? Ele e Smith saíram correndo para um beco de onde provinha o barulho, um ser verde com chifres mas apresentando forma humana foi jogado aos seus pés quando se aproximaram de algumas latas de lixo. Ele estava muito machucado e um sangue azul esverdeado escorria pela boca, não foi preciso uma segunda olhada para saber que ele estava morto. Os aurores levantaram as varinhas ao perceber que alguém se aproximava.

- Ora, ora, quem imaginaria que me encontraria com Potter num beco escuro.

Aquela voz foi um susto para Harry, por um momento ele achou que havia escutado mal, então acendeu sua varinha para ter certeza.

- Vinicius? Vinicius DeVinne?

- Olá, Potter, quanto tempo. – o homem loiro de belos olhos verdes escuros surgiu das sombras segurando uma pesada espada de prata que causara a morte do demônio – Posso saber o que faz num beco escuro como esse?

- Acho que o mesmo que você. – replicou apontando para o demônio

- Ah! É verdade, acho que Liz falou alguma coisa que você iria se tornar auror. Seu amigo? – ele reparou na presença de Billy – Prazer, Vinicius DeVinne.

- Billy Smith, o prazer é todo meu, senhor DeVinne.

- Claro. – respondeu com o seu sorriso cínico característico – Mas se vieram pegar as coisas verdes estão há dois quarteirões daqui, eu persegui essa coisa que saiu correndo feito uma barata tonta.

- O que estamos esperando? – Harry tinha pressa e ficar falando com um DeVinne também não era muito bom, retirando Sophia fazia o possível para não se aproximar de nenhum deles.

Vinicius levantou a sobrancelha mas nada falou, começou a correr na escuridão e os outros o seguiram, aquela era a velha região das fábricas da cidade, estava praticamente abandonada, ali era a fronteira entre o perímetro mágico e trouxa, era nessas regiões que ocorriam a maioria das batalhas nos últimos tempos, DeVinne entrou em um grande galpão, o barulho de batalha era forte, sorte não haver trouxas por perto senão a matança de demônios seria primeira página de todos os jornais no dia seguinte.

Harry viu vários rostos conhecidos, vários primos de Liz, alguns que vira criança agora eram guerreiros profissionais, com alguns bons feitiços aprendidos durante os vários anos de treinamento o rapaz começou a literalmente estraçalhar os demônios. Foi no momento que destruía dois que ouviu um muito bem conhecido silvo de metal cortando o ar então olhou para cima.

Tudo aconteceu em câmera lenta para Harry, ele a viu rodar várias vezes no ar decepando várias cabeças de demônios com a espada sagrada que arrancara da pedra anos antes e com a qual fizera um ferimento que até hoje trazia conseqüências para Voldemort. Ela cortara os longos cabelos escuros que agora se encontravam bem acima do ombro, vestia-se de negro como sempre, as roupas apertadas permitiram que visse as ultimas mudanças que a natureza fizera ao corpo dela acentuando as belas formas, Liz era agora totalmente uma mulher.

Mas ela não notara sua presença e vários demônios o estavam atacando, ele não podia ficar observando-a, voltou a matança. Harry ouviu um grito, um rapaz encontrava-se acuado em uma parede com quatro demônios em seu encalço, correu para ajudá-lo mas antes que chegasse lá, Liz fez um dos seus truques onde parecia voar e deu fim nos quatro, ela abaixou para socorrer o outro quando um demônio que parecia ser o mais poderoso e maior de todos iria atacá-la, Harry sacou a varinha e o congelou até os ossos, foi quando ela o olhou pela primeira vez.

Ela não parecia acreditar no que estava vendo, abriu e fechou os olhos várias vezes, o rapaz ferido deu um suspiro e abriu os olhos fazendo que sim com a cabeça, aquilo devia ser um sinal pois Liz o soltou e pulou por cima de Harry matando dois demônios que estavam prestes a pegá-lo.

- Devia ficar mais atento, Potter. – falou jogando a cabeça para trás para tirar os cabelos do rosto como sempre fazia – Se continuar assim eles te pegam.

- Sei me virar, DeVinne.

- Verdade? – replicou com aquele sorriso que ele conhecia tão bem.

Mas não havia mais tempo para conversas, eles voltaram a batalhar, sempre que podia Harry a observava, Liz parecia voar, com seus golpes perfeitos, sua mobilidade espetacular, ela as vezes nem parecia humana. Levou quase meia hora para destruir aquela leva de demônios, mas no final só havia um ferido contra...

- Foram setenta e quatro, um conseguiu fugir não pudemos impedir.

- Tudo bem, Pedro. – Liz esperava que uma moça examinasse o rapaz ferido – Não podemos ser perfeitos sempre, mas continuamos tentando. Como ele está, Johanna?

- Essas coisas são venenosas precisa voltar para o Instituto tomar um antídoto.

- Está bem... – o celular dela tocou e Liz foi atender um pouco afastada de todos.

Harry estava encostado numa parede enquanto observa os DeVinne queimando os corpos dos demônios, se ele muito não se enganasse se não fizessem isso eles voltariam a renascer.

- Ataques de vampiros perto do Tamisa. – comunicou Liz desligando o celular – Karl, Thomas levem Rickard de volta para o Instituto, os outros temos mais trabalho essa noite. – a mulher olhou para os bruxos – Se vão conosco não poderão ir por aparatação, aquela é uma zona litigiosa, magia somente para combate.

- Não há problema, Elizabeth – respondeu Harry – Os seguiremos com vassouras.

- Certo, não temos tempo a perder, vamos.

Liz viu Anna dar cabo no último vampiro por volta das duas da manhã, por sorte ninguém mais saíra ferido, olhou para Potter e seu companheiro auror conversando num canto, era incrível encontrá-lo depois de tanto tempo, ou melhor, era incrível não tê-lo encontrado antes, seu pai era padrinho dele, seus irmãos viviam falando no maravilhoso tio Harry, mas nada, nenhum único encontro em sete anos e de repente, ele aparece do nada. Elizabeth sentiu a cabeça doer, não sabia ao certo se era por causa do vampiro que a atacara por trás ou se... A segunda opção lhe parecia uma bobagem, ela nem se permitiria pensar naquilo.

- Agradeço pela ajuda. – falou se aproximando dos dois homens – Mesmo que nós normalmente não lutemos ao lado de aurores, vocês vieram a calhar.

- É o nosso dever também, não somente os DeVinne lutam contra criaturas das trevas aqui, Elizabeth.

- Sabemos disso, senhor Potter – Pedro chegou por trás e abraçou Liz pelos ombros – Liz quis dizer somente que nosso grupo em particular não luta com aurores, não que tenhamos nada contra vocês, não é, querida? – os dois primos se encararam, por algum motivo aquela afirmação pareceu muito importante naquele momento.

- Claro, Pê, e nem poderíamos ter, já que corre nas minhas veias sangue bruxo. – ela sorriu para o rapaz mas logo voltou a encarar Harry – É bom reencontra-lo depois de tanto tempo.

- Posso dizer o mesmo com sinceridade.

- Que bom, Harry. – ela olhou no relógio e deu um suspiro – Por essa noite chega, pessoal, temos que nos preparar para o Grande Oito, vamos para casa. – Liz virou-se para Harry novamente – O vejo qualquer dia na casa de papai, até lá, Harry.

Sem dizer mais uma palavra ela se foi junto com os seus, Harry ficou parado naquele lugar ainda por algum tempo, até seu parceiro lembrá-lo de que deveriam se ir também. Sempre imaginara como seria o reencontro com Liz, mas nunca imaginara que fosse assim,no meio de uma batalha, mas ela não parecia ter mudado nada, sempre tão forte e decidida...


	21. Cap 20 Os Sete E O Grande Oito

**_CAPÍTULO VINTE – OS SETE E O GRANDE OITO_**

"_Você foi escolhido líder, deve governar com sabedoria, não permita que existam injustiças, mas sempre imponha a sua vontade pelo bem comum." _

Johanna viu com cara de riso Liz e Julia dormindo uma encostada na outra, deviam ser umas oito da manhã, mas todos haviam ido dormir tarde da noite, então se levantar àquela hora havia sido um sacrifício, principalmente para aquelas duas dorminhocas de plantão. Os rapazes estavam jogando cartas, ou melhor tentando já que também caiam de sono, a porta bateu e um garoto entrou, não era exatamente um garoto, devia ter uns vinte e três anos, mas tinha o jeitão de moleque.

- Lucke! – os sete gritaram ao mesmo tempo e se levantaram quase que imediatamente.

- Oi, tios. – cumprimentou o garoto abrindo os braços e as meninas correram para abraçá-lo.

- Mas que você está fazendo aqui, tio? – Vinicius acabava de cumprimentar o primo, Lucke tinha o costume de chamar todos de "tios" por pura implicância e os primos devolviam no mesmo troco.

- Tio Jarold me convocou, dá para acreditar? Estava caçando um Ieti no Canadá e do nada, ele me diz que é para eu vir aqui hoje de um jeito ou de outro. Eu não ia vir para o Grande Oito, iria dar os parabéns para o tio depois e saberia de qualquer jeito quem era o novo Líder, mas e vocês? Por que estão acordados a uma hora dessa?

- Vovô os convocou para uma reunião – explicou Liz se espreguiçando – Estou aqui de enxerida, na verdade a Juh e Joh não me deixaram dormir e eu acabei descendo também. Mas acho que vou pra minha cama agora.

- Não. – Jarold apareceu a porta – Venha, Elizabeth, é importante que você saiba o que aconteceu também.

Liz arregalou os olhos mas concordou com um aceno, seguindo junto com os sete até o escritório do avô. Haviam sete cadeiras postas em semicirculo no escritório, isso fez com que Liz ficasse de pé, já que afinal de contas ela nem deveria estar ali em primeiro lugar, Pedro e Lucke insistiram que ela se sentasse no lugar deles, mas ela acabou ficando do jeito que estava, ao menos assim ficaria acordada.

- Tenho duas noticias para vocês, uma péssima e uma relativamente boa. – começou Jarold sentando-se com uma certa dificuldade na sua cadeira.

- Acho que deve começar pela ruim, vovô – pediu Julia – A boa pode melhorar um pouco ao menos.

- Está bem.

Liz olhava o avô com atenção, se o conhecia bem e conhecia, sabia de imediato que nenhum deles sairia daquele escritório da mesma maneira que haviam entrado, se o velho ia dar uma noticia terrível, era o pior do pior, isso a levou a apertar o ombro de Pedro que sentava na sua frente, ele a olhou num sinal de concordância, mas ninguém falou nada e esperaram Jarold continuar.

- Há três semanas me vi numa difícil decisão, escolher na família certas pessoas e mandá-las numa missão praticamente suicida, me reuni com Os Sete e três deles se dispuseram a ir, Jeremy, pai de Pedro, Julia e Johanna; Richard, pai de Vinicius e Anna, Emily, mãe de Rickard e Lucas.

- E o que aconteceu? – Johanna parecia estar com dificuldade para falar.

- A missão foi cumprida, magnificamente bem, uma Boca do Inferno no País de Gales estava prestes a explodir e foi fechada, mas seus pais deram suas vidas para isso.

O silêncio que se seguiu a esse anúncio foi terrível, ninguém se mexia e nem o som de suas respirações era ouvido, parecia que todos estavam esperando que os três caçadores surgissem da porta e gritassem que era primeiro de abril, mas isso não aconteceu.

- Ótimo. – Anna foi a primeira a falar e parecia inalterada, mas quem a olhasse com mais afinco veria que seus olhos pareciam vazios – Qual é a boa noticia, vovô?

- Anna! – Johanna parecia escandalizada com a frieza da garota.

- O que foi? Vocês estão tratando como se esperassem que isso nunca fosse acontecer, somos caçadores, um dia caímos, um dia temos que cair. Então vovô, qual é a boa noticia?

Alguns fizeram que não com a cabeça, Anna não sabia lidar com a dor, mas todos estavam sofrendo, ninguém podia culpá-la por se comportar daquela maneira também, por isso voltaram a atenção de volta ao avô.

- Bem... – Jarold respirou fundo parecendo cansado e mais velho – Hoje faço oitenta anos, ou o Grande Oito, como vocês estão chamando essa festa, hoje anunciarei quem me substituirá no comando da família, como todos sabem cada líder tem um grupo, Os Sete, que são pessoas que devem auxiliar em tudo que o líder precisar, são seus maiores conselheiros e as vezes seus únicos amigos, e eu escolhi vocês: Pedro, Johanna, Julia, Anna, Vinicius, Rickard e Lucas como os novos Os Sete.

Uma nova onda de silêncio, dessa vez de espanto.

- Obrigado, vovô. – Pedro foi o primeiro a se levantar sendo seguido por todos os outros que saíram do escritório sem emitir qualquer som.

Liz observava Anna encostada na janela da sala de costura vendo sol que se punha, ela passara o dia todo ali, Vinicius tentara falar com ela, mas se a garota não dera atenção ao irmão por que diabos iria dar atenção a Liz que era de conhecimento geral de toda família um dos seus maiores desafetos? Mas enfim, respirou fundo e se posicionou ao lado dela na janela.

- Oi. – falou timidamente tentando dar o melhor dos sorrisos mesmo que se sentisse uma completa tonta.

- Que você quer?

- Boa pergunta. – Liz fez uma cara sem graça – Ah, Anna, eu poderia inventar uma história mirabolante e tentar explicar o que estou fazendo aqui, mas eu não vou.

- E então? – Anna a olhava com a sobrancelha erguida.

- Vin está preocupado contigo, todos estamos para ser exata.

- Estou ótima, obrigada. – ela deu de costas e começou a sair da sala.

- Não, você não está, caspita. – replicou Liz segurando-a pelo braço – Será que uma vez na vida você não poderia deixar alguém se aproximar? Ter amigos não machuca, sabia?

- Não estou interessada, agora solte o meu braço antes que eu te jogue no chão.

- Estou morrendo de medo.

Anna tentou dar um soco mas Liz segurou sua mão e torceu seu braço pelas costas, as duas estavam bufando de raiva.

- Toda minha vida imaginei quando teríamos uma briga feia e acabaríamos assim. – falou Liz soltando-a – É incrível que tenha levado vinte e cinco anos para acontecer.

- Você não está se agüentando, não é?

- Do que está falando?

- D'Os Sete, eu fui escolhida e você não, a queridinha do vovô, a melhor da família, a dona da espada mágica, isso não foi o suficiente para te fazer umas d'Os Sete.

- Você não sabe do que está falando.

- Não? Negue, negue Elizabeth DeVinne Black, que você não se sentiu rebaixada, diminuída, pela primeira vez você não é a mais.

Liz não se agüentou e deu um tapa na cara da prima, Anna levou a mão ao rosto e a encarou com a maior expressão de ódio do mundo.

- Olha, Anna, eu poderia te responder, mas sinto pena de você. – Liz respirou fundo e se sentou numa cadeira – Me odiar não vai fazer da sua vida melhor! Negar? Por que eu negaria? Sou humana, mortal, você conseguiu algo e eu não. Palmas para você. – Liz bateu palmas de uma forma melancólica – Isso faz você se sentir melhor, Anna? Faz a dor pela morte do seu pai diminuir?

- Você não o direito! – ela gritou mas seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas.

- É talvez eu não tenha, mas desde que eu me conheço por gente tem sido assim, você fala, você grita, você trata todo mundo mau e todos relevam, porque a tadinha da Anna perdeu a mãe jovem e nunca teve ninguém que a entendesse. Por Deus, todo mundo tenta gostar de você, mas você parece que não quer que ninguém goste.

- Você não entende. – Anna limpou as lágrimas com raiva e virou-se de costas.

- Entender o que? – Liz se aproximou dela e ficou em duvidas se tocar ou não no ombro da prima.

- Como você consegue? – Anna virou-se de repente – Você não se importa que os outros gostem de você, todos falam e pra você é a mesma coisa que se estivesse falando de uma mesa.

- Eu me importo com quem se importa comigo, ninguém vai ser de aceitação Universal nunca, mas as pessoas que se importam, Anna – Liz tocou no ombro dela – faço de tudo para que elas nunca se arrependam do voto de confiança e amizade que me deram. Os outros? Os outros que se fodam, não vou perder meu precioso tempo com quem não merece.

- Por que está aqui então? – indagou com um sorriso torto.

- Porque eu não tenho um pingo de senso de autopreservação e de uma forma muito estranha eu gosto de você.

- Gosta?

- É, estranho, não é? Nós nos bicamos toda nossa vida mas...

- Sempre estivemos juntas?

- É, exatamente isso.

- Me desculpe.

- Por que?

- Pelo negócio d'Os Sete, você merecia muito mais do que eu ser uma.

- Vovô te escolheu, pra mim isso é o que importa. Além do mais, estou louca para umas boas férias nas praias da Itália, sol, praia, bronze, gatos, gatos, gatos.

- Elizabeth, você não vai mudar nunca. – Anna deu um sorriso verdadeiro para a prima.

- Ah! E por que eu mudaria? Eu adoro minha vida.

A noite chegara muito rápido, toda a mansão havia sido perfeitamente arrumada e decorada. Lorey cuidara para que tudo estivesse no seu devido lugar e ocorresse no seu devido momento. Desde a morte da senhora DeVinne, a governanta mandava na mansão com mãos de ferro da forma que Jarold queria.

Liz se espreguiçou olhando pela sacada do seu quarto os primeiros carros chegando, parentes do mundo inteiro estavam vindo para o aniversário do seu avô e a anunciação do novo líder. Com a morte do tio Jeremy, se perguntava quem seria o escolhido. Ela tentava pensar nisso e não lembrar da reunião de mais cedo onde o avô anunciara os novos Os Sete e da conversa com Anna. Não iria admitir, mas a prima estava completamente certa. Seu ego fora ferido e feio, o que os primos tinham que ela não tinha?

Ela tinha passado pelo mesmo treinamento, não foi? Dominava o Poder tão bem ou melhor que qualquer um deles. Mas ela tinha feito mais, ela tinha tirado Excalibur da pedra, ela tinha ido até o inferno, ela havia enfrentado Voldemort sozinha. Por que não poderia ser uma d'Os Sete?

Oh! A cabeça estava doendo de novo, ela deixou a sacada indo ao banheiro pegar uma aspirina. Liz olhou-se no espelho e se examinou, era uma mulher de vinte e seis anos, seu corpo a agradava mesmo que quisesse ter um pouco mais de peito e bunda como qualquer mulher, o cabelo curto realçava seu rosto e lhe dava um ar mais adulto. Ela abriu a torneira e molhou um pouco o rosto e voltou a se encarar no espelho. Estava se comportando como uma garotinha mimada de quem haviam tirado um doce, ao invés de ficar se lamentando deveria estar feliz pelos outros. Eles eram pessoas muito importantes e com esse pensamento foi até o closet e começou a se arrumar.

Havia acabado de dar a última borrifada de perfume quando ouviu baterem na porta do seu quarto, colocou o delicado frasco em cima da cômoda e foi atender. Era Pedro como imaginava, haviam combinado de irem juntos ao baile.

- Minha nossa, você está linda!

Liz sorriu e olhou para si mesma, estava usando um vestido médio de pontas, maior atrás, tomara que caia de um cetim negro brilhante. Sandálias altíssimas de salto agulha que fazia que pudesse olhar o primo cara a cara, coisa não muito comum. Sobre o colo havia um belo pingente, um diamante azul lapidado em forma de coração que fazia conjunto com os brincos e o bracelete no pulso esquerdo. Os cabelos estavam um pouco mais volumosos e arrumados de lado, alguns fios se insinuavam pelo rosto.

- Você também não está nada mal.

Ele estava usando um terno estilo black-tie, como a maioria devia no andar de baixo, mas aquele tipo de roupa realçava a beleza do rapaz (que não era pouca), simplesmente caia bem nele.

Segurando o braço do primo, Liz desceu as escadas que levavam até o hall interior, o barulho era grande e de vez em quando eles paravam para cumprimentar um parente mais chegado. A festa estava marcada para começar as oito e meia da noite e Liz sabia que não se iniciaria um minuto antes e nem depois, assim tinham tempo para conversarem antes do inicio das festividades. Serviram-se na mesa das bebidas e seguiram para os jardins perto da piscina onde o barulho era menor e certamente ninguém os incomodaria.

- Então, rapaz, como você está? – Liz observava a água cristalina da piscina enquanto degustava o Martine.

- Eu... – Pedro deitou-se numa das espreguiçadeiras e ficou observando a lua – Não sei como estou.

- Pedro... – murmurou para si mesma mas não se mexeu.

- Vovô e Lorey foram mais meus pais do que meus verdadeiros pais, mas saber que o velho está morto... Parece que perdi algo importante mas que nunca dei valor.

- Não diga isso! – ela voltou para encará-lo.

- Mas é verdade. – Pedro sentou-se também a olhou – Você sempre desafiou sua mãe, brigava com ela quando tia Sophia estava aqui em Green Hall, dormia no colo dela, chorava, contava seus segredos, mesmo longe, vocês ficavam próximas. Eu nunca me importei em conhecer papai.

- Não é fácil ser um DeVinne, Pedro, as vezes temos que deixar de viver para cumprir nossa missão.

- Eu poderia...

- Não! – ela o cortou sentando ao lado do homem – Não adianta você pensar agora o que poderia ter feito ou deixado de fazer. Tem que viver agora e esquecer o passado.

- Desde quando a senhorita é o poço de conselhos dessa casa, menina?

- Essa sabedoria é da sua irmã, Joh, ela me ajudou muito quando descobri sobre Sirius, talvez se não fosse ela, eu não seria tão próxima a papai como sou hoje.

- Joh é maravilhosa mesmo.

- É coisa dessa parte da família. – sorriu tocando o ombro dele.

- Olha meu ego, dona Liz. – brincou encarando-a nos olhos.

- Na está mais aqui quem falou. – sorriu fazendo um gesto de negação com a mão – Senhor membro d'Os Sete.

- E ainda tem essa, eu sou um d'Os Sete, eu não consigo acreditar até agora. Será que vovô fez isso por causa dos nossos pais?

- Duvido, ele escolheu Os Sete de acordo com o sucessor dele e essa escolha é coisa de anos, tanto vocês como nosso misterioso novo líder.

- Quem pode ser?

- Não tenho a mínima idéia e alguns milhares de opções.

- Bom, ao menos sabemos que tio Viktor não é. – comentou com um sorriso torto.

- Definitivamente cortamos essa possibilidade. – ela acompanhou o sorriso – Ainda nos sobram os outros milhares de opções.

- Não vamos perder nosso precioso tempo pensando nisso – pediu pondo-se de pé e dando a mão para que ela se levantasse também – logo o mistério será desvendado.

- Okz, vamos? A festa começará em breve.

- Claro.

Harry observava Mayra e Luiz brincando perto da mesa, os gêmeos haviam crescido muito rápido e a garotinha era simplesmente a cara de Liz, eram irmãs também, não havia outro jeito de ser. Sorriu para Sirius que conversava com Sophia e ao mesmo tempo não tirava os olhos dos rebentos. Os seis meses de gravidez da antiga caçadora saltavam a vista e Sirius se mostrava o homem mais feliz do mundo e Harry pensou intimamente que talvez fosse mesmo. Tinha a mulher que amava ao seu lado, três filhos maravilhosos e com mais um a caminho... _Harry, você não pode estar com ciúmes de Sirius, ele merece toda essa felicidade depois de tudo que passou na vida_, recriminou-se, mas será que ele, Harry, não tinha direito a ser um pouquinho feliz também?

- Liz, filha, como você está linda!

Ele foi acordado dos seus devaneios pela voz de Sophia que abraçava a filha, engoliu em seco, Elizabeth estava terrivelmente bonita. Enquanto observava a cena seus olhos cruzaram-se com os de Pedro e por algum motivo percebeu naquele momento que gostava daquele DeVinne menos ainda do que dos outros. Todos se sentaram a mesa, com Mayra no colo da irmã e Luiz bem ao seu lado.

- Por que tenho a ligeira impressão de que todos os DeVinne estão usando preto? – perguntou Sirius olhando divertido para a esposa, os filhos, Pedro e outros parentes próximos.

- Não é impressão, pai – Liz brincava com os cabelos da irmã – Alem de preto ser a cor constante nos guarda roupas de nove em cada dez DeVinne, é tradição usar preto em festas também.

"_Caçador, filho da noite, na escuridão deve se manter para sua vida não perecer_".

Pedro, Sophia e Liz falaram o antigo lema da família em uníssono e depois caíram no riso enquanto Sirius os observou com sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Não tente entender, querido – brincou a mulher segurando a mão do marido – É uma velha brincadeira DeVinne.

- Se você diz.

- Tenho que ir. – falou Pedro levantando-se da cadeira – A festa vai começar logo.

- Certo, boa sorte. – Liz sorriu sobre o ombro de Mayra.

A família Black ficou observando Pedro andar até uma grande mesa que estava no ponto mais alto do salão, tinha dois lugares da cabeceira e sete cadeiras de cada lado, a única pessoa lá era tio Phil que estava sentado na cadeira mais próxima a cabeceira do lado esquerdo.

- Não me diga que aconteceu o que estou pensando? – Sophia olhou para a filha mais velha com curiosidade.

- Sim, mamãe, Pedro é um dos novos Os Sete, ele, Juh, Joh, Anna, Vin, Rick e Lucke, vovô anunciou hoje cedo.

- Ah! – Sophia olhou para a filha incerta do que dizer, Liz pareceu entendê-la.

- Tudo, não precisa falar nada, eu já superei.

- O que são Os Sete? – Luiz olhava com curiosidade da mãe para a irmã e de volta para a mãe.

- Bom... Como eu te posso te explicar, Luba? Você sabe que vovô é o chefe supremo da nossa família, não é?

- Ahan, ele manda em tudo.

- Pois bem. – Liz pegou os palitos que estavam no paliteiro e derramou tudo em cima da toalha branca da mesa, Sirius e Harry observavam a demonstração sorrindo – Imagina que cada palito é um DeVinne – ela separou alguns montinhos – Cada parte da família tem um patriarca, um avô ou uma avó que deu origem àquela parte, esse patriarca participa do Conselho de Anciãos. Esses velhos se reúnem de tempos em tempos para tomar decisões importantes, sendo que a palavra final é do líder do clã.

- O vovô?

- Isso, mas o vovô tem um grupo de pessoas em que ele confia muito, e são tão ou mais importantes que o Conselho, Os Sete. A esses sete cabem missões importantes e toda a família lhe deve muito respeito, pois somente o Líder do Clã é superior a eles.

- E o Pedro é um dos Sete agora, quer dizer que ele é muito importante.

- É, ele é. – Liz sorriu, os outros primos já haviam se juntado a Pedro na mesa – Agora só nos falta saber que é o nosso novo líder.

- Ninguém sabe quem ele é?

- Não, pai, bom, talvez os Sete de vovô, mas não posso afirmar com certeza. Mas... – Liz olhou para a mesa e franziu as sobrancelhas – Por que Dumbledore não veio? Sei que vovô o convidou e eles são tão amigos.

- Ele vinha. – respondeu Harry – mas não estava se sentindo bem, pediu que eu representasse a Ordem da Fênix.

- Estranho...

- É agora. – Sophia chamou a atenção de todos para a mesa central.

Usando preto dos pés a cabeça como a maioria das pessoas naquele salão, Jarold se levantou na mesa fazendo com que todos parassem de falar e o olhassem.

- Boa noite a todos, irmãos, sobrinhos, primos, filhos e netos, fico feliz que todos tenham comparecido a essa comemoração – Liz fez uma careta e Sophia mandou ela ficar quieta e se comportar, tratando-a como se tivesse dez anos – Hoje devia ser dia de festa para todos, infelizmente três grandes pessoas não puderam comparecer – ele olhou com pesar para as três cadeiras vagas do seu lado esquerdo – Meus filhos Richard e Jeremy e minha querida sobrinha Emily, esses três caçadores, três grandes pessoas deram suas vidas pelo bem da humanidade. Lembro a todos agora como a vida de um caçador DeVinne é difícil, nunca sabemos o que irá acontecer no momento seguinte, mas acredito que seja exatamente por isso que nunca desistimos e continuamos existindo nesse mundo.

"Nesses oitenta anos de vida, vi grande caçadores e vi caçadores medíocres também, que não merecem o nome DeVinne, mas o tem por direito de nascimento. Fiz escolhas, muitas das quais me arrependo e outras que foram acertadas, pesando os prós e os contra, creio que fiquei na média e também que tio James não tenha se arrependido por ter me escolhido para sentar nessa cadeira a exatamente cinqüenta e cinco anos."

"Mas é chegado o meu tempo, outra pessoa tem que sentar-se neste lugar e comandar essa família. Quem eu escolhi irá ser uma grande surpresa para todos, mas não haveria escolha melhor, desde que era somente um bebê tenho observado sua capacidade de liderar, seu senso de justiça e dever, sua incapacidade de desistir. Essa pessoa tem grandes defeitos, mas talvez esses defeitos é que farão a diferença e seja o trunfo que ela terá na mão nos piores momentos."

"Antes de comunicar o meu escolhido devo avisar o quanto é penoso ser o Líder do clã e para isso o dever d'Os Sete será redobrado, vocês oito juntos são o símbolo dos novos tempos, tem uma missão a cumprir não somente frente a família mas frente a si mesmos, ao seu orgulho característicos de ser um DeVinne. Agora – ele ficou ao lado da outra cadeira na cabeceira da mesa – Elizabeth, minha neta, venha sentar-se no seu novo lugar."

Todos as centenas de cabeças no salão nobre voltaram-se para a mesa dos Black e Liz derrubou a taça que tomava, manchando a toalha de linho branco com vinho tinto, ela ficou estática sem conseguir expressar qualquer reação, não, não podia ter escutado corretamente, seu avô não a teria escolhido como líder, ele não poderia, poderia?

Enquanto isso na mesa dos novos Os Sete, todos também pareciam surpresos, exceto Anna, que tinha uma expressão de riso debochado, Pedro notou isso.

- Por que você não parece surpresa?

- Ora, Pedro. – replicou com expressão de sabe-tudo – Quem você esperaria como Líder tendo nós como Os Sete? Vai logo pegar aquela lerda, por que se depender dela pra se levantar daquela mesa ficaremos aqui a noite toda e eu quero jantar.

Pedro fez que não com a cabeça rindo mas realmente atravessou o salão indo até Liz, ela parecia estar meio em choque e também não era para menos, ele levantou a taça que ela derrubara na mesa e lhe estendeu a mão.

- Vamos?

- Mas eu? Por que eu?

- É você, menina, vem se sentar onde deve, nós queremos jantar ainda hoje.

Liz deu um risinho forçado mas aceitou a mão oferecida, algumas pessoas riam e acenavam com a cabeça enquanto passava, ela sentia que se Pedro a soltasse poderia desmaiar, bom sentia que podia desmaiar ele a soltando ou não. Graças a Deus, a mesa central estava mais próxima do que ela imaginava e logo chegou até onde seu avô estava.

Os dois se encaravam, como tantas vezes haviam feito nos últimos anos, mas Jarold tinha uma expressão vitoriosa como quem dizia "Finalmente te peguei", ele pegou um anel em cima da mesa, Liz vira seu avô usando aquele anel desde que se conhecia por gente. Com muito jeito o colocou no terceiro dedo da mão direita de Elizabeth e beijou sua testa, murmurando somente um "boa sorte".


	22. Cap 21 Amores Familiares

**_CAPÍTULO 21 – AMORES FAMILIARES_**

"_Senhores faço uma aposta_

_Que ninguém desmente_

_Em geral a gente gosta_

_De quem não gosta da gente"_

Liz estava sentada na grande cadeira do escritório com a cabeça entre as mãos, sentia uma forte dor de cabeça, quase não dormira na noite anterior, ficara se revirando de um lado para outro, estava de pé antes das cinco da manhã, Lorey insistira em que ela comesse alguma coisa, mas comida alguma descia pela garganta. Ela levantou a cabeça ao ouvir um toque na porta, era tio Philip

- Entre, tio Phil.

- Bom dia, menina. – cumprimentou sentando-se na cadeira a frente dela – Acordada tão cedo?! Nunca pensei que fosse viver para ver esse dia.

- Eu também nunca pensei que fosse me ver sentada nessa cadeira, tio, as coisas mudam.

- Está sendo tão difícil assim para você, meu anjo?

- Tio, o senhor me conhece melhor que a maioria das pessoas dessa casa, consegue me imaginar comandando essa família?

- Liz, eu vi o seu avô comandar essa família, querida, tenho certeza de que você consegue.

- Que quer dizer com isso?

- Quando meu irmão Jarold foi escolhido por tio James como líder da família eu tinha quinze anos de idade, seu avô dava muita dor de cabeça para os nossos pais, era irresponsável, mulherengo, vivia aceitando desafios de todos os tipos de demônios.

- Esse não é o meu avô!

- Ah sim, é ele. Liz, querida, seu avô foi um dos maiores patriarcas da nossa família, a paz com os bruxos foi um golpe no ego de todos os membros do Conselho de Anciãos da época, ou você acha que foi tudo fácil? Um jovem recém escolhido como Líder diz que temos que esquecer todas as desavenças de séculos e sermos companheiros de pessoas que caçamos desde sempre?

- Eu nunca havia pensado nisso.

- Foi uma batalha feia e seu avô não era a metade do que você é hoje, querida. Ele era um moleque de vinte e cinco anos destrambelhado, que de um dia para o outro, passou de ovelha negra da família para patriarca.

- Foi por isso então que ele me escolheu?

- Não, você foi escolhida porque nasceu para ser a Líder, existem coisas sobre os DeVinne que você nem imagina, Liz, mas logo saberá, por enquanto só é necessário saber que você está sentada onde deve estar e nunca deve duvidar disso.

- Se o senhor diz...

- Sim, eu digo, agora se levante, é a sua hora de enfrentar os velhos gagás.

- Tenho mesmo?

- Sim, você tem.

No Salão Nobre da mansão onde na noite anterior ocorrera o Grande Oito estavam reunidos todos os chefes da família DeVinne que constituíam o Conselho de Anciãos, quando Liz entrou no aposento sentiu um ar muito pesado, ninguém falava nada e todos olhavam para ela. Os Sete estavam junto a porta e lhe sorriram, além do tio Phil somente eles lhe pareciam amigáveis naquele lugar. Ela andou até a cadeira principal de uma grande mesa redonda que fora colocada na madrugada anterior ali e sentou-se sendo acompanhada por todos os outros.

- Não sei exatamente o que dizer a vocês – ela começou a falar ao ver que ninguém iria – Tal qual todos nessa sala, eu nunca imaginaria estar sentada nesse lugar falando a vocês como estou agora, mas estou e seja lá porque motivo fui escolhida, nada podemos fazer a não ser aceitar.

- Concordo plenamente. – Liz olhou para um velho que se levantou a oito cadeiras, era Viktor DeVinne, o chefe russo da família, ele devia ter setenta anos – Vamos direto ao que interessa, essa guerra insana que o nosso antigo Líder nos colocou, já está mais do que na hora de acabarmos com isso, unir DeVinne aos bruxos foi o nosso maior erro. Você como nova líder deve por fim nisso agora.

Vários dos que estavam sentados ali deram sinais de concordância, Liz nunca fora com a cara de Viktor e sabia muito bem que seu avô também não ia, eles eram adversários, o irmão mais novo sempre fizera de tudo para fazer da vida de Jarold um inferno, no Conselho era seu maior oponente, parecia que ia ser o de Elizabeth também.

- Agradeço a opinião, tio Viktor. – falou Liz com uma calma que ela mesma não sabia de onde havia tirado, mas não iria deixar aquele velho falar asneiras daquela forma, ah, mas não ia mesmo – Mas, os DeVinne continuam na guerra, ah e não me interrompa, por favor. Todas as posições tomadas pelo meu avô continuam exatamente do jeito que estão, essa guerra não é para ajudar os nossos amigos bruxos, Lorde Voldermort é um perigo para a humanidade como um todo, a missão da nossa família é proteger a humanidade.

- Perdi quatro filhos nessa guerra. – falou uma mulher sentada a cinco cadeiras.

- E a senhora acha que iremos sobreviver por quanto tempo, tia Lucy, se todos os bruxos brancos caírem? Pelo que eu saiba, fora eles, somos a única resistência frente a Voldermort? Estou enganada?

- Não, não está. – a mulher sentou-se e todos os outros, retirando Viktor, deram a devida atenção a Liz.

- Olha, sou a chefe agora, vocês gostando ou não disso, vocês têm duas opções, me obedecerem ou quebrarem todas as tradições que tanto proclamam aos quatro ventos. Acho que vai ser fácil, nos entendermos, não? Sou jovem, sou explosiva, sou arrogante, mas sou uma DeVinne como todos vocês aqui, carrego o sangue dos primeiros.

Viktor parecia que ia falar alguma coisa, mas ela o calou com um gesto.

- Ah sim, claro, eu tenho sangue bruxo também, como poderia me esquecer disso não é, tio? Mas foi graças a esse sangue bruxo que a maior arma de todos os tempos veio parar na minha mão, acho que nenhum de vocês reclama de uma DeVinne portar Excalibur. – Liz sentou-se na cadeira e olhou para cada um do Conselho – Hoje algo novo para todos nós começa, não peço que me aceitem e nem que gostem de mim, vocês nunca gostaram mesmo porque iriam gostar agora, não é? O que peço ou melhor o que exijo é a obediência de todos ao meu comando, como nova Líder dessa família, que eu sou, da forma que mandam todas as tradições.

Philip foi o primeiro a se levantar e bater na mesa como sinal de concordância e logo foi seguido por todos os outros, o último foi Viktor que mesmo com fogo nos olhos a aceitou.

- Ótimo, qual a primeira pauta do dia? – indagou Liz sorrindo.

Ela sempre fora boa de briga, tanto física quanto falada, mas aquilo era diferente, eles eram pessoas que ela sempre vira como superiores, tios avôs, tias- avós, membros do grande conselho, era os Grandes, e agora ela tinha que impor seu ponto vista perante eles. Não que nunca tivesse feito isso, ela vivia brigando com o seu avô, mas com ele era diferente, ele era o SEU adversário, e também, ela antes não era a Líder do Clã. O que pelos demônios podia estar se passando pela cabeça do velho Jarold ao escolhê-la? Definitivamente Liz não fazia o gênero daquilo, ficar decidindo com um bando de velhos os destinos de toda família? Ela não cuidava nem da sua vida direito, como poderia cuidar de milhares de pessoas?

A mulher suspirou angustiada olhando pela sacada, anoitecera fazia um pouco mais de uma hora e a lua começava a se firmar pelo céu, era um espetáculo bonito, se não tivesse tanta coisa para fazer passaria o resto da noite ali. Convocar Os Sete, replanejar as equipes de ronda pela cidade, escolher parentes que viriam para compensar as baixas do último confronto com comensais, ir a reunião da Ordem da Fênix. Como seu avô conseguia tudo aquilo? Ele tinha oitenta anos, comandara a família por cinqüenta e cinco anos, e tudo sempre lhe parecera perfeito como uma máquina. Liz sorriu torto ao lembrar que há dois dias ficara brava por seu avô não confiar nela para transformá-la numa d'Os Sete, se soubesse o que viria a seguir teria ficado quietinha no seu canto sem pronunciar um pio.

Estava se decidindo por entrar quando viu uma estranha figura se esgueirando pelo muro, problema? Ah sim, era um vampiro. Como um vampiro poderia entrar numa casa sem ser convidado, ou pior, como poderia entrar numa casa DeVinne? Ela não parou para pensar nas possibilidades e pulou do primeiro andar direto para os jardins. O vampiro, era um homem, notou sua presença, claro que ele tinha que notar porque ao invés de um "boa noite", ela lhe deu um chute no estômago que o fez parar longe.

- Espere moça, eu posso explicar. – pediu tentando se levantar.

- Pode? Tenho certeza que pode, mas você não vai viver para contar sua história, amigo, não é seu dia de sorte, hoje estou de péssimo humor.

Ela havia quebrado um pedaço de um galho de árvore e ia avançar de novo em direção ao ser quando sentiu sendo segura, olhou para o lado e viu Julia, ela parecia desesperada.

- Não faça isso!

- Me dê um ótimo motivo para não fazer.

- Er... – ela olhou para o vampiro e de volta para a prima – Ele é meu namorado.

- Seu o quê?

- Eu tentei explicar, Juh. – falou o vampiro tentando se levantar.

- Você fique quieto. – Liz o olhou ríspida – Seu o quê?

- Namorado, Liz, não faça essa cara, por Deus, você sabe que eu...

- Tem uma enorme queda por seres das trevas, mortos, cuja missão da nossa família é varrer da face da terra?

- Você é bem preconceituosa, hein moça.

- Eu mandei você ficar quieto. – disse dando outro chute no estomago dele que foi jogado contra uma árvore e voltou-se para Julia que ria sem graça para o "rapaz" – Você deu permissão para esse...Esse... Esse ser entrar em Green Hall?

- Talvez.

- Julia, você perdeu completamente a razão? Ele é um vampiro! Você já imaginou o que pode acontecer se ele por acaso der permissão para que os amiguinhos dele venham aqui a noite, quando estivermos caçando e ataquem as crianças?

- Eu não... – o vampiro tentou falar alguma coisa mas desistiu frente a cara de Liz.

- Ele não faria isso, Liz, ele tem alma.

- Eu não estou nem ai, ele pode ter sido santificado pelo Papa, ele continua sendo um vampiro.

- Pelo amor de Deus, você está exagerando, sabe disso! Você sempre ficou ao meu lado antes, porque mudou agora só por que é a Líder?

- Eu não mudei, Julia. – disse jogando as mãos para cima – Sendo Líder ou não, é irracional você trazer um vampiro para dentro de casa, você pode namorar quem quiser, isso não faz diferença para mim, você é maior de idade e não me deve explicação dos seus atos, ou melhor, você me deve explicação dos seus atos, mas eu não vou pedir. Mas a partir do momento que você põe em risco a vida de todos que moram em Green Hall, eu tenho que dizer, que não quero um vampiro aqui.

- Está bem, talvez esteja certa. Você vai matá-lo?

Liz olhou para o vampiro que tentava fazer a melhor das caras e revirou os olhos, aquilo não deixava de ser engraçado.

- Hoje não, mas se eu vê-lo a menos de cinco quilômetros de Green Hall, você não vai ter a mesma sorte. Fora daqui e não tem permissão para voltar a essa casa nunca mais.

Ao dizer isso uma força estranha parecia ser emitida de todos os lados e ele foi jogado por cima do muro.

- Você poderia ter esperado que ele saísse, não é?

- E você poderia ter um pouquinho de juízo, né, linda? Agora vai, vai ver se o seu morto vivo está bem.

- Tá. – ela saiu correndo toda feliz mas voltou a encarar Liz – Obrigada por não matá-lo, se fosse o vovô, ele era churrasquinho agora, você é realmente um sinal dos novos tempos, Liz.

- Não conte tanto com isso, se você trouxer outro namoradinho aqui, ele vai virar churrasquinho.

- Não vai acontecer novamente, juro.

- É bom mesmo.

Julia virou-se e voltou para a mansão, encontrando-se com Pedro na porta da frente.

- Oi, maninho.

- Oie. – ele estranhou a felicidade e ficou observando a irmã até ela desaparecer em um dos muitos corredores, depois voltou a seguir seu caminho até onde Liz estava – Que houve? Escutei discussão.

- Juh trouxe um namorado aqui.

- E?

- Era um vampiro.

- Quê?!

- É, é. – Liz suspirou cansada e sentou-se num banco dos jardins – Acho que eu não exerço tanta autoridade quanto vovô.

- Do que está falando, querida? – Pedro sentou-se ao lado de Liz, já estava acostumado com as loucuras da irmã, a cara da prima lhe parecia muito mais preocupante agora.

- Julia, o Conselho hoje cedo. Aff, eu não nasci para isso, não nasci mesmo, eu não sei o que fazer, tem tanta coisa o que fazer. Além do mais, eu não gosto de ficar dando ordens nos outros que se dessem em mim eu com certeza mandaria as favas. Por que você está rindo, seu inútil?

- Por que você é engraçada, só por isso. Você calou os velhos hoje cedo com o seu: "Sou a chefe agora, vocês gostando ou não disso, vocês tem duas opções, me obedecerem ou quebrarem todas as tradições que tanto proclamam aos quatro ventos. Acho que vai ser fácil, nos entendermos, não?" Eu pensei que o tio Viktor fosse ter uma parada cardíaca naquela hora.

- Ah, eles me tiraram do sério, pô, eu digo a e eles dizem b.

- Vovô assistiu tudo, ele estava bem no fundo do salão.

- Assistiu? – indagou ficando interessada - E ele?

- Ele riu, linda, e parecia concordar com tudo que você disse e fez, alem do mais, ele parecia orgulhoso de você. Liz, você está no caminho certo, eu sei disso.

- Não, não estou mesmo, você deveria ser o Líder, agrada todo mundo...

- E quem disse que um líder tem que agradar a todo mundo? Desde quando vovô agradou a todo mundo? Está perdendo a memória, Liz? Quem é a pessoa mais autoritária que você conhece no mundo?

- Jarold DeVinne. Mas eu não quero ser autoritária.

- Ah! Não me faça rir, você é autoritária, e não discuta comigo, com você as vezes é "do jeito que eu quero ou não é de jeito nenhum".

- Eu não sou fácil.

- Isso você não é mesmo.

- Mas eu estou perdida, Pê...

O homem a olhou sorrindo, Liz nunca lhe parecera tão frágil quanto agora, parecia uma garotinha, ele colocou o braço em volta dos seus ombros e ela descansou a cabeça no ombro dele.

- Eu estranharia se você não estivesse, Liz, você seria a mulher maravilha se encarasse toda essa mudança facilmente, você é de carne e osso, tem direito a se sentir perdida, a brigar, a quebrar alguma coisa de vez em quando, a matar algum namorado da minha irmã – ela sorriu – Mas lembre-se que você não está sozinha, vovô nos escolheu como Os Sete para ajudá-la, e nós vamos.

- O que eu faria sem você, hein?!

- Seu mundo não existiria sem mim, oras.

Ela se afastou rindo dele e deu um soco de brincadeira no seu ombro.

- Eu sempre me esqueço que não posso te elogiar, seu ego já é grande demais, corre o risco de explodir.

- Imagina a desgraça se ele explode?! – ele faz cara de medo – Agora, você precisa dormir um pouco, temos um longo dia amanhã, e queremos nossa Líder linda.

- Está bem, que você vai fazer hoje a noite?

- Sair com o pessoal, tem umas coisas estranhas acontecendo perto da Torre de Londres, vamos dar uma olhada. Mas estarei prontinho amanhã para a reunião da Ordem da Fênix, não se preocupe.

- É bom mesmo.

- Durma bem, menina. – falou beijando a testa dela.

- Cuidado. – Liz sentiu como se algo ruim descesse na garganta – Muito cuidado.

- Ora, Elizabeth, eu sou um DeVinne, não conheço o significado da palavra cuidado.

- Pois olhe no dicionário e aprenda, se cuide, por favor.

- Está bem, moça, está bem.

Estava sentada na grande poltrona do escritório ouvindo Johanna falar sobre o treinamento das crianças quando Vinicius e Rick invadiram o lugar, estavam muito machucados, com roupas rasgadas e parecendo exaustos.

- O que aconteceu?

- Sofremos uma emboscada na torre.

- Onde estão os outros?

Os dois rapazes se entreolharam mas evitaram responder.

- Onde estão os outros eu perguntei!

- Somente nós sobrevivemos, Liz. – Rick falou por fim.

- Pedro! – Johanna gritou e caiu chorando na poltrona.

Liz abriu a boca mais nenhum som audível saiu, ela ficou parada no lugar sem falar nada, o tempo parou. Quando deu por si estava no Hall, Julia e Johanna choravam sobre o corpo do irmão, outras pessoas choravam sobre os corpos. Ela estava de pé ao lado de avô segurando a espada de Pedro quebrada e finalmente gritou.

- Nãooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A mulher levantou-se na cama esbaforida, estava suando frio, com o corpo todo dolorido, parecia estar se recuperando de uma gripe forte, correu para fora do quarto, tudo parecia calmo, normal, aquela horrível cena teria sido somente um sonho? Se sim, porque tamanha dor no peito? Ela viu uma luz no fim do corredor, era no quarto do seu avô, por que ele estaria acordado naquela hora da madrugada?

Liz se sentiu a garotinha correndo para o quarto do avô depois do pesadelo, mas o que poderia fazer alem disso? Bom, claro que ela podia voltar para o quarto e se comportar como uma adulta normal, mas isso nem se passava pela sua cabeça ao abrir a porta do quarto e se deparar com o avô sentado numa cadeira como se a estivesse esperando.

- Você demorou, Elizabeth.

- Como sabia que eu viria aqui?

- Acabou de acordar de um pesadelo, não foi?

- Como o senhor...

- Vi a mesma coisa que você, mas não precisei estar dormindo para tal.

- Mas...

- Me escute, garota, não temos muito tempo. – ele a cortou ríspido – Não me peça explicações agora, só o que precisa saber é que tudo que você viu é real, mas ainda não aconteceu, tem que correr para salvar a vida de Pedro, o grupo dele será atacado por um grupo de demônios superiores em menos de meia hora.

- Meia hora?

- Sim, e não tente ligar, lá é uma zona litigiosa.

- Oh que merda!

Ela saiu correndo do quarto indo direto para as garagens encontrando-se novamente com Julia que acabava de voltar da rua.

- Liz? O que houve? Onde...

- Juh, acorde quem você conseguir, e mande para a Torre de Londres, é urgente.

- Mas... – ao ver a expressão de urgência da prima, Julia concordou e subiu para a mansão o mais rápido possível.

Rick chutou uma lata vazia no beco, fazendo um barulho impressionante que fez os quatro primos o olharem imediatamente, Lucca e Joshua riram, já Pedro e Vinicius o olharam com cara feia. Estavam já há três horas em ronda pela Torre e nada parecia fora do normal. Estava frio, o céu encoberto, todos cansados e cheios de tédio, parecia que aquela seria uma noite perdida, foi quando tudo mudou.

Sons de pisadas fortes começaram a ser ouvidos, em seguida os cinco estavam empunhando suas espadas, algo grande estava se aproximando e não era só um. As árvores foram derrubadas, os DeVinne engoliram seco ao ver o que surgiu: nove seres de mais ou menos três metros de altura, um único olho, uma pele verde escamosa, portando tacapes de onde surgia um fogo negro. O primeiro deles usou a arma e bateu no chão, parecia que estava acontecendo um terremoto.

- Posição de contra ataque! – gritou Pedro correndo para as árvores – Espalhem-se e alguém tente pedir ajuda.

Aqueles eram demônios Salmor, há quase sete séculos não escapavam do mundo inferior, da última que um DeVinne havia enfrentado-os foi um desastre, centenas mortos, somente depois de um plano comandado direto pelo patriarca é que conseguiram derrotá-los.

Pedro se escondeu atrás de uma grande rocha com Vinicius ao seu lado, os dois se encararam, sabiam muito bem que aquele combate era loucura e suicídio, mas que opção tinham além de lutar? Morrer sem tentar não fazia o estilo de um DeVinne nunca! Eles ouviram o som do demônio se aproximando.

- Pronto pra morrer, primo?! – Vinicius levantou a espada e piscou para Pedro.

- Todo dia é um ótimo dia, mas essas coisas não me levam sem eu lhes dar uma boa surra antes, pronto?

- Vamos lá!

Os dois pularam na frente dele e cravaram suas espadas na grande barriga, um sangue azul escorreu para todos os lados e respingou um pouco neles, suas roupas começaram a derreter, era ácido, o demônio urrou de ódio e com o braço esquerdo mandou Vinicius longe, o rapaz ficou desacordado. Depois segurou Pedro no ar, ele tinha certeza que era sua hora quando ouviu o som de uma moto, viu uma luz ao longe, o barulho da moto estava ficando mais alto, o demônio também notou isso e talvez essa tenha sido sua salvação.

Foi preciso somente um olhar para saber que Liz vinha dirigindo e empunhando Excalibur, ela ficou em cima da moto e pulou sobre os dois, quando Pedro se deu por si estava no chão com a cabeça decepada do demônio ao seu lado. Sentiu uma dor terrível no ombro, onde o demônio o segurou.

- Você está bem? – Liz correu até ele e chutou a cabeça do ser longe, o homem ouvia o som de muitas outras motos se aproximando.

- Ótimo. – ele riu sobre a dor – Ótima acrobacia, você pulou e depois voltou a moto? Eu queria ter uma maquina para ter tirado uma foto disso.

- Seu idiota, você poderia estar morto!

- Exatamente. – ele tentava se levantar com a ajuda dela – Como a senhorita chegou aqui?

- Não importa agora, temos que te levar de volta para Green Hall, você precisa de um médico – Liz olhou para a rocha onde Vinicius estava se levantando ele parecia meio tonto – Vin, você está bem?

- Liz? De onde você surgiu?

- Outra hora, Vin, você está bem?

- Um pouco tonto, mas eu sobrevivo. – ele sorriu mas ficou preocupado ao ver o sangue escorrendo do braço do primo – Pedro? O que aconteceu?

- O salmor me queria de jantar, Liz chegou a tempo.

- Vamos, Pedro, os grupos β, γ, e δ, estão ai, Julia os trouxe. Se não estiver bem para lutar, Vin, vá para casa também.

- Você deve estar brincando, quero a cabeça de uma dessas coisas como troféu.

- Está bem. – ela concordou ajudando Pedro a subir na moto – Nos vemos em Green Hall.

- Pronto, irmãozinho – Johanna terminou o curativo em Pedro – Vou ver os outros.

A médica passou pela porta da enfermaria onde Liz estava desde que trouxera Pedro da emboscada, ela tocou o ombro da prima num gesto de carinho e foi para um dos outros quartos.

- Te devo minha vida, garota. – o homem a olhou quando ouviu Johanna fechando a porta – Agora pode me dizer como você sabia daquilo?!

- Não sei ao certo, eu vi... – ela respondeu nervosa – eu vi você morto num sonho, quando acordei, vovô disse que era real, fiquei desesperada.

- Isso explica porque você saiu vestindo somente camisola.

Pedro ria mas parou ao ver que Liz estava quase em prantos, se levantou e a trouxe para cama fazendo que ela sentasse ao seu lado.

- O que diabos deu em você? Porque está assim? Não foi a primeira vez que sofremos uma emboscada na vida e com certeza não vai ser a última, Liz.

- Eu vi você morto, Pedro, você não entende, eu vi.

- Eu sei, deve ter sido terrível, mas não era real, eu estou vivo, agora pare com isso. – ele a encarou sorrindo sobre a dor – Você não precisa fazer disso como se fosse o fim do mundo...

- Pedro, você é muito importante para mim, eu não sei o que faria se algo acontecesse contigo!

Ele não respondeu de imediato, parou para pensar, tomando uma decisão importante.

- O quanto eu sou importante para você, Liz?

- Muito, oras! É uma das pessoas com quem mais me importo nessa casa.

- Ah... – ele pareceu chateado – Acho que quero descansar um pouco se não se importa.

- Pedro, qual é o problema?

- Nenhum, Liz, eu só preciso descansar.

- Há quantos anos nos conhecemos, Pedro?

- Ué, desde que nascemos.

- Então isso faz vinte e seis anos, em todo esse tempo quando você conseguiu mentir para mim? Eu respondo, nunca, você está tentando mentir para mim, por quê?

Ele se levantou e ficou de costas para ela, respirou profundamente tentando se acalmar, a mulher pensou em falar alguma coisa, mas mudou de opinião ao ver que ele parecia estar tomando uma decisão difícil, quando voltou a encará-la os olhos tinham um brilho estranho.

- Eu passei muitos momentos ao seu lado, enfrentei a morte, vi o inferno, e nunca temi nada, mas a única vez que eu pensei que poderia morrer, foi no dia que você estava apaixonada pelo Potter. Nunca vi seus olhos brilharem daquela forma antes, mas me mantive forte, tive fé de que você não fosse atrás dele, como você não foi. Mas isso não mudou nada, você continuou somente olhando para mim como seu primo. – ela se aproximou dele e pôs a mão sobre o peito dele

- Pedro, eu...

- Me deixe terminar, por favor, agora que eu comecei a falar se eu parar eu não conseguirei continuar. – ela acenou que sim e ele voltou a falar - Liz, você esteve ao meu lado sempre, foi minha amiga, minha prima, minha irmã, minha companheira de bons e maus momentos, poderia acontecer o que fosse, eu sabia que se olhasse por lado você estaria lá. Essa noite, quando ouvi você falando, tão preocupada comigo pensei que tinha mudado, mas vejo que me enganei...

- Por que nunca me disse?

- O que mudaria se eu dissesse? Você ficaria chateada do jeito que está, não gosto disso.

- Pedro, eu também te amo, seu tonto.

- Não. – ele riu triste – Eu não quis dizer isso, eu quis dizer que eu...

- Eu sei o que você quis dizer. – Liz se aproximou e segurou as mãos dele entre as suas – Sei que o amor do que você fala não é o amor familiar e nem o amor de amigo.

- Liz...

- Agora me deixe falar, caspita, você já falou demais, não acha? – ele se calou – Pedro DeVinne, não adianta o que eu disser, eu sou o ser menos desconfiado do mundo, meu desconfiômetro é de zero elevado a menos quinze, admito. – ela riu - Seu cabeçudo, se você nunca me dissesse eu nunca iria desconfiar, eu gosto muito de você, como eu já disse, é a pessoa que mais gosto. Eu te amo muito, não posso dizer que é o mesmo que você sente por mim, mas eu estou disposta a tentar se você quiser.

- O que? – ele se afastou dele parecendo ofendido - Por que isso?

- Porque eu preciso de alguém que goste de mim, é pedir demais?

- Eu te amo. – afirmou para que não restasse mais dúvidas.

- Eu posso aprender a te amar, se você deixar.

- Você não sabe o quanto eu quis ouvir isso toda a minha vida! – feliz, Pedro a puxou para si.

Os lábios se tocaram, com imensa dose de paixão. Os dois se inclinavam naquele balé romântico. As mãos dele, seguraram a cintura da mulher. Trazendo-a para junto de si. E os braços dela, buscando apoio para compensar a diferença da altura, agarraram-se no pescoço do jovem, tirando seus pés do chão. Giravam, despreocupados, esquecendo das brigas e picuinhas que até então tinham marcado o relacionamento do dois. A partir daquele momento, aquele glorioso momento, que merecia ser emoldurado e guardado no cantinho mais gostoso da memória, seriam mais que simplesmente primos...

- Parece que vocês dois finalmente se entenderam.

Pedro e Liz se desgrudaram e olharam assustados para a porta da enfermaria onde o avô os observava sorrindo, a mulher tentou se recompor, mas isso não era fácil, porque alem de só vestir uma camisola, ela já subira bastante.

- Vovô, nós...

- Ora, rapaz – Jarold fez um gesto de pouco caso para Pedro – Como se eu não soubesse que algum dia iria encontrá-los aos beijos, isso estava claro para mim antes de vocês começarem a andar, parem de me olhar assim. Se recomponham e venham até meu, quero dizer, até o escritório de Elizabeth, temos muito que conversar.


	23. Cap 22 Um Impostor Na Grande Cadeira

**CAPÍTULO VINTE E DOIS – UM IMPOSTOR NA GRANDE CADEIRA**

"_Um garoto de rosto pálido e pontudo, que lhe lembrou muito Duda. Harry jamais acreditara que poderia encontrar alguém que ele detestasse mais do que o primo trouxa, mas isso foi antes de conhecer Draco Malfoy."_

As palavras do avô ressoavam na sua mente como um fardo imenso, agora ela compreendia o que ele quisera dizer com "Algum dia entenderá e também vai carregar o peso.", tinha tanta coisa para pensar quando recebera o Poder, que naquele dia não se importara com o real significado daquelas palavras, mas agora... Somente ela e Pedro sabiam, assim que voltassem da reunião da Ordem da Fênix contaria aos outros, um segredo tão terrível que devia ser restrito somente a eles oito.

E também o outro problema, se seu avô estivesse certo quanto as desconfianças, a vida de todos estaria correndo um risco tremendo, Pedro dirigia o carro até o Grimmauld Place, aquele bairro ficava numa região decadente da cidade, algumas décadas antes havia muitos casarões, e as pessoas que moravam ali estavam entre as mais ricas do país, mas ai, todos os milionários foram se transferindo para bairros elegantes como o Mayfair ou para tranqüilos como o Belgravia, deixando o passado corroído e naquela situação.

Pedro estacionou e Liz olhou a sua volta, a frente das casas não eram muito amigáveis, algumas delas tinham janelas quebradas, um homem com olhar de poucos amigos passou do outro lado da rua e olhou para o carro com atenção.

- Eles poderiam ter escolhido um lugarzinho um pouco mais agradável, não? – Pedro fechou o carro e sorriu para Liz – E com uma vizinhança mais tranqüila.

- Está com medo da emoção, querido? – Pedro não respondeu nada, Liz tirou um papel do bolso, e leu – Vovô disse que com isso encontraríamos o número 12. – logo em seguida entregou a Pedro.

_O Quartel-General da Ordem da Fênix pode ser encontrado no número 12,  
Grimmauld Place, Londres._

Liz olhou novamente ao redor e viu que estavam diante do número 11; ela olhou para a esquerda e viu o número 10, olhou para a direita, e viu o número 13. Começou a pensar no que havia lido, e demorou um pouco para alcançar a parte sobre o número 12 do Grimmauld Place, então uma porta surgiu do nada entre os números 11 e 13, seguido por paredes e janelas. Era como se uma casa tivesse inflado, empurrando as outras duas casa para o lado. Sendo que tudo continuava normal, parecia que os trouxas não haviam percebido nada.

- O que dizer? – sorriu – Acho que magia nunca deixar de me surpreender.

- Pois é, eles sabem o que fazem, né?

Os dois subiram nos degraus da porta recém materializada. A maçaneta tinha a  
forma de uma serpente enrolada. Não havia fechadura nem caixa de correio.

- Isso não abre! – Pedro fez de tudo para abrir, forçou, empurrou, Liz observava sorrindo.

- Deixe-me tentar.

Liz tocou na maçaneta, diversos sons metálicos como se uma porção de trancas estivessem abrindo puderam ser ouvidos e a porta se abriu.

- Você pode me explicar isso?

- Vovô me falou que essa casa era da família Black, qualquer pessoa tem que lançar o feitiço correto para entrar, mas se você tiver o sangue da família, um simples toque basta. – disse com tom de sabe-tudo - Que tal entrarmos?

Eles passaram pela porta e entraram numa ante-sala, notaram que o teto era muito alto. O lugar parecia-se com aquelas casas assombradas dos filmes antigos, a porta fechou-se sozinha atrás deles, a sala ficou em escuridão total.

O silêncio do lugar deu a eles uma sensação de que tinham entrado na  
casa de uma pessoa que acabara de morrer. Um ruído suave foi ouvido e então  
as lâmpadas a gás tornaram-se fogo vivo ao longo das paredes. Liz pode ver  
um candelabro e uma mesa, ambos tinham forma de serpentes.  
Ouviu-se passos apressados vindo de uma porta lateral. Era Harry, ele veio dar as boas vindas e Liz sentiu a boca seca ao ver que Pedro segurava sua mão.

- Encontraram o lugar sem problemas?

- Claro – a mulher sorriu – Mas não tenho certeza se nosso carro ainda vai estar lá fora quando sairmos.

- Não se preocupe com isso – Sirius surgiu do mesmo lugar que Harry viera – Tenho certeza que Harry e Pedro vão dar um jeito, venha querida, quero conversar com você.

- Certo, pai, thau, rapazes.

Liz se abraçou ao braço do pai e ele a levou até uma sala de estar, havia algo naquele lugar que fazia a mulher olhar duas vezes antes dar um passo, algo lhe dizia que seu pai se sentia assim também.

- Então o senhor nasceu aqui?!

- É, nesse belo lugar.

- Ah, não deve ser tão ruim assim – ao dizer isso sua voz foi abafada por um terrível som insuportável. – O que diabos é isso? – ela gritou para que pudesse ser ouvida.

- Minha doce e velha mãezinha. Venha, tenho que fazê-la se calar.

Eles voltaram a sala e a mulher percebeu algo que não tinha notado antes, todos os quadros estavam coberto por cortinas negras, os gritos vinham de uma pintura que estava atrás de uma cortina entreaberta, como se fosse uma tortura, apesar de ser um quadro, parecia muito realista. Com esse barulho, diversas outras pinturas acordaram e começaram a gritar também, tão alto que machucava os tímpanos. Liz colocou as mãos sobre as orelhas para tentar diminuir um pouco o sofrimento.

_"Escória. Nojentos. Produtos da sujeira e imundice. Aberrações, sumam desse  
lugar. Quem permitiu que vocês entrassem na casa dos meus pais..."_

Agora conseguia entender o que ela dizia, a mulher parou de gritar quando viu Liz, o rosto dela empalideceu e logo voltou a gritar.

"_Amaldiçoada, maldita, causa da minha vergonha, saia dessa casa!"_

- Cale a boca, mulher! – Sirius fechou a cortina com raiva, respirou fundo tentando se acalmar, e ai sim olhou para a filha – Preferia que não tivesse visto isso, estamos tentando acalmá-la há dez anos, Dumbledore diz que ela pode ter alguma utilidade, por isso não diz a forma de a tirarmos daqui.

- Essa é a minha vovó, nunca mais vou reclamar do velho Jarold. – ela sorriu para o pai e o levou de volta para a sala que estavam anteriormente – O senhor disse que Dumbledore não quer que ela saia? – indagou como quem não quer nada.

- Sim, por quê?

- Nada – tentou mudar de assunto – Como ela se chamava, pai?

- Adara, toda a família tinha nome de estrelas – suspirou – Mas, deixe isso, queria saber como você estava, depois daquela festa, sua cabeça deve estar tresloucada.

A mulher sorriu, o pai aprendera a conhecê-la muito bem.

- Pois é, como o Pedro diz, quando agente pensa que nada pode nos surpreender, uma coisa dessas acontece, mas acho que tudo vai ficar bem. Não pode ser tão difícil comandar uma família, né?

- Está completamente perdida. – Sirius a encarou com um sorriso maroto.

- Mais que um cego no meio de um tiroteio – ela riu com vontade e o pai a acompanhou, por alguns momentos se viu livre dos problemas, e contou da reunião com o Conselho – Pedro disse que eu consegui controlá-los, Deus queira que sim.

- Você vai conseguir, sei que vai, nunca vi nada capaz de parar um DeVinne, eu que o diga, convivo com três diariamente.

- Os meninos estão dando muito trabalho?

- A parte de Sophia ensinar eles a matar demônios os torna mais truculentos que a maioria dos garotos.

- Bom, por enquanto eles estão com espadas de madeira, quando tiverem com dez anos, vão receber as primeiras espadas de metal.

- Isso é lá forma de me animar?! – ele tentou fazer-se bravo.

- Desculpa, pai.

- Não precisa se desculpar, nunca pensei que poderia ser tão feliz, as travessuras dos seus irmãos só me divertem, sua mãe fica maluca, mas eu adoro. Gostaria de ter visto as suas.

- Pode ter certeza que eu fui duas vezes pior que eles, nunca parava quieta, quando não estava na escola ou treinando, com certeza estava de castigo.

- Igual a mim e a Tiago – Sirius riu e olhou para porta – Vê Harry, igualsinha.

Liz olhou para o homem, ele estava sorrindo, a mulher desejou que ele não tivesse feito isso, aquele maldito sorriso havia assombrado seus sonhos durante os últimos sete anos.

- Parece que carregamos a sina Black & Potter, Elizabeth – Harry sentou-se no seu lado no sofá – Eles foram os piores aprontadores que Hogwarts já viu.

- Como se você pudesse falar alguma coisa, Harry, - a mulher começou a fazer a contagem nos dedos - poção polissuco, invasão da floresta proibida, fazer sua diretora ser atacada por centauros – todos deram gostosas gargalhadas, Harry olhou para ela nos olhos, inacreditavelmente ela se sentiu corar – Onde está o Pedro?

- Falando com Snape, os dois estão na cozinha, pediu para te avisar.

- Obrigada, eu vou até lá. – ela se levantou rapidamente, mas voltou um último olhar para Sirius, evitando Harry – Depois agente se fala mais um pouco.

- Tá.

Quando a mulher fechou a porta, Sirius encarou o afilhado com atenção.

- Muito bem, rapaz, o que está acontecendo?

- Deveria está acontecendo alguma coisa, Sirius?

- Talvez... Por que ela tenha saído correndo daqui, como um vampiro corre da cruz?

- Não sei de nada. – ele não olhou nos olhos de Sirius ao dizer isso.

- Está bem, vou tentar outra, por que você evita ir lá em casa quando sabe que ela vai estar presente? – antes que ele respondesse, Sirius continuou a falar - Ouvi Tonks comentando que você foge qualquer missão que se relacione com os DeVinne. Qual é o problema, Harry? E não me diga que não sabe de nada, você mente tão bem quanto o seu pai.

- Bom... – ele olhou para Sirius e percebeu que estava contra a parede – Aconteceu algo entre eu e a Elizabeth quando ela estava em Hogwarts, coisa sem importância.

- Tem tão pouca importância a ponto de você evitar encontrá-la por sete anos? Não acho que algo com pouca importância faria minha filha sair correndo daqui, quando ela não corre de nada nesse mundo.

- Não sei porque ela saiu correndo, está bem? – ele se levantou – Ela não tem motivos para isso, da última vez que nos vimos em Hogwarts, sua filha deixou bem claro que eu não tinha a menor importância na vida dela, tá legal, Sirius? Agora, vou ver se o Ron já chegou com novidades do ministério, é o que melhor tenho a fazer.

Sirius ficou olhando ele bater a porta com raiva, definitivamente tinha que descobrir o que havia acontecido entre esses dois há sete anos atrás.

Ela era pouco menos sombria que o salão superior, uma sala cavernosa com grosseiras paredes de pedra. A maior parte da luz estava vindo de uma grande tocha na extremidade da sala. Uma nuvem de fumaça pairava no ar, através da qual as ameaçadoras formas de frigideiras e panelas de ferro se tornavam gigantescas. Muitas cadeiras foram amontoadas dentro da sala e uma longa mesa de madeira ficava no meio delas, coberta por rolos de pergaminho, taças, garrafas de vinho cheias, certamente a espera da reunião que iria começar. No meio da sala, Snape e Pedro estavam discutindo, quando o bruxo a viu, veio na sua direção e tinha cara de poucos amigos (como se ele algum dia tivesse tido outra cara).

- Pode me dizer que maluquice é essa de que eu não vou participar da reunião, DeVinne? Você não tem poder sobre a Ordem da Fênix, é somente um membro dela!

- Bom, Snape, enquanto a segurança das pessoas da minha família estiver em jogo, você não vai participar dessa reunião se não tivermos certeza que tudo está nos conformes. Isso também é para sua própria segurança, homem.

- Mas do que está falando?!

- Um espião, Snape, um espião no centro da Ordem da Fênix, isso é o bastante para você saber que tem que ficar com a boca calada?

- Quem é o espião? – indagou sério, percebendo a gravidade da situação.

- Para isso estou aqui, não temos certeza, não vou acusar ninguém até que possa provar, está bem? – ele concordou – Mas não se vá ainda, somente não apareça na reunião, talvez precisemos de você logo.

O homem concordou e saiu da cozinha, para onde estava indo nenhum dos DeVinne sabia, Liz deu um longo suspiro e encarou o primo numa concordância muda e depois falou.

- Espero que vovô esteja enganado, Pê, se for verdade teremos muito problemas.

- Sei disso, você sabe o que fazer, né?

- Sim, sei.

Os dois olharam para a porta, onde Tonks e Karine Askov estavam entrando, Liz foi cumprimentar as duas, principalmente a amiga que não via há mais de três anos.

- Não sabia que pertencia a Ordem, Kah – sorriu contente.

- Entrei no ano que ensinei DCAT em Hogwarts – a mulher lançou um olhar para Pedro que estava afastado.

Liz percebeu isso.

- Esse é o Pedro, Karine, acho que vocês não foram apresentados quando ele passou por Hogwarts, mas tudo naquela época foi tanta correria que era de se esperar que isso acontecesse.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo, Pedro. – Askov estendeu a mão que Pedro apertou.

- O prazer é totalmente meu, Karine.

Ninguém pode falar mais nada, pois a sala foi se enchendo rapidamente, e todos começaram a sentar-se, Liz sorriu para Hermione e Ron, que não via desde os tempos de Hogwarts, Sirius havia contado que os dois haviam se casado dois anos após a formatura e já tinham dois filhinhos, os dois trabalhavam no Ministério da Magia, Ron na Suprema Corte dos Bruxos e Mione na Seção de Ligação com os Elfos Domésticos, que por acaso havia sido de sua própria autoria, infelizmente de acordo com as circunstâncias não poderiam parar para trocar algumas palavras depois que a reunião acabasse. Remus Lupin, Colin Creevey, Simas Finnegan, e muitas outras pessoas cujos nomes a mulher não conhecia, por fim Dumbledore entrou na sala e seu olhar foi direto de encontro com o de Liz e ele sorriu, um sorriso que ela retribuiu logo em seguida.

- Vejo que todos já estão presentes – o velho bruxo sentou-se na cabeceira da mesa.

- Nem todos – Sirius olhou em volta – Onde está Snape? Ele disse que trazia informações importantes.

Pela primeira vez na vida, Liz desejou que seu pai mantivesse a boca fechada, mas já que a desgraça estava feita, ela tentou remediar.

- Snape teve que resolver um problema de última hora a meu pedido, pai, mas acredito que até o fim da reunião ele esteja de volta.

- Bom, já que Snape não está presente - Dumbledore observava tudo com atenção, um pouco mais sério do que era normal - A senhorita DeVinne é a próxima a falar, nos traz novidades, não? Seu avô me escreveu sobre isso a dois dias.

- Sim, realmente – a mulher levantou-se da cadeira – Bom, primeiramente que é bom revê-lo, Dumbledore, já faz tantos anos que não nos vemos.

Todos que estavam na reunião estranharam as palavras de Liz, mas visto que era a primeira reunião que ela participava, relevaram.

- Sim, realmente muitos anos – concordou meio impaciente.

- Bom, a última vez que vi Dumbledore foi há cinco anos, o senhor lembra-se da arma que os DeVinne estavam procurando? – o bruxo respondeu que sim – Pois bem, finalmente há uma semana encontramos as tão famosas Pedras de Orknay – um quê de estupefação foi ouvido na mesa, era de conhecimento de qualquer bruxo o poder lendário das pedras que haviam sido criadas por Morgause de Lot, irmã de Morgana, tinham a capacidade de prender qualquer magia negra – Maravilhoso, não? – Liz caminhou até onde o velho bruxo estava.

- Sim, nunca imaginei que os Devinne conseguiriam encontrá-las - Dumbledore parecia maravilhado - mas como sempre meu bom amigo Jarold me surpreendeu.

- Com certeza, ele o surpreendeu, poderia ficar de pé, Dumbledore – Liz desembainhou a espada e a colocou no pescoço do bruxo, todos os bruxos apontaram suas varinhas para a mulher, pensando que ela ficara maluca – Baixem suas varinhas – ela os olhou e algo no olhar dela fez que todos obedecerem – Pedro, pegue a varinha do nosso amigo aqui.

O homem foi até eles e puxou a varinha que saia das vestes do bruxo, Dumbledore olhava para Liz sem entender nada.

- Poderia me explicar o que está acontecendo, senhorita DeVinne?

- Claro que posso mas antes, o senhor poderia me explicar porque passou a me chamar de senhorita DeVinne e não de senhorita Black? – todos observavam a cena com atenção – O senhor poderia me explicar como de repente pareceu se esquecer que nos encontramos há dois anos na Índia? – o rosto de Dumbledore começou a demonstrar muito nervosismo – E o senhor poderia me explicar também como algum DeVinne poderia encontrar as pedras de Orknay, se o senhor mesmo e o meu avô as usaram para derrotar Grindelwald e depois disso elas foram destruídas?

Dumbledore não respondeu nada.

- Quem é você e onde está o verdadeiro Alvo Dumbledore? – o bruxo novamente não falou nada, Liz olhou com atenção para os outros – Um impostor, temos que descobrir onde Dumbledore está.

Harry foi o primeiro a se livrar da estupefação, veio até a mulher e lançou um feitiço da verdade contra o falsário, mas não adiantou.

- Está protegido com um contra feitiço poderoso – explicou encarando-a com atenção – Somente um Veritasserum pode resolver.

- Isso é uma poção da verdade?

- Sim, é.

- Pedro, procure Snape, ele deve estar em algum lugar da casa.

- Estou aqui – o bruxo saiu das sombras, estava mortalmente sério.

- Você tem esse Verita... Veritasserum, seja lá o nome disso?

- Somente em Hogwarts, DeVinne.

- Certo, você vai a Hogwarts assim que descobrirmos quem é o nosso amigo aqui, acho que isso é a poção polissuco – ela olhou para o falso bruxo.

- O mesmo truque de Crouch. – Harry olhava com raiva para o falsário.

- Quem disse que o mesmo truque não funciona duas vezes? Alguém o prenda nessa cadeira, por favor.

Harry fez o que ela pediu, logo cordas se enrolavam todo o corpo do homem, enquanto ele confirmava se as cordas estavam bem apertadas, Liz foi até os outros que pareciam pasmos demais para falar.

- Acredito, bom... – Liz estava muito séria – Tenho quase certeza de que Dumbledore se não estiver morto, é prisioneiro de Voldemort.

- Como vocês descobriram?

- Foi meu avô, pai, vovô estranhou que Alvo não estivesse enviando mensagens por Fawkes, que só se comunicasse com ele por corujas e tivesse uma sede louca por informação, coisa que nunca fez o estilo de Dumbledore. Quando Dumbledore não foi a festa, isso só serviu para aumentar a desconfiança, o impostor não poderia entrar em Green Hall já que nunca havia sido convidado, então enviou Harry no seu lugar. Mas claro que isso não seria suficiente para confirmar as suspeitas, por isso fiz perguntas inteligentes, coisas que somente Dumbledore saberia dizer, mas que mesmo o impostor tivesse o interrogado, não acharia importante.

- Se Voldemort sabe quem somos e onde ficar o Quartel General por que ainda estamos vivos?

- Não sei, Hermione, talvez não seja útil para ele que isso aconteça agora, talvez ele quisesse algo da Ordem da Fênix. – a mulher olhou a sua volta procurando alguém – Snape, que informações você trazia?

- Seis comensais da morte foram mortos há uma semana, estavam numa viagem ao norte, para o quê e pelo o quê não consegui descobrir. O Lorde ficou com muita raiva, não é a primeira vez que isso acontece. – Snape viu o rosto de Liz mudar rapidamente de expressão – Parece que você sabe algo sobre isso.

- Sim, eu sei, mas infelizmente nada posso dizer enquanto não estivermos num lugar seguro.

- Liz! – todos viraram-se para Pedro, que estava próximo do bruxo amordaçado – Ele está começando a mudar.

O rosto velho foi sumindo dando lugar a uma pele jovem, o nariz longo e quebrado diminuiu ficando pequeno e pontudo, os longos cabelos brancos regrediram e se tornaram loiros, os olhos claros viraram azuis cinza frios.

- Draco Malfoy! – Liz sorriu como se acabasse de ver uma coisa maravilhosa – Sabe eu sempre imaginei que agente fosse se encontrar de novo.

- Você está perdida, DeVinne. – mesmo amordaçado, Draco não perdia a pose.

- Vamos ver quem está perdido, Malfoy. – ela continuou sorrindo e olhou para os outros – Todos vocês devem desaparatar em Green Hall, avisem todos os outros membros da Ordem da Fênix que não estiverem aqui para irem a lugares seguros. Tonks e Lupin, vocês podem abrir um portal direto nos jardins de Green Hall? – eles confirmaram – Certo, Pedro, você vai com eles, tem que dar permissão para os que não tem entrar em Green Hall e conte aos outros aquilo.

- E você?

- Vou de carro, preciso colocar as idéias no lugar. Coloque Malfoy no subsolo e não deixe nem Anna e nem Vinicius se aproximarem dele enquanto eu não chegar em casa. Harry e Snape vão a Hogwarts, precisamos dessa poção para ontem. Entendido? – todos concordaram – Então o que vocês ainda estão fazendo aqui? Vamos, vamos!

A mulher sorriu e pegou as chaves de Pedro, realmente tinha muito que pensar até chegar em casa.


	24. Cap 23 Verdades e Revelações

**CAPÍTULO VINTE E TRÊS – VERDADES E REVELAÇÕES**

"_Os olhares se cruzaram, em toda suas vidas haviam se enganado, mas o destino os levara até aquele lugar, onde mais nada seria escondido, chegara o momento de todas as verdades finalmente virem a tona." _

Liz tomou um caminho mais longo para voltar a Green Hall, imaginando como iriam resolver aquela situação, Dumbledore nas mãos de Voldemort, era como o pirata ter o mapa do tesouro, se seu avô não tivesse percebido agora Voldemort já teria conhecimento que os DeVinne tinham o Livro das Sombras de Merlin, e a forma de trazer o cajado de volta, se bem que "cajado retornaria ao mundo dos mortais quando Excalibur encontrasse o verdadeiro adversário" continuava sendo um mistério, isso não deixava de martelar na sua cabeça, quem ou o quê poderia ser adversário tão grande para Excalibur?

A mulher estacionou o carro com calma, realmente não gostava de dirigir, mas naquela situação pelo menos o congestionamento de Londres dera tempo dela por a cabeça no lugar e pensar nas decisões que tomaria, viu que o avô estava no terraço, certamente a sua espera, pulou para fora do carro e foi até ele.

- Todos chegaram sem problemas? – perguntou a guisa de um olá e sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Sim, seu prisioneiro está no subsolo, foi sábio da sua parte deixar Anna e Vinicius longe dele.

- Imaginei que eles poderiam tentar matá-lo – ela olhou para o céu sem nuvens – Lucius Malfoy realmente matou Valkiria?

- Seu tio Richard nunca conseguiu provar, sabe disso.

- Eu não perguntei se temos provas, perguntei se foi ele.

- Sim, foi, por que isso a interessa?

- Precisaremos da ajuda voluntária de Draco – Liz encarou o avô – Como poderei conseguir isso?

- Ele não é um rapaz fácil, foi criado no meio das trevas, sem amor...

A mulher sentiu que as palavras do avô tinham um duplo sentido e o encarou para ver se não se enganara.

- Não posso fazer isso! – replicou entendendo o sentido

- Então deixe as coisas como estão – Liz não falou nada – Grandes líderes têm que fazer sacrifícios, Elizabeth.

- Por que sempre nós temos que sofrer os sacrifícios?! – indagou com raiva

- Porque pagamos pelos pecados dos nossos pais.

Jarold levantou-se a deixando para que pensasse em paz, Liz ficou vendo os carros atravessando a rua em alta velocidade, o que não daria para ser uma daquelas pessoas, para não saber dos perigos que pairava pelas suas cabeças, mas não era uma daquelas pessoas, tinha que decidir o que era melhor para todos, e que os deuses a perdoassem.

- Pode me dizer porque proibiu Vinicius e eu de irmos aos subsolos? – Anna entrou abruptamente no terraço.

Elizabeth levantou-se do banco se espreguiçando.

- Você ia tentar pendurar Draco em alguma árvore, cortar a cabeça dele ou queimá-lo vivo? – a loira não respondeu nada – Foi por isso que eu proibi, vamos lá em baixo comigo, quero falar com ele.

Foi uma decida incomoda, de vez em quando Liz lançava olhares a Anna, tentando imaginar o que estava se passando pela cabeça da prima, pensava que talvez ela tivesse tomado para si a obrigação de matar todos os Malfoy, o falecido tio Richard jurara que destruiria toda a família pela morte de Valkiria, só tinha dez anos na época do falecimento, mas se lembrava muito bem de como todos haviam sofrido, Anna ficara seis meses sem falar com ninguém, não que ela fosse uma santa antes da morte da mãe, mas depois passou a ser quase insuportável de se conviver.

Os subsolos da mansão eram todos pintados inteiramente de cinza, lá ficavam as dispensas, as garagens e as celas, essas últimas normalmente vazias, já dificilmente faziam prisioneiros, Liz achava que desde Benjamin havia sido derrotado no inferno, isso há mais de doze anos, ninguém era preso ali.

Um rapaz de cabelo longo preto, preso como num rabo de cavalo, estava fazendo a guarda da cela principal, era Eduardo, um dos irmãos mais novos de Pedro, Johanna e Julia.

- Hei, Edu – Liz sorriu para o rapaz – Como está o nosso amigo?

- Quieto, Liz – o caçador olhou pela única janelinha na porta de aço – Não falou nada desde que chegou, Pedro mandou que ele tirasse as roupas e lhe deu outras, o revistamos, não tem nada que possa representar perigo.

- Retirando a magia que corre no sangue, isso na dá para tirar dele. – o rapaz concordou – Pode abrir, quero conversar com ele.

Por dentro ainda havia outra cela, essa feita de barras de prata, no espaço entre a cela propriamente dita e o posto de guarda que estava Eduardo, haviam vários banquinhos posto para interrogatório, assim não seria preciso se aproximar do prisioneiro.

- Olá, Draco – Liz sorriu, Anna a olhou surpresa, a prima parecia gostar do bruxo – Espero que tenha sido bem tratado.

- Já estive em espeluncas melhores, DeVinne.

- Imagino que sim, mas infelizmente de acordo com as circunstâncias não posso lhe oferecer um quarto nos andares de cima. Quem sabe você não nos visita em outra oportunidade e poderemos lhe ofertar a hospitalidade DeVinne.

Draco revirou os olhos, a mulher não mudara nada em anos, olhou para a outra, a loira parecia muito mal humorada e o encarava com raiva, se não tivesse os olhos idênticos aos de Elizabeth, nada denunciaria que eram parentes, mas mesmo assim, era muito bonita, nunca havia visto uma mulher tão bonita na sua vida.

- Essa é Anna – Liz notou o interesse do bruxo – Minha prima.

- Prazer em conhecê-la.

- O prazer é só seu.

Draco fez um desagradável som de chicote com a boca, Liz riu da expressão de Anna.

- Ela é sempre assim, ou não foi com a minha cara, DeVinne?

- Ela é sempre assim, mas posso dizer que ela também não foi com a sua cara, Draco.

- Por que não o matamos logo? – Anna falou olhando pelas barras da cela que Malfoy estava trancafiado, o bruxo a olhou sorrindo, parecia não dar a mínima para a possibilidade de perder a vida.

- Não vamos matá-lo, Anna – Liz revirou os olhos – Não é assim que tratamos um hóspede em nossa casa, mesmo que o hóspede pense em fazer isso conosco. Alem do mais precisamos de Draco vivo e você vai cuidar para que ele permaneça assim.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – a loira a olhou com os olhos arregalados.

- O que você ouviu, você fará a guarda de Malfoy. – as duas se encaram numa batalha muda – Não quero discussões, Anna, não quero ouvir nada sobre seu ódio pela família Malfoy, ou como Lucius matou sua mãe. Isso é passado, nada do que fizer ao filho dele trará Valkiria de volta, mas as informações que Draco nos dará podem acabar com essa guerra definitivamente.

A mulher saiu pisando forte e se afastou um pouco indo para a porta de prata, onde uma pequena janelinha ligava-os ao mundo de fora, não acreditava que Liz estivesse fazendo aquilo, queria arrancar a pele daquele bruxo e pendurá-lo numa árvore, como seus antepassados faziam nos velhos tempos, com tortura. Liz a olhou mas voltou a encarar Draco que mesmo com tudo o que acontecera não perdera a pose.

- Por quanto tempo vão me deixar vivo, DeVinne?

- Se depender da Anna, não por muitas horas, Draco, mas você não irá morrer, pelo menos não pelas nossas mãos, Harry está indo a Hogwarts buscar uma poção da verdade, depois disso quando você nos falar tudo o que tem para falar, o entregaremos a Ordem da Fênix, daí em diante é com o seu povo, irá para a Nova Azkaban na melhor das opções.

- Vocês são muito tolos, por quanto tempo acha que a Nova Azkaban vai agüentar? Só é necessário um único pensamento do Lorde para que as paredes daquela prisão caiam.

- Digamos que Voldemort não vai sobreviver para ter esse pensamento.

- Você não conhece o poder de Voldemort, DeVinne.

- E você não conhece o Poder dos DeVinne, Malfoy. Mas chega, gostaria de ficar conversando com você, mas infelizmente tenho outras coisas para fazer, por favor não incomode muito a Anna, ela sabe ser bem nociva quando quer, você com certeza não vai querer vê-la brava – o bruxo riu – Bom, talvez queria se arriscar, mas depois não venha me dizer que eu não te avisei. Você estará seguro aqui, por enquanto.

Quando passou ao lado de Anna que não lhe olhou na cara, Liz murmurou um "tenha juízo", tinha dúvidas do que estava fazendo com a prima, aquela era uma cartada perigosa, conhecia bem a garota e observara Malfoy quando havia sido sua professora em Hogwarts, havia uma chance ali de conseguir o que desejava, mas tudo dependia da loirinha enfezada e não seria louca de contar seus planos a Anna, tinha que deixar que o destino seguisse seu rumo e que seguisse o rumo que Liz almejava...

Anna sentia-se enojada somente de olhar para Malfoy, odiava aquele bruxo como nunca pensara poder odiar alguém em toda a sua vida, por que Elizabeth a estava obrigando a passar por aquela provação? A única coisa que acreditava que pudesse fazer com que se sentisse melhor era machucar Draco o máximo que conseguisse, voltou o olhar para ele e percebeu que a encarava.

- O que você quer? Por que está olhando para mim, bruxo?

- Por nada, caçadora, simplesmente pensando.

- Em como vai aproveitar seus últimos momentos de vida?

- Não existe pena capital no meu mundo, garota.

- No meu existe, Malfoy, pode ter certeza que você não dura muito, não se depender de mim.

- Vai enfrentar sua líder e me matar? Duvido de que seria capaz.

- Não duvide! – gritou se aproximando nervosa das grades, isso só fez com que ele se divertisse mais – Posso ser expulsa da família, mas acabo com sua raça desgraçada e a do seu pai antes.

- Você fala demais, Anna.

- Como ousa me chamar pelo primeiro nome?! – a mulher já estava quase pegando as chaves mas parou no meio do caminho – Sei o que está tentando fazer...

- Sabe? – ele sorriu curioso.

- Não vou abrir essa cela e te dar liberdade, você não me engana.

- Nossa, como você é inteligente, realmente eu estava tentando fugir daqui sem minha varinha, indo direto para uma casa cheia de caçadores e aurores que dariam de tudo pela minha cabeça, não duvide que vou fazer isso na minha primeira oportunidade, DeVinne.

- Você se acha muito bom, não é, Malfoy? Mas você não é nada, é somente um joguete nas mãos de Voldemort, um joguete dispensável, mais um, menos um, não faz a menor diferença.

- Cale a boca, cala essa maldita boca!

- Aha! Acho que encontrei o Calcanhar de Aquiles. Deixe-me ver se adivinho, filho único, mimado quer seguir os passos malignos do papai. – ela sorriu cinicamente frente ao ódio que Draco tinha no olhar – Se alia ao Partido das Trevas, mata um ou

dois trouxas, mas comete uma falha, demonstra fraqueza frente ao inimigo, sofre duras penas. O Cruciatus de Voldemort dói muito, Draco?

- Como sabe de tudo isso?

- Sou uma especialista em você, Malfoy, por que acha que minha odiosa líder me escolheu para ficar aqui?

- Pensei que era porque ela não gostava de você.

- Isso não funciona mais comigo, Malfoy, sei quem você é, como você pensa. Estou na sua cola a mais de sete anos, conheço cada fraqueza sua, como mata seus adversários. Me diz o que você sentiu quando Voldemort quase te matou em 2002? Tenho que admitir que você é forte, não são muitas pessoas que agüentam sete cruciatus sem enlouquecer.

- Você é sádica, DeVinne, eu não esperava por isso, se fosse bruxa e não uma maldita trouxa, certamente faria jus a pertencer a Sonserina.

- Ainda bem que não sou, não é?

- Por que diz isso?

- Você ainda está vivo, por sou uma caçadora, se fosse bruxa já teria te matado há muitos anos!

- Teria? – ele sorriu – É talvez tivesse, ou talvez tivesse lutando ao meu lado.

- Eu nunca me uniria a um traste como você.

- Nunca diga desta água não beberei, DeVinne, nunca diga.

Anna não se dispôs a responder, sentou-se num dos bancos, cruzou as pernas e pensou que aquela tarde seria muito longa.

- Se Potter não aparecer logo, teremos que fazer pressão em Malfoy do jeito trouxa, ele vai acabar abrindo o bico.

Liz fez uma careta para a sugestão de Pedro, havia reunido os Sete no escritório, retirando Anna que continuava com Draco, os outros sentavam na sua frente e já fazia uns quinze minutos que estavam discutindo, o avô também estava presente, mas ele estava tão indiferente a tudo que a mulher não tinha certeza se ele estaria realmente escutando.

- Isso está fora de discussão, Pedro – negou séria – Ninguém encosta em Draco.

- Pode me dizer por que tamanho interesse no bruxo, Liz? – Vinicius, mesmo que mais controlado que a irmã, já estava começando a ficar irrequieto.

- Tenho fé em Draco – Liz não se deu conta do que estava falando até ser tarde demais, os primos a olharam pasmos, então ela se viu obrigada a explicar – Estou apostando todas as minhas fichas nele, me chamem de louca se quiserem, mas algo me diz que aquele bruxo nos será mais útil do que eu mesma posso supor.

- Você se deu conta de que acabou de fazê-lo prisioneiro? Que ele tem aquela maldita tatuagem no braço?

- Eu sei de tudo isso, Vinicius – a mulher olhou para o avô, mas sua indiferença fez que ela percebesse que teria que vencer a discussão sozinha – Malfoy foi criado num lar podre, teve pais piores e até hoje não demonstrou ser melhor que qualquer outro comensal.

- Exatamente! Por que você teria algum motivo para confiar nele?!

A mulher não respondeu logo, encarou o primo, a certeza falhou por um momento, mas logo em seguida voltou mais forte.

- Por que pela primeira vez na vida ele poderá fazer suas próprias escolhas, vou lhe dar essa única oportunidade. Até que ele se posicione, Malfoy está sob minha proteção e isso basta para vocês.

Ninguém ousou questioná-la, Liz estava começando a se impor como líder da família, não lembrava em nada a jovem assustada de poucos dias atrás. Nesse instante vieram avisar que Harry Potter havia chegado, ela pediu para que os primos saíssem pois ela queria conversar a sós com ele, Pedro a encarou com as sobrancelhas erguidas, mas ela ainda estava emanando aquela aura de poder que não permitia discussão, por isso não falou nada, somente abaixou para beijá-la.

Os lábios da amada estavam quentes e ele gostaria de ter aprofundado o beijo, mas ao ouvir passos percebeu que não estavam mais sozinhos. Cessou o contato e virou-se para a porta, Potter estava os observando com uma postura indecifrável, quando passou por ele na porta o bruxo nem ao menos se dignou a olhá-lo.

Harry apertou a varinha no bolso das vestes, como desejara usá-la, mas se tivesse feito, teria sido o maior erro da sua vida. Então concentrou sua atenção em Liz, ela nem olhando para ele estava, parecia muito mais interessada em alguns papeis que estavam em cima da escrivaninha, quando ele se sentou na frente dela percebeu que se tratava de várias listas de nomes.

- Caçadores DeVinne? – quebrou o silêncio apontando para as listas

- Sim – ela tirou os olhos das listas e sorriu – Tenho que decidir quem vai arriscar a vida na batalha final contra o tio Voldie.

Ignorando a brincadeira, ele percebeu que ela falava sério.

- Acha que está muito próxima então?

- Pra mim não passa de uma questão de dias, Harry – ela tamborilou os dedos na madeira – Você já ouviu falar do cajado de Merlin?

- Sou um bruxo, Elizabeth.

A mulher parou de sorrir e imediatamente ele desejou não ter sido tão brusco, mas simplesmente não conseguia controlar direito suas emoções quando estava perto dela.

- Eu sei que você é um bruxo – replicou, mas voltou a sorrir – Queria saber se você conhece toda a história, então vou supor que sim. Lembra-se que Snape disse que Voldemort tinha enviado gente ao norte? – ele acenou que sim – Aposto minha vida que ele está atrás do cajado, os segredos do cajado estão em Isildora.

- As terras onde as sombras nunca alcançam? Pensei que fosse uma lenda.

- Pode ter certeza que não é, eu mesma estive lá.

Harry ficou sério, pensando um pouco.

- Não teremos chance se Voldemort conseguir a magia de Merlin.

- Estaremos mortos – ele concordou – Mas por enquanto não precisamos nos preocupar tanto com isso.

- Então você sabe onde está o cajado?

- Sim e não.

- Como?

Dando um longo suspiro, ela começou a contar toda a história desde que saíra de Hogwarts, a viagem pelo mar quase congelado, o encontro com os vikings e com o gigante Alvor, o duelo com Gawaine e Galahad e por fim, a aparição de Merlin. Harry era um bom ouvinte, não a interrompeu uma única vez.

- Seu filho? – indagou no final.

- Caspita! Por que todo mundo acha essa parte importante? – ele sorriu em resposta, Liz revirou os olhos – Eu não tenho filhos! E essa não é a parte importante!

Harry tratou de mudar de assunto, indo pra águas mais calmas.

- O cajado só retornará quando Excalibur encontrar seu verdadeiro adversário, não é isso? – ela concordou – O que pode enfrentar sua espada, Elizabeth?

- Esse é o nosso problema, temos as palavras mas não o seu significado. O tempo está passando muito rápido e temo que Voldemort descubra o segredo antes de nós, porque não tenho dúvidas de que ele quer o cajado.

- Ele está com Dumbledore! – Harry socou a mesa se sentindo inútil.

- Também estou preocupada com Alvo, Harry, mas pelo menos meu avô nunca falou a ele sobre o cajado, contudo mesmo assim, o conhecimento que Dumbledore tem de magia pode nos prejudicar de maneiras diversas.

- Com certeza, Voldemort já deve saber até da profecia.

Liz que a pouco se levantara e começara a andar pelo escritório como sempre fazia quando precisava por a cabeça no lugar, parou abruptamente, encarando Harry.

- Que profecia?

O homem ficou calado por um instante, passou a mão nos cabelos, desarrumando-os, mas em seguida voltou a falar.

- Lembra-se de Sibila Trelawney?

Liz pensou um pouco, tentando recordar de onde conhecia aquele nome, não lhe era estranho, mas já conhecera tantas pessoas na vida que assim de repente ficava difícil recordar, foi quando a figura da mulher voltou a sua mente.

- Uma bruxa meio espalhafatosa, professora de adivinhação em Hogwarts?

- Exatamente, ela fez uma profecia no ano que eu nasci. Dizendo que Voldemort só seria derrotado por um garoto nascido em julho daquele ano, cujos pais haviam sobrevivido a três ataques do partido das trevas. Voldemort o marcaria como seu igual, mas ele teria um poder que o bruxo desconhecia. E um só poderia morrer pela mão do outro.

- Você era esse garoto?

- Tudo indica que sim.

- Entendo... – por um momento ela ficou calada e séria, mas logo voltou a sorrir – Então eu nunca poderia tê-lo derrotado quando estava em Hogwarts, arrisquei meu pescoço a toa.

- Você salvou a vida de Dumbledore.

- Salvei pra quê? Pra que anos depois ele caísse nas mãos de Voldemort e significasse um perigo imenso para nossas vidas? Não sei... Talvez esse tenha sido outro dos meus erros naquele ano.

- Como? – indagou encarando-a com atenção.

- Fiz muita besteira quando estava em Hogwarts – disse nostálgica – Eu não passava de uma menina mas queria ser mulher, por isso cometi muitos erros, me faltava experiência – ela balançou a cabeça tentando afastar as lembranças – Mas o passado já passou e nem lhe perguntei, trouxe a poção?

Harry tirou um frasquinho com um liquido transparente das vestes, ela assentiu satisfeita.

- Então vamos ver o que Draco tem a nos dizer.

- Elizabeth, espere.

Ela tirou a mão da maçaneta e voltou-se para encará-lo. Harry estava de pé e a olhava muito sério, não de um jeito comum, aprendera a conhecê-lo muito bem, e mesmo com os anos de afastamento, Liz sabia que ele queria lhe dizer algo importante

- O que é?

- Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?

- Você já fez, mas pode fazer outra.

Ele não acompanhou o riso dela.

- Fui um dos seus erros daquele ano?

Liz sentiu como se acabasse de levar um tapa na cara, realmente não esperava que ele lhe falasse sobre aquilo, desde que haviam se reencontrado nenhum dos dois não havia sequer falado sobre Hogwarts, mas também, aquela era a primeira vez que conversavam sozinhos. Era de se esperar que ele quisesse uma explicação sobre tudo, na época a raiva talvez o tivesse impedido de raciocinar direito, mas agora não havia mais isso, ele era um homem e queria respostas. Respostas que ela não queria e nem podia dar.

Harry queria saber o que ela estava pensando, aquele silêncio

não ajudava em nada, Elizabeth era uma pessoa muito explosiva, aquele controle dela o estava enlouquecendo, preferia mil vezes que ela tivesse gritado ou meramente o ignorado, mas simplesmente abaixou o rosto e demonstrou uma fragilidade não muito comum. É verdade que falara por impulso, decidira esquecer o passado, mas o simples ato de estar próximo a ela o obrigava a querer entender o que havia acontecido em Hogwarts. Quando ela levantou os olhos para encará-lo, ele pensou que iria ver raiva ou algo do gênero, mas não foi isso que se seguiu, os olhos dela estavam vermelhos e sombrios, muito tristes. O primeiro impulso dele foi correr e abraçá-la, mas quando viu que ela estava andando na sua direção, estancou no lugar.

Liz tocou o rosto de Harry com delicadeza, sabia que não era certo fazer aquilo, mas a dor que estava no seu peito era mais forte do que qualquer força de vontade que ela poderia ter, aquela simples frase de Harry destruira toda a fortaleza que ela erguera em volta de si nos últimos anos, ela sabia que ele era o único capaz de fazer isso. Harry tinha um poder sobre ela impressionante...

- Ah! Meu garoto – a voz dela tremeu – Você nunca foi um erro...

Harry segurou a mão dela sobre o seu próprio rosto, foi como se uma corrente elétrica percorresse os dois corpos imediatamente, era como se o tempo não tivesse passado, os dois estavam novamente naquele mundinho que pertencia somente a eles, Harry viu no brilho dos olhos daquela mulher a sua Liz mas antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer outra coisa, ela puxou a mão rompendo o contato, dando-lhes as costas e caminhou até a porta.

- É melhor interrogarmos Malfoy, temos que ganhar essa guerra.

Harry ficou perturbado vendo ela sair praticamente correndo dali, por um momento tivera de volta a única mulher que amara na vida e novamente ela lhe fugia por entre os dedos sem lhe dizer o porquê. Mas dessa vez seria diferente, decidiu naquele momento, nem que lhe custasse sua vida.

Quando chegaram a cela de Draco, Rick e Pedro estavam lá conversando com Eduardo, claro que não é preciso ser um gênio para perceber que eles estavam ali na verdade para ver o interrogatório, Liz ignorou o olhar de Pedro para Harry e entrou na cela. Anna olhava para Draco com a pior das expressões, o bruxo parecia indiferente a isso, mas ao perceber que tinham companhia, a loira por algum motivo pareceu aliviada, já Malfoy acenou para Elizabeth, mas ao ver Harry, os dois trocaram olhares mortíferos.

- Espero que não tenham ocorrido problemas. – a morena foi até as grades encarando o bruxo de perto.

- Sua prima foi uma interessante companhia calada e mal humorada – sorriu maroto – mas isso não fez eu gostar menos dela.

- Ela é sempre assim – olhou de relance para Anna mas logo se voltou para Malfoy – Tenho uma missão complicada, Draco.

- Do que se trata? – indagou com falso interesse.

- Preciso que você me diga tudo o que sabe, coisa que eu sei que você não fazer.

- Exatamente.

- Por isso tenho uma poção da verdade aqui.

- E quer que eu beba. – completou, entrando no joguinho de perguntas e respostas de Liz.

- Quero.

- Não vou fazer isso. - sorriu

- Esse é o meu problema – ela acompanhou o sorriso dele – Tenho modos para obrigá-lo a beber, mas não quero usá-los...

Os outros que ouviam a conversa já estavam ficando impacientes, sem entender onde Liz queria chegar com tudo aquilo.

- Liz, pelo amor de Deus! Mande o Potter usar o Imperio nele e torne tudo mais fácil para nós!

A mulher voltou o olhar para Pedro que falara, ela não parecia muito feliz por ter sido interrompida.

- Enquanto eu for líder dessa família, ninguém usará uma Imperdoável em Green Hall – Pedro não disse nada e Liz respirou fundo – Anna pegue a poção com Harry e entregue-a a Draco por favor.

Anna recebeu a poção e andou até as grades e encarou Liz.

- O que nos garante que ele não vai quebrar o vidro e estragar a poção?

- Nada nos garante – Liz sorriu para Draco que a encarava com atenção – Estou dando escolhas para ele, deixe que Draco escolha. – ao dizer isso se afastou, indo ficar ao lado de Harry.

A loira concordou e estendeu a mão com a poção para Draco, e ele a segurou, esse foi um daqueles momentos que se guarda para sempre na vida, Anna sentiu a garganta seca e uma imensa vontade de fugir, porque ninguém precisava lhe dizer que depois daquele toque estaria ligada àquele homem pelo resto da sua vida. Já ele sentiu-se confuso, fizera aquilo somente para irritá-la, a intenção era quebrar o vidro e acabar com toda aquela idiotice, mas o calor da mão da caçadora pareceu percorrer todo o seu corpo e concentrou-se no peito, ele já não sabia o que fazer. O toque durou alguns segundos a mais do que o necessário, mas só Liz pareceu perceber, quando os dois se encararam, o opaco cinza frio e o vigoroso verde escuro por um instante foram um só. Quando Anna se deu conta do que estava acontecendo cortou o contato bruscamente, mas os dois sabiam que a sensação nunca acabaria.

- Só três gotas, Malfoy. – Harry acabou com o silêncio.

- Eu sei, Potter.

Draco olhou para o frasco transparente, não precisava fazer aquilo, ninguém o estava obrigando a nada, olhou para Elizabeth, será que ela sabia o que havia acontecido? O sorriso mínimo no rosto dela a condenava, por Merlin, o que poderia ter sido aquilo? Em toda sua vida nunca sentira nada parecido e só _tocara_ na mão dela – sentiu a garganta seca – precisava de mais, sabia de depois de sentir aquilo nunca mais voltaria a encostar a cabeça no travesseiro e dormir em paz. Mas o que poderia fazer? Sabia o que precisava fazer, a resposta estava na sua mão, apertou o frasquinho da poção e buscou o olhar dela. Ela parecia estar no mesmo estado que ele, ou até pior, estava assustada. De súbito entendeu ao cruzar novamente com aquele brilho verde que não adiantaria viver se não pudesse olhá-lo todos os dias, percebeu que se fosse embora e nunca mais pudesse tê-la ao seu lado, era melhor que morresse ali e naquele momento.

Pela primeira vez na vida o brilho dos olhos de Draco foi quente, ele tomou a decisão que mudaria toda a sua vida, pegou o conta-gotas do frasco e pingou três gotas na sua boca. Estava entregue a sua sorte e ao seu destino.

"Está feito" – Liz pensou se aproximando de Anna e colocando a mão no ombro da prima, ela estava tão confusa que nem percebera e quando se deu conta olhou para Liz e pareceu agradecer, a mulher preferiu não falar nada. Abriu as grades e guiou Draco até um dos bancos e logo se sentou na frente dele.

- Está me ouvindo, Draco? – indagou com uma voz calma, mesmo que na verdade estivesse muito nervosa.

Ele piscou os olhos devagar.

- Sim, estou.

- Gostaria de saber a quando tempo você está substituindo Dumbledore. E como conseguiu isso?

Draco deu um longo suspiro, mesmo estando enfeitiçado pela poção, demonstrava que aquilo parecia uma grande chatice, mas logo começou a falar.

- Faz duas semanas, eu, Pansy e Nott conseguimos encurralar Dumbledore quando ele estava visitando o irmão no Cabeça de Javali, não foi difícil, tínhamos o Albefort como refém, ele não teve como reagir.

- O irmão de Dumbledore é dono desse pub – explicou Harry, ao ver o olhar de indagação que Liz lhe deu – Fica em Hogsmeade, mas é bem afastado da cidade, seria um lugar útil para uma emboscada.

A mulher concordou.

- Nessas duas semanas em que você esteve substituindo – continuou perguntando – encontrou alguma informação que seu mestre achou útil?

- Somente a confirmação de quem era membro da Ordem da Fênix, o Lorde das Trevas estava mais ansioso pelas informações que os DeVinne iriam trazer.

- Voldemort está atrás do cajado de Merlin?

- Sim, ele está.

Aquilo não foi nenhuma novidade para Liz, mas ter certeza daquilo não foi muito melhor.

- Dumbledore continua vivo?

- Sim, ele está resistindo aos feitiços do Lorde das Trevas, meu mestre quer saber de tudo que Dumbledore saiba, antes de matá-lo.

- Onde Dumbledore está escondido?

- No castelo de Dinnewrac.

Liz piscou e olhou a sua volta.

- Eu já ouvi esse nome, alguém se recorda desse nome?

- Memória ruim, Elizabeth – Liz não havia percebido quando Jarold entrara na cela, mas acreditava que ele estava lá desde que Malfoy começara a falar – Dinnewrac era a fortaleza negra de Grindelwald, foi lá que eu e Dumbledore tivemos a batalha final.

- Entendo, Eduardo – chamou o primo que continuava do lado de fora, ele se apresentou de prontidão – Chame Johanna aqui, quero que ela continue o interrogatório. – quando o rapaz saiu, ela ficou quieta pensando um pouco – Fica numa ilha, no passado foi chamada Ilha dos Mortos, não é isso? – o avô concordou – Almas penadas enlouquecidas, criaturas das trevas. Com certeza um ótimo lugar para se esconder.

Todos ficaram calados, esperando a chegada de Joh, Liz sabia que a calma da prima seria muito bem vinda, os outros – mesmo que tivesse um grande afeto por todos – iriam se aproveitar da situação para fazer perguntas constrangedoras. Quando a caçadora chegou a cela, Elizabeth ordenou que ela perguntasse todos os pontos fracos e fortes da fortaleza, suas defesas e ataques, os nomes das pessoas que poderiam estar lá, seus poderes e como chegar a Dumbledore o mais rápido possível.

Liz saiu da cela com o avô, Rickard e Pedro, pediu a Harry que encontrasse Karine, a bruxa tinha uma boa fama como auror, queria que ela fosse com eles até Dinnewrac. Os outros obviamente seriam os Sete.

- Basicamente é uma fortaleza muito bem protegida – Johanna começou a falar horas após, a sala de jantar havia sido transformada num salão de reuniões, vários mapas estavam espalhados pela mesa e na frente de cada cadeira ocupada havia relatórios sobre os possíveis comensais que estariam na ilha.

- Qual é a sua opinião quanto ao resgate? – Liz fez uma careta quando viu a ficha de Bellatrix, mas logo estava encarando a prima novamente.

- Diria que algo rápido e pequeno, Liz. Devemos atacar, ir aos subsolos e impedir ao máximo um confronto direto.

A mulher concordou com um aceno, alem de Os Sete, Harry e Karine, seu avô estava assistindo também, juntamente com Sirius e Remus que haviam chegado a pouco. Todos permaneciam a silêncio, a espera que ela se posicionasse.

- Nosso intuito primordial é salvar Dumbledore, mas a invasão do covil das trevas não pode ser desperdiçada. Concordo com Johanna quanto a um grupo pequeno, fácil de entrar e rápido se a uma fuga for necessária. Eu, Anna, Joh, Harry e Draco iremos aos subsolos, os outros – ela fez um gesto circular com a mão indicando Os Sete que não haviam sido citados – ficarão na nossa retaguarda, devem observar tudo como lobos, não deixem escapar nada, mas evitem um combate a todo custo, iremos ter a batalha final em breve, só que não agora. – todos parecem concordar – Alguma dúvida?

- Eu tenho – Rickard tirou uma das fichas e mostrou-a, era a de Draco – Como iremos lidar com ele? Malfoy vai estar enfeitiçado?

- Estou decidindo isso ainda, Rick – Liz deu um muxoxo e olhou para Anna – Você passou algum tempo com Draco, o que pode nos dizer?

- Nada.

Todos olharam para a loira, Liz piscou.

- Anna, você foi treinada para conhecer a mente de Draco – Elizabeth tinha uma voz estranhamente suave ao falar – O que ele está pensando agora?

- Está confuso – respondeu evitando o olhar da outra – Acho que ele quer mudar...

- Acha? – foi Vinicius que interrompeu – Nós não podemos arriscar nossas vidas pelo o que você acha, você tem que ter certeza!

- Pois vá lá e fale com ele, penetre na mente dele e dê sua opinião! – Liz notou que a mão de Anna tremia – É o que eu acho, se não confia em mim, fique aqui – Anna voltou-se para Elizabeth – A decisão é sua.

- Exatamente – concordou levantando-se – Quero que todos descansem, atacaremos a fortaleza de madrugada. Algum problema? – perguntou ao ver que ninguém se mexia e a encaravam – Ah! Claro, quanto a Malfoy ele vai conosco sim, Pedro por favor entregue a varinha de Draco a Harry, - o homem concordou sem surpresa, Liz olhou para o bruxo - quando chegarmos a Dinnewrac entregue a varinha a Malfoy, tenho certeza que vamos precisar da magia dele por lá.

Ninguém contestou mais nada e o som de arrastar de cadeiras foi ouvido, Liz andou até Lupin, estava querendo falar com ele desde que o vira. Talvez pela parte lobisomem, Remus demonstrava sinais de forte envelhecimento, já com os cabelos bem mais brancos do que os de Sirius que tinha a mesma idade, mas sua compleição era mais robusta que a do amigo, talvez por ele ter passado os últimos anos no campo de batalha, enquanto Black se tornara professor de DCAT e impedia o avanço de Voldemort dentro da Escola de Magia. Os dois estavam conversando quando ela se aproximou.

- Desculpe por interromper.

- Não há problemas, querida – Sirius passou os braços pelos ombros da filha.

- Remus, gostaria de saber se quer nos acompanhar, seria útil mais um bruxo no grupo.

- Ficaria muito satisfeito de ir.

- Quer dizer que não estou incluído nisso?

Liz olhou para o pai com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Que tal o senhor ficar cuidando dos meus dois irmãozinhos lindos e da minha mãezinha mais linda ainda que tá com aquela barriguinha minúscula?

- Ela está certa, Sirius – Liz sentiu um arrepio ao ouvir a voz de Harry, não havia notado que ele havia se aproximado – Você tem filhos para criar, não deve arriscar sua vida.

- Vejo que todos estão contra mim – o bruxo deu um muxoxo - Mas o senhor terá que me prometer algo, senhor Potter!

- Do que se trata, senhor Black? – Harry riu, mas Sirius estava sério.

- Já que não permitem que eu vá, você terá que prometer que vai cuidar da minha filha.

Liz arregalou os olhos e se livrou dos braços do pai, encarando-o.

- Agradeço a preocupação mas sei cuidar muito bem de mim mesma – deu um beijo no rosto de Sirius, apertou a mão de Remus e fez um aceno com a cabeça para Harry – Se me permitem quero descansar um pouco também.

Os três ficaram observando Liz sair, Harry deu um suspiro e voltou a olhar para Sirius que não diminuíra nem um pouco o peso do seu olhar quando o rapaz.

- Vou ficar de olho nela, isso é bem típico da sua filha, Sirius, ela tem que aprender que não está sozinha no mundo – Harry olhou para a porta, Pedro o estava chamando, certamente para entregar a varinha de Malfoy – Parece que vai caber a mim ensinar isso a ela.

Ele não disse mais nada, deixando Sirius incerto se fizera certo, forçar o contato daqueles dois.

Liz observou seu reflexo no espelho, seu rosto estava pálido, realmente fazia muito tempo que não passava algum tempo sob os raios do sol, quando aquilo tudo terminasse iria para uma praia bem distante, estava precisando de férias. Deu um riso triste para o reflexo e tocou o espelho, se aquilo tudo terminasse...

Estava terminando de se vestir para o combate, uma malha de prata batizada estava embaixo da camisa de tecido grosso, tinha botas até o joelho e luvas até os cotovelos, com placas de prata protegendo os dedos e os antebraços. Uma capa com capus negro caia até o chão, Excalibur estava à cintura numa bainha, esperando para ser usada.

O relógio no fim do corredor bateu onze badaladas quando a mulher passou por ele, descendo em direção aos subsolos, ouvia as vozes nos andares superiores, as casas DeVinne viviam a noite, de forma alguma essa seria uma exceção. Pediu ao guarda que estava na cela de Draco que abrisse, tinha que ter uma última conversa com ele antes que partissem, achava que devia isso tanto a ele, como a si mesma, ao por Anna e Draco frente a frente, jogara as cartas na mesa, estava usando-os como fora usada no passado pelo avô para acabar com a maldição. Naquela noite em que ele revelara sobre a suspeita de Dumbledore, revelara também toda a verdade do passado dos DeVinne e do nascimento de Elizabeth. Ela fora escolhida para carregar a maldição sozinha porque desde que nascera Jarold sabia que ela teria o maior controle do Poder nessa geração, então por direito seria a líder da família quando chegasse a época. Permitira o nascimento dela porque sabia que ela herdaria o direito sobre Excalibur, o que de uma forma ou de outra seria útil para família, para vencer a guerra. Ele impedira que Sophia se aproximasse da verdade antes que Sirius caísse no Departamento de Mistérios, Liz tinha que ser preparada para ser a melhor guerreira, saber a verdade sobre o pai a desviaria do caminho. Somente Harry não estivera nos planos de Jarold e isso – Liz notou – era o único receio no seu plano perfeito, por isso ficara tão satisfeito em vê-la junto com Pedro. Sentia-se enojada com tudo aquilo, e agora – pensou quando Draco levantou para encará-la – estava fazendo a mesma coisa, Draco e Anna estavam se apaixonando mesmo que lutassem contra isso. Um caçador DeVinne era treinado desde os três anos para matar mas também para conhecer as almas dos adversários, Liz conhecia as almas dos dois e sabia que eram iguais, mas também sabia que o mundo estaria contra eles e era tudo culpa dela.

- Vamos partir em breve – disse abrindo a cela, permitindo que Draco saísse.

- Vai ser uma batalha dura – o bruxo não se mexeu e a encarava sério.

- Acho que vamos nos divertir, não adianta nada lutar se não houver diversão. – o sorriso que ela ostentava tremeu.

- Por que eu?

- Por que não? – replicou sentando-se num dos bancos, de repente ela se sentiu muito cansada.

- Não sou herói, Elizabeth, só me importo comigo mesmo, não estou ai para nenhum de vocês, por que está arriscando seu pescoço por mim?

- Porque eu me vi em você – ela riu do desconcerto que Draco demonstrou no rosto – Você quer ser o melhor, nunca aceitou que fosse o segundo em nada, quer comandar. Ordens são um suplicio, se sente perdido, procura seu lugar no mundo, quando parece finalmente ter encontrado, tudo está contra você.

Draco ficou calado e andou até Elizabeth, sentando na frente da mulher.

- Pensei que você fosse feliz. – falou depois de um tempo.

- Eu passo isso, não é? E devia ser mesmo, estou no lugar que qualquer um DeVinne queria estar, meus pais são pessoas incríveis, tenho amigos que dariam a vida por mim, Pedro me ama... – ela respirou fundo – Não, Draco, eu não sou feliz, sabe o que me faria feliz?

- O que? – ele prestava muita atenção nela

- Ser normal.

- Trouxa?

- Tanto faz, Draco, não me importo em ter ou não magia, eu queria era estar fora de tudo isso, tanto faz ser bruxa ou trouxa. A única coisa que eu precisava era ter uma vida calma, poder levantar sem se preocupar se vou passar o dia em paz ou não, porque todos dias são de paz, poder ficar ao lado daquele que te completa...

- Sem se preocupar se o mundo aceita isso ou não. – Draco completou a frase, entendia completamente o que Liz sentia.

- Exatamente.

- Por que você e Potter não podem ficar juntos, Elizabeth? – ele arriscou a pergunta – O que há contra vocês?

- Meu sangue não pode ser misturado a de um bruxo, é a minha sina.

- Você nunca contou isso a ele, não é?

- Não.

- Faria a mesma coisa se estivesse no seu lugar. – ele passou a mão nos cabelos – Você tem razão somos muito parecidos, carregamos a mesma sina. Droga! – Draco levantou-se e socou a parede – Tudo antes era tão claro, porque não podemos ser felizes, hein?

- Meu avô diz que é porque pagamos pelos pecados dos nossos pais, mas eu acho que é porque aceitamos a vida que temos, se nos revoltássemos, se abandonássemos tudo...

- E quem lutaria?

- Esse é o problema, não tem ninguém para ficar no nosso lugar – ela pôs a mão no ombro do bruxo – cada pessoa é única e tem uma missão nesse mundo, por algum motivo nós temos que passar por tantas provações.

- Vou conseguir. – falou com uma convicção que surpreendeu a mulher.

- O que?

- Vou ser feliz, Elizabeth, não importa o que aconteça hoje, tomei uma decisão na minha vida, vou lutar pela minha felicidade, mesmo que para isso...

- Mesmo que para isso?

- Eu tenha que lutar contra o nome Malfoy.

**_N/P:_**_ Nhai folks! Aqui é a **Anna**, como eu prometi, postei vários capítulos no dia 08/12 (precisamente os caps. 16,17,18,19 e 20) mais como os dois últimos deram alguns probleminhas eu tive que remove-los e só hoje eu estou podendo postar eu sou boazinha e tava doida pra ver **o romance cute-cute Anna&Draco** to postando o cap. 23 junto_

_Espero sinceramente que vocês estejam gostando da fic. Como eu disse os próximos capítulos são os melhores, principalmente por causa dos novos casais (A&D -- cuteee - e P&L – haha a Liz tem é que ficar com o PÊ mesmoooo!!!Nda de Potter!!!! Hu,hu,hu!!! –Anna tentando se conter-) e mandem reviews, pois a **cota para atualização **continua hein?_

_Qualquer dúvida, sugestão e criticas -positivas de preferência- podem mandar para anna(underline)clara(underline)chan arroba yahoo . com . br.__Ah! Ia me esquecendo da publicidadezinha cara de pau!!! Entrem em green(underline)hall . weblogger . com .br Ahhhhhhhh!!!Agora com as primeiras capas -fofas- que a Alix fez pra fic!!! __O bendito FanFiction bloqueia outros sites, então é só retirar os espaços que o site entra - igualmente pro meu e-mail e o underline ok? _

_**Obs.:** Bom houve uma mudança nos meus planos de postagem, como vou viajar mais cedo (uns dois dias antes) eu queria deixar a fic adiantada, então eu quero postar até o cap. 25 antes do dia 17, mas isso só vai acontecer se: 1º.: Eu conseguir arrumar minhas malas –ahhhh eu **ODEIO** isso!!!! E 2º.: **Reviews!!! Muitas reviews!!!!! **_

_Eu sou perversa? Imaginaaaaaa!!!E olha que eu nem comecei ainda!!!! _

_**Postado em: 11/12/2004**_


	25. Cap 24 A Invasão do Século

**CAPÍTULO VINTE E QUATRO - A INVASÃO DO SÉCULO**

Era uma noite quente quando o grupo subiu na lancha que os levaria até a Ilha dos Mortos, o local mágico ficava a cerca de dezesseis quilômetros do porto de Cathan, mas estava enfeitiçada para que os trouxas não pudessem vê-la, os DeVinne graças ao Poder estavam isentos disso. O grupo inteiro, juntamente com o barco fora ilusionado para que ninguém desconfiasse da aproximação antes que o necessário. A noite estava sem nuvens, mas não havia lua por isso tudo estava muito escuro Harry havia enfeitiçado o motor do barco, assim não se ouvia barulho exceto de suas próprias respirações.

A primeira visão da ilha causou um temor preocupante em todos, uma nevoa negra mantinha-se suspensa logo acima do mar centenas de dementadores deslizavam pelas águas que se chocavam fortemente nas rochas que brotavam do mar. O clima quente e agradável logo foi substituído por um frio inquietante.

- Gente, é agora. – Liz falou num sussurro – Os bruxos no centro, quero que dêem tudo de si e mais um pouco, nunca usamos tanto o Poder assim se os dementadores nos notarem... – todos estenderam e concordaram. O plano montado por Liz e Joh seria que os caçadores usariam o Poder para criar um escudo de proteção ao redor do barco o que impediria que os dementadores notassem que havia alguém se aproximando, o Poder não podia ser absorvido por aqueles espectros já que não era feito de sentimentos positivos, mas sim pelo instinto assassino dos caçadores. Quando chegassem a praia, isso se chegassem, estariam a salvo já que pelas ordens de Voldemort, os dementadores não poderiam se aproximar da ilha. Mas como Liz falara, eles nunca haviam usado tanto Poder assim e não sabiam quanto tempo suportariam por isso o grupo reunido era dos melhores e mais poderosos caçadores.

Os DeVinne se reuniram em circulo e se concentraram naquela força que queimava no fundo dos seus espíritos, os bruxos tiveram um sobressalto ao ouvir sem a menor dúvida o uivo de um lobo surgir no meio das águas um circulo de energia negra começou a surgir em cima da suas cabeças, mas por alguns segundos nada aconteceu e eles temeram que não funcionasse, foi quando um arrombo de Poder maior veio de Liz e Anna, e uma grande redoma de energia se expandiu com uma rapidez impressionante e o feitiço de ilusionar tornou-se inativo, pelo menos para aqueles que estavam no barco.

- É negro! – Harry olhou para Lupin.

- É o Poder DeVinne, Potter – foi Draco que respondeu – Ninguém sabe o que é isso, não é magia, não é nada que conhecemos. Você nunca lutou ao lado deles, estou surpreso.

- Já lutei, Malfoy – ele se dignou a responder – Mas nunca os vi usando isso.

- Não costumam usar – foi Karine que respondeu, estava prestando muita atenção nos caçadores que mantinham os olhos fechados e estavam muito concentrados – Elizabeth me disse uma vez que a maioria dos caçadores concentram o Poder na arte de lutar, para ficarem mais rápidos e mais fortes, nenhum deles está acostumado a fazer isso.

- Você também não sabe o que é isso?

- Malfoy falou a verdade, Harry – Lupin moveu-se inquieto olhando para Lucke, que mostrava claros sinais de cansaço – Isso é um segredo deles.

Todos ficaram em silêncio mas logo viraram com receio e viram o jovem Lucas se ajoelhando, uma energia negra emanou forte dele, antes que o rapaz caísse no chão do barco, o escudo de proteção tremeu mas não desapareceu.

- Ele está bem, mas exausto. – Lupin examinou-o – Ainda faltam mais de seiscentos metros - ao dizer isso olhou para Julia e levantou rapidamente a amparando, a mulher deu um suspiro, entreabriu os olhos e tentou voltar a formação, mas Remus a segurou nos braços negando com a cabeça – Você já fez demais, criança, vamos ter fé nos outros. – ela concordou e se ajeitou no corpo do bruxo.

Mais dois minutos de tensão se passaram e duzentos metros percorridos, quando Rickard e Johanna se ajoelharam quase ao mesmo tempo, a mulher agüentou ainda algum tempo ajoelhada mas logo foi ao chão também. A medida que os caçadores caiam a redoma ficava mais fina, somente quatros caçadores continuavam de pé. Harry foi até onde Liz estava, um calor estranho emanava do corpo dela, ele pôde notar que pequenos fios de energia negra ligando-a ao escudo de proteção, mas ela era única que continuava com o rosto calmo.

Ele voltou o olhar para Vinicius, o caçador abriu os olhos e uma grande quantidade de energia ecoou do corpo dele, fazendo a redoma mais grossa antes de desmaiar. Harry foi até o primo de Elizabeth e o virou, voltou então o olhar para Lupin que continuava com Julia nos braços.

- Antes de desmaiarem, eles dão um esforço final, e tornam a defesa mais poderosa – Lupin concordou – Tenho que admitir que eles são pessoas admiráveis – ele olhou adiante – Uns duzentos e cinqüenta metros. Droga, me sinto tão inútil!

- Paciência, Potter. – Draco deu um olhar de esguelha a Anna, ela era forte de uma forma impressionante – Eles são bons.

Pedro foi o próximo, como Vinicius ele deu tudo de si antes de cair, Karine impediu que ele se chocasse com o chão, a exemplo de Julia, ele tentou resistir, mas a mulher não deixou que ele voltasse, ninguém precisava dizer que se alguns deles continuassem a partir daquele ponto estariam arriscando a força vital.

Duas mulheres, Liz e Anna resistiam de uma forma espetacular, as duas estavam vestidas de forma muito semelhante, as capas voavam ao vento e as espadas tremiam em suas bainhas. Elas começaram a concentrar Poder, dois raios claramente saíram dos seus corpos, o suor corria das suas testas. Anna começou a falhar, Draco foi até ela, a mulher dobrou o joelho, mas logo voltou a se levantar. O bruxo voltou o olhar angustiado para Harry, de uma forma bem estranha os dois adversários estavam em posições muito semelhante, eles se entendiam. Aquelas duas não desistiam.

Cem metros, Anna caiu nos braços de Draco.

- Patrono! – Lupin falou de repente assustando os outros, ele ajeitou Julia num canto – Conjurem um patrono em Elizabeth, dêem energia para ela.

Os quatro bruxos ergueram suas varinhas, e emanaram suas melhores lembranças na forma do feitiço, algo muito estranho aconteceu, foi como se Elizabeth levasse um choque, ela abriu os olhos, eles brilharam brancos. A energia branca se misturou com Poder, o barco tremeu e não agüentou se rompendo, eles ficaram flutuando mas logo se sentiram sendo jogados para frente, foi uma sensação muito estranha como se uma grande mão desse um tapa em seus corpos.

Harry sentiu uma dor alucinante na cabeça ao se chocar com uma pedra na praia, mas se forçou a levantar, olhou ao seu redor, todos pareciam bem, buscou Liz, sentiu que seu coração quase parava quando a viu no meio das águas e um dementador se aproximando dela, ele tirou forças sabe-se lá aonde e correu na direção dela, mas algo o fez parar, a uns três metros de distância viu algo muito estranho, o dementador começou a recuar sem que lhe fosse feito nada, rapidamente o bruxo voltou o olhar para Liz, seus olhos estava abertos, mas ela não parecia consciente, de repente ela piscou e seus olhos ficaram negros como breu, e o manto do dementador começou a queimar e logo ele explodiu em chamas. Independente do que estava acontecendo e sem tentar entender, Harry correu e pegou Liz nos braços, ela deu um suspiro quando os dois corpos se encontraram mas logo perdeu os sentidos.

- Eu estou bem! – Liz estava sentada embaixo da copa de uma grande árvore, tentava se livrar dos cuidados da prima, mas só estava se fazendo de forte, porque na verdade se sentia muito mal, como se acabasse de se recuperar de uma gripe muito forte.

- Certo, mas vocês dois – Johanna olhou para Harry e Pedro – fiquem com ela, se eu sonhar que Elizabeth se mexeu um centímetro, eu como o fígado de vocês! Enquanto isso - olhou para os outros - o resto de nós vai reconhecer o lugar.

- Está bem, maninha. – disse Pedro impressionado.

Os outros caçadores, Malfoy, Karine e Lupin levantaram-se rapidamente e foram para todos os lados, já os outros três ficaram calados observando os amigos se afastando. Um silêncio incômodo surgiu entre eles

- Minha espada – de repente ela notou que Excalibur não estava na bainha.

- Deve ter caído quando fomos jogados – Pedro levantou-se – Vou dar uma olhada por ai, você vai ficar bem?

- Claro, Pê, os dementadores foram só o aperitivo.

O homem sorriu e saiu em direção ao mar, deixando a prima sob os cuidados do bruxo, quando Pedro já estava longe o suficiente, Liz se arriscou a olhar para Harry, ele estava a encarando de uma forma bem estranha, parecia preocupado.

- Algum problema?

- Você destruiu um dementador.

- Como?!

Harry contou o que tinha acontecido quando ela foi jogada na beira da praia, Liz ouviu tudo calada, quando ele terminou, ela ficou quieta alguns momentos.

- Não sei o que foi isso, talvez um resquício do Poder. – ela se ajeitou na raiz da árvore – Obrigada por ter me tirado de lá, Harry, outros dementadores poderiam ter aparecido, você salvou minha vida. – disse por fim.

- Sua alma seria mais exato – o rapaz sorriu sentando ao lado dela – Mas não fiz nada demais, só que você estava errada.

- Errada? Do que você está falando, Harry?

- Eu posso cuidar de você, Elizabeth, é só você deixar.

- Harry...

- Não precisa falar nada, sei que você e Pedro estão juntos.

- É estamos.

Os dois ficaram se encarando sem saber exatamente o que dizer.

- O dementador. – Harry estava procurando um assunto.

- Eles são terríveis, me senti como...

- Nunca mais fosse ser feliz, é eu sei. O dementador foi atrás de você, não sei porque, normalmente eles vão atrás daqueles que tem as piores memórias, não acredito que você tenha vivido algo pior que seus parentes – parou de falar ao ver que ela cravava as unhas nas palmas das mãos – Você viveu, Elizabeth?

Ela não respondeu.

- Você nunca mentiu para mim, Elizabeth.

Liz se sentiu mal ao ouvir ele dizendo isso, se Harry soubesse que ela já havia mentido para ele, por tal motivo não pôde negar a verdade naquele momento.

- Me prometa – pediu num tom urgente segurando a mão dele – que nunca repetirá o que eu lhe disser para ninguém.

- Não se preocupe.

Liz sorriu e se ajeitou sobre as raízes, tinha muita coisa para falar.

- Lembra-se de quando fui ao submundo atrás de Sirius?

- Como poderia esquecer? Você me trancou no seu quarto e fez aqueles malditos marinheiros prometerem que só me soltariam ao meio dia!

- Nunca te pedi desculpas por aquilo! – falou sem graça.

- Esqueça, hoje eu sei que você tinha razão, se eu fosse contigo seria somente mais um problema. Mas me diga o que aconteceu lá?

- Fomos procurar Adiel, ele é o demônio mais poderoso que eu já conheci na minha vida. Eu já o conhecia bem antes disso, havia o encontrado quando eu tinha 16 anos, estava numa seção de treinamento, íamos desmantelar um covil de demônios, ninguém nunca imaginaria que haveria um superior lá.

- O que houve então?

- Ele notou que eu era uma DeVinne logo de cara, acho que ele se divertia ao ver minha dor, duelamos e antes de me derrotar, ele me machucou muito, mas para minha sorte meu primo Karl apareceu.

- E o derrotou. – afirmou como se fosse o mais lógico.

- Não, você não me entendeu, Harry? Adiel é muito poderoso, diria que até mais que Voldemort, mas os dois se feriram muito e proclamaram um tipo de trégua, o demônio voltou para o inferno. Quando soube que Sirius não havia sido morto por nenhum ser, tinha certeza que Adiel poderia trazê-lo volta.

- Elizabeth, meu Deus! Você nunca imaginou que ele poderia matá-la?!

- Não, não pensei – suspirou – Não pensava em nada, Harry, só tinha a obsessão de encontrá-lo, se Pedro e os outros não estivessem comigo, eu teria ido sozinha, mas eles trouxeram minha consciência de volta, precisamos de parceiros.

- Que tipo de parceiros?

- Os piores, um bruxo necromante, um demônio superior e um caçador renegado, eles acabaram se tornando mais úteis do que imaginávamos. A muito custo conseguimos chegar a Giudecca, a principal fortaleza do inferno, o lar de Adiel.

- Ele tentou matá-los?

- Não, ele salvou nossa vida – a garota riu da cara que ele fez – Acho que ele nunca quis me matar, não iria ganhar nada e perder tudo, quando propus que ele trouxesse Sirius de volta, Adiel não quis acreditar em mim.

- Por que?

- É magia negra, a mais pura magia das trevas, você sabe o que acontece quando conjuramos algo assim?

- Sim, sei, ela volta três vezes mais poderosa contra você.

- Exatamente, Adiel me pediu três pesares, ficamos dois anos lutando no tempo infernal e o fizemos chefe do submundo.

- Como assim dois anos?

- Bom, no mundo inferior o tempo se passa da forma que eles querem, enquanto ficamos um dia fora aqui, foram dois anos para nós e quarenta anos para o corpo que Adiel fazia para a alma de Sirius habitar.

- Isso é incrível, Elizabeth, mas... Espere, são três pesares e os outros dois?

- Foi pelo segundo pesar que eu fui tão afetada pelo dementador, no inferno existem sete prisões para as almas, Sirius estava na quarta, eu tive que ir até lá libertá-lo, mas um ser humano normal não poderia fazer isso, teria sua alma sugada pela prisão que lhe coubesse.

- E como você conseguiu então? – ele não tinha certeza se queria ouvir a resposta.

Ela novamente não respondeu.

- E como você conseguiu, Elizabeth? – repetiu segurando a mão dela.

- Adiel mudou minha alma, fez dela meio demoníaca, todos os dias desde então eu tenho lutado para me controlar, para impedir que isso me domine, talvez tenha sido por isso... – ela se calou.

- Seus olhos negros poderiam ser isso?

- É poderia ser. – Liz ficou assustada, em sete anos aquilo nunca acontecera – Meu Deus...

- Você contou isso para alguém? – perguntou ainda segurando a mão dela, cada vez mais forte.

- Não, mas vovô sabe, ele tem como saber.

- Obrigado por confiar em mim.

- Eu sempre confiei em você.

- E o terceiro pesar?

- Não preciso me preocupar com ele, eu não vou deixar acontecer.

- Vamos continuar. – Liz olhou para todos que acabavam de se reunir de volta, eles haviam visto alguns comensais, mas pareciam que ninguém havia notado a chegada deles, isso era bom, só que ela sabia que era uma situação momentânea.

- A parte de você ter simplesmente carregado doze pessoas com um poder oculto por mais de cem metros – Draco cruzou os braços de forma petulante e encarou a mulher – não nos faz crer que você deveria ficar quietinha aqui?

- A parte que eu sou a única que pode enfrentar Voldemort com essa espadinha linda diz que ninguém vai me manter quietinha aqui, Draco, temos que continuar enquanto temos a noite para nos proteger. Eu estou bem – ela respirou fundo, não parecia nada bem – Vamos agora.

Draco olhou para Harry que estava do seu lado.

- Minha nossa como ela consegue ser tão cabeça dura?

- Ela é filha de Sirius Black, Malfoy, isso não te diz nada?

O bruxo não respondeu e todo o grupo voltou a andar agora para dentro da floresta, no centro dela ficava o castelo de Dinnewrac que estava protegida por um fosso cheio de demônios da água e do outro lado por um penhasco sem fundo, uma porta levadiça era a entrada principal, mas como qualquer castelo bruxo que se preze havia muitas passagens secretas e Draco – para sorte e/ou azar dos outros – estava entre um dos comensais que as conheciam melhor.

O primeiro sinal de que estavam realmente na ilha dos mortos veio quando eles haviam avançado cerca de cinqüenta metros e as primeiras almas penadas começaram a surgir no caminho deles, no passado aquele lugar havia sido usado como desterro para onde eram mandados os prisioneiros mais terríveis e os loucos mais violentos, muitos espíritos atormentados ainda permanecia ali, Liz sentiu algo estranhamente familiar.

- Não olhem para eles – disse com tom de ordem avançando rapidamente quando um homem usando uma armadura rachada apareceu no caminho deles, ele tinha um olhar estranhamente vazio e tentou segurá-la, mas sua mão passou pelo ombro dela sem lhe fazer qualquer mal – É como no inferno, se vocês não lhes der atenção, eles não podem fazer qualquer mal.

Uma mulher desesperada gritou ao lado de Julia e Lupin a amparou novamente, a mulher agradeceu com um sorriso franco, Pedro lançou um olhar preocupado pra irmã, aquela destrambelhada – na opinião dele – já tivera aventuras demais na vida, não podia estar... Ele desviou a atenção dela, Julia já estava crescidinha o suficiente para cuidar da própria vida, ele tinha problemas maiores, Liz estava distante desde que Potter aparecera, nem parecia a mulher que conhecia, a pegara muitas vezes no mundo da lua, não era comum vê-la perdida nos próprios pensamentos, mas parecia que nos últimos dias isso era cena constante.

Iria se aproximar dela quando num piscar de olhos se viu sozinho, num mundo completamente desconhecido...

Liz sentiu vontade de gritar quando se viu num descampado, a grama era verde, viu um pomar ao longe, a uns cinco metros um riacho de água cristalina corria, um chalezinho típico dos que haviam no norte da Escócia, olhou em sua volta, a única pessoa que estava junto era Harry, ele parecia tão pasmo quanto ela.

- Onde estamos? – ele se abaixou mexendo na grama para ver se era real, arrancou algumas folhas, sem dúvidas que aquilo era de verdade.

- Não tenho a menor idéia, estávamos andando e...

- Viemos parar aqui, não gosto disso, temos que encontrar um jeito de voltar.

Ela suspirou preocupada e olhou pra água do riacho, aquele lugar era tão maravilhoso.

- Você é o bruxo, Harry, como saímos daqui?

- Deixe-me pensar – ele franziu a testa e a mulher viu uma ruguinha que não existia antes, Liz virou o rosto e começou a andar em direção a água – Não se mexa!

- Quê?! – ela ficou estática frente ao grito que recebeu.

- Tenho quase certeza absoluta que esse é um feitiço mental, já estávamos nos aproximando do castelo, penhasco sem fundo ou fosso cheio de demônios? Você escolhe.

Ela voltou rapidamente para junto de Harry.

- Temos que avisar os outros! Meus primos vão começar a explorar o lugar.

- Não sei como, Elizabeth. – Harry parou para pensar um pouco - Malfoy!

- O que tem ele?

- Ele não nos falou sobre isso, ele nos traiu!

- Não. – negou séria.

- O conheço a muito mais tempo do que você, faz bem o estilo dele.

- Não. – negou novamente – Espere, Harry.

Draco olhava tudo meio impaciente – _Esquecera completamente!_ – mas também como Comensal nunca havia se preocupado com aquela proteção da Ilha já que a Marca Negra o tornava imune, viu os DeVinne e os bruxos andando em todas as direções, exceto Potter e Elizabeth, Harry era inteligente o suficiente para reconhecer o que era aquilo, era possível que estivessem juntos... O feitiço levava as pessoas para lugares maravilhosos onde se sentiam extasiadas, mas o lugar perfeito para aqueles dois seria necessário que estivessem juntos, é claro. _O que deveria fazer? _O Lorde ficaria muito satisfeito se entregasse a elite do clã DeVinne juntamente com uma auror, Harry Potter e um maroto – _seria feito o seu campeão, não? _Ele sabia que não, Voldemort não dava uma segunda chance para ninguém, ele havia abandonado toda a sua vida quando tomara a poção de livre e espontânea vontade, havia abandonado por...

- Anna? – ele olhou rápido a sua volta, mas não encontrou a cabeleireira loira conhecida, duzentos metros? Não faltava mais do que isso para o penhasco sem fundo.

Começou a correr, mas quando passou por Lupin, foi jogado contra uma árvore, depois de soltar um palavrão ele se pôs de pé, recordando instantaneamente que as pessoas que estavam sob aquele feitiço não podia ser tocadas, até que o feitiço acabasse ou até... Até que morressem, que era o intuito primordial.

Ele empunhou a varinha e murmurou a forma cabalística, um raio roxo berrante saiu acertando Remus, o raio ia passando de um em um, mas não era rápido o bastante, ele voltou a correr, tinha que encontrá-la antes que fosse tarde demais!

As folhas douradas do belo outono londrino caiam das árvores suavemente, os pássaros chilreavam e tudo estava em paz; Anna ficou muda observando seu quarto, estava tudo igual a quando tinha seis anos, não o quarto de Green Hall mas aquele que ela tinha nos subúrbios quando sua mãe ainda estava viva. A garota passou a mão pelos delicados lençóis rosa, _minha nossa como eu odeio essa cor – _pensou distraída – _mas mamãe adorava. Ela sempre me vestia com aqueles vestidos de babados que eu odiava e acabava rasgando quando duelava com Vinicius..._

A lembrança do irmão a fez se dar conta que aquilo não estava certo, aquela casa, aquele quarto, aquela paz, nada daquilo existia mais, eram somente lembranças de um tempo muito distante que não voltaria... Saiu do quarto, abrindo cada porta e a cada visão, ela sentia um aperto no estomago. _Estava em casa_ – e de uma forma muito estranha não gostava nada daquilo - _deveria estar feliz, não? Aquele lugar havia sido destruído pelo fogo quando..._ Preferiu não pensar nisso, desceu as escadas, evitando olhar para os móveis longinquamente familiares.

Saiu para o jardim da frente onde se deparou com uma fileira de rosas bem cuidadas, abaixou para pegar uma e acabou se ferindo com o espinho, o sangue verteu e ela levou o dedo a boca sentindo o gosto amargo do liquido vermelho.

_Era real?_

Negou para si mesma, _era magia_, não sabia onde estava, mas sabia que aquele lugar não era sua casa, pois sua casa não existia mais, não existia desde o dia que Lucius Malfoy havia assassinado covardemente sua mãe, aproveitando que Richard estava longe e as crianças em treinamento. Tinha que sair rápido dali, seu instinto de caçadora lhe dizia que estava em perigo _mortal..._

Foi quando a viu, desde o momento que se vira naquele lugar, foi ela a primeira pessoa que lhe veio a mente, todo mundo falava que havia se tornado a cópia fiel da mãe, mas ela só teve certeza naquele momento em que a viu parada no portão, a observando. _Não é real_ – pensou quase em desespero, evitando olhar para a mãe, mas não conseguia, olhou para o rosto bonito de Valkiria, tinha tanta coisa para falar a ela! Pedir desculpas por ter sido uma criança tão truculenta e não ter dado toda a felicidade do mundo pra ela, por ter sofrido tanto, pela loucura cega de Richard, por ainda não ter acabado com a raça daquele desgraçado do Malfoy, por sua adolescência desesperada, por sua falta de uma vida.

Então começou a correr na direção da mãe, sem nem imaginar que sua vida estava por um fio...

Draco corria como nunca poderia imaginar ser capaz... _Por Merlin, onde ela está?_ Ela olhava para todos os lados, árvores caídas, galhos, mas intimamente ele sabia que Anna não era o tipo de garota que cairia, pelo menos não em algo fácil como aquilo. Um peso forte cobria todo o seu peito, ele não desejava aquilo mas começou a cruzar o caminho que o levaria ao penhasco algo lhe dizia que ela estaria lá, mas o que? A grama morria naquele ponto, e ele pode avistar a pedra negra em que Dinnewrac havia sido feito e o grande buraco escarpado que havia entre a floresta e o castelo. _Onde ela está?_ – pensou novamente quase a ponto do desespero.

- Rápido, garoto! Lá na frente! – Draco quase pulou para trás quando viu uma mulher ao seu lado, pensou que se tratava de uma das assombrações da Ilha dos Mortos, mas ela não parecia desesperada e sim preocupada e era _idêntica_ a Anna.

- Mas quem é...

- Salve a minha filha! – a mulher apontou para o penhasco e Draco viu a verdadeira Anna correndo direto na direção do penhasco, quando voltou para olhar para trás ela havia sumido.

A cada passo que dava o bruxo colocava mais força nos pés, tinha certeza que se pudesse já teria levantado vôo, mas ela estava muito longe... A distância foi diminuindo, mas ela ainda se aproximava rápido demais do perigo. _O que diabos ela pode querer tanto? –_ pensou com raiva.

Então ela se jogou...

Corria alegre, foram poucos os sorrisos verdadeiros que dera desde que Valkiria morrera, para o irmão, para o pai e inacreditavelmente para Elizabeth. Realmente não se importava o que era aquilo, se magia ou não era a sua única chance de ver e abraçar a mãe novamente. Ela a esperava de braços abertos, com aquele olhar que ao mesmo tempo ri e desaprova e que ela amava e sentia falta, aquele sorriso que de dá um aperto no peito mas ao mesmo tempo transmite que tudo esta e vai ficar bem agora.

_Ela deve estar que estou me comportando como uma tola _– pensou feliz e se deu conta que realmente não importava, só queria tê-la de volta e se jogou nos braços da mãe, sentiu o cheiro de flores típicos dos cabelos dela.

Assim que quando tudo sumiu na sua frente e ela só viu escuridão, estava caindo e sabia que agora era morte certa.

Ffoi quando se sentiu segura, abriu os olhos e olhou para cima. Deu de cara com Draco que agarrava seu braço, realmente desesperado.

- A outra mão rápido. – implorou, tentando puxá-la para cima, ela estendeu a mão e com muito esforço ele a puxou, fazendo que ela caísse em cima dele.

Os dois se encararam num assombro mudo, nunca haviam estado tão perto um do outro. Draco conseguia sentir a respiração cadenciada dela no seu rosto, os cabelos cheirosos e o hálito macio e quente, os olhos verdes escuros o encaravam pela primeira vez sem o menor pingo de raiva e sim num agradecimento silencioso. Ele levou a mão aos cabelos dela e os afagou, Anna não impediu o toque.

- Essa foi por pouco.

Ouviram passos.

- Não que eu goste de atrapalhar – os dois olharam para a floresta, Elizabeth e Harry os observavam com sorrisos idênticos – mas estão todos bem, ninguém correndo risco de morte?

- Estou ótima! – Anna se levantou num pulo, sem demonstrar qualquer emoção alem – O que foi aquilo?

- É exatamente o que eu iria perguntar pro Malfoy. – foi Harry que falou, mas sua voz foi abafada pela chegada dos outros, todos parecendo muito preocupados.

Assim que constataram que todos estão sãos e salvos, as perguntas voltaram-se novamente para Draco, o bruxo explicou do que se tratava sob o olhar atento do grupo.

- Você mentiu para nós! – Vinicius não parecia muito disposto a acreditar no esquecimento de Malfoy.

- Eu não me interroguei, DeVinne. – parecia que a parte dele ter anulado o feitiço e ter corrido metade da floresta buscando Anna não compensava todo o resto.

- É tudo minha culpa – Johanna murmurou ao lado de Rick – eu somente indaguei a ele o que lhe parecia perigoso na ilha, é claro que ele não falaria sobre coisas que ele não achava perigoso.

- Não é culpa de ninguém, erros acontecem – Liz acabou com a discussão – Estamos somente perdendo nosso tempo, temos que prosseguir. – ela olhou para Draco que estava próximo – Você falou que havia uma passagem secreta por aqui, ela é segura em todos os sentidos?

- A passagem é mas o que vem depois dela...

- O que vem depois dela nós cuidaremos, o intuito agora é entrar.

Ele não discutiu e os guiou até um velho salgueiro, apertou um dos nós da árvore e uma escada feita de terra batida apareceu em pleno chão, como se sempre estivesse ali, ninguém comentou nada já estava por demais acostumados com magia para se surpreenderem com aquela demonstração, começaram a descer para o fundo, indo parar num túnel escavado na terra, andaram por cerca de cinco metros, quando se depararam com um buraco na rocha, a abertura se descortinava para o penhasco sem fundo, mas do outro lado, na montanha onde o castelo havia sido feito podia-se ver uma caverna idêntica àquela que estavam.

- Aquela entrada só pode ser vista quando se olha aqui por baixo – Draco explicou num sussurro – Se olhássemos por cima só veríamos a parede escarpada da rocha.

- Como chegamos ao outro lado? – Liz estava do lado de Draco, a distância entre eles e a abertura era de pelo menos trinta metros.

- Pela ponte. – respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais lógica do mundo.

- Sem querer ser estraga prazeres, Malfoy, mas não estamos vendo ponte alguma.

- Potter, você é realmente bruxo? – indagou picante, ele se abaixou no chão pegando um pouco de terra solta e jogou para frente revelando uma ponte transparente – Não existe apoio, por isso cuidado. – sem explicar mais nada ele começou a andar a frente, como se caminhasse em pleno ar.

- Sabe, Liz, esse bruxo de um jeito muito estranho me lembra você. – Vinicius encarou a prima.

- Sério? – indagou sorrindo, indo em frente também – Nem tinha notado, Vin.

O som de gotas irritantemente soava em seus ouvidos, havia passado muito bem pela ponte invisível, Draco os guiava pelas partes abandonadas do castelo, as paredes negras davam um ar agourento como se estivessem andando dentro de um imenso e perigoso túmulo, Liz sentia-se muito mal, mas fazia de tudo para não demonstrar, ela sabia que algo havia acontecido quando a haviam energizado com o patrono.

"_É como se houvesse uma bomba dentro de mim_" – pensou quando pararam para ver de a barra tava limpa, mesmo que tudo ali parecesse abandonado a mais de cinqüenta anos, todo cuidado era pouco. Ela segurou o punho de Excalibur, aquele toque conhecido pareceu confortá-la de uma forma bem estranha, como se tivesse tomado uma daqueles energéticos que os jovens usam para virar noites em baladas...

De repente ela sorriu, "_como sinto falta da noite de Berlim, alemães fazem festa como ninguém, nem que seja para virar noites com Jeniffer de novo, eu vou sobreviver a isso"_ – pensou alegre ao sentir aquela força nova.

- Você está bem? – Harry segurou seu braço, tinha uma expressão preocupada.

- Estou, mas um chope cairia bem agora – respondeu despreocupada, então olhou para frente onde havia um portal de pedra, ali o corredor se dividia em três, Draco dissera que tinham que ir em frente, mas Pedro e Vinicius queriam inspecionar tudo, ela não se opôs.

- O quê?! – Harry arregalou os olhos, Liz imaginou que ela a achava maluca.

- Esqueça, deixa pra lá. – ela parou de falar, os outros já estavam voltando, os primos fizeram sinal de que estava tudo bem.

O grupo inteiro voltou a andar, aquele caminho não tinha janelas e tudo começou a ficar muito escuro, Liz tropeçou em algo e quase foi ao chão, xingando baixinho. Lupin e Harry aumentaram a luz das varinhas para que pudesse ver o que era, o rosto da mulher ficou muito pálido ao observar aquilo.

Estavam olhando para ossos humanos!

Talvez pelo receio ou por instinto os bruxos aumentaram ainda mais as luzes das varinhas e o que viram fez que todos dessem um passo para trás. Era quase tão grande quanto um leão, muito vermelha como um rubi, tão peludo como um cachorro São Bernardo, mas a semelhança acabava por ai. Tinha feições humanas, três fileiras de dentes na mandíbula inferior e três na superior, dava-se para perceber que os dentes eram muito afiados e já se preparavam para atacar. Suas orelhas também lembravam humanas, seus olhos eram azuis acinzentados, suas patas e garras pareciam pertencer a um leão. Na extremidade do seu rabo que lembrava muito o de escorpião, sendo que era mil vezes mais mortal, por toda a sua extremidade haviam ferrões, que se encostasse a pele humana causaria morte imediata.

Aquilo era uma manticore, a mais terrível de todas as criaturas mágicas, Liz percebeu que Harry e Karine já tencionavam em ir até a fera, por isso sibilou baixinho.

- Não façam isso! – os dois bruxos a olharam surpresos – Julia, vá na frente

A caçadora concordou, sorriu ao passar por Lupin, ele arregalou os olhos, Julia realmente tinha um jeito de criança, capaz de enfeitiçar, talvez tenha sido por isso que o monstro pareceu somente observá-la, ou talvez não tivesse acostumado em ver alguém indo tão calmamente em sua direção, já que normalmente as pessoas corriam dela.

Seja lá o que fosse a maticore continuava a observar a caçadora, o momento de maior tensão foi quando ela pareceu se livrar do transe e quase acertou Julia com o ferrão, Liz teve que segurar Pedro para que ele não corresse até a irmã, mas isso aconteceu somente uma vez, logo o monstro parecia fascinado novamente. A mulher abaixou ao seu lado e acariciou o rosto meio humano, os bruxos não pareciam querer acreditar no que viam, Elizabeth falou baixo para que todos a seguissem, havia uma porta logo atrás do monstro, estava claro que a sua missão era protegê-la, a mulher empurrou a porta, ela cedeu com um pouco de trabalho, não havia sido encantada, certamente quem colocara a maticore ali a achava proteção suficiente, mas causou certo transtorno pois parecia que não era usada há séculos. Quando Lupin passou por Julia poderia jurar que vira emanações negras dirigidas a fera.

Atrás da porta havia uma escada, todos desceram, exceto Liz que permaneceu na porta esperando por Julia, quando a caçadora passou e a outra fechou a porta, pode-se ouvir um grito raivoso.

- Será que vocês podem nos explicar aquilo?

Liz sorriu para Karine, passou os braços pelos ombros de Julia, ela parecia cansada, os quatros bruxos permaneciam na escada, os outros, ela acreditava já estavam examinado o terreno.

- Juh é uma caçadora especial – explicou ajudando-a a sentar num dos batentes da escada – Ela pode usar o Poder para...

- Fascinar as trevas – Pedro completou voltando a subir as escadas, olhou para a irmã de uma forma muito carinhosa – Você está bem? – ela concordou.

- Fascinar as trevas é forte. – Liz discordou – Eu diria encantar – Liz acariciou a cabeleira escura da prima – Isso explica porque você se apaixona por tipos tão estranho, né? Demônios, vampiros...

- Liz! Cala a boca! – Julia ficou incomodada ao ouvir aquilo e evitou olhar para os outros enquanto descia rapidamente as escadas.

Elizabeth olhou para Pedro que a esperava ao lado de Harry.

- Que foi que eu disse de errado?

- Amores, querida, amores.

Ela ainda não entendia a que ele se referia, mas preferiu não comentar.

Aquela escadas levou-os até uma câmara enorme e mal iluminada. Altas colunas de pedra entrelaçadas em forma de cobras em relevo sustentavam um teto que se perdiam na escuridão. No centro havia um rosto gigantesco. Era antigo e simiesco, com uma barba longa e rala que caía quase até a barra das vestes evoaçantes, onde havia dois pés enormes apoiados no chão liso da câmara. Harry sentiu uma sensação estranhamente familiar.

- Algum problema? – ele virou-se, não havia notado que Liz estava do seu lado, tinha certeza que ela estava junto a Pedro.

- Aqui é idêntico a câmara secreta de Salazar Slytherin.

- A do basilisco? – indagou com um olhar urgente.

- Exatamente.

- Vamos sair daqui agora!

Mas antes que ela pudesse dizer isso aos outros, eles ouviram passos no chão de pedra e tiveram que se esconder atrás da imensa estatua, os bruxos rapidamente ilusionaram os companheiros, exatamente a tempo, pois no segundo seguinte, dois comensais entraram na sala, eles estavam encapuzados.

- Não sei porque o mestre está preocupado, aquele bicho idiota vive gritando.

- Ele quer que tudo saia perfeito, o dia está chegando, seu idiota!

Sem dizer mais os dois seguiram em frente, Liz sibilou para que os bruxos retirassem o feitiço, o rosto da mulher estava muito tenso, ela procurou imediatamente por Malfoy.

- Do que estavam falando, Draco?

- Do circulo de Pedras – o bruxo evitou o olhar dela.

Os caçadores se entreolharam, e pela primeira vez na vida Harry percebeu que Liz estava com medo, completamente amedrontada.

- Nos leve até lá!

- É um caminho mais longo, fica dentro de uma área muito...

- Agora, Malfoy! Não temos tempo a perder.

Nenhum deles parecia mais preocupado com um confronto frente a frente, seja lá o que significasse o tal Circulo de Pedras, tornara os DeVinne incessíveis ao perigo, começaram a descer uma longa escada em espiral, certamente ela descia quilômetros abaixo do solo, eles ficaram umas duas horas descendo, mais ou menos quando Harry e Draco começaram a conversar.

- O que é afinal?

- Uma arma, Potter.

- Quão poderosa?

- Pode dar o mundo a ele de uma vez só.

- Por que ele não usou ainda?

- Não sei.

- Como você pode não saber?

- Sinto lhe decepcionar, Potter, mas eu não sei de tudo.

- Malfoy! – Harry o olhou com a sobrancelha erguida notando que ele não falara tudo.

- Combustível, é tudo que eu sei, falta o combustível, é algo único.

Quando essa última palavra soou, eles chegaram ao lugar, era uma câmara imensa, em cujo centro havia pedras de mais de três metros e pesando pelo menos umas cinco toneladas cada uma estavam reunidas em forma de círculos, e um círculo menor com pedras menores no centro, era uma replica quase perfeita de Stonehenge, pela cara dos DeVinne seus piores pesadelos haviam se tornado realidade.

Foi quando um silvo alto foi ouvido, de vários buracos nas paredes centenas de cobras começaram a escorrer. Os caçadores esperavam a ordem de Liz para agir.

- Dumbledore está muito longe daqui, Draco?

- Não, mas eles sabem que estamos aqui.

- Já percebi isso, Julia e Lupin, vocês podem cuidar das nossas amiguinhas sem problemas?

- Pode contar conosco.

A mulher não esperou a concordância de Julia, ao ouvir Lupin concordando, ela começou a correr em direção as cobras e saltou por cima delas, algumas serpentes tentaram dar o bote, mas a caçadora simplesmente estava alta demais. Os outros seguiram seu exemplo e voltaram a descer por outra escada, essa bem menor e dando direto nas masmorras. Eles estavam frente a frente com mais de trinta comensais, entre eles Lucius Malfoy.

- Ora, ora. – Lucius tinha um sorriso maníaco no rosto ao observá-los, nenhum dos comensais usava capuz – Tenho que admitir que você me surpreendeu Draco, conseguiu trazê-los até aqui, o Lorde das Trevas vai recompensa-lo de uma forma que você nunca poderia sonhar.

Anna olhou com uma urgência desesperada para Draco, e se surpreendeu ao ver que ele sorria.

- Dessa vez não, pai, não vou surpreende-lo, infelizmente, vou desapontá-lo.

- Você o quê?! – o rosto de Lucius ficou lívido.

Draco ignorou o ultimo comentário e olhou para Liz.

- Depois dessa porta, Dumbledore está na última cela.

Lucius gritou de fúria e tentou acertar o filho com um feitiço, mas Karine o protegeu, todos começaram a duelar ao mesmo tempo, enchendo a câmara de fagulhas. Os bruxos duelavam como se usassem espadas, só que com efeitos especiais, pois saiam raios das suas pontas. Liz sabia que não tinha muito tempo, golpeou o ombro de Bellatrix que tentava impedi-la de atravessar a grande porta, o sangue da bruxa jorrou e ela desacordada caiu no chão. A mulher correu para a porta, quando Harry viu que ela estava tentando forçar a entrada, também derrubou o seu adversário, e fez um feitiço, que implodiu a madeira, transformando-a em lascas. Os dois entraram escuridão adentro.

Anna estava lutando com uma bruxa que tinha cara de cavalo não teve muitos problemas para derrotá-la, mas levou tempo. Quando percebeu que Elizabeth e Potter já tinham avançado, soube que todo o plano devia ser esquecido, tinha que dar tempo aos dois para que tirassem o velho bruxo de lá. Estava correndo para impedir a passagem de mais uma pessoa, quando sentiu uma dor alucinante percorrendo o seu corpo, todos estavam ocupados demais para notar que ela havia sido acertada por uma Imperdoável.

Estava se contorcendo no chão, quando o rosto que mais odiava no mundo surgiu na sua frente. Lucius Malfoy a observava.

- Tão linda quanto sua mãe – falou segurando o rosto da garota – E vai morrer tão fácil quanto ela, sabe vocês DeVinne não deviam se meter nos problemas dos bruxos. – ele levantou a varinha e apontou para o coração de Anna – Avada...

Draco lutava com o velho amigo Nott, o homem estava falando desaforos, mas Malfoy simplesmente não parecia disposto a escutá-lo, derrubou Nott, e foi ajudar Vinicius que estava sendo acossado por quatro comensais. Sentiu uma dor alucinante no braço, a marca negra estava ardendo como ele nunca imaginaria ser capaz, levantou a manga da roupa e viu que estava sangrando, o Lorde das Trevas já sabia que ele o havia traído. Ignorou aquilo e viu a cena mais difícil da sua vida.

Anna estava no chão, Lucius apontava a varinha direto no seu coração. Nunca vira uma expressão tão feliz no rosto do seu pai como naquele momento. Elizabeth falara que ele havia matado a mãe de Anna, nunca o ouvira falando do caso, mas não duvidava que fosse verdade.

- Avada...

- Expeliarmos! – Draco gritou e a varinha caiu da mão de Lucius, o homem voltou o olhar assassino para o filho.

- Seu bastardo! Como tem coragem de olhar na minha cara?!

- Solte-a! – ele apontou para Anna caída no chão e se abaixou para pegar a espada que estava perto dos seus pés.

- Uma mulher! – Lucius pareceu entender, olhando para o rosto de Anna ainda no chão – Você manchou o nome Malfoy por uma mulher?!

- Eu mandei o senhor soltá-la. – Draco deu dois passos em direção ao pai, sabia que ele sempre matinha uma segunda varinha nas vestes e de forma alguma permitiria que ele a usasse, tinha que ter certeza que Anna estava bem, antes de fazer qualquer coisa.

- Me enfrente como um homem, Draco – Lucius de repente ficou muito calmo – Varinha a varinha, como eu te ensinei.

- Primeiro a solte.

- Está bem. – Lucius se afastou de Anna um pouco, ela conseguiu se levantar com a ajuda de Draco.

- Você não precisava ter feito isso, sei me virar sozinha.

- Sei que sabe, DeVinne. – ele sorriu, se ela continuava mal humorada, então estava bem, entregou-lhe a espada e olhou para o pai – Homem a homem?

- Com certeza.

Mas antes que pudessem fazer qualquer coisa, Lucius gritou _Estupefaça_, e Draco foi jogado contra a parede, batendo a cabeça com força, minúsculas luzes explodiram diante dos seus olhos. Realmente não podia aceitar que tinha acreditado no próprio pai, forçou-se a levantar e viu que ele novamente estava duelando com Anna, mas pela primeira vez ele percebeu que o braço esquerdo dela estava pendendo para um lado, seus olhos eram os mais infelizes que ele já tinha vistorevelavam uma fúria não contida, talvez um pequeno brilho de insanidade, ela estava ferida. Muito mais na alma do que na carne. Ele levantou com muita dificuldade, começou a procurar por sua varinha, mas não conseguia encontrá-la em lugar algum. Foi quando Anna gritou, e ele voltou a olhar na direção dos dois, Lucius a desarmara e ela estava contra a parede, com a varinha apontada para o coração.

Ele não soube o que fazer...

O brilho da espada de Anna continuava a resplandecer no chão, sua dona estava correndo risco de morte, e ele estava parado observando tudo. A expressão assassina no rosto do pai despertou algo dentro dele.

Não podia permitir que a matassem.

Draco correu em direção aos dois, apanhou a espada de Anna no chão e cravou-a nas costas de Lucius, ele deu um grito alucinante de dor, um sangue negro escorreu pela sua boca, caiu no chão, olhando para o filho.

- Você me derrotou. – foi a última coisa que falou antes da vida se esvair do seu corpo.

O bruxo evitou olhar para o pai e abraçou Anna, ela estava surpresa, mas também o abraçou, murmurando um "me perdoe".

Liz e Harry corriam lado a lado por entre aquela masmorra, passaram pela primeira cela, Dumbledore não era a única pessoa que estava presa ali, um homem com a cabeça de boi e corpo de homem, um minotauro, os observou quando passaram, ele apontou adiante, sem expressar mais nada. As outras pessoas que estavam presas começaram a gritar pedindo ajuda, aquele lugar fedia a ocre e urina humana de uma força alucinante, mas nem mesmo isso parecia desvia-los de sua missão. Quando avistaram um velhinho encolhido atrás de na última cela do pavimento, não tiveram dúvidas. Harry tentou vários feitiços para abrir o cadeado, mas todos pareceram inúteis. Liz perdeu a paciência, apontou para o cadeado e fechou a mão no ar como se estivesse amassando alguma coisa, nesse mesmo instante o cadeado se esmigalhou e a porta da cela se abriu.

- Impressionante!

- Quanto mais nervosos, mais forte o Poder fica. – ela explicou se abaixando ao lado de Dumbledore – Como o senhor está, professor?

Ele estava muito machucado, os lábios secos, levou algum tempo para os olhos entrarem em foco, mas quando aconteceu ele esboçou um largo sorriso ao ver os dois.

- Não deviam ter vindo a minha procura. – recriminou se levantando com ajuda de Harry.

- Depois o senhor reclama. – pediu a mulher – Quando estivermos bem longe daqui.

- Temos que ajudar essas pessoas, Elizabeth. – Harry lhe lançou um olhar incisivo.

- Sei disso, mas... – ela se calou ao ver quem acabava de aparatar na frente deles

Alto, magro e de capuz preto, seu terrível rosto parecendo uma cobra, branco e esquelético, seus olhos vermelhos, pupilas parecendo fendas brilhando... Lorde Voldemort apareceu no meio do corredor da masmorra, sua varinha apontando para o trio que não se moveu, eles já esperavam aquela aparição.

- Finalmente um reencontro. – ele levou a mão ao peito, onde Liz pode ver um rasgo de machucado que parecia tentar se cicatrizar, seria uma ferida normal, se não tivesse sido feita há sete anos atrás, então era verdade o que falavam, Voldemort nunca se recuperara daquele confronto, ele encarava Liz – Tenho que admitir que me surpreenderam, não imaginei que teria coragem de invadir minha fortaleza, e muito menos com a ajuda de um comensal meu.

- Elizabeth! – Harry a chamou – Não olhe nos olhos dele, ele pode ler seus pensamentos.

- Ah! Claro, o senhor Potter conhece alguns dos meus truques, não é? Mas não todos, senhor Potter, nunca todos.

- Você vai lutar comigo! – Liz se pôs entre os dois – Harry, tire Dumbledore daqui.

- O QUÊ?!

- Eu e Voldemort temos uma batalha pendente de sete anos atrás.

- Ótimo, eu tenho uma batalha pendente de vinte e cinco anos atrás, de quando esse desgraçado matou os meus pais – Harry olhou para Liz – Saia daqui com Dumbledore, só eu posso matá-lo, esqueceu?

- Ele está certo, senhorita DeVinne, mas de qualquer forma não permitirei que nenhum de vocês saia vivos daqui. _Avada Kevadra!_

Mas Harry já esperava por aquilo e também pronunciou a maldição da morte, as duas se bateram e se chocaram para as paredes, Liz se abaixou com Dumbledore, impedindo que qualquer feitiço resvalasse neles. Xingou Harry mentalmente, por que diabos ele sempre queria ser o herói? Não tinha tempo de pensar nisso, começou a se esgueirar em direção a porta, quando viu que o minotauro havia sido libertado com a explosão de feitiços.

- Tire os outros daqui por favor. – pediu ainda segurando o velho bruxo.

Ele disse algo numa língua que ela não entendia, mas mesmo assim começou a destruir os cadeados, libertado os outros prisioneiros. Liz sentou Dumbledore num canto, ao ver que Harry havia sido derrubado, tinha que ajudar o idiota antes que ele se matasse. Correu na direção dos dois e chegou no exato momento de impedir que o Avada Kevadra acertasse Harry, refletindo-o com a lâmina da espada numa parede que ruiu em cima de Voldemort.

- Você nunca segue ordens?! – olhou bravo para ela, quando o ajudou a levantar.

- Não, Potter, eu mando e não obedeço! Vamos sair daqui.

Mas no momento que disse isso, os escombros explodiram jogando-os contra as paredes, Harry sentiu a cabeça partindo e o sangue escorrendo, certamente se machucara muito, ele sabia que tinha que abrir os olhos antes que fosse tarde de mais, Ao ouvir um grito, arregalou os olhos. Elizabeth estava deitada no chão há uns cinco metros, gritando de dor. Voldemort a observava satisfeito por poder torturá-la com um Crucio, o sorriso dele aumentou ao ver que Harry estava vindo na sua direção, ele cessou o feitiço em Liz, e apontou a varinha para o bruxo.

- Você já me causou problemas demais para uma vida, Potter, Adeus. _Avada Kevadra._

Ela não podia salvá-lo, sabia disso, tentou se levantar, mas ainda sentia como se mil lâminas em brasas fossem enfiadas no seu corpo. Não podia deixá-lo morrer... Viu o feitiço verde ir na direção a Harry, como uma pássaro da morte, e ele o estava enfrentando de peito aberto. Ela se ergueu um pouco e viu que a varinha caída num canto. Estava tudo perdido.

O feitiço verde estava se aproximando dele, não podia olhar, não podia olhar...

Foi quando o inesperado aconteceu, algo se pôs entre Harry e a morte, Dumbledore, de alguma forma, tirara forças e saíra do esconderijo que Liz o deixara, e se jogara na frente de Harry no último minuto.

O corpo velho caiu no chão sem vida, Voldemort riu e Liz gritou novamente, mas dessa vez de raiva.

Algo naquele grito fez que Voldemort voltasse para olhá-la, ela estava de pé e Excalibur voara para sua mão, um vento sobrenatural surgira no lugar. Harry estava vivo ao lado do corpo morto do velho diretor, Liz viu lágrimas no rosto do amado. Sentia raiva, raiva de Voldemort, queria matar, precisava matar aquele desgraçado.

Uma força desconhecida tomou conta dela, uma energia negra cobriu seu corpo e a espada, algo que pareceu medo surgiu nos olhos do Lorde das Trevas.

- Nos veremos. – dizendo isso desaparatou.

Nos instante seguinte, todas as paredes do lugar explodiram, mas não machucaram ninguém, pois um escudo de energia negra os estava protegendo, Liz caiu no chão exausta.

Harry correu até ela e abraçou.

- O que foi aquilo? – perguntou quando ela se aconchegou nos braços dele.

- Eu estou perdendo – ela piscou, por um instante seus olhos ficaram negros, mas logo voltaram ao normal – Eu estou perdendo Harry, isso está me dominando.

Quando Voldemort desaparatou nas masmorras, todos os comensais que não foram mortos e que ainda tinha forças seguiram seu mestre também, deixando os DeVinne e os outros sozinhos na grande câmara. Poucos minutos depois, Harry segurando Elizabeth nos braços entrou na sala e com um corpo flutuando atrás de si entrou na sala, todos correram até ele.

- O que houve? – Pedro tencionava pegar Liz, mas Harry não parecia disposto a entregá-la.

- Enfrentamos Voldemort, ele matou Dumbledore – explicou – Liz está bem, mas exausta, ela usou Poder demais – olhou para o rosto adormecido nos braços – Antes de desfalecer ela disse que deveríamos destruir o Círculo de Pedras o mais rápido possível e sair daqui com uma chave de portal.

Ninguém discordou, no caminho de volta encontraram-se com Lupin e Julia que havia matado Nagini que liderara o ataque das cobras, quando chegaram a grande câmara do Círculo, Harry colocou Liz no chão, e como os outros, fez um feitiço que transformou as pedras gigantescas em pó.

Pegou Liz nos braços novamente, ignorando a cara que Pedro fazia, lembrando as últimas palavras que ela lhe disse antes de desmaiar "isso está apenas começando", Karine e Malfoy fizeram uma chave de portal com a espada de Julia.

Eles voltaram para Green Hall, nem tão sãos e muito menos salvos.

_**N/P:** Nhai people! Aqui é a **Anna**, postando o que provavelmente será o ultimo capítulo do ano - Agora é exclusivamente com a **Joh**, mas o que ela provavelmente irá postar é o cap. 25 pois a **Alix** não terminou o malfadado cap. 26 (re-escreve, re-escreve, rs). Bom a fic tem 27 capítulos, mais o prólogo e o epílogo, agora são os momentos finais - Que emoção!_

_Espero sinceramente que vocês estejam gostando da fic. **POR FAVOR **mandem reviews, ok? Eu estou bastante triste com vocês pela falta de participação, poxa gente isso é um meio de melhora e sugestões, e como eu sei que só 5 dos leitores deixam reviews, vamos lá 5 eu não perco a fé em vocês! (rs)_

_Qualquer dúvida, sugestão e criticas -positivas de preferência- podem mandar para anna(underline)clara(underline)chan arroba yahoo . com . br. Ah! Ia me esquecendo da publicidadezinha cara de pau!!! Entrem em green(underline)hall . weblogger . com .br Ahhhhhhhh!!!Agora com as primeiras capas -fofas- que a **Alix **fez pra fic!!! O bendito FanFiction bloqueia outros sites, então é só retirar os espaços que o site entra - igualmente pro meu e-mail e o underline ok? _

_**Obs.:** Eu só vou voltar quase no finalzinho de janiro do ano que vem então quero desejar a todos **Boas Festas **e PARABÈNS para minhas duas amadas amigas **Joh **(Fundação!!! Woo-hoo rulex!!!) e **Alix** (Direito da PUC girl-power!). __Como eu consegui arrumar minhas malas (tá,tá, com suborno e ameaças ADMITO) postei o cap. 24 - A Anna na verdade era pra estar um pouquinho mais desequilibrada but anywayz... _

_**Em meados de Janeiro tem mais, muito mais, por enquanto contentem-se em ir ao blog e reler a fic e os outros trabalhos da Alix ok? **_

_Eu sou perversa? Imaginaaaaaa!!!_

**_Postado em: 14/12/2004_**


	26. Cap 25 O Cajado e o Raio

_**CAPÍTULO VINTE E CINCO – O CAJADO E O RAIO**_

_Vento..._

_Liz sentiu a brisa marítima no rosto e se perguntou onde estava, ao abrir os olhos, a luz que entrava pela janela aberta revelava um grande quadrado dourado, devido ao contraste dos tons amarelos das paredes com os raios solares. Aquilo era quase mágico, encantador, deslumbrante; parecia que tudo dentro do quarto era ouro. Uma pesada colcha branca cobria a imensa cama de madeira maciça com dossel que ocupava quase todo o centro do quarto, sobre o dossel caia levemente um tecido branco praticamente transparente. Nos dois criados, ao lado da cama, havia candelabros com velas ainda acesas, certamente resquícios da noite anterior, existiam quadros com belas paisagens por todas as paredes. Num canto perto da janela havia uma mesinha redonda forrada com uma toalha branca cheia de detalhes dourados, por cima um vaso de ouro puro e as flores era nas cores branca e amarela; também tinham vários papeis de pergaminho – a curiosidade aumentou nesse ponto e ela se viu obrigada a ir até lá – reconheceu a língua atlante que vinha aprendendo desde os dezenove anos, ia começar a ler quando ouviu passos e uma mulher entrou no quarto._

_Ela era extremamente loira, os cabelos passavam da cintura e estavam trançados com fios de prata, usava um vestido branco, cujo único adorno era um laço azul claro que caia pela saia simples do vestido até a barra que terminava em franja, mas foram olhos da mulher que lhe chamaram mais a atenção. Eram os mais negros que já vira na sua vida, aquilo era muito estranho, e transmitiam que ela não estava num de seus melhores dias, na verdade, ela parecia muito irritada._

_Elizabeth tentou chamar sua atenção, mas logo percebeu que ela nem parecia notá-la, era como se não estivesse lá, e o mais provável era que não estivesse mesmo, aquilo lhe parecia um tipo de sonho ou visão. Por isso decidiu esperar para ver o que iria acontecer. Viu a mulher ir até a mesa, sentar-se e começar a revirar os papeis._

_- Desidéria, seja complacente! – um homem entrou no quarto esbaforido, o coração de Liz deu um salto, ele era simplesmente idêntico a Vinicius – Sabe o quanto trabalhamos por isso?_

_- Eu nunca compactuei com essa loucura, Galahad! – ela voltou-se para encará-lo, estava tremendo de raiva e segurava uma das folhas de pergaminho com tanta pressão que a estava amassando – Cada um ganhou algo! Os Primeiros fizeram a divisão, não temos magia, deveríamos ter aceitado isso!_

_- Você também tem o Poder! – exclamou num tom acusador._

_- Eu não tive escolhas, você sabe disso, ninguém teve – ela se acalmou um pouco – Todos recebemos o Poder quando vocês liberaram aquela coisa._

_- Você tem a imortalidade! Pelos Deuses, como pode reclamar disso?!_

_- Eu não estou reclamando disso. – ela frisou bem a última palavra. _

_- Então porque esse estardalhaço com a construção do Círculo? _

_- Será que eu sou a única atlante que mantém leis? – ela levantou-se exasperada – Se vocês abrirem uma única brecha haverá uma reação em cadeia, brechas começarão a surgir aleatoriamente por todos os mundos – ela jogou o papel de pergaminho que amassara nele – Está tudo nos livros que os Primeiros nos deixaram, mundos inteiros entrarão em colapso para que vocês se divirtam viajando por dimensões._

_- Você não tem provas disso – falou cético – Os Primeiros são lendários, se eles realmente existiram já desapareceram há muito tempo, não temos por que obedecer as leis deles._

_- Seu tolo! Os livros que eles nos deixaram são a maior prova que eles existiram! A sabedoria, Galahad, recebemos o maior prêmio, temos um mundo maravilhoso, isso deveria nos bastar. – os móveis do quarto começaram a levitar e se debater violentamente, quando Desidéria notou o que estava acontecendo fez um gesto impaciente com mão, e tudo se acalmou. Liz ficou muda de espanto, ninguém tinha Poder semelhante entre os DeVinne, aquele era o verdadeiro Poder – Por que tudo isso, meu irmão? – a mulher voltou a sentar na cadeira, parecendo muito deprimida – Por que libertamos essa coisa? Ela vai acabar nos destruindo! _

_- Não fale bobagens, minha querida. – ele se ajoelhou na frente dela e segurou suas mãos – O Poder nos tornou eternos, não adoecemos, somos ágeis, fortes. Mas me diga do que adianta tudo isso se estamos limitados a esse mundo? Eu amo Atlant tanto quanto você e nunca abandonaria nosso lar, mas não agüento mais somente observar as fronteiras, quero ultrapassá-las – ele falava num tom quase fanático – Se a busca por conhecimento for considerada pecado, então, Desidéria, a própria vontade de viver é um pecado. Não me diga que não quer conhecer nossos irmãos de criação?_

_- Você não se importa com eles – replicou impaciente – Os acha bárbaros._

_- Claro que não acho, mas você tem que admitir que foi um grande desperdício dar magia àqueles do mundo azul. – ele sorriu, mas ela não o acompanhou, por isso ele se calou e olhou pela janela, o céu estava escurecendo – Vai chover._

_Desidéria levantou de sopetão, surpreendendo tanto o irmão que caiu no chão como Liz que estava próxima os observando, frente aquela reação, Liz se viu obrigada a segui-la até a janela. Realmente não se enganara, estavam próximos ao mar, aquela casa havia sido construída num promontório que dava direto no oceano. Mas não era para isso que nenhuma das duas estava olhando. O céu azul estava sendo ocupado por uma massa negra disforme que impedia a passagem dos raios solares e estava se expandindo por todo horizonte._

_- Vocês já abriram a brecha?! – ela olhou para o irmão com uma expressão desolada, ele acenou que sim – Ó, seu tolo, isso não é chuva! É o inimigo Toklamanee, ele nos encontrou, como os Primeiros haviam escrito._

_- Impossível! – Galahad também correu até a janela._

_- Não é impossível, meu irmão, a morte está vindo._

Anna estava no quarto de Elizabeth observando-a dormir, desde que voltaram, haviam revezado esperando-a acordar, Johanna havia feito de tudo que podia, no final acabara admitindo que a única coisa que podiam fazer era esperar, era umas nove da manhã quando Liz começou a se revirar na cama, dizendo coisas sem nexo, se viu obrigada a tentar acordá-la

- A morte está vindo... A morte está vindo...

- Elizabeth, acorde. – ela a sacudia sem nenhum cuidado.

- Anna, me larga! – Liz abriu os olhos e gritou ao se sentir sacudida – Ficou maluca?!

- Eu maluca? Você é que estava ai se revirando, falando coisas sem sentido. E ainda mais, está desacordada a dois dias.

- DOIS DIAS? – ela se voltou a encostar-se aos travesseiros. – Todos voltaram bem?

- Sim, não se preocupe. – Anna deu um raro sorriso condescendente – Você preocupou a todos.

- A você também? – Liz parou de se preocupar um pouco e lançou a prima um olhar maroto.

- Claro que a mim não, desde quando eu me importo com você?! – ela se empertigou e foi até a porta – Melhor chamar a Johanna, ela deu ordens que quando você acordasse era para avisá-la I-M-E-D-I-A-N-T-A-M-E-N-T-E – Anna fez uma imitação hilária da prima, Liz não teve como se manter séria e ficou vendo a porta se fechar.

Mas assim que isso aconteceu, Elizabeth se viu perdida nos seus próprios pensamentos, certamente vira o passado, Galahad e Desidéria, os líderes que haviam trazido seus antepassados para a Terra, eram as mesmas vozes que ouvira no túmulo de Merlin, o que poderia isso significar?

Conseguiu convencer Johanna a sair do quarto por volta das duas da tarde, Sophia e Sirius haviam aparecido para visitá-la cheios de preocupações exageradas e só não a levaram para casa deles em Hogsmeade porque Liz fez questão de lhes lembrar que tinha vinte e seis anos e era oficialmente a chefe da família. Ordenara que a guarda na cidade fosse redobrada, pois sentia que a última cartada de Voldemort iria ser dada em breve.

Saiu aos jardins em busca de um pouco de paz, ficou observando o rapaz loiro encostado numa faia perto do muro, uma das suas primeiras ordens quando acordara fora que tirassem Draco da cela e o tratassem como um convidado em casa, Vinicius não parecia ter gostado muito, mas Liz nem lhe deu a chance de se opor, era uma ordem inquestionável, a mulher tinha que admitir que já estava começando a gostar daquilo.

- Me disseram que você tinha acordado. – Draco lhe deu um olhar de esguelha quando ela se aproximou.

- Já faz algumas horas, mas Joh fez questão que eu passasse por todos os exames possíveis e impossíveis até ter certeza que eu estava bem, eu dizer que estou bem não adianta nada.

- E você está?

- Estou o quê?

- Está bem de verdade? – ele a olhou de forma sutil – Sinto que você está escondendo algo, sabe, eu sou mestre nisso, sempre escondi tudo o que eu senti, sei quando alguém está fazendo o mesmo.

- Será que estar viva não é o bastante?

- Não. – respondeu de forma clara – Você não tem que estar só viva, quando se precisa que esteja sã aqui – ele apontou para cabeça – e aqui – apontou para o coração.

- Então ninguém nunca estará bem, Draco. – rebateu na defensiva.

- Eu não disse que o mundo era fácil. – comentou indiferente olhando para o céu.

- Soube do seu pai, sinto muito.

Ele não falou nada por alguns minutos, por fim deu um suspiro que pareceu meio angustiado.

- Tive que fazer uma escolha, não sei de fiz a correta.

- O que faria se pudesse ter a chance de mudar? Teria deixado Lucius matar Anna, ou melhor, não teria mudado de lado?

- O que eu fiz está feito, não é essa a questão.

- Qual é a questão?

- Poderei viver em paz sabendo que eu matei meu pai? Sei que ele teria me matado sem piedade se eu tivesse lhe dado chance.

- Mas ele continua sendo seu pai.

- Família agente não escolhe, Elizabeth. – comentou soturno.

- Queria ter todas as respostas, Draco – ela colocou a mão no ombro do bruxo, que já começava a considerar um bom amigo – Mas tenho tantos dilemas mortais quanto você e sei resolvê-los tão pouco.

- Você estava certa. – disse de repente.

- Eu sempre estou certa – ele revirou os olhos, mas ela simplesmente sorriu - Dessa vez eu estava certa em quê?

- Em querer uma vida normal, fora de toda essa loucura, pela primeira vez na vida eu não me importaria em ser trouxa. – ele lançou um olhar incisivo a mulher – Se disser isso alguém a matarei com minhas próprias mãos.

- Seu segredo estará bem guardado, não se preocupe.

- Certo. Que você vai fazer agora?

- Procurar revolver alguns de meus dilemas mortais e se sobrar tempo impedir que um louco homicida domine o mundo. Sabe, o que eu sempre faço toda a madrugada.

- Alguém já lhe disse que é muito metida?

- Algumas pessoas, Draco, algumas pessoas. – respondeu dando-lhes as costas e voltando para casa.

- Liz – a mulher saiu de perto da janela da sala de estar, onde há uma pouco mais de uma semana ela e Anna haviam discutindo, era incrível como tudo aquilo parecia pertencer a um passado muito distante, olhou para porta e viu que Joh se aproximava, não sabia exatamente há quanto tempo estava ali, a guerra estava explodindo, Dumbledore estava morto e só Deus sabe o que Voldemort iria fazer naquele momento, esperava que a prima não lhe trouxesse mais problemas.

- O que foi, Joh?

- Sei que essa não é a melhor hora, Liz, mas realmente preciso falar com você.

- Pode falar - disse cansada - Do que se trata?

- É sobre o Pedro, ele acabou de me dizer que vocês estão juntos...

- E?

- Por que está fazendo isso, Liz? – Johanna estava mais séria do que Liz já vira em toda sua vida – Por que está enganando o meu irmão?

- Eu não estou enganando o seu irmão, Johanna.

- Você não o ama!

- Ele sabe disso, Pedro sabe que eu não o amo exatamente como ele me ama, mas acho que posso amá-lo com o tempo – a voz dela falhou – tenho certeza que com o tempo, vou amá-lo.

- Liz, você não pode brincar assim com os sentimentos das pessoas! Você sabe que não vai amar o Pedro nunca, e aquele idiota também sabe disso, vocês estão se enganando. Pedro te amou desde que era um moleque, mas você, Liz, pelo amor de Deus, está fazendo a mesma coisa que fez com o Harry há sete anos, e tenho certeza que está fazendo isso por causa do Harry.

- Fazendo o que por minha causa?

As duas se calaram ao vê-lo na porta, Harry estava muito sério e as encarava esperando por respostas.

- Desculpa, Liz – Johanna parecia muito arrependida.

- Tudo bem, garota, você estava certa. – ela deu um longo suspiro – E também nunca te pedi segredo. Será que poderia nos deixar as sós?

- Claro.

Quando Joh saiu, Liz pediu que Harry a acompanhasse até os jardins, a primavera dera um toque especial, ou talvez fossem as mãos cuidadosas de Lorey, mas tudo estava magnífico. Os dois se encaram.

- Vamos começar por uma pergunta fácil, o que aconteceu na fortaleza? Por que vocês ficaram tão assustados ao verem o Círculo de Pedras?

Liz não sabia se devia ficar mais calma por ele estar se preocupando mais com a guerra, mas aquilo lhe deu tempo para por a cabeça no lugar.

- É uma história longa, Harry.

- Quanto antes você começar mais cedo você termina.

Ela começou a contar toda a história dos Atlantes, de como buscaram o Poder, da sua vinda para Terra, da guerra, da maldição.

- Sei... Mas o que tudo isso tem a ver com o Círculo?

- Tudo isso que eu lhe contei, qualquer DeVinne com mais de dezenove anos sabe, mas uma parte dessa história, a pior parte dessa história somente o líder do clã e Os Sete têm conhecimento.

- Do que se trata?

- Meu avô me contou isso quando me falou da suspeita sobre o impostor – era difícil para Liz repetir o que ouvira Jarold dizendo naquela madrugada, depois que os rapazes se salvaram da emboscada dos Salmor – Mesmo os trouxas conhecem o fenômeno, um quarto do universo é formado por matéria branca, a natureza, tudo o que somos, a luz, o calor, absolutamente tudo o que conhecemos faz parte desse um quarto.

- E o resto?

- Esse foi o problema, o resto é chamado matéria negra, nem deveria ser chamado de matéria, porque é pura energia não tem consistência.

- Elizabeth, eu não estou entendendo onde você está querendo chegar, isso parece conversa de físico trouxa.

- Um físico poderia te explicar isso melhor que eu – replicou impaciente – Essa matéria negra é o grande Inimigo, que destruiu o mundo Atlant, Atlântida e quase acabou com o nosso mundo.

- Mas por quê? – perguntou assustado

- O Poder DeVinne foi retirado da matéria negra, ele foi roubado da matéria negra pra ser exata.

- E?

- Draco Dormiens Nunquan titillandus, Harry, nunca cutuque um dragão adormecido. Essa força estava adormecida a bilhões de anos, até que os DeVinne foram lá e a despertaram por cobiça. Depois disso ela ficou incontrolável e começou a destruir tudo em seu caminho, um mundo inteiro em três dias para lhe dar um exemplo. – o homem finalmente pareceu compreender a preocupação dela – O Círculo de Pedras foi criado pelos Atlantes para chegar a esse mundo, ele serve para abrir falhas.

- Você acha que Voldemort quer o poder da matéria negra?

- Só posso supor, Harry.

- Mas a maldição acabou quando você perdeu a magia, como ele poderia despertar?

- A maldição não acabou.

- Como?

- Eu ainda carrego a maldição, somente eu em toda família – ela evitou o olhar de Harry e se levantou do banco – Se meu sangue for misturado com o de um bruxo, o pior Inimigo vai retornar.

Harry pareceu compreender.

- Era disso que Johanna estava falando? Em sete anos em Hogwarts...

- O que queria que eu fizesse? – ela o olhou com raiva mas ao menos tempo triste.

- Poderia ter me dito a verdade! Ao invés de me fazer pensar por anos que eu havia sido um brinquedinho que você havia usado e jogado fora!

- Eu não sabia do que se tratava na época – respirou fundo – Não sabia nada sobre o Inimigo, mas sabia que minha mãe havia perdido o homem que mais amava por isso, havia retirado minha magia, não poderia correr o risco de que todo aquele sofrimento tivesse sido em vão.

- É realmente incrível como vocês mulheres DeVinne agem – Harry tentava demonstrar-se calmo, mas seus olhos mostravam raiva incontida – Será que sua mãe nunca imaginou que pelo bem da humanidade, Sirius talvez permitisse que sua magia fosse retirada, e será que você também não imaginou que pelo mesmo bem da humanidade eu não me importaria que você carregasse essa maldição?! Mas não, vocês preferem decidir tudo sozinhas, tomarem o fardo somente pra vocês, será que nós somos tão inferiores a ponto de não compreender o quanto é importante a não destruição planetária?!

- Eu nunca achei isso, tá bom? – respondeu no mesmo tom, mas logo respirou fundo se acalmando um pouco – Achei que você precisava de uma família, eu nunca poderia lhe dar isso.

- Eu precisava de você, Liz – ele tocou o rosto dela com carinho – Sangue é importante, não nego, mas não é por causa do sangue que se ama uma pessoa. Poderíamos ter tentando se você acreditasse em mim.

- Se eu fosse humano realmente choraria. – comentou uma terceira voz.

Liz quase sentiu o coração parar ao ouvir aquela voz, virou-se rapidamente e pensou que não poderia acreditar em quem estava vendo.

- Adiel? Como você entrou aqui?!

- Sempre fui bem vindo em casas DeVinne, mas acho que seu avô nunca lhe contou isso.

Harry olhou para Liz.

- Ele não é o...

- Demônio que trouxe Sirius de volta, é, é ele – a mulher voltou o olhar para Adiel – Pode me dizer o que está fazendo aqui? Melhor ainda pode me dizer como entrou aqui?

- Ora essa, eu já disse, sempre fui bem vindo nas casas DeVinne.

- Sabe Adiel, se eu não estivesse com uma guerra batendo na minha porta, eu realmente iria te escutar, mas não tenho tempo para isso.

- Acho que a senhorita vai ter que achar tempo – ele perdeu o sorriso debochado característico – Quero tanto quanto vocês que aquele maluco do Voldemort desperte a matéria negra.

- Está bem – ela revirou os olhos - Do que se trata?

- Mudou rápido de opinião – sorriu cínico novamente – Mas respondendo sua primeira pergunta, como eu posso entrar nas casas DeVinne, seu avô me deu essa permissão há alguns anos atrás.

- Ele o quê?

- Era necessário, não julgue tanto o velho Jarold, ele tinha uma batata quente na mão.

- Batata quente? – até Harry estranhou a expressão

- Batata quente igual a Elizabeth, melhor assim? – indagou como se estivesse explicando algo para uma criança de cinco anos - Ela estava prestes a nascer e junto com ela, o maior pesadelo dos caçadores poderia voltar, Jarold precisava retirar sua magia no instante que nascesse, nunca se perguntou como ele fez isso?

- Desde que descobri que Sirius era meu pai.

- Pois deveria ter feito valer a sua curiosidade e talvez eu não precisasse estar aqui.

- Do que está falando?

- Jarold veio até mim e me pediu ajuda, eu era um demônio superior com a capacidade de absorver qualquer tipo de magia, perfeito, não?

- E você aceitou?

- Acredita realmente que eu não aceitaria? Mesmo antes de nascer já poderia notar que você teria o maior poder bruxo desde Merlin.

As coisas estavam começando a ficarem claras para Liz.

- Quando me atacou em San Francisco, sabia que era eu, não é?

- Lógico que sabia, queria ter certeza que você não carregava uma única gota de magia, que eu tinha feito um trabalho bem feito. E como não usou magia inconscientemente para se proteger, que é o que um bruxo teria feito, tive certeza que estava tudo bem.

- Tem algo que eu não estou entendendo nessa história – os dois olharam para Harry – Se você absorveu a magia de Liz como diz ter feito, por que precisou dela e dos primos para dominar o inferno, você devia ser mais do que poderoso.

- Devia, senhor Potter, realmente devia, se não tivesse sofrido um susto no final do processo.

- Susto?

- Sua magia era tão poderosa, mas tão poderosa que se eu tentasse dominá-la acabaria morto, nunca pude usá-la em beneficio próprio. – ele pareceu chateado ao dizer aquilo.

- O que fez com ela?

- Guardei, poderia ser útil no futuro ou chegaria um dia que estaria preparado para usá-la – o demônio tirou das vestes negras uma corrente de prata, que tinha um pingente uma pedra vermelha de uns quinze centímetros de comprimento, ela brilhava ofuscantemente e soltava pequenos raios de energia – Vê só o que a proximidade com você causa, Elizabeth?! Nunca havia se comportado assim antes. – ele entregou a pedra a ela.

- O que eu faço com isso?

- Em último caso use, quebre o cristal com o Poder, mas somente em último caso se a matéria negra for libertada e você tiver que enfrentá-la.

- Acho que eu tenho que agradecer.

- Não tem nada, estou salvando minha própria pele, garota. Ah, mais uma coisa, estive pensando quando você iria libertar o cajado.

- Como você sabe do cajado?

Ele revirou os olhos.

- Sei de muitas coisas, mas não mude de assunto, já está mais do que na hora daquele pedaço de pau velho voltar para esse mundo.

- Não sabemos como. – disse num tom derrotado.

- Sim, você sabe, pelos demônios, garota, será que eu tenho que ajudá-la em tudo? Há muitos anos eu lhe dei um presente, você me disse que nunca iria ceder, que tal mostrar que não cede mesmo, qual é o maior inimigo de um guerreiro?

Ao dizer isso ele desapareceu em uma bola de fogo.

- Do que ele estava falando? – Harry encarou Liz.

- Eu não tenho a menor... – ela se calou – Espere, mas é claro! – apertou a pedra com força na mão e logo em seguida entregou a Harry – Guarde isso com a sua vida! – ela começou a correr de volta para casa, Harry a seguiu.

Lá dentro no hall interior, Os Sete estavam reunidos, junto com Remus, Sirius, Tonks e Karine.

- Liz, você está bem? – Julia notou o quanto a prima estava esbaforida.

- Agora não, Juh. Pai, Remus, Rick, encontrem mamãe e as crianças imediatamente.

- Mas o que está...

- Agora, Rick! – o caçador concordou e saiu com os bruxos – Pedro, Lucke e Vin, reúnam os melhores caçadores, estaremos saindo para batalha em poucas horas. – eles não discutiram e saíram – Tonks e Kah, os aurores e membros da Ordem da Fênix também, Harry por favor vá com elas.

- Não vai me dizer o que está acontecendo?

- Vai saber quando estiver de volta, eu vou esperá-los.

- Está bem. – ele olhou para as bruxas – Vamos.

- Juh, todos os caçadores menores de dezenove anos devem ser mandados para outras casas na cidade, só quero pessoas aqui que possam lutar. Joh, vá com ela também.

- Já estou indo.

Liz ficou sozinha com Anna, a loira sorriu debochada.

- Você parece que ficou louca, Beth.

- Talvez eu tenha ficado. Tenho uma missão pra você.

- O que eu tenho que fazer?

- Lembra do machado que Aelle te deu?

- Como eu poderia esquecer?

- Já está na hora de você entregar ao dono, não acha?

- Mas do que você está falando?

- Você sabe do que estou falando, você sabe disso desde que o viu pela primeira vez. Assim que entregar o machado a ele, leve-o ao escritório.

E sem dizer mais nada a deixou sozinha.

Quando Liz entrou no escritório encontrou o avô lá, isso por acaso não a surpreendeu, ele voltou a encará-la.

- Acha que isso vai funcionar?

- Não sei, vovô, mas não temos outra escolha.

- Será a maior batalha que um DeVinne já travou.

- Pensei que a sua com Dumbledore fosse a maior – ela tentou sorrir sob a preocupação

– Eu só conversei com Alvo, Elizabeth, ele sempre foi muito bom com as palavras, nunca duelamos. – ele suspirou - Foi uma grande perda.

- Não pude salvá-lo, sinto muito.

- Não podemos salvar todos, mas continuamos tentando. Vou deixá-la, tem muito que conversar com o jovem Malfoy.

- O senhor acha que ele vai ajudar?

- Já vi flores nascendo em pedras, minha neta, quem sabe não é? Esperemos para ver.

Liz pediu a Lorey que buscasse sua Megan, aquela espada estava guardada no seu quarto desde que recebera Excalibur, não tinha motivos para usá-la, mas agora novamente a lâmina voltaria a batalha, pensava nisso quando Anna entrou no escritório, ao lado de Draco Malfoy que segurava o machado.

- Olá, Draco, poderia se sentar.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou ao sentar.

- Eu faço as perguntas, Draco, o que você sabe sobre o desejo de Voldemort dominar um poder antigo que os bruxos chamam de Toklamanee?

Ele ficou calado por um instante, depois deu um muxoxo.

- Não sei muita coisa, ele estava atrás de Toklamanee, dizia que era a solução para tudo, estava fanático por encontrar essa coisa. Mas nós bruxos só guardamos na memória que Toklamanee foi algo que existiu na época da Grande Guerra, algo que era muito poderoso.

- Toklamanee na língua de Atlântida significa o maior inimigo – Liz encarou o bruxo muito séria - Você sabe que essa coisa já destruiu um mundo inteiro e quase acabou com o nosso há alguns milhares de anos? – os olhos arregalados de Malfoy responderam a pergunta – Voldemort não vai controlar nada, ninguém pode controlar aquilo.

- Ele não seria burro a ponto de libertar algo que iria destruí-lo – disse logicamente – O Lorde das Trevas pode gostar de matar, mas busca a vida eterna a qualquer custo, Elizabeth, além do mais, ele é muito poderoso.

- Ele pode ser o indivíduo mais poderoso desse mundo, Draco, que não vai fazer a menor diferença. Voldemort é orgulhoso demais, e está arriscando a sobrevivência do mundo inteiro pelo seu desejo louco pela eternidade. Ele vai tentar libertar Toklamanee e destruir a todos no processo.

- Tem certeza disso?

- Estou apostando nossas vidas nessa certeza.

Ele concordou sem nem pensar em contestar.

- O que você quer afinal comigo?

- Essa arma que Anna te entregou foi feita junto com a minha Excalibur, ela representa toda a força da raça humana. – Draco surpreso olhou para o machado - Tem um poder imenso, salvou esse mundo antes, só que no passado ele tinha outras sete armas tão poderosas quanto ele, agora só tem Excalibur. Temos que impedir que Voldemort desperte o Inimigo, peço que você me ajude a fazer isso.

Draco recostou na cadeira e olhou para o teto pensativo, é, então era isso. Na verdade já sabia que ela ia pedir algo como aquilo quando Anna fora falar com ele pela primeira vez desde que haviam voltado da Fortaleza Negra, até então, ela fizera de tudo para evitá-lo. Não podia fazer mais nada, como disse já fizera suas escolhas, voltou a olhar para a mulher.

- Está bem, pode contar comigo, Elizabeth.

Liz sentiu que poderia abraçá-lo ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

- Obrigada, mas ainda não acabou.

- O que mais você quer de mim?

- Não só de você, de Anna também. – a loira olhou para a prima indagadora, Liz pegou Megan que estava em cima da mesa e a entregou – É sua.

- Minha? Mas vovó deixou para você.

- E agora eu estou te dando, oras, essa é a espada da Dama, Anna, pertence a melhor guerreira de cada geração DeVinne, eu já tenho Excalibur, não preciso mais de Megan. Tenho certeza que você poderá achá-la muito útil.

- Obrigada - olhou para a espada com muito respeito - O que você quer de nós dois?

- Assim que os outros voltarem travarei uma batalha muito difícil e não tenho certeza se vou vencer, se eu perder, vocês terão que encontrar uma maneira de parar Voldemort enquanto há tempo.

- Você não vai perder, nunca vi ninguém ganhar de você. – Anna pareceu muito confiante ao dizer aquilo.

- Talvez eu perca, vou enfrentar o meu maior adversário e se eu perder, quero que vocês me prometam algo nesse momento.

- Que vamos parar o Lorde das Trevas, já disse que vou fazer isso...

- Não, Draco, se eu perder, eu quero que vocês me matem.

- O que? – foi Malfoy que perguntou pois Anna parecia incapaz disso.

- O que vocês ouviram terão que me matar – Liz engoliu em seco – Se eu perder talvez nem seja mais eu, somente um ser maléfico com o meu rosto.

- Como assim, do que você está falando?

- Eu não tenho tempo para explicar agora, Anna, se eu perder vocês sabem o que fazer. São os únicos que tem poder para isso, entendam, é preciso. Agora me prometam.

Os dois concordaram.

- Ótimo, vamos, os outros já devem estar chegando.

Realmente a maioria das pessoas estava lá no Salão Nobre, muitos aurores, os membros da Ordem da Fênix, porem Rickard, Sirius e Lupin ainda não haviam retornado para apreensão de Liz.

- A maior parte já está aqui. – Pedro se aproximou dela – Alguns outros chegarão em breve, agora será que você pode nos dizer o que está acontecendo?!

- Sim, eu posso. – as outras pessoas não parecia estar prestando atenção, somente Os Sete, Harry, Karine e Draco estava estavam escutando, nesse momento Jarold chegou acompanhado de Félix, o velho acenou que ela podia continuar – Eu descobri como trazer o Cajado de Merlin de volta, com uma ajuda de Adiel, claro.

- Adiel? – Johanna arregalou os olhos – Como isso é possível?

- Se sobrevivermos a isso, terei prazer de lhe contar tudo, Joh, agora temos que agir antes que seja tarde demais. – a prima concordou – Tem algo que não contei a nenhum de vocês, ou melhor, Harry e vovô sabem. – os outros se entreolharam sem entender – Quando fui ao inferno Adiel não me pediu somente que lutasse por ele, ele fez da minha alma meio demoníaca – quando Liz viu que os outros iam falar fez um sinal que eles se calassem – Isso não importa, agora deveria até agradecê-lo por ter feito isso.

- Ficou maluca?

- Não, Pedro. O que você descobriu que pode trazer o Cajado de volta?

- Que Excalibur enfrentasse seu verdadeiro adversário, você sabe disso.

- Sim, eu sei, e a resposta do enigma sempre esteve conosco e na nossa cara, nunca percebemos. Adiel me disse uma vez que Excalibur era só um pedaço de metal sem mim, nunca levei em consideração isso, mas ele estava certo, é o dono que faz a arma, independente de quão poderosa é, então o maior adversário de Excalibur seria...

- O seu maior adversário.

- Exatamente, Anna. E quem seria meu maior adversário alem de mim mesma?

- Pode me dizer como você vai enfrentar a si mesma, Beth? Se bater até cansar?

- Não, Anna, eu vou libertar aquilo que tenho controlado nos últimos sete anos, vou libertar minha parte negra e derrotá-la.

- Você não pode fazer isso! – Johanna praticamente gritou.

- Por que eu não posso?

- Já li sobre outros casos de pessoas que enfrentaram suas partes demoníacas, elas acabam mortas, Liz, quando não perdem e são dominadas pela parte negra, se você a ferir, estará se ferindo a si mesma. Se você se ferir mortalmente...

- Você pode me curar, não pode Joh?

- Gastarei todas minhas energias nisso – ela cedeu – mas sim, acredito que eu posso.

- Então está decidido.

- Como assim está decidido? – Pedro segurou o braço dela – Você não pode arriscar sua vida assim.

- Eu não lembro de ter posto isso em discussão – ele olhou Pedro no fundo dos olhos – Eu vou fazer o que eu tenho que fazer.

- Sou contra isso, será que você não se importa um pouquinho com sua vida?

- Me diga qual é a diferença de morrer agora, ou um pouquinho mais tarde? Voldemort vai fazer de tudo para libertar Toklamanee, e não só eu vou estar morta quando isso acontecer.

- Ela está certa.

- Isso é coisa de família, Potter – Pedro voltou a pior das caras para Harry – Não se meta.

Harry estava prestes a dar uma resposta na ponta da língua mas se calou quando Malfoy segurou seu braço, o loiro fez um sinal para ele que olhasse para Elizabeth, ela não estava com a melhor das caras.

- Acho que eu já disse que isso não está em discussão, quem me apóia, ótimo, quem não, é uma pena. – ela respirou fundo – Draco e Anna, vocês já sabem o que fazer.

Os dois acenaram que sim, e Liz saiu para os jardins de trás da casa, muito próximo a piscina.

Harry a viu se afastar dele, sendo que o que mais ele queria naquele momento era abraçá-la e tirá-la dali, dizer que aquilo não era importante, que o mundo não era importante. O coração dele se comprimia mais a cada passo que ela dava, sabia que Liz arriscaria a vida e que poderia perdê-la dentre poucos momentos e também sabia que ninguém a pararia. Por Merlin, por que ela tinha que ser assim...

Ele viu quando ela parou de andar e desembainhou a espada de prata, todos sentiram um estranho vento quente percorrendo o lugar, como se fosse o prenuncio de algo muito ruim, o silêncio mórbido que se instalara foi substituído por um claro uivo de um lobo, os não-DeVinne olharam ao redor em busca de respostas e para surpresa geral viram uma sombra lupina surgir ao lado de Liz.

- Mas o que diabos vem a ser aquilo? – ouviu Malfoy perguntar.

- É o Poder! – Anna encarou os dois apreensiva – Elizabeth é a líder da família, ela é a caçadora com maior domínio do Poder.

Os dois bruxos voltaram a olhá-la, Liz de repente gritou e caiu no chão, algo muito estranho estava acontecendo.

A mulher sentiu o chão duro chocar-se contra o seu joelho, cravou a espada no chão a tempo de não se chocar com o chão. Algo começou a apoderar-se do seu corpo, a mesma terrível sensação que sentira naquele casebre as portas do Hell, algo muito ruim que estava ligado profundamente a ela estava começando a se separar.

Um raio negro emanou do seu corpo.

Um vulto surgiu na sua frente.

Uma réplica idêntica a olhou, as mesmas mãos, a mesma boca. Mas os olhos... Pelos Atlantes! Eram negros e vazios como se não houvesse uma alma naquele corpo.

- Olá, minha querida. – um sorriso mal surgiu naquele rosto que era idêntico ao seu, Liz se apoiou na espada conseguindo se levantar – Finalmente posso olhá-la nos olhos, você me manteve presa por tanto tempo...

Liz mordeu os lábios em apreensão.

- Não podia fazer nada, você não deveria existir, sinto muito.

- Sente? – a outra riu – Estive sete anos presa por você não aceitar o poder que eu poderia lhe dar! Você seria a senhora do mundo se me aceitasse! – ela começou a andar até a verdadeira Liz.

- Não quero ser a senhora do mundo. – a caçadora segurava firme o punho de Excalibur que continuava fincada ao chão, com os olhos atentos na inimiga.

- Sei que você não quer! Você é fraca! Tem os melhores guerreiros a sua mercê! – ela apontou para os que as observavam – A única coisa que deseja é uma inútil paz quando poderia ser a mestra de Toklamanee.

- Ninguém é senhor da matéria negra, ela é a pura destruição.

- Então destrua tudo sua tola! – ela agarrou Liz pelo pescoço e a caçadora sentiu-se sendo levantada do chão.

Liz viu que os outros tencionavam em vir ajudá-la, mas por sorte Draco e Anna conseguiram impendi-los. Sabia que aquela era uma batalha só dela, deu um impulso para frente acertando o rosto da réplica, forçando-a assim que a soltasse. Conseguiu cair agachada no chão, após dar uma cambalhota em pleno ar, levando a mão imediatamente ao pescoço dolorido, percebendo que o ferimento era pior do que imaginava, estava sangrando.

- Dói, não é? – a inimiga já estava de pé e olhava para Liz ajoelha com um sorriso mordaz – Será que é tão tola a ponto de não perceber que não pode me derrotar? Será que já se esqueceu do que lhe falei antes?

- Me falou antes? – Liz empunhou a espada.

- Pensou que aquilo fosse um sonho? – riu maldosamente - Na Escócia, Elizabeth, nas portas do infernos, você me viu, bem antes que Adiel me desse força, eu sempre estive em você. Se não lembra, vou lhe recordar das minhas palavras_: sou sua parte má, a que mata, a assassina, a parte forte. _

- Isso não é possível... – a espada pendeu na mão dela.

- Adiel não me criou, sua tola, ele não tem poder para isso. Todas as pessoas nos têm dentro delas, a diferença entre você e eles – ela novamente olhou para os outros – É que eles não fizeram uma promessa para um demônio me libertando, todos tem seus demônios, mas em você eu sou forte. – uma espada negra idêntica a Excalibur surgiu na mão – Vê, somos uma só.

- Não! Nunca seremos uma só, eu vou lhe destruir antes que me domine.

- Tente – ela colocou a espada em posição de ataque – Mas não se esqueça de que eu sou você.

- Farei questão de não esquecer.

As duas empunharam as espadas e fizeram leves reverências forçadas, começaram a correr uma na direção da outra, no momento que as espadas se chocaram, raios negros explodiram para todos os lados, fazendo que fossem jogadas para traz e depois deram idênticas cambalhotas caindo no chão ajoelhadas. As duas começaram a se observar e pela primeira vez aquelas pessoas viram Elizabeth encarnar a verdadeira alma DeVinne, seus olhos brilhavam em fúria, não tinha mais aquele sorriso alegre e matreiro, ou o brilho no olhar. Tornara-se uma inimiga terrível e se não fosse pelo machucado no pescoço não se saberia diferenciá-las. Toda sua energia era posta num único desejo: a morte.

Ela partiu em direção a outra com golpes rápidos e intensos, a réplica não parecia surpresa, sabia do que Elizabeth era capaz, mas mesmo assim, um certo receio pairava no seu olhar, reconhecia o quanto ela era boa. As espadas batiam com força. A inimiga gritava e xingava Liz, mas ela não parecia estar escutando, fora consumida pelo desejo de vencer e mais nada a pararia.

Quando as duas pararam de lutar por um curto espaço de tempo por estarem arfantes algo terrível aconteceu, todos os ferimentos que Liz infringira a outra, tomaram de conta do seu próprio corpo e no momento seguinte, a inimiga estava completamente sã.

- Por quê? – Liz agarrou a cocha que sangrava abertamente.

- Eu lhe falei não pode me derrotar, talvez eu não seja tão boa quanto você na luta, já que você põe sua alma quando duela e eu não tenho alma, mas todos os ferimentos que me infligir voltarão para você. Eu sou você, Elizabeth, meu corpo lhe pertence.

Liz levantou-se com ódio no olhar. Voltou a se aproximar da adversária, ela golpeou o braço esquerdo da outra no mesmo instante esta golpeava sua perna, Elizabeth gritou de dor quando dois terríveis ferimentos se abateram sobre ela, caiu no chão, a dor era profunda de mais.

- Desista. – os olhos negros a encararam – Você perdeu, não pode vencer a si mesma.

- Nunca desisti na minha vida. – ela tentou se levantar, mas seu braço esquerdo parecia morto – Eu não vou desistir agora!

- Até sua espada, até ela notou que eu estou vencendo.

A caçadora olhou para Excalibur caída próxima a ela, sua espada, sua amiga, estava ficando negra, ela a estava sendo dominada, como a própria Liz.

- Vocês não podem me impedir de ajudá-la! – Harry estava desesperado ao vê-la no chão tão perto da morte.

- Elizabeth nos deu ordens, Potter – Anna parecia tão preocupada quanto ele, mas diferentemente não cedia – Só podemos ir lá se ela perder.

- Se ela perder aquela coisa será a Liz! Pra que irão lá?!

- Para matá-la. – foi Jarold que respondeu, ele estava ao lado de Harry, seus olhos verdes parecia vazios e perdidos – Foi a ordem que ela deu, não é?

- Sim, vovô.

- Elizabeth se tornou uma grande líder antes do que imaginei. – o olhar do velho demonstrou receio quando olhou para frente – Mas ela está perdendo, Excalibur a está abandonando.

Harry ficou mudo ao ver a espada flutuando no ar e se tornando negra, algo muito estranho tomou conta do seu peito, todos perceberam que ele estava diferente e Jarold ordenou que se afastassem.

"_Eu sempre soube que não poderia impedi-la, aquela mulher era terrível quando quer fosse, por que não pedia ajuda nunca?_ – o bruxo sentiu os pensamentos confusos, era como se não fosse ele que estivesse pensando – _A caçadora pode não querer ajuda, mas não irei deixar minha espada ser dominada, aquele ser das trevas nunca teria a sua Excalibur_"

Harry se afastou do grupo e começou a andar na direção das duas, o rapaz sabia que algo havia se apoderado do seu corpo, podia ver tudo o que estava acontecendo, mas não dominava suas ações e nem pensamentos, havia _outro_ dentro dele...

A réplica ria da quase derrota de Liz, mas virou-se quando viu que o bruxo se aproximava dela.

- Não pode ajudá-la, Potter, o belo amor de vocês morre aqui.

Mas o _outro_ não estava prestando atenção nela, olhava completamente para Excalibur, voltou um olhar rápido para a mulher caída, dizendo bem claro - "_Não se preocupe_".

- Acho que você não entende nada de amor, demônio – finalmente olhou para a cópia maligna de Liz – e muito menos do amor que existe entre mim e esta mulher. É algo que transcende eras e vidas, você é forte, uma grande guerreira, mas não é a melhor. Minha espada não lhe pertence...

- Impossível! – ela gritou e se afastou de Liz tentando agarrar Excalibur no ar, sem conseguir, a espada aos poucos voltava a ser prata – Você não pode ser Arthur, não nessa vida também.

- E por que eu não seria? – sorriu.

- Eu estive com ela, em todas as vidas, desde que ela veio para esse mundo. – os olhos brilhavam de ódio – E o maldito amor de vocês sempre a fez forte.

- Acho que você está começando a entender algo sobre o amor, mas não terá tempo o suficiente para descobrir mais. – ele olhou para a espada – Volte para sua dona, Excalibur, ela precisa de você.

Como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo a espada voltou para a mão de Liz.

"_Arthur?"_ – a caçadora não parecia entender nada do que estava acontecendo, aquele que a olhava não era Harry, ou melhor não era completamente Harry, era mais velho, mais sábio, mas ainda assim de uma forma muito estranha era Harry. Uma força imensa emanava daquele ser, as palavras dele a acalentaram e lhe devolveram a coragem que pensara ter perdido. Estava novamente de pé, olhou para o homem, aquele brilho antigo e conhecido estava ainda nos olhos dele.

- A batalha é novamente sua, caçadora.

- Quem é você?

- Sou o seu Arthur, minha Lyan. – deu alguns passos para trás e a réplica que parecia possessa a atacou.

A caçadora estava de volta, Liz cortava à esquerda e à direita tão rápido como quando a luta iniciara, mas parecia que uma força nova existia, ou melhor uma certeza nova. Era tão rápida que a outra não tinha chance de fazer nada alem do que devolver os golpes. Muitos machucados iam surgindo no corpo de Elizabeth, mas ela nem parecia notar a dor.

As duas se chocaram e acabaram caindo no chão, por um instante que deixou todos apreensivos parecia que Liz havia sido dominada, mas de alguma forma ela conseguiu se afastar e ficar de pé. Ela esperou a réplica se levantar, por um instante se entreolharam, avaliando as chances, e então Liz atacou novamente. Atacando com tamanha força que a espada por vezes envergava, a adversária nada podia fazer alem de se defender. Liz pareceu escorrer e o brilho de vitória claro no seu olhar vacilou um pouco e a outra preparou o ataque. Tarde demais percebeu que aquilo não passava de um mero truque antigo, Liz a levara a abrir a guarda, e agora, era ela que atacava. Era sua primeira estocada na batalha e a última.

Todos viram a espada cravar-se no peito da outra e atravessar até chegar nas costas ensangüentadas, a réplica pareceu perder as forças, o braço soltou a espada negra e essa enquanto caia desapareceu em pleno ar.

Por um segundo, por uma batida do coração. A espada permaneceu ali parada e as duas se encaram.

- Eu perdi. – a inimiga tinha um sangue negro escorrendo pela boca.

- Perdeu.

- Mas você está morrendo.

- Eu sei.

Tal qual a espada a réplica desapareceu em pleno ar e no momento seguinte para desespero de todos, Excalibur estava cravada no peito de Liz. Harry (Arthur) correu até ela, se abaixou e arrancou a espada do peito e ela gritou de dor. Ele a abraçou como se assim pudesse amenizar o sofrimento, o sangue jorrava e os molhava.

- Já nos encontramos antes? – ela abriu os olhos com as últimas forças.

- Algumas vezes, minha querida.

- Você e Harry?

- Ele sou eu nessa vida. – ele acariciou o rosto dela – Por que você sempre faz isso, caçadora?

- Eu gosto de desafios. – ela sorriu e desmaiou.

Os outros estavam correndo, Johanna praticamente se jogou ao lado dos dois.

- Você pode ajudá-la? – ele perguntou colando o corpo no chão.

- Darei minha vida se preciso.

Uma grande redoma de energia negra surgia nas mãos dela e ela segurou o corpo moribundo nos braços, a energia negra envolveu as duas.

- Potter? – Draco tentava decidir para quem deveria olhar, se para Liz caída quase morrendo ou para o antigo adversário, que acabava de descobrir ser a reencarnação do rei Arthur, e de uma forma bem estranha parecia estar sendo dominado pela antiga vida.

O homem se levantou e afastou-se de Liz, olhou rapidamente para Malfoy, ele teve certeza que aquele não era Potter, o bruxo cambaleou e segurou-se ao ombro do loiro, quando reergueu a cabeça, os olhos eram novamente de Harry.

- O que aconteceu?

- Se você não sabe, quem é que vai saber.

Harry voltou a olhar para Liz, Johanna acabava de soltá-la, o ferimento não fechara, mas parara de sangrar, a prima continuava emanando energia para ela. Elizabeth abriu os olhos com dificuldade e chamou por ele, o bruxo ajoelhou-se ao lado dele.

- O que foi, Liz?

Ela murmurou algo tão baixo, que ele levou algum tempo para entender que ela dizia "_O cajado_", com uma força que Harry não imaginava que ela tinha, a mulher levantou a mão e apontou para a piscina, todos também olharam para lá, se tudo o que havia acontecido até ali parecera impressionante, o que viria a seguir nada se poderia falar.

Era como se uma bola de fogo estivesse dentro da piscina, a mesma piscina que ele e Liz haviam brincando há tantos anos atrás, a água estava evaporando uma velocidade impressionante, Harry teve que se segurar para não cair quando o chão tremeu e começou a rachar, magicamente o ambiente mudou completamente, nada de casas ou prédios. Ele reconheceu o lugar das revisões que Hermione lhe obrigara a fazer durantes os NIEM's, era um bosque de carvalhos sagrado para os druidas, os primeiros magos britânicos. Não demorou muito para associar os fatos, Green Hall havia sido construída sobre as ruínas daquele lugar sagrado, mas como... por quê? Ele olhou em volta, dando-se conta de que estava sozinho.

- Então é você!

Harry olhou para trás e viu um velho o observando, piscou várias vezes ao ver o rosto conhecido das figurinhas dos sapos de chocolate, era o próprio Merlin.

- Sou eu o quê, senhor?

- Meu sucessor, seu tolo. – respondeu impaciente – Somente meu sucessor poderia vir até esse lugar onde deixei minha lembrança.

- O senhor criou esse lugar?

- Claro que criei, garoto – o velho andou até ele – Nunca ouviu falar que eu vivi minha vida de trás para frente, que eu era filho de um demônio? Tenho muitos poderes...

- Isso são bobagens para trouxas.

O velho riu.

- Sim, é verdade, os trouxas acreditam em tudo, não é mesmo? Mas uma coisa era real, eu fui bom previdente, conhecia o futuro. Sabia que aqueles tolos caçadores protegeriam meu maior tesouro, fui bem perspicaz, não? Esconder essa belezinha em baixo do nariz deles – ele mostrou o cajado negro que segurava.

- Todos os seus poderes resguardados na mais poderosa casa DeVinne?

- Meus poderes? – o velho arregalou os olhos mas logo riu – Como pode ser meu sucessor e ser tão inocente? Claro que não eram meus poderes!

- Mas do que está falando?! – Harry estava começando a ficar impaciente.

Merlin o olhou de uma forma superior.

- Você está numa guerra contra Toklamanee, garoto Potter, três armas foram feitas nesse mundo durante a grande guerra. Já que três raças habitavam nosso mundo, um machado para os homens, uma espada para os Atlantes e...

- Um cajado para os bruxos. – Harry finalmente começava a entender - Nunca foram seus poderes, sempre foi o cajado?

- Não diga bobagens somente o maior bruxo pode dominar o cajado, se não você não estaria aqui, não é mesmo? O que aquela pitonisa falou sobre você? Teria um poder que o filhote de cobra desconhece, não foi? – ele jogou o cajado para Harry, que o apanhou no ar – Fique com o poder que ele desconhece, ele nunca será o maior bruxo, pois o cajado pertence a você, toda a magia do mundo está ai. – o velho ficou mortalmente sério – Use-o com sabedoria.

Quando Harry voltou a abrir os olhos estava flutuando no meio da piscina cujo chão havia se rachado, no ponto de onde claramente o cajado saíra, a água o envolvia numa redoma, no instante que ele colocou o pé no chão, toda a água despencou. Ele olhou para frente buscando por Liz, muita gente estava ao seu lado, ela tentava se levantar sobre protesto de Julia, cuja irmã gêmea estava desmaiada nos braços de Pedro. Quando o viu porem se acalmou um pouco e sorriu, ele devolveu o sorriso mostrando o cajado para ela.

Mesmo que aqueles sorrisos fossem momentâneos, os dois sabiam que o acontecera ali, revelara que suas relações eram mais fortes que a vida e que a morte.

**N/A:** Esse é um capítulo longuíssimo, o primeiro pensamento foi dividi-lo em dois, mas depois eu achei que a primeira parte ficaria devendo ação, enquanto a segunda teria ação demais. Algumas explicações foram dadas de um modo claro, espero que todos tenham entendido, se não, é só enviar um e-mail que eu responderei todas as dúvidas.

**NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO**

Inimigos frente a frente, Harry versus Voldemort, a profecia de Sibila se realizará, somente um pode vencer o outro? O Lorde das Trevas tem um último trunfo na mão, alguém poderia imaginar que havia outra pessoa com magia e o poder dentro de si?

Emoções finais em "**O CONFRONTO MILENAR**"

**N/P: **Nhai **leitores amados**! Aqui é a **Anna**! **SURPRESA**, esse é o meu presente de Natal pra vocês, o **cap. 25** _– Enorme de acordo com meu Word, 45 páginas oO.. - _de nossa amada **EMP**

Por causa do meu coração mole (reviews lindas, **OBRIGADA**) e das ameaças de morte (realmente **ATERRORIZANTES**) resolvi _– tenho amor a minha vida, na no da-_ postar o último _- dessa vez é o ultimo mesmo -_ **capítulo de EMP **do ano. Como eu havia falado anteriormente, novos capítulos só quando a** Alix **tiver net novamente, isso segundo um email que ela me mandou essa semana: **"... a_cho que só volto a ver net em fevereiro ou março, por isso digam para o povo que vocês não tem culpa pela falta de atualização, mas que eu prometo que a primeira coisa que eu vou fazer assim que tiver net é postar o cap. 26 de EMP que esta faltando, por isso paciência, rs."_**

**_ENTÃO NADA DE ME ESFOLAR OKAY?_**

**Qualquer dúvida, sugestão ou criticas** **para:**

anna(underline)clara(underline)chan arroba yahoo . com . br.

**Publicidadezinha é clarooo!!! Acessem**:

green(underline)hall . weblogger . com .br

_O bendito FanFiction bloqueia outros sites, então é só retirar os espaços que o site entra - igualmente pro meu e-mail e o underline ok? _

Espero sinceramente que vocês estejam gostando da fic. **Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, **pelas lindas , maravilhosas, cute-cute reviews!!! **Eu estou muito feliz** e agradecida por todo o carinho de vocês, isso é um modo de reconhecimento do nosso trabalho e um modo de ficarmos mais perto de vocês. Como a **Lily Dragon** sugeriu, a partir de hoje **eu vou ****responder às rewiews no final de cada post** ok? Bom eu estava sendo egoísta só pedindo reviews neh? -

**Mateus Dumbledor_ - _**Ah que bom que você tem gostado - Sobre novos capítulos, paciência, eu sei que é sacanagem parar a história no ápice mas, fazer o que??? �''Sobre **'A Herdeira'** a fic pode ser encontrada no site **Inomináveis** (http: p214 . ezboard . com/ binominaveis _–tire os espaços ok?- _A **Alix** já comunicou no site que não vai terminar a série, pois ela tem em mente é fazer outra fic com as idéias d'A Herdeira. Chama-se **Palácio das Ilusões**, ainda está no quarto capítulo, e como não poderia deixar de ser eu ainda vou dar MUITO PITACO e ela ainda vai re-escrver umas 10 vezes antes de ficar satisfeita. Provavelmente daqui a alguns meses ela solta aqui pra vocês verem _- credo eu sou 'boazinha' nela, dá pra imaginar? Rs –_

**Angel DeLynx Snape**** - **Menina! Como você deu conta de ler tudo num dia só O-O? Pois é, a **Alix **consegui balancear as coisas muito bem, -_ principalmente porque afinal de contas ela passou na PUC (pra direito ainda por cima -- _Muitas pessoas falam pra **Alix **criar uma fic fora do universo potteriano, o que a impede é a falta de tempo,rs. A maioria dos personagens foi baseada em amigos, a Anna DeVinne foi feita digamos 'pra me encher o saco', rs. Eu acho que depois do universo DeVinne a coisa que eu mais gosto na fic é o romance -, eu ainda insisto em Pê&Liz, muito mais cute-cute do que ela com o Potter, rs. E é claro que eu realmente **adoro Anna&Draco**, é complexo, lindo, impossível e insano. Há, 88'' (Anna sem graça) você realmente gostou das N/P's –elas não eram pra ser levadas à sério,rs. Ah!!! Eu adoro sua fic _Lua de Prata, _porque, porque, porqueeee (desesperada) você parou no melhor? Sua má!!!!_ - _Obrigada pelo carinho!

**Sf-chan**** - **Nhai! Que bom que você está gostando, obrigada Eu só não entendo o que vocês tem contra Pê&Liz ;-; É muito mais cute-cute, principalmente meu primenho lindooooo - (rs)

**Lily Dragon**** - OBRIGADA, OBRIGADA, OBRIGADA! **Você é fofa menina! Quanto ao _Potter&Liz_, eca, sinceramente gente sou muito mais que ela fique com o **Pê **- Mas eu não posso te falar, espere e verá! Por declarações como a sua e uns emails com ameaças de morte que eu resolvi postar o cap. 25, agora vocês não podem falar/reclamar nada sobre falta de atualizações pra mim, yupiiiii!!! Ah agradeça temos só mais 3 caps!!!

**Rodrigo Black Potter - **Fico feliz em saber que você está gostando Rodrigo, continue lendo e mandando reviews ok? Obrigada!!

**Adriana Black **- Nhai! Que bom que você está gostando! Bom pra acabar com a sua confusão, eu e a **Joh **somos as alfas da **Alix **que é a autora da fic. Eu me considero uma colaboradora chata, _- pelos meus pitacos na história, acho que eu sou uma das grandes responsáveis pelo hábito de re-escrever tudo, rs -, _uma pesquisadora afoita, e acima de tudo fã - Bom sobre o Draco apaixonado, eu tive que intervir – e muitoo- pra história dele com a Anna, mas vendo o resultado final, ficou simplesmente lindooooooo - Obrigada pela reviews! 

**Obs.:** Gente, se vocês quiserem informações dos outros trabalhos da **Alix**, é só dar uma olhadinha no perfil dela que está atualizado :

http: www . fanfiction . net /u/ 479158/

ou no **Inomináveis**:

http: p214 . ezboard . com /binominaveis

(tirem os espaços dos dois links ok?) Pra quem é leitor da **MARAVILHOSA Olhos da Verdade**, lá tem até o cap. 25 (se a **Joh** não atualizar vão ate lá okay??)

**EM MEADOS DE JANEIRO TEM MAIS, MUITO MAIS!**

**POR ENQUANTO CONTENTEM-SE EM UM PEDACINHO DA CONTINUAÇÃO DE EMP, _FILHOS DO ONTEM_.**

Dois anos se passam desde a Grande Batalha, Elizabeth está de casamento marcado, Anna continua desaparecida, o julgamento de Malfoy começa.

Velhos rostos como Quisar, Benjamin, Adiel voltarão a cena, pois o inferno estará em guerra, não só o inferno.Um novo inimigo surgirá para tornar as alianças entre os povos novamente fortes, uma nova guerra se anuncia.

O nosso bom tio Phil não estava brincando quando disse que os DeVinne guardavam mais segredos do que se poderia imaginar...

_Filhos, antepassados, novos amigos, novos amores, novas batalhas...._

**TUDO ISSO EM MUITO MAIS EM:**

**FILHOS DO ONTEM**

_By Alix Raven_

**_Postado em: 16/12/2004 _**


	27. Cap 26 O Confronto Milenar

** CAPÍTULO VINTE E SEIS – O CONFRONTO MILENAR**

Liz fechou a porta do quarto de Johanna observando por um momento a prima dormir, ela ficaria semanas desacordada infelizmente, usara todas as forças para curar o seu ferimento mortal, havia exigido demais dela, mas que escolha tinha? Se não tivesse feito aquilo, o cajado nunca teria retornado... Pensar no cajado levou seu pensamento direto para Harry que nesse momento lhe esperava no escritório térreo, Lucke viera avisar que ele queria lhe falar.

Sabia que aquela conversa não podia ser adiada, mesmo com as circunstâncias em que se encontravam, estavam prestes a sair para a batalha, iriam atacar assim que Voldemort desse sinais de vida. E ela ainda tinha que se preocupar, que porcaria.... Ele certamente queria uma explicação do que acontecera, como se ela tivesse alguma certeza sobre qualquer coisa que houvera há menos de uma hora nos jardins de Green Hall. Ainda sentia-se numa espécie de letargia como se seu cérebro estivesse se negando a pensar naquilo.

Ficou olhando para a grande porta do escritório na sua frente, tomando coragem, como é que podia ter acabado de passar pelo maior desafio da sua vida e estar com medo de encarar um homem frente a frente, como é que podia se sentir tão desarmada? Que droga! Como odiava aquela situação!

Ela prendeu a respiração ao notar que a porta estava se abrindo sem que tocasse nela.

- Estive pensando quando você iria entrar – Harry ainda segurava a maçaneta, tinha uma expressão indecifrável no rosto.

- Como sabia que eu estava na porta? – indagou surpresa, entrando.

- Seu perfume. – foi lacônico, fechando a porta logo em seguida.

Ela parou de chofre e voltou-se para encará-lo.

- Você conhece meu perfume?

Ele deu de ombros e sentou-se numa das cadeiras, mas Liz ficou ligeiramente satisfeita ao perceber que suas orelhas tinham ficado rosas, ela ainda fazia Harry corar...

"Por que eu estou tão feliz com isso?" – ela caminhou empertigada até a grande poltrona atrás da escrivaninha.

- Me avisaram que você queria falar comigo.

- Sim, realmente. Mas antes, sua prima vai ficar bem?

Ela acenou que sim.

- Joh vai se recuperar, ela se esforçou muito, foi como correr uma maratona em pouquíssimo tempo sem estar preparada. – suspirou – Ela precisa de paz e descanso, mas Johanna é uma caçadora muito poderosa.

- Bom... – ele desviou o olhar para janela - E você?

A mulher ficou ligeiramente surpresa ao ouvi-lo perguntar aquilo, mas se esforçou para não demonstrar.

- Vou ficar bem também. – ela levou a mão ao peito que ainda estava dolorido – Foi muita coisa para um dia só, estou cansada mas acho que esse maldito dia ainda não terminou.

- Concordo com você.

Liz notou que o cajado estava encostado numa das paredes, Harry seguiu o olhar dela, mas logo voltou a encará-la.

- Você sabia que Green Hall havia sido construída num lugar sagrado para os bruxos?

- Sim, sabia. – respondeu despreocupada – Essa é uma das cláusulas do Tratado de Green Hall, para ter a paz, meu avô exigiu do Ministério o terreno desta casa. Aqui passa uma das linhas de poder do mundo, isso tornou a proteção praticamente impenetrável, foi por isso que você foi trazido aqui naquele verão – Harry concordou com um "ahan" não parecendo querer se estender nesse assunto – Mas claro que não sabíamos que o cajado poderia estar escondido nestas terras, Pedro passou anos traduzindo aquele livro e o prêmio sempre esteve literalmente em baixo dos nossos narizes!

- A magia é sempre assim, Liz.

Ela o encarou surpresa notando pela primeira vez que ele voltara a chamá-la por "Liz" e não Elizabeth como vinha acontecendo, talvez isso tivesse acontecido antes, mas com tudo que acontecera só notara agora, um leve sorriso satisfeito surgiu no rosto dela.

- Com certeza, mas esse não é o meu ramo. Eu luto com a magia e não a compreendo.

Mas um "ahan", aquilo estava começando a se tornar irritante, respirou fundo.

- Você não queria falar comigo? – ele concordou com um aceno - Então do que se trata?

- Quem é Lyan?

Imaginava que se tratava disso, então ela se levantou e foi até uma das estantes, movendo um livro de capa petra, mas não o tirando para si, aquilo era a chave de uma passagem secreta, a estante se moveu, revelando a porta oculta

- É Lyana Megan DeVinne. – explicou – Se eu não estiver me enganando em relação à pessoa a quem "ele" se referiu. Venha comigo.

Harry levantou e seguiu Liz por um corredor longo que estava claramente descendo, tudo era muito bem iluminado, mas não havia nenhuma porta, alem daquela no final, que era grande e idêntica a do escritório, Liz moveu a maçaneta, não estava trancada. O bruxo ficou infinitamente surpreso, estavam numa biblioteca imensa, ele acreditava que era do mesmo tamanho da de Hogwarts. As estantes dos livros chagavam até o teto, havia uma parede que era destinada somente para pergaminhos, guardados em suas respectivas caixas e catalogados num tipo de organização inacreditável, alguns computadores ligados, mostravam um tipo de código que o bruxo não conhecia. A iluminação era especialmente feita para leitura, havia três mesas no centro, nesse momento desocupadas, sem janelas, o ambiente tinha o clima controlado para melhor conversação dos livros. O bruxo pensou que a amiga Hermione gostaria de ver aquilo.

- Isso é impressionante.

- É. – ela concordou não parecendo nada impressionada – Nunca fui muito fã dos livros.

Esclareceu sentando-se à frente de um dos computadores, mas antes disso colocou sua mão num aparelho de reconhecimento das digitais, no instante seguinte o computador estava pronto para uso. Ela digitou algo muito rapidamente e quando encontrou a informação desejada levantou-se caminhando até a parede onde estavam as caixas com os pergaminhos.

– Se esta Lyan é a mesma, eu não sei. – Liz explicou retirando uma caixa e indo até uma das mesas, Harry a seguiu – Mas ela é a única Lyan que existia na época de Arthur.

Ela abriu a caixa e Harry ficou surpreso ao ver um material rústico, era algum tipo de pergaminho muito rudimentar.

- É feito de couro de carneiro – comentou ao ver o olhar de indagação dele – Deve ter quase mil e quinhentos anos, vovô gosta de guardar essas coisas, mas todas as informações já estão nos computadores.

- Por que você veio pegar aqui então?

- Porque achei que gostaria de vê-lo ao seu natural – respondeu calma começando a desenrolar o pergaminho em cima da mesa, o bruxo notou que era uma árvore genealógica – É, aqui está ela – Liz apontou para o ponto que estava o nome de Lyana – Ela era a última filha de Pedro, sabe aquele do quadro no escritório?

- Filha de Pedro e Elizabeth então, você falou que eles foram os primeiros DeVinne.

- Não! – riu-se – Pedro e Elizabeth eram irmãos, Harry, e eles não foram os primeiros DeVinne – explicou um pouco mais séria – Naquela época em Hogwarts eu não conhecia toda a história da minha família e muito menos tinha acesso a esse lugar. Aqui está toda a história DeVinne desde Desidéria e Galahad, os primeiros.

- Então se é assim quem é Lyan?

- Esse é o problema... – sorriu para ele – Lyan é uma personagem da nossa história um pouco... Digamos incomum.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Ela foi a criadora de Megan, eu sempre soube disso, ela é lembrada por criar a melhor espada feminina da família e por ter renegado o direito a ser líder do clã...

- Mas por que ela fez isso? – Harry ficou surpreso, sabia quanto os DeVinne davam valor àquela posição.

- A história dela não é contada – respondeu séria – Sei que ela ofendeu toda a família e só não foi renegada – Liz retirou outro pergaminho da caixa e o abriu, Harry não reconheceu aquela língua, Liz parecia entendê-la perfeitamente – porque Elizabeth interferiu, ela era a segunda no comando depois de Pedro, que era o líder da época. Diz aqui que Elizabeth protegeu Lyan e seu filho, Guilherme.

- Filho? – Harry ficou interessado – Quem era o pai?

Liz voltou a abrir o pergaminho que tinha a árvore genealógica, ficou calada um instante olhando com surpresa para os nomes, quando olhou para Harry não sabia o que dizer.

- Lyan não era casada.

- Ele era filho de Arthur com certeza! – Harry pareceu mais do que satisfeito por descobrir aquilo.

- Isso não é possível – negou séria – Os casamentos com pessoas da fora da família só foram permitidos há menos de dois séculos.

- E você mesma falou que ela quase foi renegada por ofender a família, não foi?

- Foi o que eu disse.

- Por que simplesmente não aceita o que é lógico? Você mesma o ouviu falando.

- Aquilo poderia ser qualquer coisa, Harry. – contestou recolocando os pergaminhos na caixa.

- Quantas pessoas poderiam comandar Excalibur, Elizabeth?

Ela parou como se acabasse de levar um choque.

- Somente alguém que foi dono dela.

- Correto.

- Que seja, Harry – ela foi até a instante guardar a caixa – Mas daí a você dizer que Guilherme era filho de Arthur, já é demais, sendo assim, eu sou descendente do rei Arthur, pelo amor de Deus!

- Não necessariamente, passaram muitos séculos e você pode não descender diretamente dele.

- Eu descendo – ela o encarou - naquela época houve uma peste que assolou e quase dizimou minha família, sobraram somente seis caçadores que casaram entre si, gerando a família DeVinne de hoje, Guilherme era um deles e... Líder deles também. Qualquer caçador já ouviu o nome deste Guilherme, se tornou um nome muito comum na minha família, porque ele foi o líder na fase mais difícil que já houve, nem quando fugimos de Atlant estivemos tão perto da extinção como quando aquilo aconteceu.

- Sendo assim não acha estranho que a mãe de um líder tão importante não tivesse sua história contada? Como é que as pessoas aceitaram não saber que era o pai dele?

- Simplesmente aceitamos, Guilherme foi o que foi por si mesmo e não por quem seja lá quem fosse o pai dele.

Ele estava começando a ficar impaciente.

- Pode me dizer porque você não parece estar nem um pouquinho curiosa em relação a toda essa mal contada história?

Na verdade ela estava, em outra situação já estaria indo até os primeiros arquivos em Arcanjo, o lar de Lyan, fuçado tudo até descobrir toda essa história a fundo, mas como é que poderia se preocupar com isso naquele momento, no meio de uma guerra? Se sobrevivesse descobriria...

- Porque temos preocupações maiores nesse momento, Harry, somente por isso. Quem foi Lyan, se ela teve ou não um caso com Arthur não importa agora, temos que descobrir onde Voldemort está e acabar com essa guerra de uma vez por todas.

Harry pareceu finalmente concordar.

- Me deixei levar, é, você está correta. – ele engoliu em seco, a olhou de uma forma estranha – Ele a chamou de Lyan.

Liz teve vontade de dizer que não era a primeira vez que alguém (que por acaso não estava vivo e pertencia àquela época) a chamava assim, mas aquilo estenderia a conversa por mais tempo e não era isso que ela queria.

- Chamou, se ele estava certo ou não, eu não sei – foi categórica – e muito menos vou me preocupar com isso agora. Vamos subir, sim?

Ele concordou sem falar mais nada.

- A biblioteca fica entre o térreo e as celas, uma boa parte dos documentos originais que fala sobre os DeVinne está aqui. – Liz explicou enquanto subiam novamente pelo corredor

- E o resto?

- Está na França, com a Marquesa.

- Marquesa? – Harry parou surpreso olhando para Liz.

Ela também parou, parecendo se divertir com o assombro dele.

- É como chamamos a Tia Lucy, ela se casou com um marquês francês e exigiu do marido morar na região de Arcanjo para ficar perto das nossas origens – o bruxo ainda parecia estar perdido – Arcanjo foi a fortaleza DeVinne central por mais de mil anos, antes que viéssemos para a Inglaterra. Hoje está em ruínas, mas mesmo assim é um lugar memorável.

- Compreendo.

Harry deu passagem a Liz pela porta secreta, quando chegaram lá, Lucas estava a espera deles, parecendo muito preocupado.

- O que houve, Lucke?

- Seu pai está no Hall a sua espera, Liz.

- Que ótimo! Eu já estava ficando preocupada com esse atraso deles – ela o olhou com as sobrancelhas erguidas – Por que você está com essa cara, garoto?

- Ele está muito ferido, Liz, parece que foi atacado.

Não foi preciso dizer uma segunda vez, Liz começou a correr o mais rápido possível em direção a sala, já haviam posto seu pai num sofá, mas a aparência dele era péssima parecia que haviam o surrado até a exaustão. Quando os outros virão que ela já estava lá lhe deram passagem, Liz se ajoelhou ao lado de Sirius, ele murmurou alguma coisa e fez força para abrir os olhos.

- O que houve? – indagou nervosa apertando a mão dele.

- Eram... Eram muitos... – disse fazendo careta, certamente o esforço estava lhe causando muita dor.

- Quem, pai, quem fez isso com você?

- Comensais... – ele apertou a mão dela com urgência – Eles levaram Sophia e seus irmãos! – ao dizer isso ele perdeu completamente os sentidos.

Liz sentiu a mão de Harry no seu ombro e o encarou buscando forças. Voldemort estava com sua mãe e as crianças, ele conseguira pô-la contra a parede, então se levantou e tentou por a cabeça no lugar.

- Mandem alguém imediatamente a Hogsmeade – ela ordenou a primeira coisa que veio a sua mente – Talvez Rick e Lupin ainda estejam vivos e precisem de ajuda.

Lucke concordou e saiu da sala, Julia também saiu dizendo que iria chamar um médico para Sirius e Liz pediu para que todos fossem a sala de reuniões. Quando os companheiros já estavam sentados, a mulher tentou se fortalecer.

- Alem de me afetar moralmente, Voldemort ganha alguma coisa tendo mamãe como refém? – indagou tentando encontrar alguma resposta.

- Uma caçadora poderosa, que já foi uma d'Os Sete – disse Jarold a porta – Quem tem conhecimentos vastos sobre Toklamanee e está grávida de um bruxo. Isso não a leva pensar nada, Elizabeth?

Liz franziu o cenho.

- Não, eu deveria pensar algo?

- Ele vai usar tia Sophia para abrir o Círculo! – disse Pedro quase sem fôlego levantando-se do seu lugar e correndo até Liz.

- Do que está falando, Pedro? – indagou cansada – Somente o primeiro nascido com magia e Poder pode acordar Toklamanee – disse com um claro tom de impaciência – Mamãe não é a primeira, a segunda ou a última! Ela não tem magia.

- Ela tem Poder e o bebê que tia Sophia está gerando tem magia. Isso faz dela um ser com magia e Poder dentro de si! – contrapôs.

- Certo – concordou a contragosto – mas mesmo assim isso não a torna capaz de acordar o Inimigo.

- Liz – Pedro estava mais impaciente ainda – Você não lembra das palavras de vovô quando recebemos o Poder?

- Claro que eu me lembro – disse sem entender onde ele estava querendo chegar – "Que se a magia fosse retirada assim que a primeira criança DeVinne com sangue bruxo nascesse, todo o resto seria poupado. Somente o primeiro teria força suficiente para acordar o inimigo espontaneamente"

- Exatamente, Liz! **Espontaneamente!** Mas e se isso não fosse espontâneo? E se Voldemort refizer o ritual que os Atlantes usaram há milênios atrás para abrir brechas e que tia Sophia conhece por ter sido uma de Os Sete?

Um silêncio nervoso caiu na sala e todos finalmente se deram conta do que estava realmente acontecendo.

- A morte está vindo. – murmurou Anna baixo olhando para Liz.

- Sim, ela está... – concordou levando a mão ao peito dolorido – Voldemort não tem tempo para construir outro Círculo, mas existem vários espalhados pela Inglaterra... Pode levar horas até descobrirmos onde ele está!

- Liz – Harry que até então estava muito pensativo a encarou com urgência – Qual círculo os Atlantes usaram para chegar a Terra?

- Stonehenge.

- Ele vai estar lá – Harry disse com uma calma surpreendente.

- Como pode saber, Potter? – Pedro o olhou com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Simples, DeVinne, eu conheço Voldemort e sei que ele tem o costume de voltar ao principio das coisas...

Pedro não pareceu muito satisfeito com a explicação.

- Potter, isso não é lá...

- Stonehenge fica há mais de cem quilômetros daqui – Liz correu até o mapa que anteriormente tinha usado para localizar a Ilha dos Mortos, Pedro se calou a contragosto – É uma zona litigiosa, não podemos abrir um portal direto para lá.

Os outros levantaram e também foram até o mapa.

- Salisbury é a cidade mais próxima – Harry encarou Liz mostrando o ponto no mapa – podemos conseguir transporte lá.

- Vou ligar para Ralph agora – disse Vinicius pegando o celular e indo até a janela.

- Abriremos o portal assim que você quiser, Elizabeth – Karine se aproximou.

- É pra ontem, Kah. – sorriu, ainda podia haver esperança.

Quarenta e seis pessoas, vinte bruxos e vinte e seis caçadores, alguns de moto, outros em carros, todos dispostos a darem suas vidas pela vitória naquela batalha milenar. Aquela noite marcaria o começo de uma nova era, fosse para o bem ou para o mal, tudo seria decidido ali e por aquelas pessoas.

Canções de guerra na língua mãe eram entoadas pelos caçadores, os DeVinne sentiam-se completos, estavam cumprindo seu destino e carregando com honra o pesado fardo. À medida que se aproximavam podiam ver os gigantescos monólitos cinzentos e solitários, cujas sombras no fim da tarde se estendiam escuras e compridas sobre o capim claro. Um poço rodeava as pedras arrumadas num grande círculo de pilares com outras pedras formando listeis em cima, e dentro daquela arcada grosseira e enorme havia mais pedras grandes em volta de uma espécie de altar, um ar de mistério e majestade pairava naquele lugar.

No céu avermelhado a Marca Negra resplandecia de forma ameaçadora, Harry não se enganara, o Lorde das Trevas estava lá e não estava sozinho, o número de comensais talvez se igualasse ao de seus oponentes.

Liz estacionou a moto fazendo poeira, desembainhou Excalibur e fez um corte no chão. Harry que a acompanhara em outra moto a olhou curioso.

- Pra quê isso?

- Um de nós dois vai jogar o corpo de Voldemort aqui e queimá-lo em honra de todos a quem ele matou.

Harry não pestanejou antes de aceitar.

- Está bem.

A mulher olhou para frente, os vultos dos seus adversários a observavam desejosos de sua morte e olhou para trás onde seus parentes, seus amigos e até pessoas cujos nomes não conhecia estavam prontos a tudo naquele momento.

- Lutem! – gritou em plenos pulmões – Lutem pela vida!

Uma chuva de feitiços foi disparada em direção daqueles que chegavam, o grupo se dispersou e começou a contra atacar. Liz e Harry avançaram juntos e nenhum comensal tentou bancar o herói enfrentando-os já que no centro do Círculo Voldemort os esperava.

Homens caiam mortos ao toque da pior das Maldiçoes Imperdoáveis e a visão da noite sem lua que surgia dava a ligeira impressão de que a morte estava rondando aquela planície simplesmente a espera de que baixassem a guarda para que ela pudesse acossá-los e roubar suas almas.

- Sejam bem vindos – Voldemort os observava com aquele riso frio e sem alegria. – Vocês demoraram mais do que eu poderia imaginar.

As crianças, Luís e Mayra, estavam encolhidas no meio de uma redoma de energia e pararam de chorar ao ver a irmã, Sophia olhou para a filha com dor, mas estranhamente feliz, talvez nem soubesse mais o que acontecia ao seu redor, pois seus pulsos cortados deixavam o líquido vital se esvair com uma velocidade impressionante.

- Agente sente muito – Liz sorriu calma e com o nariz empinado – Mas o chá das cinco _ainda é_ prioridade, espero que não tenha ficado chateado com o nosso _pequeno _atraso.

Harry olhou aturdido para Liz e viu que os olhos da mulher não desviavam dos ofídicos de Voldemort, por um instante ele achou que estivesse vendo a replica má da caçadora, tamanha era a fúria que emanava dela.

- Sabe qual é o seu problema, garota? – Voldemort indagou com uma voz suave e fria.

- Não, mas algo que me diz que você sabe e que vai ter o prazer de me contar.

- Você tem uma língua grande demais.

- Ah! Vivem me dizendo, mas eu tenho uma péssima fama de não ouvir os outros – enquanto falava, Liz fazia força para não olhar para os parentes, mas Harry sabia que o autocontrole dela era quase baixo quanto sua paz de espírito, por isso ficou cada vez mais atento com o desenrolar daquele diálogo – Então, mas me fale, o mundo não era o bastante para você, não é mesmo? Dominar Toklamanee, todo o universo, sua metas são bem altas.

Nesse instante, Draco surgiu do lado oposto após matar o comensal que cuidava da retaguarda do Lorde, este lhe lançou um olhar rápido de esguelha parecendo ligeiramente surpreso.

- A eternidade, minha cara – ele voltou a olhar para Liz – Isso nunca a tentou?

- Ah, sabe, eu gosto da vida porque ela tem um final – fez uma cara de sonhadora que irritou particularmente Voldemort, Harry percebeu isso e apertou o cajado com força, pronto para usá-lo – A maioria das pessoas é assim, por que você não se junta a maioria e se torna uma pessoa feliz? Quem sabe isso talvez até melhore sua cara, por que cá entre nós uma plástica te faria um bem imenso.

O Lorde deu um sorriso torto e sumiu em pleno ar, mas antes disso um raio verde saiu da sua varinha surpreendentemente rápido e por poucos centímetros não acertou Liz que o refletiu com Excalibur.

- Acho que eu o irritei – ela sorriu para Harry.

- De onde você tirou essa idéia? – ele sorriu em resposta – Tire Sophia e as crianças daqui, Voldemort é meu.

- Está bem – Liz olhou dentro dos olhos de Harry – Me prometa que não vai morrer.

- Liz... – ele tentou discutir, mas viu que não era possível – Eu prometo.

- Certo – ela começou a correr em direção a mãe, mas voltou um último olhar para Harry - Regra três: o caminho inesperado é aquele que leva a vitória, você não pode ser previsível, lembre disso, garoto, lembre disso.

Harry ficou observando ela ir até os irmãos e a mãe, Draco foi até seu encontro, esperava que Malfoy a protegesse. Ele olhou a sua volta, o sangue de Sophia corria até a pedra no centro do Círculo e era lá que Voldemort se encontrava parado a sua espera com um sorriso no rosto diabólico. Lembranças de toda sua vida voltaram a sua mente, quando aquele ser de destruição ainda era somente uma sombra e sobrevivia com a força vital de Quirrel, quando Tom Riddle espalhou terror em Hogwarts e quase matou Gina, a fuga de Rabicho, o duelo no cemitério, a morte de Sirius, a invasão de Hogwarts, Liz duelando com ele. Infelizmente no momento que descobrira ser bruxo, também descobrira Voldemort.

- Você queria tanto saber sobre a profecia – Harry se aproximou com calma – Fez tanto, matou tanta gente e aqui estamos nós a cumprindo, Tom – ele sorriu sem o menor traço de receio.

- Sim, Harry, e vejo que você desistiu de brincar de esconde e esconde, não é? Dumbledore gostaria de ver o homem que se tornou, é realmente uma pena que eu o tenha matado. Esse é um péssimo hábito seu, jovem Potter, deixar que os outros morram por você, primeiro sua mãe, depois Dumbledore, quem será o próximo? – ele desviou o olhar para Liz que rompia a barreira que cobria os garotos com a ajuda de Draco – A bela caçadora com língua afiada?

Harry sentiu a raiva percorrer seu corpo, se ele encostasse num fio de cabelo de Liz...

- Sim, é ela, não é mesmo? – perguntou Voldemort suavemente – Sinto seu amor por ela, a nossa ligação nunca foi rompida, ou o sentimento por ela é forte demais, eu não saberia dizer, eu nunca amei.

- Sabe, Tom, ameaças inúteis vindas de você são... Inúteis. – replicou com calma – A bela caçadora não tem só a língua afiada, a espada também é, e eu adoraria lembrar a você que ela já te mostrou isso – ele apontou discretamente para o ferimento que o outro ostentava.

- Oh, sim, uma boa espada a dela e um belo cajado o seu.

- Sim é – Harry olhou para a arma mágica – Soube que você estava atrás dele, mas o que eu posso dizer, não é? Ele preferiu a mim e não a você, acho que isso tira um pouco do seu brilho de todo poderoso senhor do mal. Mas então, vamos ficar conversando o dia todo, tomar um pouco de chá e jogar cartas ou vamos decidir nossa pendenga antiga?

Voldemort sorriu em resposta, mas Harry não esperou confirmação cortou o ar com o cajado e um raio prata surgiu da sua ponta e correu até o outro que demonstrou uma pequena surpresa e fez surgir um escudo verde ao seu redor, o feitiço ricocheteou e se chocou contra a pedra central que virou cinzas quase que instantaneamente.

- Muito bem, Potter, mas não o bastante, vejo que Dumbledore lhe ensinou alguma coisa.

- Não, Tom, alguma coisa não, ensinou tudo. – sorriu – Quatro anos, todos os dias, todas as horas, Dumbledore me passou os conhecimentos que adquirira em toda sua vida, por isso demorei tanto a entrar na escola de aurores, para me preparar para esse dia.

- Espero não desapontá-lo então, Harry: Avada Kevadra.

O raio verde cortou o ar, mas antes que chegasse em Harry, ele desapareceu, indo reaparecer em cima de um dos listeis de pedra.

- Agora, você conseguiu minha atenção, Tom, mas você ainda não foi mau o bastante, essa imperdoável não me matou há vinte e cinco anos, porque acha que iria matar agora?

Voldemort sumiu em pleno ar e surgiu ao lado de Harry.

- Por que irá.

O raio verde cortou o ar e por algum motivo Harry não conseguia mover-se, ele baixara a guarda e estava preso. Mas surgida do nada, Fawkes mergulhou na frente do bruxo, da mesma forma como fizera há tantos anos com Dumbledore e salvou a vida de Harry, engolindo o feitiço inteiro: explodiu no ar, se tornando um pássaro mirrado e feio. Seja lá o que o prendesse, Harry se viu libertado, deu um sorriso de agradecimento para a fênix e aparatou de volta ao centro do círculo.

- Novamente, salvo pela sorte. – Voldemort surgiu na sua frente, mas ficou surpreso ao ver que Harry sorria – O que é tão engraçado, Potter?

- Isso era só um aquecimento, Tom.

Ele segurou o cajado e ergueu, uma luz vermelha tomou de conta dos dois e o objeto começou a regredir até ficar do tamanho de uma simples varinha, a arma criada há tantos milênios acabava de aceitar o jovem bruxo como seu novo dono e se oferecia a ele da melhor forma que lhe cabia.

- Agora é a batalha verdadeira pela qual esperamos por tanto tempo, agora como diria um DeVinne é hora de mandar você ao inferno aos chutes: Avada Kevadra.

Voldemort devolveu o feitiço e os dois se chocaram provocando uma comoção que assustou a todos, raios desviavam para todos os lados e os que estavam mais próximos começaram a correr quando o primeiro foi acertado e morreu.

Harry sentia todas as forças do seu ser se esvaindo para a varinha, como se sua própria alma estivesse ali. Fechou os olhos e começou a ouvir a doce música da fênix, estava saindo dele, quando voltou a abrir os olhos viu que labaredas estavam ao seu redor, mas não o queimavam, contudo estava ficando cada vez mais fraco e não sabia por quanto tempo poderia agüentar. Voldemort parecia estar na mesma situação, mas de repente o feitiço dele parecia estar se tornando mais forte e não havia de onde Harry tirar mais forças.

No entanto no meio do fogo para seu assombro, Liz apareceu, calma ela olhou para Voldemort e para Harry.

- Eu não sou ela – explicou com uma voz ecoante - Elizabeth está perto daqui salvando os seus, tomei essa forma só para lhe falar.

- Quem é você então? – indagou um pouco antes de cair ajoelhado no chão, sentindo que suas forças estavam para acabar.

- Eu fiz a arma que você está usando, Harry, dei a minha vida para construí-la para que nosso mundo fosse salvo e previ que um dia ela seria sua.

- Previu que eu iria perder também?! – perguntou com raiva.

- Não, meu caro, previ a sua vitória, mas para isso você precisa lembrar de algo que se esqueceu. Seu mestre há muito lhe falou sobre uma força que o seu adversário desconhece e somente ela pode lhe ajudar agora. Boa sorte.

A aparição desapareceu numa labareda.

Harry encarou com ódio o olhar vermelho de Voldemort, Dumbledore lhe falara tanto em todo esse tempo em que o treinara, o que poderia ter esquecido? Então ele ouviu alguém gritar seu nome, a verdadeira Liz estava vindo ajudá-lo, algo bom surgiu em meio a todo aquele ódio que o dominava, se havia alguma coisa que tinha certeza em toda a sua vida é que amava aquela mulher e que não poderia morrer naquele momento, os dois mereciam uma segunda chance. Foi ai que as palavras do velho professor voltaram a sua mente: "Se existe uma coisa que Voldemort não consegue compreender é o amor..."

Então ele entendeu, não iria derrotar Voldemort com ódio. Fez força para ficar de pé e pronunciou novamente a Maldição Imperdoável colocando toda a força do seu coração nela. Para seu desconcerto, um raio vermelho e não verde saiu da sua varinha atravessando sem dificuldade o feitiço do Lorde das Trevas, acertando-o no peito. Por um momento houve o mais puro silêncio e então o corpo de Voldemort tombou no chão, com os olhos abertos e sem vida.

Liz corria o máximo que suas pernas podiam agüentar, não olhou para trás, aquela era uma batalha de Harry e por mais que quisesse ajudá-lo nada poderia fazer naquele momento, somente ele poderia derrotar Voldemort. Ela olhou para frente e viu que Draco estava vindo na sua direção, o ombro dele estava sangrando profusamente. Ela se ajoelhou ao lado da mãe, os olhos de Sophia estavam vidrados e não pareciam reconhecer a filha. Mais do que nunca a caçadora desejou ter o Poder de curar, mas sabia que não tinha, não podia fazer nada pela própria mãe.

- Você está bem? – Draco finalmente chegou e se ajoelhou ao seu lado.

- Sim. – ela respirou fundo tentando se acalmar – Você pode fazer algo pela minha mãe, Draco?

- Vou tentar – disse segurando os pulsos e murmurando algumas palavras em latim que pelo seu total aturdimento Liz não conseguiu compreender, pequenos raios brancos começaram a percorrer o braço de Sophia e aos poucos o ferimento começou a se fechar, ele tentou por mais uns três minutos até que o rasgo sumiu, mas a cicatriz continuava ali. Draco encarou Elizabeth sério – Está fechado, mas a criança... Não sei se...

- Importa que você fez o que pôde – ela levantou e foi até onde estavam os irmãos, passou a mão sobre o escudo, sentindo pequenos choques, desembainhou a espada e repetiu o gesto, os choques ficaram mais fortes – Luba, May, vocês estão me escutando? – os dois temerosos acenaram que sim – Certo, fiquem o mais longe possível do escudo, certo? Vão pro centro e fechem os olhos.

Draco que até então a olhava calado, ainda próximo de Sophia, se levantou e foi até ela.

- O que pensa que vai fazer? Você sabe o que é isso?!

- Um escudo? – ela perguntou como se fosse o mais óbvio.

- Quase – ele revirou os olhos - a cada momento que você atacar essa coisa, mais pequena ela vai ficar até que vai chegar o momento que os seus irmãozinhos viram sanduíche, essa é a explicação prosaica, agora se você quiser a cientifica...

- Eu dispenso essa porcaria – ela se ajoelhou novamente e olhou para os irmãos assustados – Não há nada que possamos fazer? Eles são somente crianças, não podem ficar aqui no campo de batalha...

- Somente o Lorde das Trevas sabe o contra-feitiço, precisaríamos de algo muito, mas muito poderoso para rompê-lo.

- Draco...

Liz e Malfoy olharam para trás, um comensal os estava espreitando, ele retirou a máscara e revelou o rosto, era uma mulher de cabelos negros e cara de buldogue.

- Pansy... – disse Draco com os lábios tremendo – Eu não estou muito disponível agora, porque não volta daqui há uns vinte anos?

A comensal sorriu.

- Draco, você foi um menino muito mal, mas eu te perdôo se voltar para o nosso lado, tenho certeza que o nosso mestre irá te perdoar também se você entregar essa daí – indiscretamente ela apontou para Liz.

Draco olhou para Liz que parecia boba com a cara de pau da outra.

- Eu vou... – ele começou a falar, mas Liz o calou com um gesto.

- Descubra como libertar os meus irmãos que enquanto isso eu vou sujar minha roupa com o sangue nojento da sua ex.

O bruxo ficou vendo a caçadora ir até Pansy e as duas começarem a duelar, sabia que a comensal era boa, uma das melhores, o próprio Voldemort a havia treinado nas melhores artes das trevas, mas também sabia o quanto Elizabeth estava irritada, num momento como aquele, ele não iria querer estar na pele de Pansy. Nesse instante a bruxa foi jogada contra uma das pedras e a caçadora não a acertou por muito pouco. Ele voltou sua atenção para as duas crianças.

Aquele feitiço era poderoso demais, tirou do coldre do cinto o martelo que Anna havia lhe dado em Green Hall, aquele negócio era pesado demais e só o estava atrapalhando. Começou a falar todos os feitiços que conhecia, Alorromora, feitiços cortantes, feitiços explosivos, tentou até por fogo, mas como imaginara o escudo estava regredindo, ficando cada vez mais próximo dos pequenos. Ele olhou para as duas que continuavam duelando, certamente a caçadora estava levando a melhor, não levaria mais que poucos minutos para derrotar a outra. Mas ele continuava não saber o que fazer.

- Está mal hein!

Aturdido com a voz, Draco olhou ao seu redor dando de caras com Potter, isso seria até normal se Harry não estivesse há cem metros de distância e esse que o observava não tivesse onze anos.

- Quem é você?

- Vocês são tão previsíveis, é sempre: quem é você, de onde surgiu, o que está fazendo aqui? – o garoto sorriu meio exasperado – Estou aqui para ajudá-lo, Draco Malfoy, com o seu presente.

- Presente?

- O machado, seu bruxo tolo – agora a aparição estavam completamente exasperada – você foi escolhido pela raça dos homens para possui-lo, mesmo sendo um bruxo, é um grande presente.

- Essa coisa? – Draco pegou o machado – Elizabeth me disse que era poderoso, mas até agora me foi menos útil que um peso de papel.

- Peso de papel?! – repetiu atordoado o "pequeno Harry"

- É aqueles que agente usa para prender papel sabe – disse Malfoy com um sorriso tolo.

- Você tem noção da missão importante que lhe foi destinada? E você fica ai com seu humor de segunda categoria perdendo tempo enquanto devia estar impedindo que o grande Inimigo se liberte!

Draco se levantou perdendo a paciência.

- Olha aqui, baixinho, eu não sei quem é você ou o que quer comigo, mas a única coisa que quero agora é tirar as crianças daqui.

Dando as costas ele voltou a olhar para o escudo, mas em poucos segundos teve que se jogar no chão, pois ouviu um assobio no ar, o machado voara em sua direção e quase lhe cortara a cabeça.

- Que diabos... – ele rolou no chão, o machado estava voando na sua direção – O que pensa que está fazendo, pirralho?

A réplica de Harry olhava para Draco sorrindo.

- Chamando sua atenção. – disse calmo - Essa arma é sua, Draco Malfoy, se quer permanecer vivo, a torne sua.

Bufando de raiva, Draco fazia de tudo para se esgueirar dos ataques do machado voador, mas ele estava ficando cada vez mais rápido e chegou o momento que ele não agüentou mais e o machado parou a um centímetro do seu pescoço, o garoto estava na sua frente o olhando sério.

- Aceite-o e a todo seu poder, respeite os homens. Você odiou os trouxas toda a sua vida, mas mesmo assim a raça dos homens lhe oferece a maior arma, a única coisa que você tem que fazer é aceitar.

- Aceitar? – repetiu com uma gota de suor correndo pela testa.

- Aceite.

Draco levou a mão até o cabo do machado e o segurou com força, uma luz verde tomou de conta e o bruxo sentiu uma força tomando de conta do seu corpo, o cabo do machado que era de madeira, tornou-se de prata e o entalhe de uma cobra enroscada surgiu ao seu redor. Depois dessa transformação, o bruxo andou calmamente até o escudo e o golpeou, este desapareceu quase que instantaneamente.

- Como você fez isso? – Elizabeth estava vindo correndo até ele, e os irmãos correram para abraçá-la.

- Se sobrevivermos a esse dia, eu lhe conto numa rodada de cerveja amanteigada, Elizabeth – Draco apertou com força o punho do machado satisfeito.

Liz concordou com um sorriso e olhou para os irmãos.

- Eu sei que vocês dois estão assustados, mas tem que ser fortes, está bem? – eles fizeram que sim – Vocês vão com o Draco e ele vai levá-los até um lugar seguro e vocês vão ficar lá escondidos e quietos.

- Você não vem conosco? - Mayra choramingou.

- Eu vou ajudar o Harry. – ela abraçou os irmãos e olhou para Draco – Leve-os para o mais longe que puder, mas volte logo, ainda não acabou.

Draco concordou e fez o corpo de Sophia levitar começou a ir o mais rápido que o feitiço lhe permitia, ao vê-los longe, Liz começou a correr na direção em que Harry ainda estava duelando. Era escuro e estava com medo, esse não era um sentimento muito comum, ainda podia ouvir o som de espadas se intricado e de feitiços sendo desferidos, olhou ao seu redor, muita gente ferida, outros tantos mortos. Mas finalmente encontrou Harry, gritou seu nome por impulso e correu naquela direção a tempo de vê-lo vencer a batalha.

- Você conseguiu! – ela o abraçou sem se preocupar com mais nada, ele a apertou em seus braços.

- Por um momento pensei que não fosse conseguir – Harry sorriu para ela cansado.

- Você tem que acreditar uma pouco mais em você as vezes, Harry, essa é uma lição que você custa a aprender.

Mas antes ele pudesse responder, um barulho de trovão ensurdecedor foi ouvido. No lugar em que o corpo de Voldemort estava caído começou a surgir uma brecha negra que rapidamente aumentou de tamanho, os dois foram jogados para longe do círculo, todos que estavam nas imediações voaram pelos ares. Se era possível tudo ficou mais escuro, a morte estava vindo...

Harry procurou por Liz e a ajudou a levantar, viu nos olhos dela o mais puro terror frente aquele fenômeno.

- É o maior inimigo – ela falou com uma voz distante, já de pé, vendo todo o círculo de pedras se tornar negro – Voldemort já havia terminado o ritual, nós perdemos tempo nessa batalha.

- Não há nada que possamos fazer?! Não podemos desistir agora.

- Eu não sei – disse ela com derrota – eu me tornei líder da família há uma semana, Harry, não tive tempo de aprender nada sobre rituais, brechas, falhas. E acredito que se Galahad e Desidéria fugiram de Atlant era porque eles não sabiam fechar isso.

- Isso já foi parado uma vez, Liz! – ele a segurou pelos ombros, vendo a coisa aumentar de tamanho.

- Foi! – ela gritou, estava ficando difícil de se fazer ouvir – Com oito raças juntas, oito armas poderosas, não temos nada disso.

Eles olharam para trás, Draco estava vindo na direção deles, ele corria contra as forças que o mandavam para trás.

- Meus irmãos? – Liz indagou quando ele já estava próximo.

- Estão num lugar seguro, se é que isso ainda existe – Draco olhou para a massa negra e disforme que já começava a chegar no céu – Como iremos parar essa coisa?

Liz e Harry ficaram mudos.

- Deve haver um jeito! – ele insistiu.

- Sim, há – Liz respirou fundo – Harry, a jóia de Adiel, eu vou precisar dela agora.

- Isso pode te matar. – ele tirou o cristal vermelho das vestes.

- Bom, se essa coisa se espalhar mais uns cem metros, eu vou estar morta de qualquer jeito. Então morrer aqui não vai ser mais uma possibilidade, vai ser uma certeza. – ela sorriu.

- Está bem. – ele entregou a jóia e a segurou a mão dela

Draco deu um suspiro impaciente.

- Vocês não acham que o fim do mundo é uma péssima hora pra um romance?

Liz sorriu, soltou-se de Harry e olhou para a jóia.

- Vocês atacam Toklamanee juntos e eu...

- E você? – Draco a encarava.

- Vou descarregar minha raiva na força milenar e sanguinária.

Os três se aproximaram o mais que era possível do círculo a ponto de não serem sugados por ele, pois tudo ao redor deles parecia estar sendo tragado para dentro, pedras, árvores, corpos dos derrotados na batalha. Aquilo parecia um buraco negro devorando tudo, indiferente se era bom ou mau. Liz, entre os dois companheiros, olhou para a jóia, ali estava a magia que herdara de Sirius, magia lhe havia sido negada para que exatamente aquilo que estava acontecendo naquele momento não acontecesse. Poderia o perigo do passado ser a salvação do presente? Ela não saberia dizer.

- Sabe – ela olhou para Toklamanee como se não o estivesse vendo - Quando tudo acabar, eu só quero pizza de abacaxi e alguns filmes, talvez de comédia. – Draco e Harry a olharam sem saber o que dizer – E com certeza eu vou dormir por alguns dias, não sei o que é ter umas boas horas de sono há um bom tempo.

- Elizabeth... – Draco tentou falar alguma coisa.

- E como um aviso desnecessário se eu morrer – continuou como se não os estivesse ouvindo – não quero choro, nem lamento e nem nada disso, eu ficaria muito satisfeita se jogassem minhas cinzas no mar, isso claro se sobrarem cinzas.

- Você já acabou com o seu humor macabro, Liz? – Harry não parecia gostar do que estava ouvindo.

- É, acabei. – ela apertou a jóia na mão – Ataquem Toklamanee no três.

Os dois concordaram com um aceno e Liz sorriu gritando:

- TRÊS!

Enquanto Harry dizia as palavras e um poderoso raio de energia saia da sua varinha, Draco jogou o machado em direção a massa negra e disforme. Por um instante ela parou, foi ai que Liz jogou a jóia para cima e a cortou com Excalibur, nada aconteceu a principio, depois um raio de energia vermelha a atingiu em cheio, retirando-a do chão. A mulher se sentiu completa, pela primeira vez na sua vida.

Encostou o pé no chão, sentindo aquela energia poderosa percorrer seu corpo, era uma força grande demais, e como se fosse o que esperava desde o principio quando vira Toklamanee, Liz correu em sua direção, não olhou para trás, não ouviu os gritos de Draco ou mesmo os de Harry, a única coisa que ela sabia é que precisa ir até lá e encontrar...

Ela se jogou, certa que iria morrer, e foi sugada pelo maior inimigo.

Silêncio...

Estaria morta? Não podia sentir seu corpo, ela abriu os olhos e o que viu lhe deixou muda de espanto, havia centenas, não talvez milhares de seres formados por uma energia dourada na sua frente, todos eles a observavam e ela sentiu uma estranha familiaridade. Seis dos seres se afastaram dos demais e foram até ela. Eles tinham forma humanóide, mas não possuiu feições ou rosto.

"Já passou-se tempo demais..." – ela ouviu a voz ecoante de um homem, que não achou desconhecida.

"Já está na hora de voltar..." – a voz de uma mulher.

"Eles não a merecem..." – as vozes de duas crianças.

"Venha conosco..." – um dos seres se aproximou mais e lhe estendeu o que seria sua mão.

Por um instante ela olhou para os seres, depois negou com a cabeça.

- Não posso abandonar meus pais, meus irmãos, minha família, meus amigos. – e por algum motivo que ela própria não entendia completou com – o meu mundo.

"Seu tempo está se esgotando" – completou a primeira voz – "Nos veremos logo"

E todos os seres sumiram num piscar de olhos, Liz se viu sozinha naquele mundo, não havia nada em nenhum lugar e ela foi engolfada pela mais completa escuridão.

No momento que Liz se jogou contra Toklamanee, a coisa parou de crescer e começou a regredir, Draco e Harry viram todo o processo, o caminho pelo qual a matéria negra retornava parecia que nunca antes havia sido tocado. Logo não eram só eles que observavam, todos os que lutaram começaram a se aproximar, ao perguntar por Liz, o silêncio foi a resposta que os DeVinne receberam, resposta mais que suficiente para que a dor se abatesse sobre todos.

Um barulho imenso, muito parecido com aquele que prenunciara o aparecimento de Toklamanee, foi ouvido e de repente a massa negra e disforme foi engolida pelo nada e desapareceu por completo. Deixando tudo igual a antes do seu aparecimento e exceto por um corpo caído no centro de Stonehenge.

Harry correu e segurou o corpo frio em seus braços, ela não respondeu a seus chamados, o homem sentiu lágrimas correndo no seu rosto.

Estava tudo acabado...

Mas estão para seu mais completo regozijo, ao se aproximar o rosto frio e belo do seu, sentiu a respiração fraca, mas cadenciada.

Um leve brilho de esperança surgiu nos olhos de Harry e era como se ele estivesse ouvindo a própria Liz falar.

"E com certeza eu vou dormir por alguns dias..."

**NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**

Depois de meses longe, Liz acorda e tem problemas para resolver, Pedro ou Harry? Uma visita a Azkaban, Johanna pra variar tenta resolver as coisas e Anna toma uma decisão que surpreende a todos.

Será que Pedro vai deixar a caçadora livre ver o mundo sozinha de novo? Descubra em:** "AO ABRIR OS OLHOS"**

**Notas da Autora:** Esse não é o último capítulo de EMP, mas é o último que estou escrevendo, já que os outros já estão prontos. Por isso vamos para algumas considerações, foi maravilhoso escrever a fic, descobri várias coisas enquanto estava escrevendo a saga DeVinne, primeiro o valor da amizade dos meus queridos três alfas que me acompanharam desde que comecei a escrever e sempre estavam lá pra puxar minha orelha, rs, brincadeira. Jow, Anna e Rick são três pessoas maravilhosas, que mesmo eu nunca tendo visto na vida, preso muito. Outra coisa foi sobre a própria arte de escrever, com EMP eu passei a me dedicar mais a profundidade dos personagens, percebi que eles devem ter uma vida antes da história começar, acontecimentos importantes, os personagens simplesmente não surgem quando conhecem Harry Potter. E por fim, acho que me tornei mais paciente, pois a fic está fazendo um ano agora em janeiro, para mim é uma grande vitória, ficar um ano inteiro me dedicando a um único projeto.

Então galera, é isso, uma novidade também é que eu voltei a ter net vou poder responder as reviews.

**Lily Dragon:** Bom, são os três capítulos finais de Entre a Magia e o Poder, mas a história continua e como a Anna deixou escapar _querendo enforcar a Anna, mas ela está há dois mil quilômetros de distancia, meio longinho_ temos Os Filhos do Ontem que eu vou poder finalmente me dedicar a eles, esse 26 capítulo demorou muito para ficar pronto. E sem dúvida um dos meus capítulos preferidos foi o 25, eu acho que cheirei pó de flú demais pra essa Arthur/Harry. Agora sobre a Joh, bom, eu e verdadeira Joana, estava trabalhando _cof cof_ no Mattew, é um cara tão chato, tão feio, rs, mas ele vai aparecer em FDO, e ai, vamos ver se você vai aprovar o rato de praia.

**Jow:** Eu acho que a dona Jow e também a dona Anna vão ficar meio chateadas, mas esse capítulo 26 vai ser o primeiro que elas vão ler pelo fanfiction, já que elas fizeram o favor de viajar, né? Jowsinha, você sabe q eu te adolu, espero que se divirta muito na viagem.

**Nick Malfoy:** Eu nem sei o que dizer pra você, eu ri tanto mas tanto com suas reviews, obrigada por todas elas, viu! Bom, quanto ao Pedro ou ao Harry, eu não sou a pessoas adequada a responder, pois o homem da minha vida se chama: **SIRIUS BLACK**, depois dele vem os Sonserinos, Draco ou os criados por mim - _leia-se Ryan Mayfair_, rs. Quanto a matar as pessoas, meu instinto assassino nunca tira férias cara de má por isso espere verá.

**Adriana Black:** Bom, como eu já disse eu gosto muito do Draco, sei que é meio improvável/impossível que nos livros, ele mude de lado, mas como sonhar ainda não paga imposto, agente faz isso nas fics. Quando a Anna (a verdadeira) disse que queria que a persona dela ficasse com o Malfoy, eu mesma não imaginei que os dois combinariam tanto (falando sério, tem tanta coisa na fic que combinou que eu fiquei super surpresa). Quanto ao casamento da Liz, rs, agente só vai ter certeza disso no último capítulo, que na verdade é um epílogo. Obrigada por estar lendo, viu!

**Tati:** O Harry ficou meio por fora na fic mesmo, mas eu vou compensar isso em FDO, tanto que acho que algumas pessoas vão achar que a Liz vai estar meio apagada, bom, esperemos, né? Obrigada e a continuação, bom, em breve rs.

**Marcelle:** Querida!!!!!!!!!!!! Eu to com saudades, viu! Faz tanto tempo que agente não se fala, isso é em parte minha culpa, porque eu sumi da net, rs. Você não precisa jogar maldições pra mim, pois o capítulo está aqui, eu não poderia enviar pra Anna ou pra Jow, porque simplesmente o capítulo não estava pronto, isso tornou as coisas complicadas rs. Quanto a parte de você ser uma DeVinne _pensando se fala ou não fala _Ohhhhhhhh você vai ser uma DeVinne, como eu fiz em EMP, em FDO, eu também vou por os nomes de amigos em alguns dos personagens, e a filha mais nova da Liz, se chamará Marcelle - Vai ter uma Aline, e uma Mariana na fic também.

Eu sei dos riscos que eu corri em EMP, mas quando eu tava escrevendo se você tem noção, nem tinha em mente publicar, era pro pessoal do RPG e pronto, e a fic era bem menor, ai eu fui, escrevendo, escrevendo, escrevendo... E a fic ficou desse tamanho. Sobre FDO (sigla de Filhos do Ontem, agente pegou mania de usar siglas,rs) eu vou deixar na vontade, faltam dois capítulos pra EMP acabar por isso, paciência (torturazinha básica :-)

A matéria negra é uma história interessante, eu não li a trilogia Fronteira do Universo ainda, a grana ta pouca, blerrr, muita gente fala que é ótima, vou ver se eu junto a grana _(mas temos que nos preparar pra HP6, R$ 99,00 é um absurdo!!! Mas aqui não é lugar de discutir, rs)_ a matéria negra veio de uma reportagem da Galileu (a nerd) que eu tava lendo, foi na época que a Jow reclama que eu comecei a reescrever toda a fic, eu ainda não havia decidido o que seria o Poder, então li a reportagem e caiu como uma luva pra o que eu tava precisando. Não sei se você percebeu, mas o Harry fala que aquilo parece conversa de físico, o pior é que é conversa de físico sim, rs. Para minimizar sua curiosidade, a reportagem fala que o universo é composto de 3/4 de puro vazio, trocando vazio por matéria negra, surgiu o Poder -

Obrigada pela review gigantesca, que rendeu uma resposta gigantesca rs, e eu to eu super feliz por ter passado também, rs!

**Até o próximo capítulo gente **

Alix Raven


	28. Cap 27 Ao Abrir os Olhos

**CAPÍTULO VINTE E SETE – AO ABRIR OS OLHOS**

"_Eu errei... Isso não lá uma grande novidade, mas me diga, será que pelo menos uma vez na vida não teria direito de ir adiante sem me preocupar com o mundo? E será que pelo menos uma vez o mundo não poderia se preocupar comigo? – fechei meus olhos e as lágrimas não correram..."_

A vida continuou depois das grandes batalhas, o mundo trouxa estava inalterado, ninguém parecia perceber que eles haviam passado perto da extinção, Pedro sentiu raiva, já bastava de tudo aquilo, qualquer pecado que seus antepassados tivessem cometido eles já haviam pagado tudo com juros e correção monetária – o homem deu um sorriso triste – Liz falava assim...

Começou a andar pelos longos corredores brancos da casa de saúde, os pais de Liz queriam que ela fosse para o hospital dos bruxos, ser cuidada por curandeiros, mas conseguira convencê-los de que ficar entre os seus seria melhor, _ela não era bruxa_. Vinha repetindo aquilo para si mesmo há dois meses desde que ela milagrosamente sobrevivera ao confronto com a matéria negra, mas desde então ela estava em coma e não mostrava nenhum sinal de recuperação, os médicos falavam que a situação era contraditória, ao mesmo tempo em que ela poderia acordar dentro de poucas horas poderia passar anos naquela cama, sem ter noção de que o tempo estava passando. Johanna dera tudo de si nos primeiros dias, ainda lembrava da cara da irmã cheia de derrota, depois de usar seu Poder a ponto da exaustão.

"_Eu não consigo alcançá-la, Pê, seja lá onde Liz estiver é muito longe do nosso mundo. Nossa prima só vai voltar quando ela quiser..."_

Preferiu não contradizer a irmã, mas achara aquilo uma loucura porque Liz poderia não querer votar? Ela amava a vida, era o sinônimo da confiança e da alegria... Pedro cumprimentou a enfermeira que saia do quarto da frente do de Liz, já conhecia a maioria, suas visitas ao hospital eram quase diárias, seriam mais comuns se Liz estranhamente não tivesse deixado ordens que "se algo acontecer comigo, quero que Os Sete e somente Os Sete comandem a família DeVinne" – o avô havia apresentado o documento numa reunião do Conselho, segundo ele, horas antes de partir para batalha Elizabeth havia reconhecido a possibilidade de não sobreviver e deixado com ele uma espécie de testamento, Viktor havia contradito aquilo, mas teve que se calar ao ver que no documento estava gravado com o brasão DeVinne, ninguém mentiria sobre aquilo. Então ele e o resto do pessoal estavam se empenhando para manter a família em constante funcionamento, o que se mostrara muito trabalhoso, estavam fazendo o que era possível, mas não podiam negar que somente o Líder exercia influencia suficiente entre todos os membros, havia pessoas na família que eram _difíceis_ de se lidar.

Entrou no quarto e viu o rosto conhecido deitado na cama, ela parecia estar dormindo somente isso, um sono bom diria pela expressão calma que havia na sua face.

Pelos Atlantes como desejava que ela acordasse! Como queria ouvir aquele riso matreiro, lembrou-se de uma conversa que haviam tido na época que ela havia terminado o namoro com William, seu único namoro que havia sobrevivido mais que um mês.

"_Sou mais eu, nem sei como o suportei tanto"_

"_Você é metida demais, Liz, pobre rapaz, não sei como ele te agüentou"_

Lembrava da forma superior que ela o olhava quando lhe falava dos rapazes com quem saia, ele odiara cada um, mas não deixava de se divertir.

"_Vamos ver, talvez ele tenha me agüentado porque achou que poderia realmente me domar, pobre coitado, nenhum homem, ouça bem, Pedro, nenhum homem nunca vai me dominar"_

Ninguém nunca a dominaria, não sabia se aquilo era uma benção ou uma maldição – tocou numa mexa do cabelo castanho e colocou atrás da orelha – suspirou infeliz, tinha costume de ficar ali horas contando o que estava acontecendo, que decisões tomara, mas naquele dia não estava com animo, pelo menos dessa vez não se encontrara com Potter, da última vez que viera ao hospital havia o encontrado saindo do quarto de Liz com Sirius, se o tio não estivesse junto... Melhor não pensar no que poderia ter acontecido. Estava precisando sair para caçar, não havia nada melhor no mundo do que descontar sua frustração daquela maneira, beijou a testa de Liz se despedindo...

_With one light on in one room_

_ I know you're up when I get home _

_ With one small step upon the stair _

_ I know your look when I get there _

Um suspiro, foi tudo que ele ouviu a principio e não deu a tremenda atenção que era preciso, era verdade estava cansando, havia sido um dia longo, um novo suspiro, voltou-se sem acreditar e olhou para cama – _Era impossível!_ – viu um pequeno movimento de abrir e fechar as mãos, decidiu ir chamar o médico, mas parou ao ver todo o corpo em movimento, ela estava se espreguiçando como os gatos faziam ao acordar, com a mais completa preguiça.

Ficou mudo de espanto ao vê-la abrir os olhos e lhe sorrir.

- Bom dia, Pê. Que horas são?

O homem continuava parado no lugar, incerto se estava realmente acordado, poderia te adormecido na poltrona ao lado da cama dela e estar sonhando, não era a primeira vez que aquilo aconteceria, apertou o antebraço e doeu.

- Liz! – gritou e a abraçou, nesse instante ela já havia sentando na cama e lhe olhava sem parecer entender nada.

- Olá, olá.

- Pelos Atlantes, é realmente você. – o homem tinha lágrimas nos olhos quando a largou.

- Esperava quem, o Papai Noel?

- Preciso chamar o médico – falou ignorando a brincadeira e saindo do quarto.

"Mas que diabos" – a mulher pensou quando a porta se fechou – "Onde será que estou, parece um hospital, mas porque estou num hospital?" – levou a mão a cabeça e tentou lembrar do que havia acontecido, sua mente estava muito confusa, a última recordação clara era da festa do Grande Oito quando o avô iria revelar o líder da família, foi então quando um arrombo de lembranças invadiu sua mente como se a compota de uma imensa represa fosse aberta, recordou-se de tudo, quando a última imagem do centro da matéria negra veio a sua mente, riu desconcertada – "_Eu me joguei dentro daquela coisa sem pensar duas vezes, tenho que admitir que sou completamente destrambelhada_"

Ao fim desse pensamento um médico de aspecto grisalho invadiu seu quarto com duas enfermeiras, começou a examiná-la e fazer perguntas que a mulher achou completamente desnecessárias, estava ótima como nunca em toda a sua vida.

- É realmente um milagre, senhorita DeVinne, depois de um acidente de carro como o seu.

- Acidente de carro? – pela primeira vez ela lançou um olhar surpreso ao médico.

- É normal que não se lembre – ele tentou tranqüilizá-la, _("Que tonto"_ – pensou contendo o riso) – Terei que fazer mais outros exames antes de liberá-la, mais alguns dias no hospital lhe farão bem.

- Mas nem em sonho, odeio hospitais! – replicou levantando da cama – Onde estão minhas roupas?

Pedro conteve o riso, era realmente Liz.

- Doutor, minha irmã é médica, nós nos responsabilizamos pela saúde e segurança de Elizabeth, não haverá problemas.

- Mas... Mas... – o médico estava desconcertado – Por Deus, ela ficou dois meses de coma, não pode ir saindo assim, sem que um especialista...

O caçador olhou para Liz assim que o médico falou "dois meses" a expressão dela lhe fez crer que o doutor havia sido um tremendo idiota ao dizer aquilo.

- DOIS MESES? – ela arregalou os olhos – Onde estão minhas roupas?

- Aqui, senhorita. – uma das enfermeiras parecia ter um pouco de senso de sobrevivência ao notar que era melhor fazer o que a mulher estava fazendo para seu próprio bem, foi até um dos armários e lhe entregou as roupas.

- Certo, será que se importam de sair para que eu possa me trocar? – indagou com impaciência.

No instante seguinte, estava só noquarto.

Enquanto dirigia de volta a Green Hall, Liz não demonstrava estar disposta a falar, estava no seu próprio mundo e Pedro sabia que ali jamais a alcançaria, lhe falara de algumas coisas como os ataques ocasionais que o submundo fizera, mas depois que soubera que todos estavam bem, calou-se.

_If you were a king up there on your throne_

_Would you be wise enough to let me go _

- Não sei – falou de repente o surpreendendo.

- Não sabe o quê?

- Acho que quero férias...

- Férias? Não acha que dois meses fora do mundo foram tempo suficiente para descansar?

- Pra mim aquilo tudo aconteceu ontem e não há dois meses, Pê – disse recostando-se no banco – Está tudo tão lívido na minha mente que eu quase posso tocar – ela fez um gesto largo com a mão como se apanhasse algo no ar – Nem acredito que estou viva.

- Você está, querida – ela tocou a mão dela com carinho – e agora tem sua vida inteira pela frente para aproveitar como quiser.

- Só quero ser feliz...

Ele voltou a olhá-la, Liz não lhe pareceu aquela mulher forte que era normalmente, estava frágil, mas ela tinha que estar, passou por muita coisa, devia estar abalada emocionalmente, talvez devesse tê-la obrigado a passar mais um tempo no hospital. Mas ele sabia que não era isso.

- Você vai ser feliz. – e não falou mais nada.

"_Se a família toda não está aqui, só devem estar faltando os russos"_ – pensou quando chegou a Green Hall e viu muitos carros estacionados por lá, teve que abraçar muitas pessoas, estava feliz por estarem lá, mas realmente queria ter um tempo só para si, Pedro pareceu notar isso e deu o toque ao pessoal que foi indo embora aos poucos. Acompanhou o primo até o escritório, ele achava que ela devia descansar, mas a possibilidade de alguém prendê-la numa cama era tão grande como de obrigá-la a comer nabos.

Quando entrou naquele lugar conhecido ficou observando algum tempo o quadro de seus ancestrais, nunca realmente parara para fazer isso, eles lhe pareceram tão fortes e poderosos, mas ao mesmo tempo havia uma vagueza nos seus olhares, talvez fosse um erro do artista, mas aquela acreditava que não. _"Dou a meu povo a obrigação de proteger esse mundo, até que a dívida seja paga, a maldição os seguirá por mil anos, quando a nova guerra recomeçará e novamente as alianças sejam fortes" – _haviam sido essas as palavras de Galahad quando a Grande Guerra acabara, que tipo de homem daria aos seus descentes uma maldição? Seria certo ela seguir com os ensinamentos de alguém assim? Nunca soubera qual era realmente a missão da sua vida, mas naquele momento tomou uma decisão, ela e os outros DeVinne nunca mais pagariam pelos pecados dos seus pais.

- Liz?

- Sim. – ela olhou para Pedro, ele parecia preocupado.

- Tudo bem?

- Acho que tudo vai ficar bem, Pê, só depende de nós.

Ele iria comentar algo, mas calou-se e a mulher viu sua expressão mudar e adquirir uma mistura de surpresa e receio; ela voltou-se para ver do que se tratava e entendeu completamente o que Pedro estava sentindo...

Na sua frente estava um homem, era alto, magro e muito velho, a julgar pelo prateado dos seus cabelos e de sua barba suficientemente longos para amarrar no cinto, usava vestes de um azul céu. Seus olhos azuis eram claros, luminosos e cintilantes por trás dos óculos em forma de meia lua e o nariz era muito comprido e torto, como se tivesse quebrado pelo menos duas vezes.

- Dumbledore! – sussurrou como se não pudesse acreditar nas suas próprias palavras, o velho bruxo estava na sua frente como se ainda estivesse vivo, era algum tipo de aparição, ela tinha certeza que Alvo Dumbledore nunca se tornaria um fantasma.

- Que bom revê-la, senhorita Black. – a voz dele também soou normal e não ecoante.

- A mim também é um prazer enorme, mas o que... Quero dizer o senhor pode estar aqui? – as palavras de Liz saiam soltas e vacilantes da sua boca, ela realmente não conseguia controlá-las.

- Recebi uma permissão especial daqueles que controlam o outro lado, sabe que a senhorita também os salvou.

- Acho que compreendo, mas por quê eles o enviaram?

- Porque é justo que a senhorita saiba que está livre, a maldição está finda finalmente. Ao enfrentar o inimigo libertou seu sangue do fardo. – a corpo de Dumbledore começou a se desfazer – Meu tempo está acabando, foi bom revê-la, mas acho que ainda vamos nos encontrar – ao dizer isso ele sumiu completamente.

Liz ficou muda olhando para o lugar que a aparição de Dumbledore ocupava, "a maldição está finda... a maldição está finda... a maldição está finda" – isso estava ecoando na sua mente em tons altos e baixos.

- Estou livre... – murmurou e olhou para Pedro.

_For this queen you think you own_

_Wants to be a hunter again_

_Wants to see the world alone again_

_To take a chance on life again, so let me go_

Pedro ainda estava surpreso mas quando ouviu o murmúrio de Liz voltou imediatamente para olhá-la nos olhos, viu felicidade naquele mar verde, uma felicidade que foi e veio tão rápido como vento, pois logo uma tristeza imensa se apossou dela, ele a viu caminhar até a grande cadeira e sentar como se carregasse o mais pesado dos fardos. Ela pediu para ficar sozinha e ele não se negou a atendê-la.

Também precisava da solidão.

Pensava que sua vida já tinha passado por todas as mudanças que um ser humano poderia suportar e até mais que isso, vira o inferno, o céu e... Não sabia como definir o que era aquilo na matéria negra o princípio ou o fim de tudo? Seja lá o que fosse também vira isso, aceitava ser diferente, aceitava ter que viver sozinha, abrira mão de tudo... Então quando pensava que tudo estava perdido simplesmente aqueles que controlavam o outro mundo enviavam Dumbledore para dizer que ela estava livre para viver. Devia estar feliz...

Mas aquele momento foi um de maior solidão da sua vida, lá estava ela naquele barco, com o vento frio do inverno inglês batendo no rosto enquanto a levavam até a Nova Azkaban, era estranho alguém entender porque estava indo para uma prisão no dia seguinte que acordara, mas queria conversar com Draco, ficara muito chateada ao descobrir que os bruxos o haviam prendido sem levar em consideração que fora ele que ajudara a salvar o mundo, e não aqueles velhos do Tribunal – um novo assomo de raiva – iria ajudar a tirar Draco dali custe o que custasse, alem do mais as paredes de Green Hall pela primeira vez na vida pareciam sufocá-la, como se fossem uma prisão.

A primeira visão da prisão dos bruxos a deixou surpresa, _são suas mentes que os mantém presos e não as paredes_, sabia que a Nova Azkaban era tão ruim quanto a anterior, com feitiços que imitavam perfeitamente a ação dos dementadores, fazia que os prisioneiros relembrassem o pior do pior. Quando chegou ao ancoradouro dos barcos, um bruxo mal encarado veio recebê-la, não parecia feliz por tê-la ali, mas ela meramente o ignorou sendo levada adentro das grossas paredes de pedra.

Estava um dia muito frio, certamente começaria a nevar logo, era normal nevar algumas semanas antes do natal, mas Liz se recriminou por aquele pensamento assim que se encontrou dentro da prisão sendo levada até uma sala que era usada para visitas dos prisioneiros, e pelo seu aspecto abandonado, não era usada com muita freqüência. Nada ali mostrava que havia alguma chance daqueles prisioneiros serem corrigidos a fim de voltarem a viver em sociedade – ela entendeu – "eles são jogados aqui para definhar, bela forma de resolver o problema..."

Seu pensamento foi cortado ao ouvir o ranger da porta, acompanhado pelo menos guarda que a pegara no porto estava Draco...

Os olhos vazios por um momento não pareceram reconhecê-la, mas logo uma força única (típica dele) surgiu, Malfoy olhou de forma superior para o guarda que se retirou a contragosto.

- Apertaria sua mão se não estivesse com isso. – sarcasticamente, ele mostrou as pesadas correntes nos pulsos.

- Não precisa apertar minha mão, Draco – replicou com um gesto impaciente – Como você está?

- Não seria eu a fazer essa pergunta? Foi você que ficou entre a vida e a morte.

- Como sabe disso? Pensei que aqui...

- Não temos notícia do exterior? – ela concordou com um aceno – Não temos Profeta Diário nas nossas celas, essa regalia não está na diária realmente, mas Potter esteve aqui para uma vistoria e me contou.

- Você e Harry conversando como duas pessoas normais? – indagou surpresa, ele confirmou – Acho que eu deveria ficar mais algum tempo em coma para ver se algum outro milagre acontece.

- Era uma piada? – perguntou insidioso – Desculpe acho que não entendi, como também não entendi o que você está fazendo aqui.

- Amigos normalmente visitam os outros que estão na pior. – ela tencionava sentar numa das cadeiras e estava encostada numa mesa de madeira, mas ao ver melhor o aspecto do conjunto, achou mais sábio continuar em pé.

- Não lembro de ser seu amigo – disse sério – Só porque os ajudei isso não significa que queira alguma relação com caçadores, Elizabeth.

- Deveria ter pensado nisso antes de se apaixonar pela minha prima. – replicou no mesmo tom.

- Eu...

- Não negue o obvio, estou cansada das pessoas negando o que está na cara delas.

Draco a encarou com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Acho que não estamos mais falando de mim, não é? – ele respondeu fugindo do assunto.

Elizabeth ficou quieta por um momento, porque entre todas as pessoas do mundo procurara justamente Draco Malfoy? Ela sabia a resposta disso, como dissera para ele, os dois eram muito parecidos, não era capaz de mentir pra ele por algum estranho motivo.

- Não... – concordou com um sorriso triste – Eu tenho um problema e não sei resolvê-lo.

- A verdade.

A mulher ficou surpresa ao ouvir o bruxo falando aquilo, quando o encarou viu que ele tinha um sorriso cínico.

- Achou estranho eu estar falando isso?

- Não deveria? Me desculpe, Draco, mas sua vida não é um livro aberto de verdades , se me permite dizer.

- Tudo bem, a minha vida não é isso. Nunca foi e acho que isso foi o maior erro, sabe – ele foi até uma das cadeiras e a testou para ver se ela agüentaria seu peso, pareceu satisfeito e sentou – Eu cometi uma grande falta contra o meu sangue e contra minha casa, a Sonserina.

- Não estou entendendo.

- É simples, se você fosse uma bruxa e uma sonserina entenderia, temos nossos métodos de conduta, mesmo que as outras casas não concordem com isso, sonserinos nunca mentem, podemos não revelar toda a verdade no momento, mas mentiras não fazem parte de nosso código de honra. E honra é algo que todo sangue puro tem.

- De uma forma bem estranha, isso tem lógica – deu um sorriso a contragosto – Você presa a verdade, mas só a usa se isso lhe convém.

- É obvio, nunca entramos num barco que vai afundar.

- Você está preso, isso não é um barco que afundou?

Ele pareceu incomodado.

- Estou vivo, é muito mais que gente que eu conhecia tem. Mas qual é o seu problema, você veio aqui para isso não foi?

- Vim visitá-lo.

- Não negue o obvio você também, Elizabeth. – ele sorriu matreiro – Você veio até aqui porque ninguém no seu mundo de vitoriosos e bonzinhos pode entendê-la, tenho certeza que se fosse bruxa, teria sido um sonserina.

- Por que tanta certeza?

- Porque somos parecidos, lembra-se? Você mesma me disse isso.

- Você está correto, eu seria uma sonserina sim – riu triste - engraçado, isso não me parece tão terrível assim.

- Não é terrível porque você tem orgulho de quem é, essa é a máxima sonserina, Elizabeth, bem vinda ao meu mundo.

Ela ficou calada por um momento, foi até uma das paredes e se recostou nela, deu um longo suspiro e por fim falou.

- Fui libertada da maldição DeVinne, descobri ontem a noite.

- Então você pode misturar seu sangue com o de um bruxo? – ela concordou – Você não deveria estar, como os trouxas dizem? Soltando fogos, acho que é isso que eles falam.

- Sim, a expressão é essa mesma, mas não vejo porque eu deveria estar soltando fogos...

- Ou você é burra ou você é bem incoerente para o meu gosto – ele a observava com absoluta descrença - Como eu sei a primeira opção não é verdadeira, então está sendo por demais contraditória. Por que está infeliz com o que deveria ser a máxima felicidade?

- Nunca soube lidar bem com os meus sentimentos. – explicou como se admitir aquilo fosse um terrível golpe na sua autoconfiança declarada, Draco estava calado somente a observando, deixando que ela falasse o que vinha prendendo dentro de si há anos – Eu também não me entendo, quando voltei do inferno não pensei duas vezes antes de magoar o Harry para afastá-lo de mim, e agora eu não tenho coragem de fazer o mesmo com o Pedro. Eu estou cansada de ser eu mesma, as vezes sinto vontade de ir embora, abandonar tudo e todos, começar de novo num lugar onde não hajam caçadores, magia e bruxos.

- Potter faz realmente muito mau a você. – disse como se fosse o mais natural.

- QUÊ?!

- Potter é o culpado de tudo isso, essa pessoa que está falando comigo não é você – ele se levantou parecendo empertigado – É uma sombra que está se martirizando por todos os pecados que cometeu na vida, a verdadeira Elizabeth, que eu conheço, já teria dito a verdade pro seu primo, você não o ama e ele, se a conhece pelo menos a metade do que eu, também sabe disso. A verdadeira Elizabeth já teria ido até o Potter, falado com ele e dito a verdade, sem se importar com mais nada. Mas Potter tem uma péssima influência sobre você, ele a fez acreditar que não é correto machucar as pessoas, a ensinou a se preocupar com os outros, nós sonserinos só nos preocupamos com nós mesmos, por isso somos a melhor casa, você deixou um grifinório dominá-la, minha cara, nem um pouco sábio da sua parte.

- Eu nunca vou ser dominada por homem algum. - murmurou

- Como disse?

Ela voltou para Draco uma expressão muito séria.

- Quando eu era adolescente dizia que nunca nenhum homem iria me dominar, eu seria sempre senhora de mim mesma.

- Pode me dizer por que quando ficamos mais velhos não ouvimos mais as boas idéias da infância? – ele levantou-se e a perscrutou com o olhar – Você não deveria estar aqui, esteve com as respostas o tempo todo, garota.

- Eu...

- Seja Elizabeth DeVinne de novo que tudo vai dar certo – falou caminhando até a porta, mas virou-se para ela antes de sair – Se vai fazer dessas visitas constantes da próxima vez que vier traga um xadrez bruxo, esse lugar é monótono as vezes – piscou e chamou o guarda, que logo abriu a porta – Nos veremos em breve?

- Sem dúvidas.

- Até lá, então. – e saiu.

Por um longo momento, ela ficou lá parada no meio da sala olhando para o nada, quando por fim resolveu sair, parecia ter tomado uma decisão muito importante.

_The unread book and painful look _

_The tv's on, the sound is down _

Johanna observava o irmão concentrado em cima de um livro muito volumoso na biblioteca, mas os olhos dele não realmente se mexiam, pareciam estar lendo a mesma linha há horas, enquanto Liz estava em coma sabia que seria inútil falar qualquer coisa com ele, mas chegara o momento da verdade, não seria justo para ninguém que a situação continuasse daquela forma.

- Pedro. – ela sentou-se ao seu lado, mas ele demorou algum tempo para encará-la, não parecia realmente disposto a esse ato.

- Oi, menina. – lançou-lhe uma imitação de sorriso feliz, tão diferente daqueles que ele tinha normalmente.

- Você tem que deixá-la ir.

- Do que você está falando?

- Você sabe de _quem_ eu estou falando, Pedro – replicou com paciência – O espírito de Liz sempre foi muito livre; se você prender um gavião numa gaiola, ele morre; ela não é muito diferente disso.

- Eu não exigi nada dela, foi ela que...

- Oh! Não se faça de desentendido! – ela se alterou – Não estou dizendo que Liz agiu certo com você, ela mesma admitiu isso, só que ela não sabia o que fazer naquela época. Acho que Liz realmente só percebeu o quanto amava Potter quando o reencontrou.

- Não me fale deste...

- Falo sim! – Johanna não recuou frente a cara que Pedro demonstrava – Harry foi o mais atingido nessa história, não é fácil amar uma DeVinne, e Elizabeth então! Mas ele conseguiu, ele encontrou uma forma de domar o coração dela, mesmo que Liz negue isso até a morte. Pedro, eles se amam – o homem desviou o olhar que até aquele momento sustentava – Olhe para mim, nada do que você fizer poderá mudar isso, os DeVinne só amam uma vez na vida.

- Não é justo! – ele a olhou com uma expressão derrotada.

- Eu sei o quanto isso te machuca – Johanna passou a mão por cima da do irmão – Mas isso é como uma bola de neve que aumentava cada vez mais e no final só vai haver um monte de gente infeliz.

- Você quer que eu a entregue de mão beijada ao Potter?!

- Eu quero que você deixe a Liz ser feliz e se a felicidade dela é ao lado do Harry, eu quero que você a entregue de mão beijada ao Potter sim!

- Não vou fazer isso, Johanna! Me nego a vê-la ao lado dele!

- Então vai ter que fechar os olhos, meu irmão, porque você não vai conseguir dominá-la. – ela levantou-se e caminhou até a porta, mas lançou um último olhar – Você ainda tem a chance de encontrar alguém que pode amá-lo como você merece, Pedro, você não está somente destruindo felicidade dela mas a sua também.

Pedro ficou olhando a porta se fechar.

Quando chegou em casa, Liz foi direto para seu quarto e se jogou na cama, as decisões a tomar fervilhavam na sua cabeça, se havia alguma coisa constante na sua relação com Pedro é que os dois sempre haviam sido sinceros um com o outro, quantas vezes ele não dissera que ela estava sendo incoerente e imatura, ao contrário do que todos diziam que as garotas amadurecem primeiros que os garotos, Pedro sempre foi bem mais maduro que ela, não poderia continuar com os mesmos erros do passado, já estava na hora de tomar decisões maduras.

Ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para a porta, alguém estava batendo na porta, se fossem mais problemas...

- Entre.

Uma cabeleira loira surgiu, se realmente a conhecia bem, aquela expressão significava problemas mesmo.

- O que houve, Anna? – indagou sem mudar de posição na cama.

- Quero falar com você, isso não parece obvio?

Liz olhou para o teto imaginando o que poderia piorar seu dia ainda mais.

- E por que ainda não está falando? Pode mandar seus problemas.

Ignorando o tom caustico, Anna levou as mãos a cintura parecendo petulante.

- Vou embora.

- Vai o quê? – finalmente Liz sentou-se na cama, não querendo acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

- O que você ouviu, vou tirar férias bem longe daqui.

- Caçadores não tiram férias, Anna, eu mesma estou louca para sair daqui o mais rápido mas simplesmente não posso abandonar tudo.

- Falou bem, _você _não pode, eu não sou líder da família, não tenho porque permanecer em Green Hall.

- Mas...

- Só estou avisando, Elizabeth. Até. – e saiu batendo a porta.

Liz xingou baixinho mas logo estava de pé, quando saiu do quarto não encontrou vestígios de Anna em nenhum lugar, ela parecia ter sido engolida pela terra, iria procurá-la nos jardins foi quando passou pela sala e deu de caras com Pedro, estranhamente ele parecia estar esperando-a.

_One long pause, then you begin_

_Oh look what the cat's brought in _

Os dois ficaram se encarando por um bom tempo sem que nenhum falasse nada, o problema com Anna foi varrido de sua cabeça....Por algum estranho motivo naquele momento ela parecia estar olhando para uma pessoa completamente desconhecida.

- Você me odeia, Liz?

- De onde você tirou essa loucura, Pedro? – ela deu dois passos em direção ao rapaz segurando suas mãos – Eu deveria ter fazer essa pergunta, eu é que fui cruelmente idiota, bom, normalmente eu já sou cruel mas dificilmente eu sou idiota.

- Fale o que você está querendo me dizer desde que vimos Dumbledore, Liz, por favor.

_For the crown you've placed upon my head _

_Feels too heavy now _

_And I don't know what to say to you but I'll smile anyhow _

_And all the time I'm thinking, thinking _

A mulher ficou olhando para o primo na sua frente, engoliu em seco.

- Eu te amo, Pedro, mas não sou apaixonada por você.

Ele ficou calado por um bom tempo, quando finalmente falou sua voz soou um tanto gutural.

- Eu sei, mas precisava ouvir você falando isso... Então vai procurar o Potter?

- Não. – negou com a cabeça.

- COMO ASSIM? – indagou como se acabasse de ouvir o maior absurdo na face da terra.

- Eu vou viver por mim mesma, Pedro, se bem conheço Harry, ele me odeia por tê-lo enganado - ao ver que ele iria dizer alguma coisa, ela fez um gesto impaciente com a mão - e não me interrompa por favor, estou cansada das pessoas dizendo que eu estou errada.

- Mas você está errada.

- Ótimo! Então deixe que eu seja errada, não vou atrás do Harry pedir desculpas por tê-lo enganado, tá? Isso não é meu feitio, eu não me desculpo.

- Você acabou de se desculpar comigo.

- É diferente.

- Por que?

Ela não respondeu nada.

- Eu sei porque, porque você está sendo novamente cruelmente idiota – ele a encarou com as sobrancelhas erguidas – Dizem que quando uma pessoa está apaixonada se comporta de forma idiota, mas isso é loucura – Pedro segurou Elizabeth pelos ombros – Eu quero que você seja feliz, menina, e você não imagina que sacrifício está sendo isso pra mim.

- Mas...

- Nada de mas, Elizabeth! Está escrito na sua testa quando você vê Potter que o ama e na dele também! Será que não pode deixar de ser só um pouquinho orgulhosa e ir falar com ele? Pelos Atlantes, garota, é da sua felicidade que estamos falando!

- Não posso... – falou numa voz mínima – Eu não sou assim, Pedro...

Após dois dias, Pedro levou Liz de carro até o aeroporto internacional, todos estavam extremamente preocupados com Anna, a cabeça dura realmente fugira e ninguém sabia onde encontrá-la. Depois de ver que não tinha outra opção, Elizabeth deu um aviso mundial a todos os caçadores que dessem buscas constantes, mas a mulher reconhecia que isso levaria muito, muito tempo. E no fundo sabia que Anna sabia se cuidar e precisava de um tempo para pensar e principalmente para curar as feridas, como ela mesma estava buscando agora com essa viagem.

Sua prima Jennifer ligara no dia anterior claramente a intimando a sair de Londres por um final de semana, ir ao sul com praias quentes e areia branca era tudo que ela precisava para se reerguer dissera, e para sua surpresa todos concordaram imediatamente, e agora estava tomando um avião direto para Honolulu, Hawaii.

Enquanto esperava que o sinal do seu vôo no saguão do aeroporto, a mulher observava por uma grande os primeiros flocos de neve caindo, o lugar estava cheio, parecia que todo mundo queria fugir do frio, mas Liz sabia que para onde quer que fosse o frio lhe seguiria.

- Ainda acho que você deveria reconsiderar. – Liz olhou para Pedro que falara, nos últimos dois dias, ele voltara a ser seu irmão e conselheiro que sempre fora, e estava lhe dizendo de hora em hora o quanto ela estava sendo idiota, ela educadamente ignorava o comentário – Fugir como Anna não vai te ajudar em nada.

- Sabe, agora eu acho porque sempre briguei tanto com a Anna, somos parecidas.

- Isso não é novidade para mim, vocês duas são... Ah, estou cansado de falar e você não me ouvir.

- Que bom, já tava começando a pensar que você tinha energia inesgotável – indiferente ela continuou olhando para a neve – Não preciso dele para ser feliz.

- Sim, você precisa.

- Por que me contradiz tanto, Pedro?

- Porque alguém tem que fazer isso, Elizabeth.

Uma voz feminina soou vinda de um alto falando dando o primeiro aviso que o vôo para Honolulu iria partir, Liz foi até Pedro e o abraçou.

- Nos vemos na terça-feira, cuide de tudo por mim.

- Nada do que eu disser vai fazê-la mudar de idéia, não é?

- Não, se o meu destino for ficar com Harry, eu vou ficar...

- Você tem que dar uma mãozinha ao destino as vezes, menina.

- Nos vemos na terça, Pê.

O homem ficou observando até que a silhueta dela desaparecesse no portão de embarque, se perguntando como uma única pessoa podia ser tão cabeça dura...

_I want to be a hunter again _

_Want to see the world alone again _

_To take a chance on life again, so let me go _

**N/A: **Tudo bem, a Liz foi um pouco... tentando encontrar a palavra intragável, ela realmente não deu o braço a torcer, **pensei em acabar a fic aqui**, mas achei que estaria pondo à prova a paciência de quem está lendo e não seria muito legal, por isso ainda haverá um "pequeno" epílogo com a Liz na casa da Jennifer, prometo que haverá um pouco mais de romance, mais do que isso não posso falar. :P

A música que acompanha várias partes desse capítulo é Hunter da Dido, foi a a **Anna** que sugeriu e, realmente caiu muito bem, demonstrou como espírito livre da Liz estava se sentindo.

Por isso calma, pessoal, ainda tem o epílogo "

**N/P: **Nhai girls and boys! Aqui é a **Anna**! **SURPRESA**, voltei e diga-se de passagem com **O ULTIMO CAPÍTULO DE ENTRE A MAGIA E O PODER!**

Bom, não fiquem fulos com a Alix, pensem que ela é boazinha, afinal de contas ainda tem o epílogo, na no da ela falou sério quando disse em terminar a fic aí, mas ela tem amor a vida.

Então não reclamem porque o paraíso está muito, mais muito próximo do que vocês imaginam. Talvez finalzinho da semana que vem, tudo depende do nosso bom humor e é claro das reviews -.

Como eu ia escrever aqui um monte de coisas _- provavelmente algo que me levaria a perder a cabeça _- vamos deixar uma torturazinha básica sim?

**Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, **pelas reviews cute-cute, pensei que sem a minha barra forçada vocês iam nos deixar, me surpreenderam!!! **Eu estou muito feliz** e agradecida por todo o carinho de vocês, isso é um **modo de reconhecimento** do nosso trabalho e um modo de ficarmos mais perto de vocês.

**Bom vamos as respostas!!**

**AnaLe_ – _**Ah.... –_totally out do papo- _tudo bem, eu acho que a Aliz te faz uma prima sem problemas, rs, a família é grande. Obrigada pela review.

**Lily Dragon – **Nhai querida! Bom eu acho que em relação da postagem ser mais rápida, só falta um capítulo, então paciência! Uma coisa que vocês vão tem que ter principalmente em relação a FDO _( quando você ler o epílogo vai entender) _que eu não tenho a mínima de quando vai vir pra cá. A Ale tá atrasada pelo fato dos vestibas e tudo mais, mas a coisa vai sair - Obrigada pelo carinho e melhoras.

**Rick – **No comments.... �'' Tá, tá, eu pela primeira vez na vida concordo com o Rick; em relação aos outros capítulos o 26º foi fraquinho. Eu não acho que foi assim pelo tempo sem escrever e sim na época que foi escrito, afinal de contas a menina tinha que estudar pro vestibular, quem estuda sabe como é, você vive em função disso. Eu não esperava mais do capítulo, houve também a parte de eu e a Joh estarmos ausentes, porque a Alix sempre precisa de uns puxões de orelha _(não que seja fundamental mas é sempre bom,rs)._

**Iasmyn **- Nhai! Que bom que você está gostando, obrigada!!! Eu só não entendo o que tem contra Pê&Liz ;-; É muito mais cute-cute, rs.

**Nick Malfoy **– Ai adorei o Você Decide, rs. Bom como a mera e estúpida salvação de todo o universo já foi resolvida agora começa a verdadeira questão. Bom eu espero que ela escolha o Pê vocês sabem, o Potter não mereçe final feliz.... MAS ISSO VOCÊS SÓ FICAM SABENDO NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!!! Hhuauhahuauha –risada malvada- como é bom saber o final e ficar fazendo vontade!!! – A_gradeçam por ser só isso; ela ainda não mostrou a façe dramática/assasina/cheia de desgraças nessa fic- risos._Ps.:Bah é bom você fingir mesmo, porque será que eu sempre acho que você recebe informações privilegiadas?ISSOS É CONFIDENCIAL!!! (rs) Obrigada pela review!

**Marcelle**** – **Sobre o capítulo 26, bom houveram uns probleminhas e eu tive de reeditá-lo (isso existe? ;p) Mas agora tudo está na santa paz Bom pode deixar que eu cuido pessoalmente de os DeVinne não ficarem apagados, afinal de contas, o universo deles ainda tem muito mais pra ofereçer Bom sobre o Sirius ser o homem da vida dela, tudo bem, o problema é que depois vem os sonserinos (bonitos é claro) Draco (**AI QUE TÁ O PROBLEMA – cara de maníaca e assassina**- ) rs.

**Obs.:** Se vocês quiserem informações dos outros trabalhos da **Alix**, é só dar uma olhadinha no perfil dela que está atualizado :

http: www . fanfiction . net /u/ 479158/

ou no **Inomináveis**:

http: p214 . ezboard . com /binominaveis

**Qualquer dúvida, sugestão ou criticas** **para:**

anna(underline)clara(underline)chan arroba yahoo . com . br.

**Publicidadezinha é clarooo!!! Acessem**:

green(underline)hall . weblogger . com .br

_O bendito FanFiction bloqueia outros sites, então é só retirar os espaços que o site entra - igualmente pro meu e-mail e o underline ok?_


	29. Epílogo

**_EPÍLOGO_**

Liz acordou sentindo o sol no rosto, a janela do seu quarto estava aberta deixando que a os raios quentes e a brisa marítima invadissem seus aposentos, mas mesmo assim eram muito bem vindos, ela se espreguiçou e ficou olhando para o teto, chegara na noite anterior e desde então parecia que Jenny estava disposta a mantê-la sorrindo a maior parte do tempo.

Jennifer era alemã, nascida em Frankfurt, tinha os cabelos loiros escuros cortados no que parecia ser a moda da época um pouco acima do ombro, quando se encontraram no aeroporto ficaram fazendo piada com o cabelo da outra por uns quinze minutos até Tom, marido dela, demonstrar que já não estava agüentando-as. Tomás não era DeVinne, mas filho de mãe hawaina com um americano, já vira muita coisa na vida que não era digamos comum, ele havia herdado uma rede de hotéis em Honolulu e levado a esposa para l� no começo Liz achara que a prima nunca iria se acostumar com aquilo, mas agora a vendo casada e já com a pequena Cris, agora com 3 anos, quase não conseguia se lembrar dos tempos loucos que as duas faziam arruaça pelas ruas de Berlim.

Quando chegou a sala de jantar encontrou Jenny se divertindo enquanto tentava alimentar uma feroz Cris que teimava em não aceitar que qualquer comida entrasse na sua boca, quando a viu Jennifer entregou a missão à babá que aos poucos conseguiu acalmar a criança.

Liz pegou um sanduíche em cima da mesa e seguiu a prima até a varanda, onde viam o grande mar na frente, naquela hora da manhã ainda vazio.

- Como está se sentindo? – Jennifer lhe lançou um sorriso confiante mas que não conseguiu esconder a preocupação.

- Com fome. – respondeu dando uma grande mordida no sanduíche.

Jennifer suspirou.

- Não vou mentir pra você, Liz, antes de te pegar no aeroporto fiquei um bom tempo com a Johanna e o Pedro no telefone, eles me contaram tudo que aconteceu, estou me referindo a Harry Potter.

- Será que nem aqui eles me deixam em paz! – ela ia se levantar mas a outra não permitiu.

- Ora, se aquiete e me escute! Estão preocupados com você, não pode culpílos por te querer bem, sabia? – ela não respondeu nada, por isso a mulher continuou falando – Pode me dizer porque está fazendo isso? E não me diga que é por causa de orgulho e nem nada disso, eu sei que não é.

- Se é tão inteligente me diga então que outro motivo eu teria! – indagou com o olhar inflamado.

- Medo. – sorriu de modo acalentado – Você tem medo, Liz, está morrendo de medo dele não querê-la mais, por isso fugiu, você não sabe perder nunca soube... Foi ao inferno atrás do seu pai porque não aceitou perdê-lo. Atrás dessa toda poderosa caçadora DeVinne tem uma garotinha – disse segurando a mão da prima – que não sabe o que fazer.

- Eu...

- Liz amar uma pessoa é difícil, principalmente para nós, os velhos nos ensinam a matar, a entrar na mente dos adversários, a não ter medo da dor e da morte, mas nunca nos ensinam como lidar com o amor, isso é um erro, prima, um grande erro, pois o amor enlouquece e nos torna fracos quando não sabemos lidar com ele.

- O que eu faço, Jenny? – indagou com uma voz mínima encarando o horizonte.

- Não desista do amor, Liz.

- E se ele...

- Ela a ama, sua idiota! – disse exasperada – Se a metade do que Johanna falou for verdade, ela a ama completamente, você está fazendo de tudo para afastílo de si, mas quando é amor, Liz, não acaba tão fácil assim.

- Vou sair. – levantou de sopetão.

- Pra onde?

- Andar de cavalo por ai, conhecer a ilha, você não falou que tinha belos animais lá na cocheira?

- Tenho, mas...

- Preciso pensar, Jenny.

- Está bem. – concordou – Vou mandar que selem Malbor pra você.

Elizabeth agradeceu somente com um sorriso.

Liz montou no cavalo, ele relinchou feliz, ainda na frente de casa Jennifer a olhava preocupada, ela acenou com a mão tentando demonstrar que estava bem, mas não conseguia enganar a si mesma e nem a prima, fugira de Londres para aquele pedacinho de céu mas sabia que logo teria que voltar, era só um fim de semana... Ninguém discordou porque estavam preocupados com sua saúde, ela tinha vontade de dizer que a "_saúde estava muito bem obrigada, meu coração é que foi destruído_", mas por enquanto era melhor deixar assim, não faria nenhum diferença mesmo. Nada mais faria diferença.

Deixou Malbor a guiar por meio das trilhas complicadas e completamente desconhecidas daquela região, era uma manhã bonita, o céu se descortinava em azul, _é primavera aqui no sul_ – concluiu depois de um tempo – mas nem aquela natureza exuberante da floresta tropical parecia animíla. _A maldição está finda - _haviam sido as palavras de Dumbledore, ela estava livre. _Livre pra quê?_ – indagou de repente, o mundo estava salvo, sua mãe teria o bebê em menos de um mês, todos os inimigos mortos ou presos. Mas ela perdera o grande amor da sua vida, Harry nunca a perdoaria por tê-lo enganado, não queria e nem podia ter esperanças quanto aquilo.

Parou de sentir pena de si mesma por um momento, tentando apreender o lugar onde o cavalo a estava levando, quando se deu conta, ela perdeu o fôlego diante da vista que se revelava. A água da cachoeira parecia jorrar das rochas para formar um lago cristalino abaixo. Uma vegetação exuberante adornava as margens do lago. Era um cenário de contos de fadas.

Desmontou o cavalo e fez um carinho na sua crina, como a agradecer por lhe mostrar aquele milagre diante dos seus olhos, ela caminhou com calma até a margem do lago, a água era tão clara que ela podia ver as pedras no seu fundo, como desejava que sua vida fosse assim, translúcida, mas não era. Sentiu uma brisa suave assanhar seus cabelos, como se fosse um carinho. A solidão que sentiu naquele momento foi maior que em qualquer outro da sua vida, foi quando ela compreendeu a frase do velho poeta "andar sozinho por entre a gente", do que adiantava ter conquistado tudo se não tinha aquela pessoa pra compartilhar? _Não adiantava nada_ - sentiu vontade de chorar, mas não o fez, fizera uma promessa no dia que vendera sua alma a Adiel que só choraria quando pagasse todos os seus pecados, somente ai teria o privilegio de demonstrar suas emoções pelo choro, não era digna de lágrimas.

- Esse é um belo lugar, não acha?

A mulher engoliu em seco, não acreditando que realmente estava ouvindo aquela voz, virou-se tendo certeza que imaginara, que era simplesmente impossível, foi quando o viu. Harry estava lá ao lado do cavalo e a olhava sorrindo, aquele mesmo sorriso que ela guardava no fundo da memória, caminhou até ela e também observou a água.

- Como você chegou até aqui? – ela ouviu sua voz perguntar depois de um tempo, mas não lembrava de ter ordenado ao cérebro aquela ação.

- Sua prima me disse onde eu poderia encontríla – ele levantou os olhos para encaríla – Esse lugar é bem grande, mas não foi tão difícil. – Harry olhou em volta e respirou fundo – Gosto daqui, como se chama?

- Não sei. – respondeu lacônica.

- Quer dizer que ninguém nunca nomeou esse lugar maravilhoso – ele parecia chateado – Impossível.

_You've got a way with me_

**_(Você tem um jeito comigo)_**

_Somehow you got me to believe_

**_(De algum modo me fez acreditar)_**

_In everything that I could be_

**_(Em tudo que eu podia ser)_**

- O que veio fazer aqui, Harry? – ela não parecia disposta a ficar de papo furado, principalmente com uma pessoa que ela imaginava que a odiasse.

- Boa pergunta, seu primo Pedro me deu um ultimato ontem a noite para que eu viesse aqui para o Hawaii, pode imaginar o susto que eu tive quando seu primo apareceu batendo na porta do meu apartamento ontem as dez horas da noite?

- ELE O QUÊ!

- Disse que queria falar comigo, tive vontade de bater a porta na cara dele, sabe? Eu tava com sono, tinha trabalhado o dia todo.

- O que ele queria com você?

- Ele veio me dizer que você tinha acordado, grande novidade, Sirius já tinha me avisado no momento que soube.

- E o que mais?

- Bom... – ele fez cara de que não eram boas as lembranças – Nós discutimos um pouco, acho que realmente nunca vou gostar dele, é incrível, eu consigo gostar menos dele do que do Malfoy.

- O que discutiram?

- Acho que você realmente não vai querer saber. – disse serenamente

- Se eu não quisesse saber, não estaria perguntando.

- Então sou eu que não quero falar, satisfeita? – indagou menos serenamente.

- Não vou obrigílo a fazer nada. – ela se afastou dele alguns passos – Ainda não disse o que veio fazer aqui.

- Não está claro para você?

- Não, não está claro para mim. – respondeu cruzando os braços – Se estivesse claro eu não estaria perguntando já disse isso!

Harry olhou para o céu e começou a gargalhar.

- Ótimo, agora ele rir! Pode me dizer do que você está rindo?

- De você, não, não me interprete mal – completou ao ver a expressão dela – Não estou rindo só de você mas de mim também.

- O que é tão engraçado?

- Por que gostamos tanto de problemas, Liz? – respondeu a pergunta com outra pergunta – Por que não aproveitamos o que a vida tem a nos oferecer ao invés de complicíla com problemas inexistentes?

Ela não respondeu nada.

– Você não parece bem, sabia? Sinto falta daquela garota que estava facilmente de bem com a vida na maioria do tempo. – comentou relembrando palavras ditas há tantos anos atrás.

- A vida nos amadurece, Harry. – ela deu dois passos para longe – nos torna duros.

- Você não. – negou ficando sério de repente.

- Por que eu não? Sou humana também – ela deu um riso forçado – Meu Deus, nunca me imaginei dizendo algo assim.

- Eu também não, sempre imaginei que você seria capaz de fazer piadinhas sem graças até na hora do Juízo Final, que quando todo mundo estivesse abatido, você ainda conseguiria rir da própria desgraça. O que houve com você, Liz?

- Eu desisti.

- Desistiu de quê? De você ou do mundo?

- De tudo! – ela deu as costas pro homem, não queria que ele a visse daquela maneira – Eu não agüento mais, se eu morresse agora não faria a menor diferença.

- Nunca mais diga isso, Elizabeth DeVinne – ele a agarrou pelos ombros e a forçou encarílo – Nunca mais, me ouviu!

- Por quê? Diga-me um único motivo para que eu pense de outra forma, Harry Potter!

- Porque eu já a perdi uma vez, Elizabeth DeVinne – ele olhava bem dentro dos olhos dela ao dizer isso – e não suportaria perdê-la de novo.

_I've gotta say_

**(Eu preciso dizer)**

_You really got a way_

**(Você realmente tem um jeito)**

_You've got a way, it seems_

**(Você tem um jeito, parece que)**

_You gave my faith to find my dreams_

**(Você me deu fé para encontrar os meus sonhos)**

_You'll never know just what that means_

**(Você nunca saberá exatamente o que isso significa)**

Ela tinha a respiração descompassada, os olhos verdes de Harry pareciam dominíla completamente, as mãos dele a apertavam forte mas ela não se sentia prisioneira e sim protegida, exatamente do jeito que ele disse que poderia fazer, só sentira isso uma única vez, quando seu pai a abraçara pela primeira vez, mas agora era diferente, muito mais intenso era... Ela sabia o que era, mesmo que continuasse a negar com suas últimas forças.

- Você não me odeia?

- Eu deveria odiíla? – indagou com calma, ainda a segurando mas com um meio sorriso no rosto.

- Eu acho que deveria. Eu...

- Você se sacrificou, você tentou me proteger de um jeito completamente idiota, devo salientar, mas fez o que achou que era certo. Você mesma disse que naquela época era uma criança tentando ser mulher. Primeiro os outros, depois você, não é isso?

- Essa é a primeira lei do Clã, nós viemos para esse mundo, temos que proteger os outros, nós temos...

- Você tem que viver. – ele colocou a mão sobre os lábios dela – Você tem que se permitir a felicidade.

- Por que está fazendo isso? Por que veio até aqui?

- Porque eu te amo, Liz, porque você é única pessoa que me importa de verdade nesse mundo e eu decidi que não vou permitir que você fuja de novo, nunca mais.

- E o que pensa fazer para impedir isso? – ela riu a contragosto.

- Se for preciso eu vou amarríla na minha vassoura.

Ela riu como nunca pensou que poderia na sua vida, era um riso claro e alegre, se jogou nos braços de Harry, exatamente como ansiara tantas vezes, ele a abraçou forte, deixou que ela sentisse todo o calor do seu corpo.

_Can't you see_

**(Você não consegue ver)**

_You got __a way with me_

**(Você tem um jeito comigo)**

_It's in the way you want me_

**(Está no jeito de você me querer)**

_It's in the way you hold me._

**(Está no jeito de você me abraçar)**

- Tive tanto medo. – falou depois de um tempo.

- Pensei que a toda poderosa Elizabeth DeVinne não tivesse medo de nada. Do que você teve medo?

- Que não tivesse mais volta, que você me odiasse a um ponto de não poder me perdoar.

- Isso não seria possível, Liz, simplesmente não seria possível, eu te amo demais – ele acariciou o rosto dela – Te amei no momento que a vi.

Ela sorriu e se afastou dele, os olhos estavam calmos e misteriosos como sempre foram, mas voltavam a ter um brilho que não tinham a muito tempo.

- Você já ouviu falar que no começo dos tempos os homens tinha quatro pernas e quatro braços?

- Não. – ele riu, não entendo onde ela estava querendo chegar.

- Pois tinham, mas os homens desafiaram os deuses e por isso foram castigados, raios caíram dos céus, cortando os homens ao meio. Agora eles tinham duas pernas e dois braços – ela se aproximou dele e segurou suas mãos – Mas continuavam a ter somente uma alma, esse foi o maior castigo que os deuses poderiam dar aos homens, separar as almas irmãs, os homens foram condenados a nascer e renascer sempre estando em busca da outra parte da sua alma, e enquanto isso não acontecesse, eles estavam destinados a vagar infelizes e sozinhos.

- Liz...

Ela levou a mão aos lábios de Harry calando-o e acariciou o rosto dele com leveza.

- Eu sempre achei essa história boba, somente mais um conto, mas naquela noite em Hogwarts, Harry, naquela noite que eu me entreguei a você, eu soube que minha busca estava terminada, que eu havia encontrado a outra parte da minha alma que os deuses haviam roubado de mim.

_The way you show me_

**(O jeito de me mostrar)**

_Just what love's make of_

**(Exatamente do que o amor é capaz)**

_It's in the way we make love_

**(Está no jeito como fazemos amor)**

- Talvez soubesse disso antes – ela continuou a falar – Mas lá eu tive certeza que eu te amaria cada vez mais a cada momento que meu coração batesse, enquanto eu estivesse viva aquilo não mudaria. O maior inimigo do homem é ele mesmo, talvez, porque eu tentei lutar contra isso, cada vez que encostava a cabeça no travesseiro me forçava a tentar esquecê-lo, mas só fazia sua lembrança se tornar mais límpida, todos esses anos, você sempre foi meu primeiro pensamento ao acordar e o último ao ir dormir.

Harry ouvia tudo aquilo com os olhos brilhando, seu coração estava descompassado, como se a qualquer momento ele fosse se jogar para fora, ele segurou a mão amada sobre o próprio rosto, agora era a sua vez de falar.

- Eu também tentei, jurei que nunca mais iria amar ninguém, jurei a mim mesmo que te odiaria, mas eu não consegui nem uma coisa e nem outra. Eu já te amava e nem o tempo e nem a distância foi capaz de mudar isso. Lutar contra você era como está lutando contra mim mesmo, tentar esquecê-la era como apagar da minha mente quem eu era. Eu odiei a mim mesmo, mas nunca a você.

- Por que você se odiou?

- Por ter deixado você ir, por não tê-la impedido, se eu não fosse tão orgulhoso, se...

- Shhh! Não importa mais, meu garoto, não mais...

_You've got a way with words_

**(Você tem um jeito com as palavras)**

_You get me smiling_

**(Você me faz sorrir)**

_Even when is hurts_

**(Mesmo quando eu sofro)**

_There's no way to measure_

**(Não tem jeito de me medir)**

_What your love is worth_

**(O quanto seu amor é valioso)**

Harry abaixou para beijíla, roçou seus lábios num beijo suave contudo muito sedutor que durou poucos segundos mas que foi suficiente para que a eletricidade percorresse os dois corpos. Mas antes mesmo que ela tivesse tempo para respirar, a boca dele moveu-se sobre a dela com a segurança de um homem que acumulara uma experiência considerável nos mistérios do amor carnal.

Com a língua, ele traçou, muito delicado, o contorno dos lábios de Elizabeth, antes de estimulíla a entreabri-los para que pudesse penetrílos, tocando, provocando, degustando, indo cada vez mais fundo.

Elizabeth gemeu baixinho nos braços dele, quando sentiu sua língua explorando o interior da sua boca. Era incrível o modo com Harry a fazia sentir. Era tudo o que sempre quisera, sempre desejara, sempre sonhara.

Um arrepio selvagem percorreu-a, deixando todos os nervos dormentes. As mãos como se tivessem vontade própria envolveram o pescoço dele e seus dedos perderam-se na sedosa e brilhante cabeleira negra.

Com tal resposta, Harry aumentou a intensidade do beijo. Sua língua duelou com a dela, com se conhece, por instinto, todos os pontos sensíveis.

_I can't believe the way_

**(Eu não acredito no jeito)**

_You get through to me_

**(Que você consegue me atingir)**

_It's in the way you want me_

**(Está no jeito de você me querer)**

_It's in the way you hold me_

**(Está no jeito de você me abraçar)**

_The way you show me_

**(O jeito de você me mostrar)**

_Just what love's made of_

**(Exatamente do que o amor é capaz)**

_It's in the way we make love_

**(Está no jeito como fazemos amor)**

A partir desse momento, eles se entregaram como se mais nada existisse no mundo além deles, haviam se completado, era um encontro de almas único e perfeito. Fizeram amor com todas as forças, forçando seus corpos a uma dança mágica e enlouquecedora.

Muitas horas depois, Liz acordou, dando-se conta que adormecera no meio da floresta e nos braços de Harry, pode ver os passarinhos brincando pelo céu, ele estava ainda dormindo profundamente. Estava abraçada a ele, com sua cabeça repousado no peito nu do "seu garoto". Ela não queria acordílo, pelo contrário estava adorando apreciílo dormir tão serenamente depois de tudo que aconteceu entre eles durante tanto tempo. Ela o achava era lindo, os traços masculinos eram perfeitos e combinavam em harmonia com o corpo bem esculpido, ela voltou a fechar os olhos e lembrou-se da primeira vez que se viram, ele lhe parecera, se isso é possível, um adolescente normal, não demonstrava em nada tamanha coragem e força de vontade que carregava, mas ela sabia que mesmo naquela situação, havia lhe lançado um segundo olhar, sem saber que aquele garoto mudaria sua vida eternamente. Ela sorriu e voltou a deitar sobre o peito do rapaz, sentindo um dos braços dele envolvendo a sua cintura nua.

- E agora? – ele havia acordado e a olhava sorrindo.

- Agora o quê? – indagou sem entender o que ele queria dizer.

- O que vai acontecer a partir de agora?

- O que você quer que aconteça, garoto? – ela tinha um sorriso maroto e o olhava bem fundo nos olhos.

- Quero passar o resto da minha vida com você.

- Eu também quero. – concordou beijando a ponta dos lábios dele.

- Você quer casar comigo, Elizabeth DeVinne Black?

- Depende. – o sorriso maroto aumentou.

- Pelo amor de Deus! – Harry parecia não acreditar no que ouvia – Depende do que, posso saber?

- Depende se você aceitar me fazer uma promessa.

- Que promessa?

- Que vai cuidar de mim e me proteger para sempre.

- Para sempre? – ela concordou, então Harry acariciou seu rosto e beijou a ponta do seu nariz – Por toda eternidade, meu amor, a partir desse momento e enquanto eu viver eu vou te amar, cuidar de você e te proteger.

- Eu já lhe disse que o amo muito, senhor Potter?

- Não mais do que eu a amo, senhorita Black.

_Oh, how I adore you_

**(Oh, como eu te adoro)**

_Like no one before you_

**(Como a ninguém antes de você)**

_I love you just the way you are_

**(Eu te amo exatamente do jeito que você é)**

_It's in the way you want me_

**(Está no jeito de você me querer)**

_It's in the way you hold me_

**(Está no jeito de você me abraçar)**

_The way you show me_

**(O jeito de você me mostrar)**

_Just what love's made of_

**(Exatamente do que o amor é capaz)**

_It's in the way we make love_

**(Está no jeito como fazemos amor)**

_It's just the way you are_

**(É apenas o jeito que você é)**

**_FIM_**

**N/A:** Eu realmente adorei esse final, vocês não? Será que alguém achou que eu seria capaz de deixar esses dois separados? Gente, eu não sou tão cruel assim, t� certo que eu fiz a Anna sumir do mapa e o tadinho do Draco está em Azkaban, mas para isso é que existem continuações.

E a continuação de "Entre a Magia e o Poder" chama-se "Os Filhos do Ontem", dando prosseguimento a essa série de fics num total de quatro que se Deus quiser, eu conseguirei escrever. Alguém me disse que esse nome era sugestivo, acho que foi minha beta. Sugestivo ou não, rs, essa história continua a saga de Liz e Harry, ora essa, eles têm um longo caminho pela frente, eu também não sou tão boazinha para deixílos juntos tão facilmente, falará bastante sobre Draquinho, e obviamente (tá no título) filhos, muitos filhos. Os DeVinne são fábricas de filhos.

Velhos rostos como Quisar, Benjamin, Adiel voltarão a cena, pois o inferno estará em guerra, não só inferno, um novo inimigo surgirá para tornar as alianças entre os povos novamente fortes, uma nova guerra se anuncia.

O nosso bom tio Phil não estava brincando quando disse que os DeVinne guardavam mais segredos do que se poderia imaginar...

**Agradecimentos:** Poxa vida! Eu poderia passar horas digitando os agradecimentos para as pessoas que me ajudaram nessa fic. As duas primeiras são sem dúvidas Anna e Joh, minhas alfas, duas grandes amigas que foram as primeiras que leram a fic, que me apoiaram, que deram palpites e acreditaram em mim, eu simplesmente adoro vocês duas, preciso dizer mais alguma coisa? Depois vem Rick, se não fosse ele a viagem da Liz a Giudecca teria sido uma coisa fácil e sem graça, ele me mostrou que eu poderia escrever algo meio dark, me criticou quando eu tava caindo na mesmice (ele sabe que eu não recebo criticas lá muito bem), valeu, garoto! Alena e Mayra que betaram essa fic, agüentaram meus terríveis erros de português, também me ajudaram bastante me obrigando a escrever mais, se essa fic tá com capítulos tão longos a culpa é delas, rs, tanks Leninha e May.

**N/P:** Final de EMP. Eu decidi postar porque a Anna não me deixa postar mais. Mas ela vai ver, eu mato minha prima querida. Quem não percebeu aqui é a Joh para fazer alguns comentários finais. Acho que ninguém aqui entende o que EMP significa para mim. Todas as pessoas em quem são baseadas os personagens eu conheço e foram muito importantes para mim, em uma época e a maioria ainda é, apesar de não termos a união de sempre. EMP não era para ser uma coisa grande, ter 60 comentários no último capitulo nem nada disso, e eu achei meio loucura quando a Alix me mandou as primeiras coisas, mas como todas as fics anteriores dela eu me apaixonei. Ela é foda não é gente?

Queria agradecer no nome de todos os DeVinne e agregados todo o carinho, todos os comentários e peço para terem paciência, porque FDO (Filhos do Ontem – mania de abreviar nomes) vem aí. A fic ta no comecinho ainda, a Alix ta dedicando a dois projetos/fics que eu não posso dizer quais são (por isso eu amo ser alfa dessa menina). Se alguém quiser notícias sobre FDO, como anda, o dia de estréia é só mandar um e-mail para

jooh262 arroba yahoo . com . br ,

anna(underline)clara(underline)chan arroba yahoo . com . br ou

lix (underline)lima arroba yahoo . com . br

Dúvidas, sugestões, críticas para os mesmos e-mails.

Acho que é só. Deixo agora as palavras para a Anna. Ah, Hunter em um dos capítulos atrás não ficou muito foda?

**N/P2:Nhai folkssssss!**

_(É tanta coisa pra minha cabeça que eu esqueci o que eu tenho pra falar... Xx'' –Anna revista os bolsos e acha um papelzinho que começa a ler)_

- Primeiramente eu gostaria de agradecer a Academia por esse Osc...

_(Ooops papelzinho errado, sorry rr")_

Bom agora falando sério, estou muito melancólica e com uma sensação de vazio do caramba com o final de EMP.

Primeiro por que como eu brinco com a **Alix** é o nosso bebê-suspiro.

_(Isso é a sensação dos pais quando veêm os filhos casando/formando/indo morar sozinhos e deixando suas asas protetoras?... É triste çç'' rs)._

Segundo porque eu realmente estive envolvida nem tanto física mais sim emocionalmente

_(Principalmente pitacalmente , mas e daí? WW''). _

Terceiro porque me fez realmente ver quão importante são essas duas gurias na minha vida _(leiam _**_Alix e Joh_**, apesar de elas não saberem o quanto...

_(Bom acho que elas só tem uma leve idéia,rs)._

Alix e Joh numa só palavra, amigas, em todo o seu sentido. No caso da primeira ultrapassa e se torna e é minha irmã mais velha _(chata e implicante, como a maioria ;P Não se preocupem eu também sou, rs)_ que apesar de milhas de distancia o que carne e sangue separaram o amor e a magia unem.

Anywayz sentimental a lot agora neh _vv''_, rs, me apaixonei por EMP... e espero que todos vocês também tenham.

Em duas palavrinhas,

**Muito obrigada, (a lot) .**

_(Tá falei duas a mais xx, porque sera que eu sempre extrapoloo?Damme...) _

_Não pensem que acabou, ainda tem Filhos Do Ontem. _**_Yeapppppp -_**

_**PS.:** Não pensem que eu fiquei satisfeita com esse Epílogo, Liz com Potter, humpft LL''_

_Muito menos de a fic terminar e eu ficar (quer dizer a Anna) ficar sem o Draco... UU""_

**Anna**

**N/P3: **Bom, essa é realmente a última nota para falar que EMP vai ser postada, em breve, no site Aliança Três Vassouras, betado, arrumadinho, com capa (linda por sinal). Quem quiser ser avisado, é novamente só mandar para os e-mails que eu já passei. Beijos!


End file.
